Ghost Whisperer II
by Fesabi
Summary: Kag&Inu Lemón Terminado ¿Quién dijo que tener un don fuera algo fácil?, ahora tiene que dar algo a cambio ¿su alma por la de cientos?.... RESUMEN DENTRO... EPILOGO
1. Recién Casados

**Ghost Whisperer II.**

**By: Fesabi**

_¿Quién dijo que tener un don fuera algo fácil??, ahora casada y tener con quien compartir sus cosas era algo maravilloso, ¿pero que pasa cuando esto empieza a fastidiar un poco a Inuyasha??, ambos prueban unos días sin estar con aquella pesadez, pero cuando vuelve, con ellos hay un trato ¿el alma de la chica por el de cientos?._

**Capitulo I.- Recién casados.**

¿Eso le llamas tú ir de luna de miel?.- lo pregunta cierta persona que entra con las maletas al departamento.

Oh vamos, no estuvo tan mal.- lo dice la chica.

¿Qué no estuvo mal?.- se lo pregunta y rectifica – estuvo pésimo.- lo concluye el mismo pelinegro.

Eso no es cierto Inuyasha.- lo niega Kagome, tomando asiento en el sillón.

Ja!, si tú le dices al hecho de que mi esposa estuvo arreglando cosas "espirituales" en lugar de hacerme caso…- se lo reprocha, dejando las dos maletas en la mesa e irse a la habitación.

Eres un egoísta, señor Taisho.- se lo dice, mientras lo sigue – nos agradecieron con un día más en el hotel gratis y eventos románticos, que no me va a negar que los disfruto…- se lo recuerda Kagome, viendo como su Inuyasha se avienta a la cama.

Es una amenaza señora Taisho…- se lo dice mientras la atrapa entre sus brazos.

No me reclames nada, por que tienes todas las de perder…- se lo dice Kagome, dejando que su esposo la abrace, mientras ella recarga su cabeza en su pecho.

Feh, contigo no se puede discutir…- lo murmura Inuyasha, mientras acerca mas a la chica a sus brazos, respirando aquel aroma a jazmín.

Por supuesto que no.- lo contesta Kagome, lanzando un leve bostezo.

Nuestra segunda luna de miel, usted señorita nada de deshacerse de los fantasmas que se encuentren en el hotel…- lo advierte Inuyasha y a su vez trata de dejar las cosas claras, por lo que sucedió aquella semana y días en el hotel donde se hospedaron.

Entonces no se queje…- se lo dice Kagome, recordando que las primeras dos noches Inuyasha se estuvo quejando de los ruidos de la habitación de arriba, cosa que se encontraba deshabitada, y aquellos niños se dedicaban a hacer bromas, a las personas que se hospedaban, por eso el hotel en algunas ocasiones perdía clientela.

Pero gracias a ella, pudo arreglar las cosas, ayudo a aquellos pequeños a irse a la luz, para disfrutar del descanso eterno, pero en aquellos días estuvo algo ocupada recolectando información, hablando con las personas, y con los mismos niños que se dedicaban a asustar, pero lo que a Inuyasha no le pareció, fue que ella no le prestara la debida atención.

mmmm…..- es la única respuesta del chico – vamos a descansar.- lo murmura, para dejar que algunas cobijas los tapen, necesitaba descansar, ya mas tarde se dedicaría en hacerle el amor a Kagome y por que no, tratar de recompensar aquellos cuatro días sin tener a Kagome entre sus brazos.

-.-

Se encontraban besándose lentamente, Kagome con sus brazos extendidos y enrollados en el cuello del chico, dejando que este la guiara en cualquier movimiento, las manos del chico en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

En ese día llevaba puesto una playera blanca, levemente diseñada por ella encajes blancos que dejaban ver sus hombros y aquella cintura, una falda blanca con los mismos encajes solo que en lo final dejaba ver las piernas de la chica.

Podía sentir la lengua del chico recorrer su propia boca, como ama a ese hombre… puede escuchar un leve sonido, como si el ascensor anunciara la llegada de algún individuo.

Aquel sonido ni siquiera había molestado o perturbado a su Inuyasha, para que se separan, podía soportar esta besándose de aquella forma, ni tan lento ni tan rápido, tomando aire cada ves que cambiaban de posición o la boca de Inuyasha trataba de profundizar mas aquel beso.

¡¡Hey, hey, hey!!.- lo grita alguien tratando de separar a la pareja.

Cosa que pareciera que Inuyasha no hace ningún caso, por que continúa besando a su esposa.

¡¡Lindo Inuyasha!!.- lo grita aquel individuo, no podía permitir que esa Kagome, le arrebatara a su Inuyasha…

Aquel grito, si que había bastado para que Kagome se separara de los labios de su esposo, abriendo sus ojos y tratando de respirar, aquel beso si que le había ando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha puede ver como los labios de su esposa se encuentran manchados de color carmín, aquel labial que desapareció de sus labios, ocasionando una sonrisa entre sus labios, le fascinaba ver a su esposa con los labios manchados, rojos e hinchados.

Apenas se estaba inclinando de nuevo para capturar aquellos labios, era demasiado temprano para que alguien llegara a la oficina, y desde que salieron del ascensor, fue a dejar a su esposa en la oficina pero en lugar de darse un beso de despedida se había quedado a seguir disfrutando de sus labios.

Hey, hey, hey…- lo vuelve a decir aquella voz, solo que en esta ocasión empujando a Inuyasha, para así separarlo de Kagome, que tan solo se ríe al ver la cara de Jakotsu, lo había escuchado llegar, pero nunca pensó que los interrumpiera.

¿Qué demonios quieres?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al ver aquel individuo en medio de Kagome y suyo.

Déjame decirte querida Kagome.- lo comienza a decir Jakotsu ignorando por completo la pregunta del chico y a su vez tomando una pose feminista, demasiado cómica para Kagome- se que te casaste con este bombón, pero no te da derecho estar besándolo enfrente mió.- se lo dice, ignorando cualquier cara que ponga aquel hombre.

Kagome se mantiene callada, observando la cara de Jakotsu, parecía celoso y demasiado, ¿y se quejaba de los celos de su Inuyasha??, en cambio Inuyasha, tan solo mantenía aquella cara de querer matar a Jakotsu y reanudar aquel beso.

Te advierto Kagome, que Inuyasha es mió.- lo chilla, mientras abraza a Inuyasha, cosa que este se queda pasmado ante la reacción de aquel hombre – el casarte con l no te da derecho sobre mi Inuyasha.- se lo repite y dice, tratando de tener las cosas en clara – aunque tú y el hagan esas cosas.- se lo dice moviendo sus manos – no te pertenece.- lo dice para terminar con un golpe en el piso que provoca su mismo pie.

Kagome trata de aguantar aquella risa, se le hacia demasiado cómico he infantil la actitud de Jakotsu.

No te preocupes Jakotsu, que no pretendo quitarte a Inuyasha.- se lo dice con una sonrisa – si quieres besarlo a delante.- lo sugiere, para entrar a su oficina, mientras suelta fuertes carcajadas, le gustaría ver la cara de su esposo al ser besado por Jakotsu, claro si este se deja.

Jakotsu tan solo derrama lágrimas de felicidad, para voltear a ver a su adorado Inu…

Ahora eres mió.- lo dice el chic, mientras se pone de puntitas y le enseña la boca – bésame Inu…- se lo murmura, esperando que este lo haga.

¿Qué?!, ¿había escuchado bien a su esposa??, ese hombre estaba loco…

En tus sueños…- se lo dice Inuyasha, para retroceder y entrar rápidamente a la oficina de su Kagome la que se encontraba mas cerca, así escapar de Jakotsu, ese hombre estaba loco…

Aish.- lo exclama el mismo Jakotsu al ver que su Inu escapos de entre sus brazos – pronto serás mió Inuyasha Taisho…- lo murmura feliz, para tomar asiento en su escritorio a unos metros de la oficina de Kagome.

Por su parte puede escuchar la risa de Kagome, pareciera que no quería cesar, esta tan solo se le queda viendo, observando su cara de horror, y era lo que tenía aquellos momentos horror y escalofríos al pensar que Jakotsu quería ¡besarlo!.

¿Qué es gracioso?.- lo pregunta molesto aquel ojidorado

Jajaja, tu cara, jajaja.- se lo dice entre risa

Arg!!, esa mujer se las pagaría y todas muy caro, se acerca lentamente hacia donde se encuentra de pie su Kagome, para quedar enfrente de la chica, estirando sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, para aprisionarla entre sus brazos, y capturar aquellos labios.

ja!!, ¿ahora quien era el que reía?...

Apenas escucha un leve gemido, escapar de los labios de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que los brazos de la chica se enrollan en su cuello.

Era tan irresistible ese hombre, apenas llevaba un mes a su lado y era demasiado feliz, siente como aquellos fuertes brazos la toman y comienza a caminar con ella hasta el sillón, depositándola en aquel lugar.

Sienta a Kagome sobre sus piernas, sin interrumpir aquel beso, mmmm esa mujer sabía a diosa, aunque apenas llevaban un mes de casados, a él se le hacía que era menos tiempo, podría pasarse días enteros con aquella en una habitación, suficiente comida con una ducha, y sería feliz…

Siente como Kagome se separa de aquel beso, bajando sus brazos y manos hacia su pecho.

¿y planeabas que Jakotsu me besara?.- se lo pregunta con un tono de burla y sarcasmo

Bueno, es… que es un celoso, como cierta persona que conozco.- se lo dice acercando su rostro al de su esposo.

Ja!, pues deberías de saber que eres solo mía…- se lo dice con cierto aire de posesión

¿entonces tú eres solo mió?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, recargando sus labios en los labios del chico.

Mmmjmmm…- lo contesta Inuyasha, para volver a tomar los labios de su esposa.

-.-

Wow, amiga te veo de maravilla.- se lo anuncia Sango, que se encuentra en la habitación con Kagome.

Gracias, ¿a ti como te va?.- se lo pregunta

No del todo bien.- se lo dice, para comenzar a guardar algunas cosas que Kagome, le trajo.

¿sucedió algo con Miroku?.- lo pregunta, para comenzar a embozar una sonrisa, con que era aquello, algo había pasado.

De ese pervertido ni me hables…- se lo dice con aire de enojo, cosa que Kagome trata de callar una risita.

¿sucedió algo?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Ese pervertido, me invito a salir.- se lo dice recordando aquel día arg!!, nunca debió de haber aceptado.

_No me iré Sanguito hasta que aceptes mi cena…- lo amenaza Miroku, de pie en la puerta de la chica._

_¡Ya te dije que no!.- se lo grita y empuja a la vez_

_Pues en ese caso me tendrás aquí TODO el día y la noche.- lo amenaza de nuevo_

_Arh!!, eres un insoportable, cabeza hueca.- se lo dice Sango, para tratar de cerrar la puerta pero pareciera que este se lo estaba tomando en serio._

_Tu decides Sanguito…- se lo menciona con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bien sabía que esto lo tenía ganado._

_Bien.- lo dice dándose por vencida, ¿Qué otro remedio tenía?_

_Gracias.- es lo ultimo que escucha de los labios de Miroku, para después que este desaparezca por aquel elevador cerca de su departamento._

yo no le veo nada de malo eso.- se lo hace saber Kagome, interrumpiendo aquella narración

Kagome déjame acabar…- se lo reprocha para tomar con aquel ¿chisme?.

Cuando miroku vino por mí….

_Escucha como el timbre comienza a sonar con insistencia, ya varias veces se había observado en el espejo por si algo le había hecho falta o si se veía pésima, pero pareciera que el espejo no le mentía._

_Hola.- lo saluda Sango, al abrir la puerta, observando a un Miroku demasiado elegante._

_Ho-la.- se lo dice con dificultad – te ves hermosa.- la halaga, observándola de pies a cabeza, y wow, que hermosa se ve Sango, y pensar que ese vestido rosa le quedaba de maravilla._

_Gracias, tu también te ves guapo.- se lo dice como un cumplido, para tomar un suéter del mismo tono rosa, y aquella bolsa, donde guarda las llaves de su departamento._

_¿A dónde vamos?.- lo pregunta Sango, ya dentro de aquel automóvil deportivo, pareciera que Miroku había convencido a Inuyasha, de que le prestara el auto y el departamento mientras este y su amiga estaban de luna de miel._

_Es una sorpresa.- se lo comunica, sin perder la vista del camino._

_Oh.- es lo único que puede decir Sango, para sumirse en sus pensamientos y en el lindo paisaje que mostraba aquella noche._

_Ya llegamos.- lo anuncia e informa el choco de coleta, para bajar del carro, una vez que lo estaciona enfrente de una gran casa, y ayudar a su acompañante a bajar de aquel vehiculo._

_¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- lo pregunta la chica, observando aquella gran casa, muy grande para ser preciso, como un palacio._

_Vamos hacer acto de presencia, ahora que Inuyasha y Kagome no están.- se lo dice, para ver la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante – ya saben que ellos están fuera, así que no te preocupes.- se lo concluye al adivinar sus pensamientos._

_La velada fue de lo mas tranquila, se presentaron con aquellas personas, hasta hizo algunas amistades, eran gente con mucho dinero pero compresiva, claro que alguna que otra dama una discordia total, víboras…_

_Miroku se estaba comportando de una manera sorprendente, se mantenía con ella, y alguna que otra ocasión desaparecía con una bella dama, pero cuando este se daba cuenta que era observado, se iba junto con ella, explicándole las razones, según el "negocios"._

_No tardaban en irse, pero a eso, tiene que ir a retocarse antes de salir, yendo al baño de damas, se tardo un poco mas de lo previsto al ver demasiadas mujeres en aquel lugar._

_Apenas había regresado y lo que observa no era nada agradable, Miroku besándose con ¡¡OTRA!!, ¡¡arg!! Y ella que pensó que podía darle alguna oportunidad, pero ¡¡no!!, ese era un pervertido que lo único que quería ¡¡era!!...¡¡ arg!!..._

¿te pusiste celosa?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de comprender el comportamiento de su amiga

¡¡Claro que no!!.- se lo exclama

¿entonces?.- lo pregunta sin comprender

Ese pervertido ya se iba a una de las habitaciones, olvidándose de que yo estaba con el.- se lo informa – por eso tome las llaves del carro y me fui.- se lo explica – amiga, esa es la razón por la que te estoy entregando las llaves del carro de Inuyasha.- se lo dice, para darle aquellas llaves a cu amiga que las recibe.

Kagome suspira, no podía comprender a su amiga si esta no le decía la verdad, respecto a lo que sintió al ver a Miroku en brazos de otra, pero esta Sango era terca y orgullosa, y no daría su brazo a torcer…

Voy a hablarle a Inuyasha, para avisarle que llego en un rato.- se lo informa a su hermana, tomando el teléfono de aquella habitación y comenzar a marcar.

Si.- lo contesta Sango, para salir de la habitación, aprovecharía para ir por unas bebidas.

¿bueno?.- se escucha del otro lado de la línea

Inuyasha, soy Kagome.- se lo menciona la chica

¿Kagome??, disculpe yo no conozco ninguna Kagome.- se lo dice aquel hombre con un aire de burla…

¿así?.- lo pregunta- perdón creo que me he equivocado.- se lo dice tratando de llevarle aquel juego.

No te preocupes, aprovechando tu llamada, ¿Cuántos años tienes?.- se lo pregunta, interesando en la edad de la chica

Mmmm… voy a cumplir 25.- se lo informa, mientras enrolla en uno de sus dedos el cable del teléfono.

Entonces, será afortunado tu novio de celebrarte ese día.- se lo dice el chico, tratando de seguir aquel juego, como ama a esa mujer…

Etto… no es mi novio, es mi… esposo.- lo concluye, con un suspiro.

Pues no me queda decirle, que es demasiado afortunado ese hombre por tener una mujer como usted, ¿señora….?.- se lo pregunta fingiendo no saber nada de ella, como le gustaría seguir ese juego pero los dos juntos, apenas recodaba que en una ocasión en el hotel fingieron no conocerse, y toparse en el hotel y comenzar a platicar como extraños, y mmmm la noche fue lo mejor de todo…

Tashio.- lo contesta Kagome, tratando de reprimir alguna risa.

Oh.- lo exclama - ¿puedo saber cual era el motivo de su llama?.- lo pregunta el chico.

Solo quería avisarle a mi esposo.- dándole énfasis a aquella última palabra- que llegara a casa, en su carro deportivo.- lo concluye la misma pelinegra, escuchando alguna maldición que suele hacer su Inuyasha.

Con que Sango tenía mi coche.- lo dice obviándose de aquel sensual juego

Oh, vamos Inuyasha, por lo menos no lo perdiste.- trata de aplacar la furia de este, desde que se entero que Miroku había perdido su carro se había puesto histérico, bueno con el chico, hasta casi lo sacaba a patadas del departamento, llamaba a la policía, había hecho muchas locuras por ese caro…

Feh!!, tan solo no te tardes ¿si?.- lo pregunta y suplica, ya quería tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, cada vez el tiempo que pasaban lejos se le hacía demasiado pesado y aburrido, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su Kagome…

Lo prometo.- se lo contesta – te mando un beso.- se lo dice para comenzar a dar besos en el teléfono, cosa que su Inuyasha escucha y le responde, para después colgar aquel aparato.

Hasta que cuelgas…- lo menciona Sango entrando con unos vasos de gaseosa.

Vamos Sango, sabes como es Inuyasha…- se lo dice, regalándole una sonrisa a su prima

Lo se, y eso es lo que mas me da envidia…- se lo confiesa- como quisiera tener un hombre como el.- lo suspira.

Verás que pronto lo tendrás, solo hay que ser paciente…- se lo dice tratando de reconfortar a su amiga.

Eso espero…- lo murmura, dándole después un trago a su refresco.

-.-

¿Cómo te fue con Sango?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, recibiendo a su esposa en sus brazos, él ya estaba en la cama, y el oír entrar a su esposa, después verla quitarse los zapatos y medias para después ir con él, era indicios que había tenido un día demasiado pesado.

No tan mal como esperaba.- se lo dice, para dejar que el chico la comience a desvestir.

¿De seguro Miroku le hizo algo a Sango?.- lo pregunta y menciona, para tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y acomodarla en el centro de la cama.

Si.- suspira Kagome, mientras contesta, para sentir como los labios de Inuyasha se posan en su cuello.

Ese baka, ¿Qué hizo esta ocasión?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, para seguir besando aquel cuello blanco.

Lo que suele hacer.- se lo dice, dejando que su esposo la mime un rato…

mmmm…. Comprendo...- lo menciona, para descender de aquel lugar y seguir aquel recorrido de besos.

¿tienes algo en mente?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al sentir como su Inuyasha comienza a acomodarse encima de ella, para seguir con aquellos besos por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Mmmjmmm…- lo contesta el ojidorado, para ver a su Kagome – y planeo mimarte toda la noche.- se lo susurra cerda de sus labios para tomar posesión de ellos.

-.-

Comienza a sonar un ruido demasiado insistente, como si fuera el teléfono y después otro que se le une, perturbando aquella paz que mantuvo gran parte de la madrugada.

Siente como aquel cuerpo se comienza a acomodar has hacia él, sin importar que aquellos dos sonidos sigan presentes, arg!! De seguro era el molesto de Miroku que se le ocurría hablar a esas horas y se le había olivado apagar el despertador ¿Qué no aprendía?

Apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos, para comenzar a ver e techo color azulado, ese día era sábado y no le gustaba ir a trabajar en fin de semana, más si su Kagome se encontraba con él.

Comienza a destaparse, para observar como su cuerpo se encuentra desnudo y aquella pequeña mantiene sus piernas entrelazadas, para que su rostro este acomodado en su pecho desnudo.

Se ve como un ángel caído especialmente desde el cielo, bueno aquello siempre lo decía y pensaba, pero no se cansaba de tenerlo en mente… era la verdad, y como amaba y ama aquella chiquilla caprichuda.

Acomoda a su esposa en la cama, para estirarse hacia ese lado derecho y alcanzar el teléfono inalámbrico de aquel lugar, había sido una estupenda idea de que Kagome instalara aquel aparato en la recamara, por lo menos se ahorraría el levantarse y contestar, aprovecha y también apaga aquel molesto despertador.

¿bueno?.- lo contesta Inuyasha.

¡Hola!.- lo dice con alegría aquella voz.

¿Quién habla?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado

¿no te acuerdas de mi Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta aquella voz.

No, y podría decirme ¿Quién diablos eres?.- lo pregunta con un golpe de enojo, ¿para esa tontería lo habían despertado?.

Soy Kagura…- lo contesta aquella voz.

¿Ka-gu-ra?.- lo pregunta aquella voz.

Si Inuyasha.- se lo confirma – hace tanto tiempo que no hemos estado juntos.- se lo dice con un tono demasiado meloso.

Etto….- es la única respuesta del chico.

Pensaba… que podríamos salir como los viejos tiempos…- se lo dice utilizando aquella voz sensual, Inuyasha Taisho siempre le había fascinado, y bueno hubo un tiempo que ambos se daban cosas que bien disfrutaban, claro que ella tuvo que viajar al extranjero dejando aquella aventura.

Kagura, yo debo de decirte algo…- lo dice aquel chico

¡¡ya se!!.- lo contesta la misma Kagura – ¿quieres que nos veamos en tu departamento?.- se lo pregunta con tono demasiado sensual.

¡¡No!!.- lo grita el chico.

¿entonces?.- lo pregunta

Pues, no puedo verás……-

Ya se en la oficina, hay Inuyasha se me acaba el tiempo, nos vemos aya ¡¡chau!!.- lo interrumpe y lo dice la chica, para colgar aquel teléfono, ni darle algún segundo de hablar al chico.

Oh kami, ¿ahora que haría?, estaba seguro que si, Kagome se encontraba con Kagura lo mataría….

Bebía de dejar a la chica a toda costa en la casa, y que no se de cuenta para poder ver a Kagura y explicarle a esta que esta casado, felizmente casado y que aquellas aventuras terminaron…

¿pero como le haría?...

**Continuaraaaa!!**

**BuenO aquí esta la primera parte de la segunda temporada disfrútenla!!... ahora que tengo tiempo, les contestare a cada uno, Muajajajaja!!!...**

**Antes de todo, quiero agradecerles a TODOS por leer mi fic "Abrázame" bueno el short, que lo publike en Fan fiction y Inuniverso… fue un honor recibir todos sus comentarios, no me lo esperaba, puesto que ese se lo dedique a mi hermansa!...**

**Ahora sí los comentarios Muajaja. xxDD**

**Mili (hermansa).- hola!!, hace tiempo que no hablamos, bueno pero ya lo estamos haciendo, quiero decirte que muchas gracias por el apoyo, es pero que tu fic "abrázame" te aya gustado que para ti tengo otras sorpresas, es que estas con tu hermanasa y esta chika (yop) nunca deja de sorprenderte!!... gracias!!! Y te dejo o bien te deje este cap.**

**KagomeQF.- hola!! Chika, bueno que puedo decirte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, aunque creo que Ghost Whisperer es el primer fic que lees mió, creo que la intención de ese capitulo era el humor y el romanticismo que creo que me salio a pedir de boca, jajajaja, muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo…**

**SesshoDan1208.- hola!, bueno creo que eres el único chico que lee mi fic XD, muchas gracias por felicitarme, y también seguir con esta historia, em… em… respecto a que estoy casada Oh Kami claro que NO!, y mucho menos tengo novio, apenas en diciembre cumplo 17 años, jajajaja pensaras y esta mocosa es la que escribe esas escenas, pues si!, desde que empezó Inuyasha acá en México, soy fan numero uno, y bueno hace como cuatro años que me dedico a escribir historias, claro que no empecé con el lemón, sino hace apenas dos años atrás, jajajaja, gracias por leer mi fic… vere haber cual será tu siguiente mensaje… hee!**

**Yuiren31.- hola!!, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto, ya extrañaba contestarles a cada uno de ustedes T.T, bueno, pues muchas pero muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic, y seguir cada uno de mis fics, buaaaa, tu siempre apoyándome, y respecto a tener un hombre como Inuyasha, créeme wow, ¿Qué no aria con el?... jajajaja, yo me muero por un hombre así como mi Inu.**

**Layeya 20991.- amiga, tu siempre apoyándome, en todos mis fics, espero que nunca te aburra, y sobre la segunda temporada pues chica, a comenzar a leer que esta viene mas intrigante que la anterior Mauajaja, con respecto a Naraku claro esta, y sobre todo sobre el "don" de Kag, gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto heee!!, por cierto muchas felicidades por tu cumple y aquellos 15 años que tienes, wow!!, espero que nO me aya tardad mucho, pero creo que como dicen "mas vale tarde que nunca!", felicidades!**

**Kagome30002.- hola!!!, jajajaja me encanta recibir tus amenazas de muerte, eso me recuerda que si quiero seguir viviendo a escribir, jajaja, y gracias por decir que llevarías mis historias a la pantalla grande, si supieras que una ves, una amiga de mi madre quería publicar un libro en base a mis historias, Claro que no lo permití, creo que esto yo lo hago como admiración a Inuyasha, no por ganar dinero… aparte, no podría publicarlas tendría que cambiar los nombres, y como que nO!, amo a Inu y Kagome, mi pareja ideal… y nunca la traicionaría, aunque a veces las haga sufrir jaaja, pues gracias por leer mi fic, te lo agradezco y espero que no te aya decepcionado con este capitulo.**

**Riyyu 0.- hola!!, bueno no creo que esperes mucho, solo estos días que he andado súper loca con los exámenes, pero ya ando aquí y créeme no pienso dejar mi historia, que como a ustedes me intriga muchísimo… espero que no te decepcioné y sigas leyéndola!!, gracias!!.**

**InuKagDQ13.- hola!!, me alegro saber de ti, por lo menos se que mi historia es apreciada por mas personas y no es tan chafa que estos ingratos me dicen mentiras, jajajaja, bueno espero que la sigas disfrutando y no te preocupes por los mensajes tomate tu tiempo en leer la historia… gracias de nuevo…**

**MandmasuelRiddley.- tu siempre tan atenta, dejándome imágenes y lindas imágenes entre Inu y Kag, créeme me fascinan, gracias por tus comentarios y esperar esta segunda temporada…**

**Monikagomemesweet.- hola!!, bueno gracias por leer mis historias, se que casi no se encuentran en la red, me gusta crear historias que sean originales y no copias pero manteniendo el foque que ambos quedan juntos, no se, como soy fan de que todo sea nuevo y original, no me gustan las copias, por eso me esfuerzo que mis fics no sepan que va a suceder, es algo complicado y a la vez sencillo… pero me inspiro de sueños, todas estas ideas son sueños que tengo… y me dedico a plasmarlos en la compu, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero impresionarte con esta segunda temporada…**

**Higurashi02.- hola!!, este bueno dejaba dejarlos sin la segunda temporada, pero como es tanta la insistencia pss era vida o muerte, jajaja ano es cierto aunque si recibo amenazas, pobre de mi!, bueno pss muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que sigas leyéndolo.**

**1412 Jeanne.- hola!! Gracias por el mensaje, y ¿creo que esa imagen la conozco??, jajajaja es de mi web, al principio me dije ¿Dónde la he visto??, hasta que capte que yo la hice, hay me da gusto saber que perteneces a mi web, aunque esta ha estado demasiado descuidada XD, espero que esta parte te agrade…**

**Draku.- hola!!, gracias por tus ansias, y aquí anda la segunda temporada… espero que la disfrutes.**

**Twindpd 1.- ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti??, si res una de las que siempre lee mis fics aburridos, y eso me da alegría por lo menos puedo entretener a las personas, y espero que este capitulo te agrade!!**

**4604Dinamita.- bueno, bueno, chika aquí ya se van resolviendo TODAS tus preguntas, pero como siempre gracias por tus comentarios y leer este capitulo, espero que sigas leyendo esta segunda temporada**

**Mayra 6314.- hola!!, antes que nada suerte con tu fic!!, no lo vayas a dejar, y segundo bueno muchas gracias por tus comentarios y claro que te lo envió pero recuérdame que se me va, solo termino con esto de los exámenes y con gusto te lo envió…**

**Aome 19961.- muchas, pero muchas gracias, y gracia spor leer el fic, espero que este capitulo te aya gustado.**

**KikilaOtaku.- wow, ¿a ti que puedo decirte??, tu siempre apoyando y presionándome como buena lectora, así que chica, continua tu fic y échale ganas, y claro gracias por leer este fic.!**

**Lelita 4b16.- muchas gracias, chika, pero trato de hacer todo mi esfuerzo por dejarles un buen sabor de boca o lagrimas en sus rostros si ese es el caso, pero ni que hablar espero que esta segunda temporada te arremete muchísimo…**

**Maggel.- muchas gracias por leer el fic, y espero que continúes haciéndolo aunque a veces sea aburrido.**

**KaguraIkari.- gracias, y espero que este capitulo te guste y no te aya aburrido, claro también hecho reír con alguna que otra bromilla.**

**Kagome-inuvale.- hola!, me alego que de que también veas la serie por TV, ya te darás cuenta que no es la misma historia, así que no se me confié, por que nada es lo mismo chika… jajajaja espero seguir viendo tus recados claro si puedes y gracias por ellos.**

**Alma-Sama.- Gracias por tus comentarios chica, y espero que esta continuación te agrade…**

**Sandrika.- la segunda temporada te ha llegado en las manos, bueno en la compu… gracias por leerla**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba.- tu siempre apoyándome, bueno ahora veremos que les depara el destino a inu y kag, gracias!!!.**

**Kagome-Higurashi13.- recuerdo de ti, pero no se donde, eras de ¿CCS e Inuyasha verdad?, ¿eres la misma Kagome higurashi 13?, si no es así mil disculpas, pero te me haces conocida y no se donde… pero gracias por leer mi fic… muchas gracias.**

**Natalia.- pues chika, pues poner ese fin es como acabar con la etapa anterior, y comenzar una nueva, pero claro teniendo a los mimos malos, espero que este capitulo te aya gustado!.**

**Merinustar.- bueno aquí anda la segunda parte… disfrútala!!**

**Melikagome.- pues gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que esta segunda temporada te agrade!!**

**KagInu160.- hola!! Wow, hace tiempo que nO sabia de ti, espero que esta segunda temporada te agrade y muchas gracias por los rws.**

**Espero que nadie me aya faltado!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi…**


	2. La consecuencia de los Celos

**Capitulo II.- La consecuencia de los Celos.**

Tenía de dejar a la chica a toda costa en la casa, y que no se de cuenta para poder ver a Kagura y explicarle a esta que esta casado, felizmente casado y que aquellas aventuras terminaron…

¿pero como le haría?...

mmmm…. ¿Quién era?.- se escucha aquella pregunta

Tan solo voltea a ver a su esposa y esta ya se encuentra despierta, viéndolo con aquellos ojos marrones, y se encuentra de perfil, tomando su desnudez con las cobijas.

b-buenos d-días.- lo contesta el chico, para dejar el teléfono a un lado de él.

¿te sucede algo Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, para acercarse mas hacia su cuerpo, y con un movimiento taparlo con ella, para después recargarse y acomodarse en el cuerpo del chico.

Sentía la cabeza recargada de su Kagome en su pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas, al igual que las caricias que esta le proporcionaba a su abdomen desnudo.

_Dile cobarde, dile que te hablo tu ex amante… Kagura­.- una parte de su cerebro le decía aquello, que tuviera el valor de decírselo mientras que la otra parte- ¿pretendes decirle a Kagome, que te hablo Kagura??, ¡¿¡Que estas loco!?!. No puede hacerlo, ¿Qué quieres que se enoje contigo?.- lo concluye aquella otra voz, oh kami, que podría hacer, si le decía a la chica, esta seguro que moriría y si no de igual forma, pero si se enteraba Kagome por otra persona, ya estaba que lo perdonaría hasta nuevo milenio, pero si se lo decía personalmente él, duraría enojada unos días… mejor le decía, si mejor le decía…_

Kagome…yo…- la llama y trata de decirle, pero arg! Es tan difícil!

¿sucede algo Inuyasha?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar, pero en esta ocasión separándose un poco de los brazos de su esposo, para alzar su cabeza, girarse y poder verlo a los ojos.

Yo….yo…. ¿vas a ir a trabajar?.- lo pregunta rápidamente _"kuso, eso no era lo que le iba a decir" _

mmmm… ¿planeas algo romántico?.- se lo ronronea Kagome, para comenzar a darle besos por su pecho, hacia su garganta.

Pues si…- lo contesta con un leve gruñido al sentir las caricias de su esposa.

mmmm… pero el único que tiene que ir a trabajar es otro.- lo menciona Kagome, para observar aquellos ojos obres.

¿yo?.- lo pregunta el chico

Mmmjmmm.- lo contesta Kagome

¿pero tú?.- se lo pregunta, mientras recorre con sus manos la espalda desnuda de su esposa.

Inuyasha… recuerda que es sábado, y los sábados no trabajo.- se lo recuerda, es que acaso ese tonto no se acodaba en que día vive.

Arg!!, eso era cierto, el único que trabaja era el junto con su hermano y el baka de Kouga, y bueno ahora Miroku, pero eso se debía a las juntas que tenía los sábados con las demás empresas.

Ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse por la aparición de Kagura ante Kagome, estaría a solas con ella y le explicaría que ya está casado y aquellas "aventuras" terminaron.

Pero… yo quiero ir contigo…- se lo dice Kagome en forma de reproche, no le gustaba quedarse sola la mayor parte de la mañana y por lo menos en la oficina platicaría con Jakotsu o alguien más.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿como que Kagome quería ir con él?.

Quiero ir contigo.- se lo vuelve a decir…

Pero, pequeña yo trabajo y no podré ponerte atención.- se lo trata de decir, para persuadirla en que cambie de opinión.

Pero yo me aburro aquí.- se lo dice, para sentarse y a la vez cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Solo son unas horas…- se lo dice el ojidorado

Yo prefiero estar contigo…- se lo dice, sin dar torcer sus ideas, ella quería ir con Inuyasha

Pero, Kag…-

Pero anda ¿si?.- lo dice con aquella voz de niña chiquita, como si quisiera algo y no se lo dan.

Si se seguía oponiendo, Kagome sospecharía, tal vez podría persuadir a Jakotsu de que distrajera un rato a Kagome, o bajar a la recepción y esperar a Kagura, y decirle todo rápidamente, puf!! Que día tendría.

Está bien.- lo contesta Inuyasha, observando como su Kagome se pone feliz y se lanza a su brazos para darle muchos besos, y profundizar el ultimo que cae en sus labios, para pegarla a la colchoneta y a él, todavía era demasiado temprano, así que podría aprovechar lo que quedaba para hacerle el amor a su esposa.

-.-

Casi convencía a Kagome de quedarse en la casa, después de tener una sección demasiado agotada esta no quería salir de la cama, cosa que había triunfado, pero gracias al imbecil de su primo Kagome tenía que ir a diseñar los modelos del siguiente desfile que sería en Francia, ¡¡arg!! Y él que se había esforzado en agotarla, y le salían con eso…

Había ayudado a su esposa a vestirse, o más bien la había vestido y ella con mucha pereza se arreglo, bueno, un arreglo sencillo.

La toma entre sus brazos para salir del departamento, parecía que cada vez su Kagome se cansaba más y aquello le preocupaba, no era normal, tal vez se encontraba débil por el cambio de climas y aquella pequeña gripe que empezó a darle por las noches frescas.

Entra por el ascensor, para ir a planta baja, cosa que ya estaría su coche esperándolos, acomoda a su Kagome en el asiento trasero, para que pueda dormir el resto del camino, al llegar a la oficina, puede ver como su Kagome sigue dormida, esa pequeña era algo único, pero bien no le molestaba cargarla y llevarla donde ella quiere.

Al entrar Saluda a Rin, de seguro su hermano la había traído, se veía contesta Rin, desde hace días Sesshomaru y Rin anunciaron su boda y sería dentro de poco, cosa que Kagome, Sango y la miasma Rin a veces salían de la oficina a ir de compras.

Al salir del elevador, puede ver a Jakotsu en su puesto, esta apuntó de gritar pero observa como su "Inu" le hace una seña de que su esposa esta dormida y aquella cara de que bien interpreta "la despiertas y date por muerto", por eso de su silencio.

Entra a su oficina y deposita a su Kagome en el sofá, para arreglar el otro que tiene, un sofá movible, pero también se puede hacer cama, cosa que empieza ha acomodarlo, para regresar por su Kagome y dejarla en aquel lugar topada por una cobija que tenía en uno de los muebles.

Sale con sumo cuidado de su oficina, cerrando la puerta de la misma forma, para no despertar a su Kagome.

Inu lindo, ¿sucedió algo malo?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu

No, solo que esta cansada.- se lo informa para tratar de ver si alguien no esta esperándolo

Oh.- es la única respuesta de Jakotsu – por cierto Inu lindo, este Miroku esta esperándote.- se lo informa al ver su libreta.

Gracias…- 

¿No hay nadie mas esperándome?.- lo pregunta el chico

No.- lo contesta aquel "hombre"

-.-

Antes de ir con Miroku, iría con Kouga, para informarle que su esposa esta durmiendo en su oficina y después ella se comunicaría con él.

Bestia hasta que te veo, ¿traes contigo a Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquel chico de ojos verdes

Esta en la oficina.- lo contesta, no le gusta la forma de que ese lobo se expresa de su Kagome.

Bien, voy para aya…- se lo dice para salir del pasillo cosa que es interrumpido por Inuyasha

Esta en mi oficina, durmiendo.- se lo informa – así que no molestes.- lo concluye con un aire de celos.

Bueno, en ese caso, tendré que adelantar las cosas y después esperar que Kag, me hable.- se lo dice, para darse la vuelta y meterse a la oficina.

¿Kag?!... ¿Kag?... había escuchado que a su Kagome le decía ¡Kag!... iba a matarlo, iba a matarlo… el era él único que podía decirle Kag a su Kagome…

-.-

Hermano, hasta que te encuentro, te ando buscado por toda la empresa, aparte de que te deje un recado con Jakotsu.- se lo dice, mientras ve como Inuyasha esta llegando afuera de su oficina

Miroku, que diablos quieres.- se lo dice, no estaba de muy buen humor, ahora quería arreglar algunas cuentas con Kagome, como ese lobo se atrevía a decirle ¡¡Kag!!.

Que carácter ya cásate…- se lo dice en broma el mismo Miroku

Por lo que sabes pedazo de baka, estoy casado.- se lo dice.

Pobre de mi cuñada.- lo menciona Miroku

Omite tus comentarios.- lo contesta, para trata de relajarse, no podía entrar y desquitar sus celos con Kagome, de por si esta se pondría furiosa con lo de Kagura y peor si le hacía una escena de celos.

Haber Inuyasha, dime que sucede?.- se lo pregunta, su hermano, para llevarlo a sentar cerca de la oficina, en los sillones que se utilizan de espera.

¿recuerdas a Kagura?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha una vez tomado asiento.

Claro que si, que no se va a acordar de esa hermosa mujer.- lo menciona e mismo Miroku enfrente de su hermano.

No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.- se lo dice – hoy me hablo a mi casa.- lo confiesa Inuyasha

¿y que dijo Kagome?.- lo pregunta Miroku

Nada, por que no sabe.- se lo dice – ni siquiera me dejo explicarle que estoy casado, y viene a la empresa y quiere que nos veamos como antes.- se lo informa, para ver el rostro divertido de su hermano.

¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Es fácil, dile a Kagome.- se lo contesta

¿Qué le diga?.- lo pregunta como si no creyera las palabras del chico

Si, aparte Kagome es una persona comprensiva va a comprender.- se lo dice, y lo sabía de muy buena fuente, ella nunca le dijo a Inuyasha que el le había pedido que tuviera un hijo con él, la primera vez que se vieron.

¿Kagome comprender??, oh kami… me va a matar.- lo menciona Inuyasha

Te va a matar si no le dices…- lo menciona Miroku, era la primera vez que decía algo sensato.

Bien, voy a seguir tu consejo, pero si vas a mi funeral finge que me estimaste.- se lo dice aquel ojidorado.

no te preocupes, también fingiré no disfrutar de tu herencia.- se lo contesta, observando como su propio hermano, que le quedaba viendo feo.

Arg!!, ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a Kami, para que me mandara a este incompetente como hermano?.- lo murmura el mismo Inuyasha, pero a su vez lo suficiente fuerte para que escuche aquel baka.

Fácil, naciste.- lo contesta Miroku, tratando de no soltar una fuerte risa.

Miroku, si no quieres morir, cállate.- lo menciona Inuyasha, levantándose de aquel lugar.

Bueno, hermanito así tendrías compañía.- se lo contesta, viendo como Inuyasha niega con la cabeza y se encamina hacia su oficina.

Inuyasha….- lo llama Miroku antes de que entre a su oficina

Si dices algo tonto, date por muerto….- lo amenaza el mismo ojidorado

Bien me callo…- lo dice para observar como aquella bella dama sale del elevador.

¡¡Inuyasha, querido!!.- se escucha aquel grito por todo el piso ocasionando que el mismo ojidorado se de la vuelta, y vea a su pesadilla…. Kagura.

¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?.- lo murmura el ojidorado

Me dijiste que si decía algo tonto, me diera por muerto…- se lo recuerda Miroku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Oh Kami, si tenía así un hermano, ¿para qué diablos quería enemigos?...

Lo único que puede hacer es cerrar la puerta de su oficina, para que Kagome no salga, ya no podía aclarar las cosas, tan solo rogaba que no saliera en aquellos momentos.

Kagura tenemos que hablar.- lo menciona Inuyasha una vez que Kagura esta enfrente de él.

Si dime Inuyasha…- se lo menciona, observándolo bien, hace tanto que no lo veía, que ahora parecía un seductor nato… mas apetitoso que de costumbre.

Etto… yo…- lo comienza a decir

Pero de un momento a otro la puerta de su oficina se abre dejando ver a su esposa, apenas tallándose los ojos, para lanzar un pequeño bostezo, y ver primero a Kagura, después a él y al final a Miroku.

Inuyasha, voy ir con Kouga.- lo anuncia Kagome, sin tomarle importancia a la chica, de seguro debería de venir con Miroku, aquel mujeriego

Si…- lo contesta Inuyasha, sorprendido de que su Kagome, no sospeche de nada

Mucho gusto soy Kagura Ikenahata.- lo saluda la chica, para estrechar la mano de Kagome, y darse aquel beso de saludo en la mejilla.

Soy Kagome Taisho.- lo contesta la misma Kagome… para ver como esta mantiene sus ojos muy, pero muy abiertos.

¿Tashio?.- lo pregunta sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿eres la esposa de Sesshomaru?.- lo pregunta, según lo que tenía entendido este se casaba dentro de unas semanas, ¿y si era de Inuyasha??, no, no podría ser Inuyasha no era de compromisos… o ¿si?

No, claro que no… él es mi cuñado.- lo menciona Kagome, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, mientras observa a Inuyasha.

De… ¿Inu-ya-sha?.- lo pregunta y a su vez trata de progresar aquella información

Si.- se lo afirma, mientras entrelaza su mano con la del chico, dejando ver aquel anillo de compromiso y de casada hacia aquella mujer, y claro Inuyasha tenía aquel anillo de casado en la mano correspondiente.

Entonces, ¿Por qué-por que… no me lo dijiste.- lo reclama Kagura, hacia el chico enfrente

Pensaba hacerlo, pero me colgaste el teléfono.- se lo contesta Inuyasha

¿y esas noches??, no pudiste haberte casado y menos con esa mujer, era mió…- lo comienza a decir Kagura demasiado alterada.

No-no-che-che-s…- lo balbucea Kagome, tratando de saber que diablos sucedía

Para que te enteres con quien diablos te cásate.- se lo dice con demasiado veneno esta Kagome – tu querido Inuyasha se acostaba con la mayor parte de la población femenina en todo Tokio…- lo concluye, para ver la cara de esta.

Kagome, yo puedo explicarlo…- lo menciona Inuyasha al sentir como su Kagome empieza a retirar su mano de entre la suya.

No quiero ninguna explicación tuya, y con respecto a esta señorita, por mi puede quedarse contigo.- se lo informa para comenzar a dar unos cuantos pasos.

¿Qué esos es todo?.- lo pregunta Kagura

no voy a rebajarme ha hablar con golfas que solo quieren placeres en la cama…- se lo comienza a decir – bien puede quedarse con Inuyasha, me da igual, total déjeme decirle, que es un dios en la cama…- lo concluye con maldad, y sabía bien que aquella mujer estaría furiosa.

¿Cómo te atreves…..-

Si le haces algo a mi esposa Kagura date por muerta.- lo menciona e interrumpe Inuyasha al ver la intención de esta

No necesito que me defiendan.- lo menciona Kagome, para ver a los ojos a su marido – y menos un baka como tú.- lo concluye.

Pero…Kag…-

Pero nada, eres un baka, insensible, cabeza hueca, un tonto…. Un…. ¿y te quejas de Miroku??, ¡eres peor que él!.- se lo dice para terminar e irse hacia la oficina de Kouga, no iba a soportar que Inuyasha le restregara en la cara a esa súper modelo, sabía muy bien que no era una modelo y tenía defectos, pero arg!!, como lo odiaba…. Y a la vez lo amaba…

-.-

No vio a Kagome de regreso a casa, pareciera que después de aquella discusión se había desaparecido, por mas que la busco esta se había ido con Kouga a no se que lado, ¡¡arg!! Se moría de los celos, celos….

Pareciera que esta no quería y mucho menos le hablaría en días…. Después de la discusión se deshizo de Kagura y Miroku no menciono ninguna palabra, arg…

Abre la puerta de su casa estaba tan cansado buscando a Kagome que no se había percatado de la hora que era.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu hermosa compañía.- se escucha la voz de la chica en la sala, observando la llegada de su esposo.

Kagome, tengo que explicarte que….-

No quiero que me expliques, por lo menos no hoy…- se lo menciona, para tomar el rumbo a la habitación.

Pero Kagome… necesito decirte que….-

Nada, hoy no quiero saber nada…- le interrumpe para sacar del closet unas cobijas y una almohada.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha observando a su esposa

Tú vas a dormir en la sala.- se lo informa

¿Qué?!.- lo pregunta

No quiero que duermas conmigo…- se lo menciona, para comenzar a sacarlo de la habitación

Pero es mi cuarto…- lo reclama el chico

Es nuestro cuarto.- lo corrige – y yo no quiero dormir contigo…- lo concluye para dejarlo fuera de la habitación

Pero… kag….

Pero nada.- lo interrumpe – toma.- se lo dice para lanzarle la almohada a la cara, que esta recibe el impacto de aquel artefacto

Oye!.- se queja el chico

Vuelve a sentir otro golpe en el estomago, y por ultimo otro en la cara de nuevo, para dejarlo tirado en el suelo, y a continuación un fuerte portazo, esa mujer le había lanzado todo a la cara y después se ha encerrado en el cuarto….

-.-

Se encontraba acostado en el sofá, boca arriba y sus brazos en su nuca, tratando de fijar su mirada en el techo, tenía la tentación de irse a su cama y dormir con Kagome, pero cuando lo trato esta en lugar de lanzarle almohada o una colcha casi le lanza el despertador en la cabeza para matarlo de un solo golpe, aparte de que le dijo "si cruzas otra ves esa puerta me voy con Sango", lo había amenazado y tenía que esperar que esta se le pasara el coraje.

Kagome había dejado la puerta a propósito abierta, según ella por que no le gusta dormir con ella cerrada, pero era demasiada tentación…

Lo que quería en aquellos momentos eran otras cosas con su Kagome, ¡¡arg!! Y todo por culpa de Kagura… esa mujer se las iba a pagar, en esos momentos estaría disfrutando de su pequeña y no estar ahí, en un lugar duro que no se puede dormir, pasando frió y sin sueño….

Eran… eran… las dos de la mañana, y no podía dormir, tenía que hacer algo… apenas había pensado en lo que sucedió aquel día y se arrepentía de no haberle menciona antes algo a Kagome.

mmmm…. Tenía que dormir, Inuyasha comienza a cerrar sus ojos para dejar que por lo menos Kami lo lleve al mundo de los sueños.

Apenas había estado dormitando, y escucha un fuerte grito de la habitación, para salir corriendo y dirigirse a ella.

Apenas había escuchado el grito de Kagome salio corriendo a su ayuda importaba un demonio si ella no lo quería a su lado, al llegar a la habitación, ve a su Kagome en medio de la cama, aterrada y con las cobijas en su pecho, y aquellas lagrimas en sus mejillas y ojos.

Lo primero que hace es ir hacia ella rápidamente, y abrazarla, brindándole seguridad, algo andaba mal y lo presentía, deja que la misma Kagome entierre su cara en su pecho desnudo y sus manos las ponga alrededor se su cintura.

Estaba temblando su Kagome y se escuchaban aquellos sollozos, algo malo había pasado y Kagome estaba demasiado alterada…

Sshh, tranquila aquí estoy…- lo murmura Inuyasha, apretándola mas en aquel abrazo – ya todo esta bien, Kagome…- se lo dice de la misma forma, para tratar de que esta pare de llorar.

No… no… me dejes… no me dejes… Inuyasha…- lo balbucea Kagome, para dejar que Inuyasha la tome entre sus brazos y el saque de la habitación.

Eso nunca… mi Kagome.- se lo murmura para llevarla con él a la sala, lo que había visto su Kagome, estaba en la habitación lo presentía, sentía que alguien los observaba, pero mientras el estuviera con su Kagome, primero pasarían por su cadáver fuera muerto o vivo aquel individuo o cosa.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**Hola!!, aquí ya esta el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, por cierto a los que me preguntaron que es "oh kami", es una expresión que utilizo, como "oh dios mió"… etto… **

**Así quería aclarar lo del lemón, bueno en el anime o manga existen tres tipos**

**El normal, el lemón y el hentai…**

**El normal es el que se ve en las series, a diferenta de los otros dos, el hentai es aquel que se enfoca en lo pervertido morboso… por eso en Inu fics hay ese dilema…. En cambio el lemón es aquel que tiene escenas de sexo pero con mezcla de sentimientos, lo que es el amor, la pasión y la lealtad… bueno ya saben ustedes que sentimientos.**

**Esa es la diferencia entre el lemón y el hentai, cosa que bueno es fácil de confundirlos.**

**Etto, si piensan que veo televisión, la verdad es que nop, me la paso leyendo mucho, historias, como algunas saben a veces leo historias de diana palmer, Amanda quick y demás… no recuerdo ahora mucho nombres, les recomiendo leerlas… son geniales.**

**Pues muchas gracias por leer esta inicio de temporada y sus rws, siento no ponerles responder a cada uno, pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo, para poder continuar con el tercer capitulo.**

**Les agradezco por sus mensajes a:**

**Lelita 4b16, Twindpd1, Draku, Anaizainu-kag, Aome 19961, Kikila Otaku, InuyashaJazmin116, Sailor KikioLoveSesshy, Aome-Dulce, Feinyterio, Willnira, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Sandrika, Elizabeth-236, Twindpd1, Natalia, Meryinustar, Alma-Sama, KagomeLove23, InuKag DQ13, Kagome 30002, Layeya 20991, Riyyu0, Yuiren 31, Kagome QF, Sessho Dan 1208, Monikagomesweet y Mili (hermansa).**

**Por cierto a las personas que me pidieron mis fics y que los quieren todavía, favor de mandarme un mensaje agregarme al correo: fesabi001 (arroba) hot mail . com (póngalo todo junto)**

**¡Arigato!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	3. Sombras

**Capitulo III.- Sombras.**

No quería abrir sus ojos, pero sentía una sensación extraña, un sentimiento de protección, como si alguien la mantuviera fuertemente atrapada entre aquel lugar calido.

Siente como unos labios se posan encima de los suyos y comienzan a besarla, apenas se había entregado aquel beso, dejando que esa misma persona deslice sus manos por su camisón, para mantenerlas quitas en su cintura.

Abre sus ojos, para ver como unos obres se encuentran enfrente de los suyos, era Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, estaba con ella…

Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura, apenas audible, para que este la estreche entre sus brazos, apenas había dormido a su Kagome, había aprovechado para descansar pero eso fueron hace unas dos horas atrás, se mantenía al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de su pequeña.

Con aquellos ojos marrones, comienza a ver a su alrededor y pareciera que ambos se encontraban en la sala durmiendo en el sillón, una parte de su cuerpo esta encima del chico, y la otra descansado en el sillón, es como si Inuyasha la hubiera mantenido en aquella posición por si algo sucedía poder protegerla o velar su sueño.

Puede ver salir pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos de su Kagome, algo malo pasaba y lo sabía.

¿Qué tienes pequeña?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado.

¡Oh Inuyasha!.- lo dice para apretarse mas hacia el cuerpo de su esposo - ¡abrázame!.- se lo ruega para sentir como los brazos del chico se aferran a su cuerpo y ella hace lo mismo, hasta el mismo Inuyasha siente la necesidad de que su Kagome necesita mucho cariño aquellos momentos, entrelazando sus piernas, y apretándola lo mas posible hacia su cuerpo sin lastimarla.

Kagome…Kagome…- la llama sin deshacer aquel abrazo- pequeña dime que sucede.- se lo suplica, tratando de saber el por que de su Kagome esta temblando y no deja de sollozar.

Tan solo abrázame…- lo murmura entre sollozos.

Se dedica a abrazar a su Kagome, daba gracias a Kami de que ese día no fueran a trabajar, si no de todos modos se tomaría el día, no podía ir con esa pequeña a la oficina, necesitaba mimarla, algo le sucedía, y ella no quería decirle las cosas…

La pone en una posición, que se ponga él de perfil, para poder comenzar a besarla, primero besos suaves por su cabello, para comenzar a descender por aquel rostro bañado de lagrimas, puede ver que entre los besos como el rostro de su Kagome, están sus ojos cerrados y aquella lagrimas comienzan a cesar.

Besa los labios de la chica, demasiado lento, tratando de no llevar prisa, dejando que Kagome, se mantenga relajada, necesitaba estar relajada, no era bueno que estuviera alterada.

Retira sus labios de aquel lugar y comienza con la lluvia de besos por el cuello de la chica, para dar espacios cortos en cada uno, dejando que aquella camisola comience a bajar por los hombros, mientras sus besos hacen lo mismo.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver como su esposo empieza a consentirla, nunca antes le había hecho eso, siempre era diferente, ahora parecía que no llevara prisa y saborea con cada beso de con su piel, de una manera que le daba seguridad y cariño.

Yo se pequeña, que no me vas a decir lo que viste ayer en la noche.- se lo dice, para observarla a los ojos – tienes una loca idea de que no me incumben tus asuntos espirituales, aparte de que puedo hartarme y abandonarte, por mas que hemos aclarado ese punto.- se lo menciona, para ver como aquellos ojos vuelven a llenarse de lagrimas que comienzan a desaparecer con besos que el mismo empieza a brindarle en sus cachetes.

Se que es difícil tú don, pero a veces quisiera compartir lo que ves, para ayudarte, Kagome, no puedo decirte que podrìa parar todo esto, pero si puedo darte protección, amor y confianza….te amo demasiado Kagome Taisho.- se lo concluye para besar sus labios, dándole suaves caricias.

Continuo con aquellas caricias, recorriendo sus labios por el pecho de la chica, succionado cada uno, pasando por aquella piel nívea su lengua, dejando que todo sea visto y saboreado por el como muchas ocasiones atrás, poco a poco comienza a deshacerse de aquel camisón para dar paso a recorrer el ombligo de Kagome, jugando con aquel lugar un poco, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos que su propia esposa comienza a desprender de sus labios.

Con sus manos ayuda a deshacerse el mismo de la ropa, quedando ambos completamente desnudos…

Regresa a lado de la chica, deslizando con su mirada por todo aquel cuerpo…

¿Sabías que me gusta tu cuerpo?.- se lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado con una sonrisa sensual, ocasionando que su Kagome sonría y ría – me gusta cada rincón de el.- lo menciona ocasionando otra risa en su Kagome – yo no le veo la gracia.- se lo dice, en tono meloso.

Voy a describir cada cosa que me gusta de él.- se lo dice el chico –mmmm… me gusta tu cabello.- comienza a acariciarlo y a su vez respira aquel aroma a jazmín- adoro tu aroma, adoro esos ojos.- besa ambos ojos – adoro esos labios.- se lo dice cerca de ellos – mmmm, adoro esa nariz.- besando aquel lugar – adoro cuando te pones sonrojada por mi culpa.- lo menciona al ver aquellas mejillas teñidas.

Adoro, tus hombros.- lo dice para comenzar a besar aquel lugar – adoro tus pechos.- se lo menciona cerca de cada uno- adoro ese estomago.- lo dice al besar aquel lugar- adoro este pequeño ombligo- dándole aquel toque de sensualidad cuando comienza a descender- adoro este pequeño vientre…- se lo dice para dar calidos besos en aquel lugar, como soñaba el día que su Kagome estuviera embarazada de su primer bebé, añoraba una familia con ella.

Me fascinan estas piernas…- se lo dice al acariciarlas cada uno- adoro estos pequeños pies- al recorrer con sus manos aquel lugar, ocasionando unas cuantas risas de la misma Kagome- adoro tus dedos- aquello ocasiona mas risa en la misma Kagome.

mmmm…. Pero ya basta de tanto juego.- se lo menciona para ir hacia su lado como una pantera que persiguiera su presa….

Ahora eres toda mía…- lo menciona para comenzar de nuevo con aquel ritual, que importaba que fuera en la sala, al cabo ambos viven solo como una pareja, sin metiches que estorbaran.

-.-

Podía sentir como su Kagome bostezaba de nuevo, mmmm esa pequeña bruja, había encantado a su corazón desde el momento en que poso sus ojos sobre ella.

¿Kagome?.- la llama, acomodándola de una forma en que se mantuviera segura, pero bien podría verla a los ojos.

¿si?.- se lo pregunta con un largo bostezo.

Dime, pequeña ¿Qué sucedió?.- se lo pregunta.

Etto…. Yo…- lo balbucea la chica

Dime….- se lo dice para que esta tenga confianza en él.

Estaba dormida…- se lo comienza a decir, apretándose hacia el cuerpo del chico, tenía miedo de tan solo recordarlo- pensé que eras tú de nuevo…- se lo dice, para sentir como las manos desnudas de su Inuyasha se posaban en su espalda de igual estado- pensaba correrte, pero vi a ese hombre feo, y al otro con otro señor… y me asuste.- se lo dice, para sentir como su cuerpo involuntariamente empieza a temblar- entonces uno lo reconocí.- se lo informa.

¿lo reconociste??, ¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta

Recuerdas que fuimos al funeral del señor… Takehuada.- lo menciona Kagome, observando los ojos dorados de su Inu.

Si.- se lo contesta- ¿pero que hay con eso?.- se lo pregunta, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Ahí, vi a un señor, demasiado viejo y espeluznante… y me empezó a decir de cosas…- se lo confiesa, dejando que su Inuyasha la acorruque mas entre sus brazos.

Ya recordaba esa ocasión, fue cuando abrazo a Kagome, y dejo que se mantuviera toda la velada con el, sin soltarla, dejando que se mantuviera tranquila, aquello lo había olvidado por completo.

¿Qué te dijo pequeña?.- lo pregunta, ¿por que todo eso se lo había ocultado?

Bueno me dijo….- lo comienza a decir- "en algún momento de tu vida, tu tendrás que sacrificarte por cientos, será tú vida por la de miles".- lo concluye la misma Kagome, tratando de saber el significado de aquello.

¿Qué quiso decir?.- lo pregunta

Al principio no lo supe, pero ayer… ¡Inuyasha, tengo tanto miedo!.- se lo dice para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué sucedió pequeña?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar, esa como la quinta ves que lo preguntaba en aquel día.

Ellos dicen que algo malo va a suceder…- lo murmura entre sus labios

¿malo?.- lo pregunta sin comprender las cosas…

Si no doy algo a cambio, dicen que puedo poner en peligro a las personas.- se concluye.

¿Qué tienes que dar a cambio?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Todavía no me lo dicen.- lo miente, ya sabía que era, pero no quería preocupar mas a su Inuyasha…

¿estas segura Kagome?.- lo pregunta

Si.- lo miente, oh kami, era la mis difícil decisión, quería escapar y el único lugar donde estaba a salvo era en los brazos de su Inuyasha.

Tal vez lo más conveniente, es hacer que estos hombres desaparezcan, podrías preguntarle a tu madre o alguien que conozca tu abuela.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, tratando de sacar una solución.

Tal vez tengas razón, lo intentare mañana.- lo menciona Kagome, acurrucándose entre sus brazos, para lanzar un bostezo y poder dormir aunque sea un poco.

¿mañana?.- se lo pregunta, se le hacia extraño, mas si todavía era medio día.

Si, por que ahora quiero pasar tiempo con mi esposo.- se lo confiesa, para dejar que el dicho le de un beso en la sien.

¿ya no estas enojada?.- se lo pregunta, recordando lo que paso con Kagura.

No.- lo contesta – pero si me vuelves a mentir, no volveré a dormir contigo en días…- lo amenaza dejando que sus ojos comiencen a cerrarse.

-.-

Todo va como ordeno…. Señor.- lo murmura aquel joven de traje.

Me parece perfecto.- se lo contesta

¿Desea algo mas?.- lo pregunta y se ofrece

Por el momento, dejaremos que esos hombres descansen, ya aquello se cumplirá.- lo comienza a decir- fue una suerte encontrarlo y mas que ellos estuvieran en la búsqueda de "_Kagome Higurashi".-_ lo concluye, para que después se escuchen la risa de cinco personas mas…. Y entre ellas tres que bien no se pueden percibir por un hombre ordinario.

-.-

Llevaba días tratando de localizar a su abuela pero ni señales de esta, pareciera que se la había tragado la tierra y aquello era demasiado extraño.

¿Todavía no amor?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, el cual se encuentra en la cama listo para dormir, después de un día demasiado agotado, le vendría muy bien dormir con su Kagome.

Aish, mi abuela no contesta hace días.- lo menciona Kagome, para acorrucarse en la cama con su esposo.

Ya verás que aparece, de seguro esta en un viaje por el mundo.- lo pone como opción, para besar los labios de Kagome como señal de "buenas noches".

Tal ves tengas razón.- lo medita, su abuela siempre quiso ir a estados unidos o a México… así que de seguro anda por aya.

Ahora a dormir, que mañana tenemos que terminar lo del desfile.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para abrazar a su esposa, y brindarle el calor, por él mismo motivo que la noche es algo fresca.

Mmmjmmm.- lo contesta entre sueños Kagome, para caer a algo profundo.

-.-

Ni se le ocurra comunicarse con su nieta.- lo amenaza un joven alto de pelo castaño – no puede salir de este lugar, y le trajimos compañía, personas que podrían avisarle a su nieta, y aquello no nos conviene.- lo concluye aquel hombre.

¿Por qué le hacen eso a Kagome?.- lo pregunta la anciana

Su nieta aparte de tener el don, pose algo que andamos buscando hace quinientos años atrás.- lo menciona – _la perla de Shikón.-_ lo concluye.

¿la perla de Shikón?.- lo pregunta la abuela tratando de progresar esa información- pero desapareció hace quinientos años tras.- lo recuerda, recordaba esa historia, pero no podía ser verdad, ¿Kagome, la tenía?... pero ¿Cómo?.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**Oh Kami, oh Kami… este capitulo para mi estuvo demasiado confuso… lo he leído tres veces, no lo entiendo, la verdad para mi, la historia acaba de girar 180º, cosa que para mi lo que sigue es desconocido XD, buaaaa!!!, no se que va a pasar y eso me desespera T.T, aunque no me crean, es enserio, alguna aclaración o duda pregúntenle a mi conciencia que aquí fesabi se ha vuelto de escritora a lectora…**

**Me pregunto:**

**¿Quiénes son esas personas??, ¿Por qué la perla de Shikón dicen que la tiene Kagome??, ¿Qué tiene que ver la perla de Shikón en todo esto??, ¿Qué sucederá??, ¿pasara algo malo? (bueno eso claro esta n.n!)… arg!! Tengo muchas preguntas y ninguna sin contestación, y para el colmo de los colmo no he podido soñar nada que me lo indique, arg!!!... arg!! Voy a colgarme…. x-x.**

**Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo confuso, así que nos veremos el viernes que les envió el otro, muajajaja ya tengo chancee de escribir acabo terminar mis exámenes yupi!!!...**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Yuiren 31, Kagome QF, Kagomelove23, Magael, Aome 19961, KikilaOtaku, Twindpd1, Mayra6314, Kaguraikari, Aomedulce, Lelita 4b16, 4604 Dinamita, Willnira, Twindpd1, Loena, Sandrika, Elizabeth-236 y Mili (onni-chan).**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

**Capitulo IV.- Feliz cumpleaños.**

Ese día es el cumple de su Kagome, pero había fingido toda la mañana no haberse acordado, al principio la despertó con una lluvia de besos, y le hizo el amor, pero se excuso que era por una forma de levantarla…

Sabía que su Kagome se había molestado, pero que importaba si al rato tenía una grata sorpresa, ese día hubiera querido tenerlo libre, pero por el desfile no se pudo obligándolo a ir a la oficina con Kagome.

Kagome anda sentida por que no la felicitaste.-lo reclama Sango entrando en la oficina del chico.

Oh eso…- lo murmura… embozando una pequeña sonrisa, en esos momentos Kagome estaría recibiendo su….

La puerta se abre repentinamente, observando a su Kagome de pie en aquel lugar, para después correr hacia sus brazos, eso daba señal que había recibido su pequeño regalo.

Gracias, gracias, gracias…- es lo que murmura Kagome, apara lanzarse hacia sus brazos, suerte que antes se había puesto de pie, para recibirla.

Que bueno que te gusto…- se lo contesta para observar como Sango, desaparece de la puerta demasiado sonrojada por aquel reclamo.

¿Qué si me gusto?.- se lo pregunta, para separarse un poco de aquellos brazos – me encanto.- lo concluye.

Y todavía tengo algo mas para ti.- lo confiesa, mientras guía a Kagome sentarse en la silla, y el mismo ir hacia un mueble cerca.

Me muero de ganas de saber que es.- lo menciona Kagome, observando cualquier movimiento de su esposo.

Pues usted hermosa dama tendrá que utilizar lo siguiente en esta noche.- se lo dice para mostrar un bello vestido color azul cielo, con unos diamantes en una pequeña bolsa transparentes, dando a entender que aquello son joyas.

Es hermoso, pero ¿para que?.- lo pregunta, yendo hacia donde esta Inuyasha.

Pequeña, hay una gran sorpresa que te daré, pero para eso debes de acompañar a Rin.- lo menciona

¿Rin?.- lo pregunta, dejando que los brazos del chico la envuelvan

Si, mi pequeña cuñada te explicara los planes de esta noche.- lo murmura atrayendo a su joven esposa hacia su pecho, para fijar la mirada en aquellos suaves labios, ¿Cuándo fue la última ves que los probo??, ¿hace 10 minutos?... bah!! Le hacia necesario un beso, y aquello lo iba a conseguir.

Apenas se había inclinado hacia los labios de la chica, para escuchar aquel murmuro "te amo", contestándolo "yo también, mi pequeña"… para unir sus labios.

-.-

¿sabes que trama, Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, hacia su futura cuñada.

No tengo ni la menor idea, solo me menciono que te llevara a esta dirección.- se lo contesta la misma Rin, para enseñarle el papelito.

Pero tengo que ir por mi peluche.- se lo menciona Kagome, tratando de regresar a su oficina.

No, Inuyasha me dijo que se lo llevaría a casa.- se lo dice, para continuar el camino hacia el elevador.

Mas le vale.- lo murmura, entrando aquel lugar, desde hace días le había pedido al chico aquel peluche gigantote pero este no había querido comprarse, pero ahora lo tenía con un corazón gigantesco que decía "te amo" y una carta, que le mencionaba lo mucho que la ama.

Había llegado en el carro de Rin, a aquella dirección y parecía un lindo hotel de lujo, ambas entraron a la recepción y Rin se hizo cargo de todo.

Señora Taisho, por favor sígame.- se lo dice un hombre que llegue a ella, vestido con aquel uniforme que caracteriza el mismo hotel.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, para comenzar a caminar atrás del chico, pero se detiene al ver que Rin no lo acompaña - ¿y tú?.- lo pregunta hacia su futura cuñada

No te preocupes por mi Kagome, que esta sorpresa es solo para ti.- se lo dice Rin, para animar a su amiga que confié en su esposo, algún día soñaba que su Sesshomaru fuera tan romántico que el mimo Inuyasha, preparándole aquellas pequeñas sorpresas.

Esta adentro del elevador con aquel joven, que tan solo e dedica a oprimir el botón del quinto piso, para que un par de segundos después este se abra y ambos salga, apenas ve que se detiene aquel joven enfrente de una de las habitaciones y espera a que este le de alguna indicación.

Pase, y póngase cómoda…- se lo dice al abrir la puerta de aquella recamara – el señor taisho dejo instrucciones y esperemos verla en la cena.- lo concluye para darle aquella tarjeta que se utiliza para abrir las habitaciones

No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, primero el que Inuyasha la despertara de aquella forma, el de su "olvido" de cumpleaños, ahora aquella sorpresa y ¿después?.

Entra a la habitación, para ver que todo esta limpio, no tan grande si no algo sencilla, una vista por toda la cuidad de Tokio, enfrente una tele con su respectivo muele, una cama perfectamente arreglada y el baño a un lado con su vestidor, solo que un pequeño detalle en la cama había una pequeña nota.

La toma entre sus manos para comenzar a leerla con cuidado.

_Hola Amor…_

_Lamento no estar contigo y no poder hacerte el amor en esa cama que se encuentra enfrente de ti, pero ya tendremos tiempos de deleitarnos mutuamente._

_Pequeña quiero que te vistas y luzcas hermosa para mi, en el closet hay un vestido de noche especialmente para mi princesa._

_Siento perderme el baño de burbujas que te estarás dando, pero creo que todo tiene su recompensa, dentro de dos horas planeo verte en el restaurante del hotel…_

_Te esperara por siempre…_

_Tú eterno enamorado_

_Inuyasha Taisho…_

Con un suspiro dobla aquella carta y se encamina al closet para ver aquella sorpresa, abre las puertas de aquel mueble y puede ver el vestid de noche, perfectamente blanco ¿e Inuyasha le había mencionado que era de noche??, ese hombre tenía unas locas ideas, pero las respetaba…

Toma el vestido y lo lleva a la cama, solo que aquel vestido contiene otra pequeña nota…

_Se me había olvidado… _

_Debajo del mueble de la tele hay otra sorpresa para mi bella esposa, espero que te agrade…_

_Espero tenerte pronto entre mis brazos…_

_Inuyasha._

Ese hombre, la tenía loca de amor, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado estaba lleno de sorpresas y palabras de amor, en algunas ocasiones se sentía la mujer mas afortunada de este mundo y otras no aguantaba tanta dicha y se dejaba mimar por aquel hombre.

Bien le daría gusto a su Inuyasha, aparte de que se moría de curiosidad de saber que otras sorpresas le esperaban y pensar que estuvo deprimida un poco en la mañana al saber que su Inuyasha no se había acordado de su cumpleaños pero todo pareció que fue una grata sorpresa.

-.-

Las puertas del elevado se comienzan a abrir para dejar salir a una joven de cabello azabache, piel entre blanca y bronceada tal vez por la razón de que estuvo de luna de miel con su esposo.

Su cuello es adornado por un collar de perlas blancas, sus oídos con un par de perlas y aquella pulsera haciéndole juego.

Su vestido color blanco, no transparente, gracias a la manta que lleva debajo perfectamente confeccionada al igual que el vestido, desde que se lo puso tenía la sospecha que aquella vestido pertenecía a la confección de ropa privada que hacia la gran diseñadora Nazuna Katakiri, admiraba aquella mujer y bien lo sabía su Inuyasha…

Aquel vestido blanco perfectamente diseñado, apenas se sostenía por dos hilos semi trasparentes en sus hombros, aquellas telas se añaden perfectamente a su cuerpo y aquella falda de una caída diagonal mostrando aquella piernas con unos zapatos de tacón, pero no tan altos.

Hecha un vistazo hacia el restaurante, tratando de localizar a su esposo pero parecía que no había señales de él, así de decide preguntarle aquel camarero a alguien que pudiera ayudarla o dirigirla.

Disculpe, no ha visto al señor Taisho?.- lo pregunta al personal de servicio

Debe de ser la señora Taisho.- lo menciona un de los dos chicos.

Si.- lo contesta

Por favor sígame, le mostrare su mesa.- se lo dice, para comenzar a caminar y que la misma Kagome lo comience a seguir.

Apenas lo había segundo unos metros del lugar donde les pregunto por información, pasando por todo el escenario, por la parte de atrás, sube una enorme escalera y pareciera que la primera mesa que esta en el balcón dando hacia el escenario y aquella enorme ventana hacia atrás mostrando los rayos solares era la mesa que el mismo Inuyasha había pedido de reservación.

Por favor tome asiento.- lo dice el chico para recorrer una silla e invitarla tomar asiento – en un momento le traigo un poco de vino, cuando llegue su esposo traeremos la cena.- lo menciona antes de retirarse el joven.

Parecía que todo esto lo tenía Inuyasha perfectamente calculado desde hace días, pero ¿Cuándo??, no recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar y arreglar todo esto.

Enfrente de ella hay una flor roja con manchas blancas y debajo de ella un pedazo de papel que comienza a tomar con sus manos.

_Luce muy hermosa señora Taisho, como quisiera comerla a besos en estos momentos, pero prefiero guardar aquel platillo para después, por favor disfrute de esta velada con su humilde servidor…_

_Su esposo Taisho._

Parecía que Inuyasha estaba en algún lado del restaurante, pero no lograba localizarlo, ¿Dónde se abra metido?.

¿Disculpe este asiento esta ocupado?.- se escucha una fuerte voz que lo pregunta, ocasionado que la misma Kagome alce la cara para ver de quien se trata.

Etto….- lo murmura Kagome.

Es usted muy bella, permita decírselo.- lo menciona aquel individuo tomando asiento – espero que no le molesta tomar esta cena conmigo, ¿o se encuentra esperando a otra persona?.- lo pregunta aquel joven de ojos dorados.

Bueno… yo…- lo balbucea Kagome, ¿Qué pretendía ahora Inuyasha?

Debo suponer que tan bella dama debe de estar acompañada, por su novio.- lo menciona aquel joven, con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Si quería jugar iban a jugar…

Perdóneme que torpe soy, adelante, y no vengo acompañada.- lo menciona Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios – esperaba a una amiga, pero pareciera que me dejo sola.- se lo informa, para ver el destello del chico en sus ojos.

Es una lastima, pero si me permite puedo hacerle compañía.- se ofrece el chico.

Por supuesto, para mi sería un placer.- lo contesta la pelinegra.

El placer es mió.- lo menciona aquel pelinegro.

Se acerca a ellos un camarero, para tomar su orden…

¿puedo ofrecerles algo?.- lo pregunta, tomando nota con aquella pequeña libreta

Si, podría traerme una botella de vino…- lo ultimo espera a que Kagome decida

El que le guste.- lo contesta la misma Kagome, para observar como su esposo comienza a pedir para ambos, tan solo observa es como sí ya tuviera todo el menú preparado y supiera que le fascina y que le desagrada.

Espero que no le aya desagrado mi atrevimiento a pedirle su cena.- lo dice aquel ojidorado una vez que el camarero acaba de irse con la orden de ambos.

No para nada, me halaga sus atenciones.- lo contesta Kagome, para después dar un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

Que tonto soy, no me he presentado… soy Inuyasha Taisho y ¿usted bella dama?.- lo ultimo lo pregunta para tomar la mano de la chica y besarla en forma de saludo.

Kagome Higurashi.- lo contesta la misma Kagome.

No tardaron mucho cuando comenzaron a traer la comida, depositando primero aquellos aperitivos, las aguas y aquel exquisito vino.

La velada fue de lo mas romántica, de la nada aparecieron algunos músicos y comenzaron a tocar deleitándolos de aquella música clásica mientras ambos cenaban, el chico le comenzaba hacer preguntas tontas que ella le respondía con sus respuestas obvias, pero aquello era de lo mas delicioso y romántico que había probado con Inuyasha.

Una vez terminada la cena, todavía estaban platicando de aquellos planeas a futuro.

¿le gustaría concederme una pieza de baile?.- lo pregunta el chico interrumpiendo aquella platica, para ponerse de piel y estirar su mano, a su vez esperando aquella respuesta de su esposa.

Encantada.- lo contesta Kagome, y a su vez le ofrece su mano para que ambos caminen hacia el pequeño escenario privado que se encuentra a unos pasos de su mesa.

Comienza a sonar una música demasiado lenta provocando que Kagome que pase sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y este mantenga sus manos en la cintura de su joven esposa, para comenzar a moverse demasiado lento.

Es usted una joven demasiado encantadora señorita Higurashi.- lo menciona el chico en pleno baile, observando los ojos marrones de aquella chica.

Y usted un joven demasiado apuesto señor Taisho.- lo contesta de la misma forma la chica.

Me he preguntado toda la noche…- lo menciona Inuyasha, dejando que aquella música lenta los guíe – si podría probar sus labios.- lo concluye con una sonrisa, dejando su vista fija en aquella zona.

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta, sonrojándose, hace horas que no había besado a su esposo y aquello le era tan necesario.

Claro si no le molesta.- lo murmura a escasos centímetros de los labios de la joven, se había inclinado hacia ellos cuando esta se había puesto algo pensativa.

Por supuesto que no…- lo contesta de la misma forma, sintiendo el aliento de su esposo encima de sus labios, para comenzar a cerrar sus ojos dejando que aquellos labios tomen posesión de los suyos.

Empieza a sentí aquellas cosquillas, hace días que no las sentía y ahora volvían, haciéndola soñar, los labios de Inuyasha la invitan a abrir los suyos, esperando a que esta haga lo mismo, cosa que es aceptada, profundizando aquel pequeño beso.

Kagome por su parte comienza a ponerse de puntitas para tener mas libertad en besar aquel hombre, que comienza a apretarla hacia su cuerpo, apenas había sentido cuando este la toma entre sus brazos y comienza a caminar con ella, hacia el levador que se encuentra en el fondo.

Señor, señor.- se escucha que alguien los llama, deshaciendo aquel beso, pero Kagome sigue en los brazos de Inuyasha, ambos enfrente del elevador – se le olvido el bolso de su esposa.- lo informa aquel joven, para darle aquel pequeño objeto a la chica, que lo toma con una mano que se retira del cuello de Inuyasha.

Gracias…- lo menciona Kagome, para que ambos entren al elevador.

¿esposa?.- lo murmura y pregunta Kagome rozando su nariz con la de Inuyasha.

Planeaba pedírselo apenas hace unos segundos, pero veo que me echaron a perder la pequeña sorpresa.- se lo dice a la chica, para darle un pequeño beso tronado en sus labios.

Pero apenas llevamos horas de conocernos.- lo miente fingiendo aquello, debía de fingir…

No importante, esto fue amor a primera vista.- lo menciona el chico saliendo del elevador para caminar hacia una de las habitaciones

Oh, no me lo esperaba…- se lo dice, para dejar que Inuyasha la conduzca dentro de la habitación que apenas hace unas horas ella misma había estado, con la intención de una sorpresa y que sorpresa se había llevado.

Apenas Inuyasha enciende las luces, para ver como toda aquella habitación se ilumina y deja ver algo realmente bello, ocasionando una exclamación de asombro por parte de su esposa.

¡¡esto es hermoso!!.- lo grita Kagome desde sus brazos, observando todo el lugar repleto de pétalos de rosas rojas, hasta la misma alfombra y aquella cama…

Velas a sus costados, en los muros y enfrente de la televisión, dándole un toque romántico, las cortinas corridas pero con una transparente, dejando que los rayos lunares entren por aquel lugar.

Todo, todo es sencillamente hermoso, ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado Inuyasha?... era tan maravilloso…

Feliz cumpleaños, mi Kagome…- lo murmura el mismo ojidorado cerca del oído de la chica, observando aquella expresión de su esposa.

¡oh! Inuyasha…- lo susurra para ver a su esposo a los ojos, mostrándole aquellos ojos cristalinos…

Oh no, no, señorita nada de llorar…- se lo prohíbe el chico al ver aquellas lágrimas que planean asomarse de aquellos ojos marrones.

¡¡te amor tanto!!.- lo grita Kagome feliz, riéndose y abrazando a Inuyasha del cuello para escuchar como este comienza a reírse con ella…

Yo también, pequeña.- lo menciona una vez que Inuyasha comienza a dejar a la chica en el piso.

Kagome toma entre sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha para acercarlo hacia el suyo y atrapar aquellos labios, dejando que este mantenga sus manos en la espalda de su esposa, correspondiendo aquel repentino beso.

Kagome con sus manos comienza a retirar aquel estorboso saco, que una vez desecho cae al piso levantando una capa de rosas…

Inuyasha por su parte comienza a reírse, obligándose a separarse de aquel beso y observar los ojos de su esposa, cristalinos, felices y con aquel brillo que tanto ama…

Veo que tienes prisa…- lo murmura con aquella sonrisa sensual.

¿tú no?.- lo pregunta Kagome enrollando sus brazos alrededor de este…

Si, pero prefiero tomarlo despacio.- se lo dice – aparte no quiero estropear este vestido…- se lo menciona para ver como esta vuelve a besarlo de una forma demasiado intensa y después vuelve a separase.

Gracias…- lo murmura Kagome.

¿por?.- se lo pregunta de una forma juguetona, mientras camina con su pequeña hacia la cama, claro sin dejar de verla.

Por el vestido…- lo menciona al sentirse atrapada entre la horilla de la cama y los brazos de su esposo.

Es lo menos que te mereces, aparte de que me pareció que es una hermosa prenda…- lo último lo ronronea al posar sus manos en la espalda de la chica y comenzar a desatar aquel pequeño nudo, ocasionando que el vestido se afloje, y poco a poco comience a bajar aquel cierre.

Inuyasha da un paso hacía atrás dándole espacio aquella prenda para que resbale por todo el cuerpo de su Kagome, dejándola desnuda ante él… bueno, ni tan desnuda pero con dos pequeños inconvenientes que resolvería a la brevedad posible.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver como su esposo comienza a comerla con la mirada.

No quería arruinar el vestido.- lo informa Inuyasha, para volver a avanzar hacia su Kagome y tomarla entre sus brazos, dejando que resbalen aquellos zapatos blancos de sus pies, llevándola a la cabecera de la cama.

Deposita a Kagome en la cama, para acomodarse encima de ella de tal forma para no hacerle daño, es como si sus cuerpos hubieran nacido para estar juntos, como dos rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente las piezas…

Toma los labios de Kagome, para comenzar a besarla, despacio y a su vez deslizando aquellas manos por el cuerpo de su esposo, adoraba el aroma de desprendía la chica, aquel aroma a jazmín y ahora combinado con el de rosas, exquisito…

Siente como las manos de su Kagome, comienzan a retirar aquella camisa para dejarla botada en el piso y aquello ocasiona otro levantamiento de pétalos de rosa.

Los zapatos de chico al igual que los calcetines ya se encontraban en el suelo junto con el brasier de Kagome, era tan exquisito sentir a su propia esposa entre sus brazos, no cambiaría ninguna noche con otra persona que no fuera con Kagome.

Había sido un tonto en ocultarle hace días atrás lo de Kagura, ahora comprendía que Kagome era y es su único tesoro en esta vida y prefería morir antes de vivir sin ella.

Se separa de aquellos pechos para ver el rostro sonrojado de su pequeña, y aquella respiración agitada, apenas había escuchado cuando esta comienzo a desabrocharle el pantalón.

¿sabías que adoro todo tú cuerpo?.- lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado con una sonrisa demasiado traviesa.

Oh, eso ya lo se…- se lo contesta para abrazarlo y comenzar a acariciar su espalda desnuda con sus manos, como no recordar aquella tarde que le dedico muchas horas en enseñarle lo que apreciaba de ella…

Espero que eso lo tengas muy presente.- lo murmura Inuyasha para llevarse consigo a Kagome, dejándola a ella ahora encima de él, cambiando por completo los papeles en aquel lugar.

Pero-pero…- lo murmura Kagome desde arriba del chico, esperaba a que el lo hiciera como siempre, a Inuyasha nunca le gustaba que ella fuera la que llevara el mando, pero ahora parecía diferente.

Soy todo tuyo…- lo menciona para dejar las manos en la cintura desnuda de la chica.

¿todo mió?.- lo pregunta Kagome de manera sensual, para inclinarse a morder el labio inferior del chico, del mismo modo que termina haciéndolo con el superior.

Tan solo se escucha un "mmmjmmm" salir de los labios de Inuyasha, mientras que esta se dedica a besarlo, primero en los labios y después comenzar a descender por la garganta hasta aquel pecho, que se marcar los pectorales y cualquier zona que quisiera seducir en aquellos momentos con sus labios.

Comienza a escuchar suaves suspiros que salen de los labios de su esposo, para comenzar a quitar aquellos pantalones estorbosos, que bien aparecen a una esquina de la habitación.

Se pueden escuchar algunos gemidos que comienzan a salir de los labios de Kagome, como los de Inuyasha, ambos ya desnudos y la chica sigue encima de su esposo besando aquellos labios y estimulando cada parte de su cuerpo…

Se encuentra besando los labios de su esposo, dejando que este la abrace, solo que de un momento a otro siente como este se da la vuelta con todo y ella, para terminar en la posición en la que se encontraban antes…

Un grito ahogado es lo que se escucha de los labios de Kagome unidos a los del chico para sentir como aquella anatomía se encuentra dentro de ella, acomodándose en aquellas paredes…

Podía sentir como su esposo comienza a moverse dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que la comienza a besar, sus manos en su espalda arañando cada envestida que comienza a darle, se sentía tan sensible antes las caricias de Inuyasha y aquello no lo comprendía, apenas podía soportar el primer orgasmo y el segundo parecía que iba a fallecer entre los brazos de Inuyasha…

En el tercer orgasmo tan solo se escucha un fuerte grito por toda la habitación y el cuerpo de Kagome pegándose mas hacia el cuerpo de Inuyasha para después de sentir aquella explosión interna se deje caer entre los brazos de Inuyasha, casi, casi sin vida alguna.

Puede ver como su joven esposa lucha para mantener y recuperar aquella respiración, pero pareciera que no quiere ceder, dejando que las gotas de sudor se hagan presentes por todo su cuerpo…

Se veía tan hermosa de aquella forma, mejillas sonrojadas, cabellos alborotado, labios hinchados al igual que cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y aquellos ojos cerrados por el cansancio y lo mejor de todo es que esta debajo de él.

Nunca se iba a cansar de describirla y verla de aquella forma, se imaginaba de la forma en la que la vería cuando estuviera embarazada, tal vez tendía algunas ocasiones que soportar la idea de no hacer el amor con ella pero podía compensarse con otras cosas…

Se separa de la chica, para tomarla entre sus brazos y acomodarla debajo de las colchas, donde pretendía descansar la gran parte de la madrugada, para después ir a trabajar.

Deja que Kagome se acomode en sus brazos, para aspirar de nuevo aquel aroma, y perderse en aquel mundo de sueños, donde estará Kagome por siempre…

-.-

Apenas los rayos solares comienzan a aparecer por aquellas cortinas trasparentes, dejando ver aquella pareja en medio de la cama, abrazados y disfrutando del uno al otro…

Había escuchado desde muy temprano que la señorita de la limpieza, llego a prepara aquel baño de burbujas, ya pedido la noche anterior…

Así que era hora de despertar aquella pequeña, o bien bella durmiente.

Comienza a darle besos por el rostro, para detenerse en sus labios, sintiendo como Kagome comienza a responderle y se pega mas hacia su cuerpo de aquella forma.

Anda despierta…- lo murmura una vez que se separa de los labios de su Kagome.

mmmm… no quiero.- lo responde para acorrucarse entre sus brazos.

No es que quieras, tenemos que trabajar…- lo menciona el chico.

No, no, no quiero.- lo vuelve a murmurar Kagome, sin hacer algún caso a su esposo.

Ven acá, te meteré a un baño de burbujas.- se lo dice, para tomarla entre sus brazos, y conducirla aquel baño de una tina algo grande, lista para dos personas.

Dejo consentirse por las caricias de su Inuyasha, se sentía demasiado cansada, para negarse a cualquier cosa, mientras este la llevara estaría todo bien, pero necesitaba descanso, hacer el amor ayer en la noche con su esposo había sido demasiado agotador.

-.-

Apenas habían llegado a su departamento, para cambiarse de ropa y descansar un rato, por la hora en la que habían salido del hotel, donde Inuyasha la mantuvo entre sus brazos gran parte del viaje.

Apenas Inuyasha de nuevo la había dejado en la cama, comenzó a desvestirla y volvió ha hacerle el amor, despacio, tan solo disfruto de las caricias, para quedar rendida al final, entre los brazos de Inuyasha…

Ambos durmieron un par de horas mas, descansando un poco mas, al cabo aquel día entraban a las diez de la mañana, así que se podrían dar el lujo de dormir.

Llevaba minutos observando a su esposa dormir, se veía tan tranquila, tan llena de paz, que aquello lo hacía demasiado feliz, con su dedo comienza a delinear el rostro de Kagome, un poco mas fino y a la vez redondo…

Tiene una hora para arreglarse e irse a trabajar, pero no quería despertar a Kagome, parecía que estaba demasiado cansada y aquello le preocupaba.

Siente como su pequeña esposo comienza a moverse, y se acorruca mas hacia su lado, para abrazarlo y buscar entrelazar sus piernas.

¿estas despierta?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, una pregunta demasiado tonta

No.- lo contesta Kagome, para abrazar más al chico.

¿Qué no estaba despierta??, y ¿eso que había sido?.

Anda pequeña tenemos que ir a trabajar.- lo menciona el chico, tratando de que su esposa se mueve, pero aquello no parece.

¿Kagome?.- la llama

mmmm…- es la respuesta que recibe de aquella pelinegra

tenemos que ir a trabajar.- lo vuelve a repetir, siendo aquellas palabras caso omiso.

¿Kagome?.- la vuelve a llamar

Estoy cansada…- lo contesta para retirarse de aquel abrazo y mantenerse boca abajo, dejando expuesta su espalda desnuda.

¿planeas faltar?.- lo pregunta el chico.

Mmmjmmm.- lo contesta Kagome, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Inuyasha, se sentía tan cansada que no le daban ganas de levantarse de la cama.

¿En ese caso voy a ir a la oficina solo?.- lo pregunta, tratando de que aquella lastima, haga que su Kagome lo acompañe

Si.- se lo contesta para abrazar aquella almohada.

¡¡Arg!!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha, para comenzar a salir de la cama, buscando que diablos se va a poner hoy, antes de meterse al baño hecha un vistazo a la cama y puede ver a Kagome dormida y con su cara de cansancio, tal ves dejarla en casa un día no afectaría tanto o ¿si?.

Sale del baño, listo para irse a trabajar, observando a su Kagome todavía dormida en la cama… se acerca hacia ella y le brinda un beso en el cachete…

No te portes mal…- se lo murmura en el oído para recibir como respuesta una sonrisa.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome, para darse la vuelta y observar a aquel hombre.

Yo también, y no sabes cuanto.- lo menciona para inclinarse a besar aquellos labios.

Que tengas un bonito día.- lo murmura Kagome, para corresponder aquel beso.

Apenas había dejado aquella bruja en la cama, para comenzar a ir por su portafolio que dejo en la sala al igual que sus llaves, y comenzar a salir del departamento, antes de echar un vistazo dentro.

No podía irse y dejar a Kagome, y ¿si le pasaba algo??, ¿si sucedía algo??, y ¿si….. ¡¡arg!! _Admítelo Inuyasha no puedes vivir sin ella… _escucha que lo dice cierta voz dentro de su cabeza, como si fuera su subconsciente.

Si iba a la oficina estaba seguro que se la pasaría hablándole cada segundo a Kagome, y no podría trabajar a gusto, aparte de que estaría al pendiente de la hora y para terminar saldría de la oficina.

Estaba decidido no podía ir a trabajar si Kagome estaba en la casa, así que lo único que le queda era volver abrir la puerta y entrar de nuevo al departamento.

Cierra la puerta con llave, y comienza a quitarse aquel saco estorboso, al igual que la playera para caminar hacia la recamara donde esta Kagome dormida en la cama.

Se quita aquel pantalón, al igual que los calcetines y zapatos para it hacia donde esta su Kagome, y volverse a acostar, mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y comienza a darle suaves besos.

¿no vas a ir a trabajar?.- lo murmura Kagome al sentir aquellos besos.

Yo también estoy cansado…- lo murmura con una sonrisa entre sus labios, dejando que su Kagome comience a darse la vuelta dentro de sus brazos.

mmmm…. Gracias.- lo murmura Kagome, para abrazar a su Inuyasha y poder quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

No hay por que darlas… koibito.- lo murmura Inuyasha, con aquella palabra que bien significa "amante" ¿acaso Kagome no es su amante??, es su amante, compañera, esposa, amiga y sobre todo novia.

-.-

¿todavía sigues cansada?.- lo pregunta aquel ojidorado, que desde hace rato esta observando como su esposa esta despierta, dándole caricias en su pecho desnudo.

No tanto.- lo dice con un bostezo que escapa de sus labios.

¿Qué te gustaría comer?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

mmmm… una ¿pizza?.- lo sugiere y pregunta a la vez Kagome.

esta bien la pediré, pero tu señorita, debe de darse un baño, si otro baño.- lo dice al ver la expresión de Kagome – y quiero que se ponga por lo menos una bata.- se lo dice – ya que en ese estado hace que quiera comerla.- lo concluye para salir de la cama, dejando ver aquellos boxers azules.

Se encamina al buró donde saca su pantalón de pijama, y aquella camisa que la deposita en la cama, lista para que Kagome la utilice un buen rato.

Estaba loco Inuyasha si se iba a dar un baño, prefería lavarse la cara para despertarse, ya en la mañana antes de volver a la casa Inuyasha la había bañado y ¿quería que se diera otro baño??, ese hombre estaba loco, y con todo el frío que hacia…

Se pone aquella camisa, abrochándose los cuatro últimos botones y dejando solo el primero abierto.

De un momento a otro Inuyasha escucha un fuerte grito, ocasionando que cuelgue antes de terminar con el pedido…

Se dirige con toda prisa hacia donde esta Kagome, que esta apenas va saliendo del baño, con aquella cara demasiado pálida las piernas temblando y sus ojos cristalinos.

Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, antes que ocurriera eso, la toma entre sus brazos, dejando que su Kagome se desvanezca en ellos, para caminar con ella hacía la cama y depositarla en ella, ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

Una vez que deja a Kagome en la cama, se dirige hacia el baño, para ver como una paloma blanca se encuentra muerta en medio de aquella habitación, pareciera que alguien le estaba jugando una mala broma.

Trata de tener alguna idea lógica de cómo logro aparecer en aquel lugar, la ventana del baño demasiado pequeña para que cupiera aquel animal, y aparte de que se encuentra protegida por barrotes…

Debía de deshacerse de aquel animal… corre hacia la cocina para tomar aquella bolsas negras que se utiliza para la basura con otra bolsa que se coloca en la mano comienza a tomar aquel animalillo y lo deposita en la bolsa cerrándola por completo.

Con todo y bolsa comienza a caminar hacia fuera de su apartamento, para dársela al chico que se encarga de la basura dándole dinero para que se deshiciera de ella de una vez por todas.

Apenas regresa a su casa, se encamina a limpiar el baño, para que Kagome no vuelva a sentir pánico, una vez terminado, se encamina a volver a pedir la pizza, para que ambos puedan comer…

Oh kami, esperaba tener toda la fuerza necesaria para que su Kagome estuviera a su lado protegida, lucharía contra cualquier cosa, pero necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de poder entender las cosas…

Se acorruca a lado de Kagome, abrazándola y brindándole aquellas palabras de amor cerca de su oído para tranquilizarla de cualquier pesadilla…

Después de unos minutos, tocan el timbre para dejar aquellas dos cajas de pizza, y pagarle aquel chico, yendo con ellas a la habitación al igual que el refresco y aquellos vasos.

Estaba todo acomodándolo en una de las mesas móviles que tiene en su cuarto cuando ambos deciden comer en la habitación, cuando escucha que su Kagome comienza a llamarlo entre sueños.

¡¡Inuyasha!!.- lo grita Kagome para incorporarse en la cama, con toda aquella frente sudada dando señales de un terrible sueño.

Sshh, tranquila… estoy a tu lado…- lo murmura Inuyasha, para abrazarla y tomarla entre sus brazos, acariciando de esa forma el cabello de Kagome y su espalda.

¿Qué te parece si comemos?.- lo sugiere Inuyasha

Yo……- lo comienza a balbucear

Anda amor.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para darle un pedazo de pizza, que lo recibe Kagome entre sus labios, para comenzar a comer.

Así se la paso un buen rato de la tarde, dándole de comer a su Kagome, dejando que esta se deje consentir por él.

Ambos se encontraban viendo la tele, Inuyasha tan solo llevaba los boxers y Kagome bueno ella estaba a su lado, disfrutando de las caricias que le daba este en su espalda desnuda.

Inuyasha.- lo llama

¿dime?.- lo pregunta, observando los ojos marrones de su esposa.

¿Puedo estar encima de ti?.- lo pregunta, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Claro pequeña.- se lo contesta para dejar que su Kagome, se acomode encima de el, sus piernas arriba de las suyas al igual que su cuerpo, solo que con un poco de fuerza hace que ambos que queden en diagonal por la cama, para que el pudiera ver la tele con mas comodidad…

Sentía como su Kagome comienza a relajarse, con sus caricias en su espalda, podía sentir la respiración de Kagome en su pecho desnudo… mientras ve la televisión.

Escucha un ronroneo, salir de los labios de Kagome, una vez que recorre con sus manos toda la espalda desnuda de su esposa.

¿Qué ves?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con un suspiro salir de sus labios.

Esta película…- lo contesta, para seguir observando aquella escena que muestra la televisión, como aquel agente secreto planea entrar a robar la galería de Francia, claro todo era ciencia ficción pero le agradaba ver ese tipo de películas.

Gracias.- lo menciona Kagome, sin moverse.

¿Por qué?.- se lo pregunta

Por quedarte a mi lado…- lo murmura, besando la garganta de su Inuyasha.

Sabes que no puedo estar sin ti…- se lo recuerda, ya una ocasión se lo había dicho.

¿no te molesta si me quedo dormida así?.- lo pregunta, al estar de aquella forma, ella encima de Inuyasha, y el ni siquiera se queja.

Claro que no pequeña…- se lo contesta, y aquello era verdad no le molestaba que su Kagome estuviera así, aparte se sentía bien el tenerla de esa forma.

Kagome…- la llama el chico – ¿desde cuando te sientes tan cansada?.- lo pregunta, hace días quería hacerlo, pero no encontraba la oportunidad.

Mmmm, no lo se, supongo que desde hace unas semanas.- lo contesta sin tomarle importancia.

¿no crees que eso no es normal?.- se lo pregunta

Supongo que es por todo el trabajo.- lo contesta, sin tomarle importancia de nuevo en el asunto.

Cariño, ¿no estarás embaraza?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, observando como Kagome se pone tiesa, mientras alza su rostro, para ver el de su esposo.

No lo creo…- lo murmura Kagome, ¿no podía ser o sí?

¿por que no?.- se lo pregunta…

He estado tomando pastillas, y aparte de que hablamos que esperaríamos un año.- lo recuerda Kagome, habían hablado de ellos, al saber que el primer mes en su luna de piel Kagome no quedo embarazada, decidieron esperar un año para tener un pequeño…

Pero podrías pensarlo…- lo menciona Inuyasha, ¿cabía una posibilidad??, pero tal vez todo aquello eran puras alucinaciones suyas, por ser padre, pero esperaría el tiempo acordado, también sabía que su Kagome tenía miedo de que su bebé fuera rechazado de la misma forma que lo fue ella al saber de su don…

Dame un año… por favor…- lo murmura Kagome, recostando de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho de su Inuyasha, quería un año para saber que aquel sueño que vivía con Inuyasha no solo era eso, un sueño… un hermoso sueño que dentro de poco despertaría.

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**No recuerdo que iba a decir XD!...**

**Así que diré, mmmm…. No les dejo comentario a todo ustedes, por que se me hizo tarde de por si en traerle esta continuación, por eso la hice larga, por compensación, en el otro capitulo les dejo sus comentarios y agradezco a todo mundo, ¡¡gommen!!.**

**Leí cada uno de sus mensajes, y como dice en el capitulo, parece ser que Kagome no esta embarazada es una lastima, por que yo quería un bebe entre inu y kag T.T.**

**Bueno me despido que ando de prisa, que me sacan… así que espero traerles pronto la continuación…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi…**


	5. Desfile

**Capitulo V.- Desfile.**

Hasta que apareces.- lo menciona y reprocha cierto individuo delante de él.

Lamento no haberte avisando.- lo dice aquel ojidorado.

Ya me imaginaba que no vendrías.- lo se lo dice Sesshomaru.

¿así como?.- lo pregunta, tomando asiento enfrente del escritorio de su hermano.

Fácil, no llego Kagome, por lógica tu no vendrías.- se lo dice con una sonrisa, ya sabía que su hermano no podría verse sin Kagome, al igual que esta.

Pues déjame decirte, que si iba a venir, pero…-

No me digas nada.- se lo dice interrumpiendo a su propio hermano – ya se que no puedes vivir sin tu Kagome, así que nada de volver a repetirlo.- lo concluye, sabía que su hermano ama demasiado aquella mujer, tanto que parecía un tonto adolescente enamorado, y eso que apenas tenían cuatro meses de casados…

Solo déjame decirte algo Inuyasha.- se lo comienza a decir – ahora te puedes dar el lujo de faltar, cuantas veces sean necesarias, pero también ten en cuenta tus responsabilidades.- se lo repite como dos ocasiones atrás – aparte deque cuando me case con Rin, nada de faltar… si no ¿Quién atenderá la empresa?.- lo pregunta.

Prometo ya no faltar cuando ustedes estén de luna de miel.- lo dice Inuyasha, para tratar de tranquilizar a su hermano.

Eso espero.- lo murmura Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, quisiera hablar contigo de algo…- se lo dice con un gesto demasiado serio, ya las bromas habían quedado a tras, ahora aquello era serio.

Dime, ¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta al ver aquel rostro de su hermano

Si, verás…..- lo comienza a decir.

-.-

Hasta que se ocurre aparecer, querida prima.- lo dice Sango, una vez entrando a la oficina de la joven

lo siento Sango.- se disculpa con ella, por haberla dejado plantada con todo el trabajo

no te preocupes, espero que te la ayas pasado muy, pero muy bien el día de tú cumpleaños.- se lo dice con una sonrisa.

Me fue de maravilla.- se lo confiesa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas recordando aquella agradable sorpresa…

Cuenta, cuenta, cuanta.- lo repite demasiadas veces, para sentarse enfrente de su prima, y que esta le comience a narrar las cosas.

-.-

¿Qué tal tú día con la señora Taisho?.- lo pregunta Miroku entrando a la oficina de su hermano, para enterarse de aquella noche, el había ayudado con hacer las reservaciones y pedir cada cosa que le mencionaba el chico, todo para que Kagome no se enterara y él le debía un cuento detallado de la noche.

Primero, debo de decirte, que al señor Miroku se le olvido mencionar que nadie debía de mencionar que era mi esposa enfrente mió, ¿acaso no habías entendido el plan?.- lo reclama Inuyasha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Auch, ese pequeño detalle se le había olvidado, según esto, era para fingir que ambos no se conocían pero arg!, que iba a saber que su hermano tenía aquellas ideas raras.

Bueno, solo fue ese pequeño detalle.- se justifica el chico.

Si solo ese…- lo murmura Inuyasha, para dejar que Miroku tome asiento enfrente de él.

Dime que tal la noche.- se lo dice con cierto asiento… que bien interpreta el chico.

-.-

Ya quisiera yo que me hicieran algo así.- lo confiesa Sango con un suspiro, al escuchar todo lo que Inuyasha le preparo en aquel lugar, claro que omitió ciertos detalles.

No te desanimes Sango, encontraras al hombre ideal.- la trata de animar… claro que pareciera que aquello lo toma como broma, ya que escucha una fuerte risa salir de los labios de Sango.

Hay Kag, te tengo envidia, con que maravilloso hombre te fuiste a casar.- se lo dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hay Sango, veras que pronto encuentras a tu hombre perfecto.- se lo vuelve a repetir, ¿Qué podía decirle a su amiga, sobre aquello?

No te preocupes.- se lo dice, al ver que su amiga no sabe que decirle- lo malo es que Inuyasha tiene un hermano y este se va a casar con Rin.- lo dice con cierta decepción- ¿Por qué no tuvieron otro hermano?.- lo pregunta

Que yo sepa esta Miroku.- se lo dice a Sango, para ver la reacción que toma esta.

¡¡Ja!!, ese mujeriego, no gracias.- lo contesta

Pero Sango…-

Pero nada Kagome, ese es un baka, un tonto, un… un….- lo trata de decir, no quería decir los peores insultos por respeto a Kagome, sabía que era su cuñado y ¡que cuñado!, un mujeriego de primera.

Tengo que hablarle a Kouga.- lo menciona Kagome, para tratar de cambiar de tema, sabía que Sango esta demasiado sentida con Miroku, y por e momento no reconocería ningún sentimiento hacia el que no fuera odio y desprecio.

Hablando de Kouga, ya sabe que faltaste y no te preocupes, entendió.- se lo dice su prima al ver como empieza a tomar el teléfono.

¿Qué le dijiste Sango?.- lo pregunta Kagome, depositando de nuevo el aparato en su lugar.

Veras…..- lo comienza a decir la chica

_Sango, ¿no has visto a Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquel joven de ojos verdes._

_No Kouga, y mucho menos a Inuyasha.- le contesta_

_Bueno, ni que hacerle… de seguro el baka de mi primo la rapto.- lo concluye al recordar que ayer fue el cumpleaños de la chica._

_Tal vez, por que apenas hace un rato Jakotsu le hablo a Inuyasha y menciono que no vendría a trabajar.- lo informa Sango._

_Entonces eso por conclusión no viene Kagome.- lo dice, para dar un pesado suspiro – tendrás que ayudarme tú Sango.- se lo dice._

_Claro Kouga.- lo contesta la chica._

_Es una lastima que no venga Kagome, yo que quería presentarle a Ayame.- lo murmura_

_¿Ayame?.- lo pregunta Sango sin entender de que habla el chico_

_Mi prometida, Kagome me ha insistido en que se la presente y hoy que viene, al baka que tiene como esposo se le ocurre raptarla.- lo dice algo molesto – pero que se le ara, esa bestia no puede estar ni cinco minutos sin su Kagome.- se lo comenta a Sango que tan solo ella asiente con la cabeza, y era cierto, Inuyasha no podía ni estar algunos minutos alejado de Kagome, si no se iba a buscarla por donde fuera y si no la encontraba se ponía como histérico._

_Bueno, tendremos que trabajar Sango, que dentro de poco es la siguiente exposición de ropa para otoño, y después seguir con la navideña, y este baka se da el lujo de raptarse a la estrella de esta empresa.- lo menciona para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos._

Kouga estará odiándome…- lo murmura Kagome

¿odiándote?, ¡por favor! Kagome al que odia es a Inuyasha.- se lo dice

Es que, Inuyasha no quería faltar, fui yo la que lo sugirió.- se lo dice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿puedo saber cual fue el motivo?.- lo pregunta Sango con un tono de picardía

Bueno… yo…- lo comienza a balbucear – me sentía cansada.- lo concluye, para observar una mueca de disgusto en la cara de su prima.

Kagome, sabes que no me da buena sensación de que estés demasiado cansada, deberías de ir a un medico.- lo sugiere Sango, desde hace semanas su prima se veía algo pálida y cansada, algunas ocasiones Inuyasha se la llevaba en brazos, y en otras ni siquiera esta comía, algo tenía y aquello le preocupaba.

No es nada grave Sango.- se lo dice, para tratar de convencerla de aquella idea tonta de ir al doctor.

¿Qué no es nada grave?.- lo pregunta, con cierto tono de histeria- Kagome, un día de esto te vas a desmayar e Inuyasha pegara el grito en el cielo.- lo dice al saber la reacción que tendría el chico, siendo tan protector con Kagome.

Pero Sango…- lo intenta discutir

Pero nada.- la interrumpe- ten consideración por el pobre de tu esposo.- lo de lo dice, al saber lo terca que es su prima.

Ya se.- lo dice Sango

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta

Te apunto que en cinco segundos viene Inuyasha.- lo dice al ver la hora en su reloj – así sabrás que tienes a un hombre sobre protector.- lo concluye con una sonrisa entre sus labios

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, cero…-

Se escucha como se abre la puerta, para ver como aquel hombre del que tanto se habla aparece en el umbral de la puerta.

¡Ja!, gane.- lo dice triunfal

¿Cómo sabían todos en que momento Inuyasha iba con ella?

¿Qué fue lo que ganaste Sango?.- lo pregunta aquel ojidorado acercándose hacia aquellas dos jóvenes.

Una pequeña apuesta con Kagome, cosa de chicas.- lo contesta, para comenzar a levantarse del asiento- al rato vengo otra vez, supongo que quieren algo de intimidad.- lo menciona Sango una ves que camina hacia la salida, para cerrarle el ojo a su prima y así cerrar la puerta.

¿puedo saber que apuesta hicieron?.- lo pregunta, Inuyasha una vez a lado de Kagome.

Cosa de chicas.- lo contesta Kagome, de la misma forma que lo hizo Sango, sintiendo como Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, como si fuera una pluma que se carga fácilmente.

Como ya sido la cosa, yo vengo a invitar a mi esposa a comer.- lo menciona el chico yendo hacia el sillón que se encuentra dentro de la habitación.

¿Y que planea invitarme?.- lo pregunta Kagome pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico

No lo se, ¿alguna sugerencia?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha rozando su nariz con la de la chica.

¿Qué tal si me besa, y así puedo pensar un poco mas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha selle sus labios con los suyos.

Me parece una excelente idea.- lo murmura el chico, sobre los labios de Kagome, para dejar que su esposa comience a corresponder aquel beso.

-.-

Los siguientes días no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de salir con Sango, dentro de dos semanas sería el estreno de la ropa de otoño, y aquello era un caos en la oficina y mas por el hecho de que a ultima hora todo fue cancelado en Paris para que se hiciera en algún lugar de Tokio, para proponer que el de navidad sería perfecto en aquel lugar.

Aunque Sango no le dejaba de recordar que deberían de ir al doctor, algunas ocasiones se sentía demasiado cansada, y tenía algunos mareos demasiado fuertes, otras ocasiones le daba por comer algo y se sentía un poco mejor…

Precisamente aquel día es el desfile de otoño con otra de las empresas de Tokio, ocasionando que desde temprano todo mundo este preparándose en el gran salón que alquilaron para aquel evento, todas las modelos listas, al igual que Kagome, Sango y Kouga encargados en aquella área.

Apenas si había visto a Inuyasha, sabía que llevaba smoking, por el hecho de verlo cuando ambos llegaron al lugar, pero no sabía nada mas del chico, lo mas seguro es que estuviera viendo los preparativos y todo los arreglos faltantes, y ella que se moría de ganas por estar entre sus brazos.

Kagome, ¿no has visto a lindo Inu?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu.

No, ando buscándolo.- lo contesta Kagome, tomando asiento en una de las sillas disponibles en aquel gran camerino.

¿te sientes mal, querida Kagome?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu, al notar la palidez de la chica.

Un poco, me siento cansada…- lo contesta, mientras se recarga en el respaldo de la silla.

Voy a buscar a Inuyasha, no te muevas.- se lo dice, para salir a buscar al chico.

No planeaba moverse, en aquellos momentos todo le empezaba a dar vueltas, y vagamente podía escuchar las voces de todas las modelos, Sango estaba ayudándolas, Kouga viendo los preparativos, y ella necesitaba descansar.

Señora Taisho, ¿podría decirnos como se pone este vestido?.- lo pregunta una de las modelos.

Kagome abre sus ojos, y observa a la chica, que mantiene puesta uno de sus diseños, tan solo era ajustar algo con un seguro y todo listo.

Intenta levantarse, pero comienza a dolerle un poco más la cabeza… comienza a arreglar la vestimenta de ambas chicas, para terminar en poco tiempo y decirles que todo esta arreglado, apenas iba a volverse a sentar, y cerrar de nuevo sus ojos.

¡Kagome!.- escucha que cierta voz le grita.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura una vez que enfoca sus ojos marrones a aquella dirección, observando aquel hombre que tiene como esposo.

Podía observar como su esposa comienza a cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse, ocasionando que corra hacia su dirección, apenas la había atrapado a tiempo entre sus brazos, escuchando su nombre entre sus labios.

¡oh por dios!.- se escucha que lo exclama Jakotsu al llegar junto con la pareja.

Dime donde puedo ponerla.- se lo dice el chico, con preocupación, mientras su Kagome esta inconciente entre sus brazos.

En el sillón.- lo contesta para dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, quitando algunas telas para que su querido "Inu" deposite a su amiga.

Tráeme alcohol.- lo dice Inuyasha, tratando de despertar a su Kagome.

Si.- lo contesta Jakotsu

¡Oh kami!!, debió de estar mas al pendiente de su Kagome, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado tanto tiempo sola, no hubiera pasado nada de eso, se veía tan cansada, debió de haberle prohibido el trabajo extra que hacia en casa, debía de descansar y esa pequeña era demasiado terca.

Aquí esta.- lo dice Jakotsu una vez que llega de nuevo a lado de Inuyasha, dándole el alcohol y un pedazo de algodón.

Inuyasha lo toma y comienza a poner alcohol aquel pedazo de algodón que lo único que hace es pasarlo por la nariz de Kagome, tratando de hacerla reaccionar

Pareciera que aquello funciona, ya que la chica comienza a quejarse y mover la cabeza, para después abrir aquellos ojos marrones.

¿Inu-ya-sha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de incorporarse pero pareciera que el chico no la deja, volviéndola a acostar.

Oh kami, el susto que me diste.- lo menciona Inuyasha besando la frente de la chica, para comenzar a darle pequeñas caricias en su cabello.

¿Qué sucedió?.- lo pregunta Kagome, no recordaba lo que había pasado, todo se le hacía tan confuso.

Te desmayaste.- lo contesta Jakotsu al ver, que todas las chicas comienzan a ver lo que sucede en aquel lugar – por favor vuelvan a sus deberes chicas que dentro de quince minutos entramos al escenario.- lo recuerda Jakotsu, cosa que cada una vuelve a sus puestos, maquillándose y dándose aquellos últimos retoques

¡quince minutos!.- lo exclama Kagome para tratar de levantarse pero pareciera que su esposo no la deja – por favor Inuyasha, necesito terminar de preparar las cosas.- lo suplica Kagome, debía de arreglar los últimos detalles de los vestidos e Inuyasha le estaba estropeando la tarea.

Eso si no, usted tiene que descansar, se desmayo y yo no pienso pasar de nuevo por esta preocupación.- lo dice para darle fin a la discusión.

Pero el evento.- lo menciona Kagome, pero pareciera que ni siquiera eso hacia que Inuyasha le diera permiso de levantarse

¿Qué haces bestia?.- lo pregunta cierta voz atrás de él.

Nada que te importe lobo.- lo contesta Inuyasha, sin mirar a aquel individuo.

No debes de distraer a Kagome, ella debe de trabajar.- lo menciona Kouga.

Kagome no trabajara mas por hoy.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, para ponerse de pie

¿Qué acabas de decir?.- lo pregunta Kouga, sin dar crédito a sus odios, ¿desde cuando Inuyasha mandaba?

Lo que estuchaste sordo, Kagome no trabaja.- lo vuelve a repetir

Y ¿Quién lo prohíbe?.- lo pregunta Kouga desafiando a Inuyasha

Yo.- se lo contesta para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a aquel lobo.

¿puedo saber quien demonios eres?.- lo pregunta Kouga.

En primera uno de los dueños de la compañía y en segunda el esposo de esta terca mujer.- lo informa sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Por favor, no pelen…- lo murmura Kagome, de pie, para tratar de parar aquella absurda pelea.

Te dije Kagome que no te levantaras.- lo reprocha y regaña Inuyasha, al sentir como su esposa se regara hacia su cuerpo, pata que el la sostenga.

Por favor, no pelen.- lo vuelve a murmurar Kagome.

Por una vez en tu vida bestia tienes razón, ya me las arreglare, pero Kagome no puede trabajar en ese estado.- lo reconoce Kouga, para dejar que Inuyasha se haga cargo de Kagome.

Si quieres puedo hablare a Miroku, y viene a ayudar.- lo sugiere Inuyasha

Ese pervertido, ni soñarlo, prefiero que venga Rin.- lo dice Kouga, para empezar a ver a la modelos.

Hecho.- lo contesta Inuyasha, para tomar entre sus brazos a aquella pelinegra.

No hacía falta decirle a su primo que cuidara de Kagome, estaba claro que la cuidaba más que su preciado tesoro, y aquello le daba gusto por Kagome, necesitaba que alguien le demostrara tanto amor por ella, y el indicado es su Inuyasha, como ella dice.

-.-

Como deseaba que aquel evento terminara, en la cena había insistido mucho en que Kagome comiera, tuvo que darle de comer personalmente él, claro que lo disfruto, pero aquella pequeña se ve tan débil

Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku y hasta aquel lobo habían sido de gran ayuda, ellos terminaron de preparar todo el evento, sin ayuda suya y de Kagome, Sesshomaru había sugerido que ambos se fueran a casa, pero Kagome quería estar todo el evento, así que aquel pequeño deseo se le cumplió.

Sesshomaru con Rin, se ocuparon de las entrevistas y contestar cualquier pregunta al respecto, pero también contestaron las preguntas acerca de su próxima boda.

Ya una vez que termino todo aquel evento, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron los primeros en retirarse.

Inuyasha…- lo llama Sango antes de que este suba al automóvil.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta el chico

¿Podrías mañana tu llevar a Kagome, al medico?.- lo pregunta la pelicafe.

No te preocupes Sango, es lo que planeo hacer.- lo contesta.

No le digas a Kagome, pero ella no ha querido ir al doctor, por el hecho de que en tres días es tú cumpleaños.- se lo informa, esa fue la primera excusa que le dio su prima, Inuyasha le llevaba a ella meses, y después del cumpleaños de Kagome seguía un mes y medio el de Inuyasha.

Le daban ganas de matar a Kagome, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle a Sango que no quería ir al medico por que iba a ser su cumpleaños??, ¿no pensaba Kagome que primero era su salud y después lo que fuera?...

-.-

Podía escuchar como agua cayendo, no quería abrir sus ojos, se sentía todavía algo cansada.

Kagome, cariño… despiértate.- escucha que se lo dicen, obligándola abrir sus ojos.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta

¿a quien mas esperas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sentándose a lado de la chica.

¿Qué hora es?.- lo pregunta, tratando de incorporarse pero pareciera que Inuyasha se lo impide.

Son las dos de la tarde.- se lo contesta, una vez que vio el despertador a lado de la cama

¡Dormí todo el día!.- lo exclama Kagome, para terminar sentándose a pesar de las protestas de Inuyasha.

Lo se cariño, pero necesitabas descansar.- lo dice Inuyasha, para tomar del mueble de enfrente una charola con comida – anda come mientras me doy un baño, tenemos una cita a las tres y media.- lo anuncia el mismo ojidorado para dejar la comida a lado de su esposa, para después ir al baño.

-.-

¿A dónde me llevas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dentro de aquel automóvil

Al doctor.- lo contesta

¿al doctor?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de decirle Inuyasha

Si, ese desmayo no es nada normal, y nada de protestas.- lo ultimo lo dice al sentir como su esposa esta apunto de decir algo – solo será un chequeo.- lo concluye, al estacionarse en aquel lugar libre.

¡pues yo no planeo bajarme!.- lo grita y reprocha Kagome, cruzando sus brazos.

Eso ya lo sabía, por eso planeo cargarte.- lo contesta al salir del auto y abrir la puerta del copiloto, para tomar a la chica y alzarla en voladas.

¡bájame!.- lo comienza a gritar Kagome, mientras patalea.

No, y por mi puede hacer todo el escándalo que quiera.- se lo contesta para entrar al edificio, donde se encuentra el consultorio de Mioga su doctor personal, bueno aquel viejecillo que lo conoce desde pequeño.

Se escuchan algunos gritos por todo el pasillo, ocasionando que comiencen a salir las enfermeras de sus respectivos consultorios de la misma forma que los médicos y algunos pacientes, observando aquella pareja que entra al lugar, aquella mujer en los brazos del joven gritando que la bajara y este diciéndole que no.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita, cierto anciano que sale de su consultorio.

¡Mioga, viejo!.- lo contesta el mismo el ojidorado, una vez que ve aquel hombre.

Por favor, pasen, ¿no creen que ya tuvieron mucha atención?.- lo pregunta en forma de burla al observar aquella mujer entre los brazos de Inuyasha, que no hace otra cosa que esconder su rostro en el cuello del chico.

Omite tus comentarios.- lo murmura Inuyasha, entrando aquel consultorio.

Bueno, bueno, ¿a que se debe tu visita Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Mioga una ves tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Kagome, ha estado cansada durante semanas, a veces ni desayuna, apenas ayer se desmayo y me dice que no tiene nada.- lo informa Inuyasha tomando asiento en una de las sillas, con Kagome entre sus brazos.

¡es la verdad!.- lo exclama y dice Kagome, como protesta a que estén en el doctor.

Pues lo único que puedo hacer por el momento hijo.- lo comienza a decir Mioga, recordando que conoce a Inuyasha desde que estuvo en gestación, de la misma manera que lo adoraba como a su propio hijo- es que haga algunos análisis, pero los resultados estarían en dos días.- lo concluye.

¡Pero es tu cumpleaños!.- lo protesta Kagome, era lo que no quería que pasara!.

¡Bah!, venimos a consulta y después podemos hacer lo que nos plazca.- lo dice Inuyasha a su pequeña esposa, tratando de no perder la cabeza con aquella terca mujer.

Recuerdo cuando te traje al mundo hace veinte seis años, como no olvidar cuando te vi por primera vez.- lo comienza a decir Mioga, recordando el día que nació Inuyasha Taisho.

Dejaremos eso para otro momento Mioga, por favor concentrémonos en Kagome.- lo interrumpe Inuyasha, tratado deque aquel viejecillo no le de la misma historia de su nacimiento.

Bien, bien, manos a la obra.- lo dice aquel doctor, para llamar a su asistente y comenzar con aquellos análisis y preguntas, algunas contestadas por Kagome y otras por Inuyasha, según aquellas pruebas eran esenciales para la salud de la chica, ya Mioga tenía una pequeña idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo a esta, pero quería estar seguro.

-.-

Necesitaba avisarle a su nieta lo que sucedía, pero por aquí no podía, la última vez que pudo estar en contacto con ella, no pudo terminar de decirle nada, por que aquellos hombres la regresaron, antes de poder hablarle.

Señora, su nieta esta en televisión.- lo anuncia uno de los hombres, aquellos fantasmas ambulantes, no sabía en que lugar se encontraba, pero no era un lugar algo agradable.

Puede ver a su Kagome por televisión, pareciera que era la presentación del desfile que organizo la noche anterior, se veía cansada… y… y… _¡oh Kami!!... no podía ser cierto, no ahora… no ahora…_

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo con todo y una jaqueca horrible, todo el día he estado con este dolor de cabeza, no quería ir a la escuela pero mi conciencia me obligo a asistir, por mas que mi mami me dijo quédate y por dentro "si" y pero tuve que ir, tengo responsabilidades como traerles el fic…**

**Lamento no ponerles nada, pero la jaqueca es demasiado fuerte, tengo ganas de terminar mi tarea y dormir… enserio gommen, yo que les había dicho que les contestaría a cada uno y no puedo, duras penas acabe este capitulo y eso por que me faltaba solo cinco pags…**

**Oh kami, como quisiera tener a un Inuyasha como el de mi historia, uno que me consintiera, ¡¡Envidio a Kagome!!... T.T**

**Pasando al fic…, jajajaja me estuve riendo de sus comentarios, bueno gommen es que estuvieron demasiado cómicos, cada una obsesionada y diciéndome que las pastillas no son efectivas, algunas con 2 de exactitud y demás porcentajes, tranquilas chicas que dentro de poco se sabe, prometido que en el próximo capitulo se sabe que tiene Kag y por que esos cansancios….**

**Aparte del que el próximo capitulo, se los traigo el miércoles o jueves a mas tardar ya que no voy a la escuela esos día Muajajaja, tengo día festivo y ¡¡no hay clases!!**

**Las dejo, por que ya me voy a dormir, dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, ¿alguna recomendación??, mi doctor me receto un hombre como Inuyasha, pero yo no encontrarlo, ¿si saben de alguno, avísenme…. Jajajaja (yo y mi sentido del humo -.-¡)**

**Se despide**

**Una loca**

**Fasabi XD.**


	6. Noticia

**Capitulo VI.- Noticia**

¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- se escucha que alguien lo grita, para brincar en la cama, y a su vez caer encima del chico.

Buenos días, Kag.- lo contesta Inuyasha, apenas abriendo sus ojos, viendo a su esposa de muy buen humor, mientras le brinda suaves besos, por todo el pecho desnudo.

¿Qué tal dormiste?.- lo pregunta Kagome, recordando la noche anterior…

De maravilla.- lo contesta Inuyasha, atrapando aquella pequeña entre sus brazos.

Yo también.- se lo contesta, mientras delinea con sus dedos aquel pecho desnudo.

Veo que esas vitaminas están haciendo efecto.- lo menciona Inuyasha, recordando que Mioga le receto algunas vitaminas, mientras están los análisis, y según hoy daban los resultados.

Mmmjmmm.- lo contesta Kagome- si quieres podemos quedarnos en casa a descansar y a mmmm.- lo comienza a decir, mientras comienza a besar aquel pecho y por ultimo muerde la barbilla del chico.

Inuyasha tan solo comienza a reír, él ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ocupaban ir a trabajar, más si el sábado Rin y Sesshomaru se casan, no podían darse el lujo de faltar, pero tal vez podrían salir temprano…

Por el momento puedo ofrecerle un baño con su humilde servidor, y salir temprano del trabajo.- lo menciona Inuyasha, con aquella voz que en algunas ocasiones hace que la misma Kagome se derrita entre sus brazos.

Aquel silencio y brillo en los ojos de Kagome, lo estaba interpretando con un si, cosa que toma a la chica entre sus brazos, para dejar que las cobijas se deslicen por sus cuerpos, mostrando aquella desnudes, para caminar con su esposa al baño.

Se escucha por todo el departamento una fuerte risa por parte de Kagome, mientras se le une una del mismo volumen pero pertenece a Inuyasha…

Se escuchan muy felices, aquel individuo enfrente de la habitación comienza a desvanecerse, la información que ocupaba ya la tenía y aquello fue lo que principalmente los despertó, ahora necesitaban el siguiente paso, que dentro de poco se cumpliría.

-.-

Te veo de muy buen animo Kagome.- lo menciona Sango, entrando a la oficina de la chica.

Inuyasha me dijo que tal vez sea por las vitaminas.- lo responde la chica, mientras termina con uno de los folletos.

Te hizo bien ir al medico.- lo comenta la chica, tomando asiento.

Tal vez, tengas razón.- lo admite.

¿van a ir por los resultados?.- lo pregunta Sango, viendo a su hermana, parecía que tuviera una aura llena de paz y felicidad.

Supongo que al rato, ¿quieres acompañarme?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver el interés de su prima

Si se puede, aparte Inuyasha esta demasiado ocupado con algunos asuntos, ¿que tal si le dices que yo te acompaño?.- lo ultimo lo pregunta y sugiere.

Podría ser una opción.- lo medita Kagome, así podrían salir antes de la oficina, en aquellos momentos tenía unas enormes ganas de comerse a Inuyasha y quedarse entre sus brazos todo el día.

-.-

¿Qué te dijo?.- lo pregunta Sango, al querer saber si su hermana pudo convencer a ese posesivo que tiene como esposo a que ella la acompañe.

Al principio fue un no rotundo, pero después con mis encantos.- lo dice con una pose demasiado sexy, la cual ocasiona unas risas por parte de Sango y la misma Kagome – pude convencerlo, pero me dijo que le tengo que decir todo cuando lleguemos.- lo concluye, para tomar su bolso y salir con Sango por aquel elevador.

-.-

¿y bien?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sentada junto con Sango, enfrente del escritorio de Mioga, que lo único que ha hecho desde que le entregaron los resultados es decir mmmjmmm, mmmjmmm, como si aprobara todo…

Bueno, primero… señora Taisho debe de alimentarse correctamente y seguir con sus vitaminas.- lo comienza a decir Mioga una vez que deposita aquel papel en la mesa.

¿Qué es lo que tengo?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Nada que en nueve meses tenga una solución.- lo contesta

No comprendo.- lo menciona sin entender nada, ¿Cómo que en nueve meses?

Se escucha un grito por parte de Sango, todo daba a entender que ella si había comprendido aquello.

Señora Taisho esta embaraza.- lo concluye Mioga, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, era la mejor noticia que podía tener su hijo en aquel momento y en su cumpleaños.

¿¡¿Que?!?.- lo grita y pregunta Kagome a la vez, ¿embaraza??, ¿pero como?

Va hacia los tres meses de gestación.- lo dice Mioga al leer de nuevo el reporte medico que le entrego su asistente.

Pero… ¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin comprender

Se escucha una risa por parte de Mioga.

Pues señora Taisho, cuando uno tiene relaciones sexuales…

No es ya lo se.- lo interrumpe Kagome con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sabe como se hacen los bebes y no ocupaba que se lo explicaran.

¿entonces?.- lo pregunta Mioga.

Estuve tomando pastillas.- lo menciona Kagome, recordando lo que tomaba.

Ah esas pastillas, por eso le pedí que me las trajera.- se lo dice – resulta ser que esas pastillas no son anticonceptivas, señora Taisho le dieron vitaminas.- se lo informa

Pero… pero….-

Me comento que las pidió a domicilio, la mayor parte de estos casos, es por que en la farmacia se confunden, mandado un frasco similar que suelen ser vitaminas, por ello de que no tuvo mareos, ni desmayos hasta ahora.- se lo termina de informar y explicar.

¡oh kami!!, un bebé… le alegraba el asunto, pero se suponía que esa noticia sería dentro de un año, no ahora… no es que no lo quisiera, amaba la idea de tener un bebé de Inuyasha y ella, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?.

Kagome, será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Inuyasha.- lo anuncia Sango contenta por la noticia, sería ¡¡tía!!

Toma aire, necesitaba pensar, le daría la noticia a Inuyasha, y depende como reaccionara tomaría las siguientes decisiones, aunque tenía mucho miedo…

Gracias, doctor Mioga.- lo dice Kagome, para comenzar a ponerse de pie.

No hay que darlas Kagome, se que mi pequeño Inuyasha se pondrá feliz.- se lo dice para darle un abrazo paternal.

_Eso espero.- _lo piensa la chica.

¿Sango, me acompañas a un lugar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, saliendo del consultorio con su amiga.

-.-

Esta con los nervios de punta y Kagome no se le ocurre venir, había hablado al consultorio de Mioga, preguntando si Kagome ya se había ido y este le había dicho que desde hace rato y que ella le tenía que decir algo, ya que según Mioga el no podía adelantar nada.

Esta espera lo esta matando, ¿que demonios estaban haciendo Sango y Kagome, que no regresan?.

Puede escuchar la voz de Jakotsu gritar el nombre de Kagome, dándole la bienvenida y atacándola con demasiadas preguntas.

Se levanta de su asiento pero antes de que el mismo estuviera en medio de su oficina la puerta se abre dejando ver a Kagome de pie, trayendo entre sus manos una cajita de regalo.

¡oh Kagome me tenías muerto de pánico!.- lo anuncia Inuyasha

Te traigo una sorpresa.- se lo dice, para caminar hacia el, claro antes cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

¿por eso tardaste tanto?.- lo pregunta el chico, con un aire de sensualidad al pasar sus manos por la cintura de Kagome.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, poniéndose de puntitas y darle un corto beso a Inuyasha.

Toma es tu regalo.- se lo dice mientras le muestra aquella pequeña cajita de color azul.

Mmmm, ¿Qué sorpresa me traes?.- lo pregunta, a su vez, tomando asiento en un sillón cercando con Kagome.

Tienes que abrirla.- se lo contesta, para ver como Inuyasha comienza ha abrir aquella cajita, un poco pequeña, lo suficiente para que aquel regalo quepa a la perfección.

Apenas va quitando la tapadera, para ver un sobre encima de unos pequeños zapatos color azul claro.

¿esto?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sacando aquellos diminutos zapatos - ¿no te habrás equivocado de talla?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con una risa entre sus labios – te juro Kag, que por mas que intente que me queden no lo lograre.- se lo dice con un tono de burla.

Baka.- lo murmura Kagome, sin dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa – ¿por que no lees la carta?.- lo sugiere la chica.

Bien.- se lo contesta – pero ten en cuenta, que tendrás que regresarlos, por más que quiera, tan solo me quedara en el dedo gordo.- se lo dice, mientras abre aquella carta, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Pareciera que esa sonrisa desaparece poco a poco, mientras comienza a leer aquella nota… aquel rostro comienza a cambiar por uno de sorpresa.

¿es-es en-en-se-se-rio-rio…?.- lo pregunta, mientras balbucea aquellas palabras, que le costaron trabajo de decir.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, observando aquel rostro, ¿acaso no quería?...

De un momento a otro escucha un fuerte grito, y alguien que la levanta entre sus brazos, para darle vueltas y a su vez plantarle millones de besos por toda la cara.

Siente como la vuelven a depositar en el suelo, enfrente de aquel individuo que toma sus labios antes de que ella proteste.

Siente como aquellas fuertes manos se posan en su cintura y comienzan a elevarla, para que quede a la altura del chico…

¡oh Kami!!, esta ha sido la mejor noticia que me han dado.- lo dice Inuyasha una vez, que se separa de los labios de Kagome - ¡¡Voy hacer papá!!.- lo grita y a su vez estrecha entre sus brazos aquella joven.

Perdón, ¿no te hice daño?.- lo pregunta rápidamente Inuyasha, al notar la fuerza en aquel abrazo.

No, claro que no.- lo contesta Kagome.

¿ya se mueve?.- lo pregunta al posar una fuerte mano en el vientre plano de la chica - ¿sabes que va hacer??, ¿niño o niña??, ¿Cuándo nace?... ¿ya no vas a trabajar supongo??, tienes que recuperarte, tienes que…..-

No puede terminar la frase ya que Kagome toma su rostro, mientras que lo calla con un beso entre sus labios.

En aquellos momentos se sentía la mujer mas feliz que pudiera existir en el planeta, ¡¡Inuyasha la amaba de verdad!!, nada era un sueño, era realidad…

Te amo…- lo murmura una vez que se separa de los labios de su esposo.

Yo también, kag.- lo contesta, abriendo aquellos obres ojos, con un brillo especial, ¡¡iba a se papá!!...

Inuyasha, hermano ¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta cierto individuo que abre la puerta de la oficina.

Miroku, ¡¡hermano!!.- lo grita Inuyasha, radiante de felicidad.

El mismo Miroku pone aquella cara de confusión, ¿acaso Inuyasha estaba pasado de copas??, el nunca saludaba de esa forma tan feliz.

¿te sientes bien?.- lo pregunta Miroku, observando como Inuyasha se acerca hacia él.

Por supuesto, estoy muy feliz.- lo contesta tomando entre sus brazos a Miroku, para darle un fuerte abrazo - ¡¡voy hacer papá!!.- se lo grita y publica, para desatar aquella alegría

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta aquel chico.

Voy hacer papá, ¿puedes creerlo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, una vez que deshace aquel abrazo.

¿voy-voy ha-ha-cer-cer, tío?.- lo pregunta Miroku, tratando de procesar la información

Si.- se lo contesta, para después salir de la oficina.

Apenas había escuchado los gritos de alegría de Inuyasha, camina hacia la puerta, para ver como esta su esposo, pareciera que le había fascinado la idea de ser papá, hasta abrazo a Jakotsu y este termino desmayado en el piso susurrando "mi lindo Inu, me abrazo"….

Su Inuyasha se veía como un niño que acaba de recibir la mejor noticia de todas, y presumiéndola a toda la oficina y anunciándola de pies a cabeza, sin importar que algunos se le quedaran viendo de loco.

Veo que le fascino la noticia.- lo menciona Miroku a lado de Kagome, apenas reaccionando ante la noticia, su hermano esta feliz y aquello le alegraba.

Si, y mucho.- lo contesta Kagome, observando a su esposo de arriba a bajo anunciándole a todo mundo que sería papá.

-.-

¿estas seguro Inuyasha, que quieres pasarte el día de tu cumpleaños aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome, observando a su esposo, viendo gran cantidad de cosas para bebes.

Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros dos, ahora quiero ver lo que puedo comprarle a ese pequeño.- se lo dice, mientras toca con una mano el vientre de la chica.

Pero, apenas voy hacia los tres meses.- lo protesta Kagome, ella se moría por comer a Inuyasha, y este se ponía a escoger cosas para un bebé que vendría dentro de seis meses, y no le ponía atención a ella.

Por favor kag, dame este gusto… solo será unas cuantas horas.- se lo dice, mientras la rodea entre sus brazos – prometo compensarte mas tarde.- lo concluye, dándole un beso en la cabeza a su joven esposa.

Esta bien.- lo contesta con un suspiro, no podía negarle aquella alegría a Inuyasha, se sentía tan feliz, y cada minuto le demostraba su amor, así que de una vez ella podría tener aquella ilusión y ver las cosas de bebé con el chico.

Gracias.- lo dice, besando los labios de la chica, apneas había escuchado un pequeño grito de decepción, tal vez alguna de las vendedoras, pero lo sentía por ellas ya que ese hombre era suyo, solamente suyo, y como diría Inuyasha, egoístamente suyo.

Bien, ahora acompáñeme señora Taisho, a ver ropa para este pequeñín.- lo dice Inuyasha, para abrazar a la chica, así ambos entrarían a escoger aquella ropa de bebé.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, Inuyasha le mostraba cada prenda adorable, algunos zapatitos de algodón, otros de estambre y diferentes telas, le fascinaba cada uno y no sabía que escoger, había decidido él comprar los colores verde, azul y amarillo, por si era niño le quedara los tres de la misma forma si fuera niña.

Parecía que quisiera llevarse toda la tienda, y eso que apenas habían comprado la ropita, y un mueble que le fascino a Inuyasha, aquel mueble que según la mostradora podrían guardar la ropa y aparte contaba con su propia tina para bañar al pequeñín y esta era movible, para poder cambiar al pequeño encima.

Algunas de las cosas, que decía la mayoría de las cosas, Inuyasha había sugerido que se las mandaran a casa dentro de dos días, que bien sería fin de semana y regresarían ambos de la boda de Sesshomaru y Rin.

Se sentía algo cansada y sobretodo hambrienta pero pareciera que Inuyasha estaba bastante feliz para darse cuenta, después de todo llevaban horas recorriendo el centro comercial deteniéndose en cada tienda de bebes o maternidad, había insistido demasiado Inuyasha en que se compara ropa de maternidad.

Vaya, vaya… el señor Taisho y la señora Taisho.- lo dice alguien con algo de burla.

Ambos se quedan de pie, tratando de saber quien diablos les estaba hablando.

No pensaba volverlos a ver, después de aquella tarde donde bese a Inuyasha y este me hecho de la oficina.- lo comienza a decir aquella voz – es grato volverlos a ver.- lo termina de decir, para posarse enfrente de ambos

Kikio…- es la única palabra que se escucha de los labios de Inuyasha.

Buenas tardes querido Inuyasha, ¿me has extrañado?.- lo pregunta Kikio con descaro.

No.- lo contesta secamente Inuyasha, apretando mas la mano de Kagome, tratando de mantener la calma y no lanzarse hacia Kikio para estrangularla, por su culpa casi perdía al amor de su vida.

Todavía no entiendo Inuyasha, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme por "esa"?.- se lo pregunta, para posar sus ojos en aquella mujer, casi de sus misas facciones, pero claro ella mas hermosa.

Simple, por que esta mujer me ama.- lo contesta Inuyasha, para comenzar a caminar con Kagome.

Veo que no dejas hablar a esta mujer, o me dirás que van a tener a un bastardo.- lo ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa, querría humillar a Inuyasha de la misma forma que el la había humillado.

Suéltame, Inuyasha… me lastimas.- lo murmura Kikio, pareciera que no había visto venir el que Inuyasha la tomara por los brazos y comenzara apretar con sus manos aquellos finos brazos, para comenzar a lastimarla.

Vuelve a insultar a mi familia, y la próxima vez me olvidare de que eres una mujer.- lo murmura Inuyasha para soltar a Kikio después de ello.

Estupido.- lo murmura Kikio, frotándose los brazos, sentía dolor

Apenas podía creer lo que vio, Inuyasha había defendido a su hijo y a ella, se sentía feliz… tenía miedo de que volver a ver a Kikio sintiera aquel "amor" que una vez le profeso.

Esa Kikio, solo daba pesadillas, y pensar que estaba feliz por lo de su bebé y esta veía a arruinarlo todo, bueno que se le haría… mmmm olía delicioso y tenía hambre, ¡hambre!!, oh kami, Kagome debería de estar muriéndose de hambre y ahora ella debe de comer por dos, arg!! Era un desconsiderado.

Kami, Kagome debes de tener hambre.- lo dice Inuyasha, quedándose quieto, para poder ver a su esposa.

Bueno, si.- lo confiesa Kagome, dando un paso hacia enfrente para estar más cerca de Inuyasha.

Soy un baka, no pense en ti, solo estuve pensando en mi, arg!!, soy el baka mas grande tod….

No continua con aquellas palabras, por que alguien lo calla con un simple beso en sus labios, dejándose llevar, deja las bolsas que resbalen y abraza a aquella mujer para seguir disfrutando de aquellos labios.

-.-

Apenas habían llegado al departamento, Inuyasha la había tomado entre sus brazos una vez que deposito aquellas bolsas, y la llevo al dormitorio, para comenzar a hacerle aquel ritual que tanto adoraba…

Apenas estaba descansando entre los brazos de Inuyasha, cuando comienza a dormitar, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, no se cansaba de sentir aquella seguridad que le brindaban.

Se sentía tan feliz, no podía dormir de la misma forma que Kagome, la veía dormir y se sentía el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, comienza a delinear con su dedo aquella cara, dándole caricias que siente como Kagome le corresponde con suspiros.

Había algo en la mira de Kagome, pareciera que se encontraba feliz con la noticia en algunas ocasiones y en otras sus ojos se opacaban.

_¿Kagome que te parece tener un pequeño bebé?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, tomando asiento con Kagome entre sus brazos, dejando que ambos contemplen aquel atardecer que les brinda la playa._

_Oh Inuyasha, por el momento no quisiera.- lo confiesa Kagome, para ver el rostro de su esposo_

_¿Por qué?.- se lo pregunta, ¿acaso no quería tener un bebé con él_

_Es que, quisiera primero… vivir este sueño y después cuando este preparada tener un bebé.- lo menciona._

_¿no crees en mi amor?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha._

_Claro que si, pero… por favor no quisiera que por mi don sucediera algo malo, quiero que nuestro bebé, no tenga la misma infancia que viví.- se lo concluye, para dejar que Inuyasha la abrazara, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si tenía un bebé en aquellos momentos no estaba de todo lista para ser madre, duras penas podía con aquel don y ahora no quería tener otra responsabilidad…_

_Esperare cuanto sea necesario…- se lo dice, para dejar que aquel atardecer sea el único testigo de aquellas palabras._

_Gracias.- lo murmura Kagome entre sus brazos._

Era el tonto mas tonto de este planeta, no había pensado en lo que pudiera sentir Kagome, tan solo se dedico en su propia felicidad y…y… ¡¡arg!!

Tal vez Kagome no le agrado la idea, estaba triste, ella le había pedido tiempo y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de nada, no pudo cumplir con aquella palabra, apenas se había enterado y se ponía como un niño ante un regalo sin importar que aquello pudiera afectar los sentimientos de su esposa.

¿ahora que podía hacer??...

¿te sientes bien?.- lo pregunta Kagome, debajo de él, hace unos segundo había puesto una cara como si se culpara de algo,

Kagome, no pensé que estuvieras despierta.- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, observando los ojos de su esposa.

Estaba apunto, pero te sentí algo tenso.- lo menciona Kagome, viendo a su Inuyasha.

Kagome, quiero que seas sincera, ¿eres feliz embarazada?.- se lo pregunta de una vez por todas el ojidorado, necesitaba saber si era feliz o no.

Admito que al principio, no lo estuve, me sentí mal…- lo comienza a decir, mientras delinea el pecho del chico – pero después tú estabas tan feliz, tan preocupado por mi, que no me importo, quiero compartir esa felicidad contigo.- lo concluye, dándole un beso en los labios.

Gracias.- lo murmura Inuyasha hacia Kagome, para acorrucarla entre sus brazos, y así besar su sien, era feliz.

-.-

El primer paso ya estaba hecho, y aquello le alegraba, ahora continúa el segundo, aquel paso que sería esencial para el plan y el tener aquella joya valiosa… _la perla de Shikón._

Tal vez Naraku quería la venganza de aquella familia, pero el quería aquella joya que estuvo buscando desde hace quinientos años atrás y ha desperdiciado toda su vida, desde que murió en el campo de batalla con aquella sacerdotisa.

La venganza era dulce, y en ese siglo tendría su venganza… su dulce venganza y pronto tendría la perla de Shikón…. _La perla de Shikón, aquella que es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo y fortalecer cualquier poder._

_La perla de Shikón…_

**Continuaraaa!**

**Konichiwa!!, bueno en este capitulo se aclararon algunas cosas… así que esperen el que sigue que supongo que habrá mas…**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios chikas.**

**Kagome QF, Nareshka125, Yuiren 31, InuKagDQ13, LeLita 4b16, Aome 19961, KikilaOtaku, Draku, KaguraIkari, Alma-sama, Serena Tsukino Chiba, KagInu160, TLAP, Elizabeth-236 y Dark Angel.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Y por los que preguntaron de que país soy, pues de México…**

**Muchas gracias, y espero que este capitulo les agrade…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	7. Asistente

**Capitulo VII.- Asistente.**

La boda de Sesshomaru y Rin, fue totalmente diferente a la suya con Kagome, esta si fue televisada y asistieron millones de personas, al igual que en el banquete, todo perfectamente decorado, la boda de sueños de cualquier mujer, Kagome y Sango damas de honor, él y Miroku padrinos…

La noche de bodas sabía que Sesshomaru y Rin la pasarían en el departamento que compro el chico para que viviera con su esposa, y al día siguiente se irían ambos de luna de miel, en ese caso ya estarían en el aeropuerto.

Kagome descansa a su lado, aquel día no hay trabajo por ser domingo, así que podrían levantarse temprano, pero los siguientes dos meses se las vería solo ante todos, Sesshomaru en su luna de miel, y debía de contratar o poner a alguien temporalmente en recepción en el puesto de Rin.

Miroku iba a ser de gran ayuda, bueno eso esperaba, mientras que no se distrajera con las modelos eso sería perfecto, pero aquel hermano suyo era una total pesadilla, tenía una idea, Miroku podría ocuparse de la contratación de la nueva recepcionista.

Toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar el teléfono de Miroku, el cual pareciera que le contesta una mujer, ese pervertido….

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta, tratando de saber donde diablos esta su hermano

Inuyasha, hermano… ¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Miroku, al otro lado de la línea

Quiero que me hagas un favor.- lo menciona Inuyasha

Dime, estoy a tus órdenes.- se lo dice en forma cómica.

Quiero que pongas una anuncio en el periódico, en el cual diga "se solicita secretaria".- se lo informa.

¿me lo estas pidiendo a mi hermano?.- lo pregunta con una voz de ilusión

Por supuesto que si, ¿a quien mas se lo pediría?.- se lo contesta

Gracias, Inuyasha… gracias.- se lo dice varias veces.

El lunes comenzaras con las entrevistas.- se lo dice, ignorando las gracias.

Hoy mismo lo pondré todo…- se lo dice el propio Miroku.

Me parece bien, te veo mañana en la oficina, y no llegues tarde.- lo concluye Inuyasha, apagando el teléfono con aquel botón de "OFF".

¿con quien hablabas?.- lo pregunta cierta voz.

Con Miroku.- lo contesta Inuyasha.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su esposo.

Por que, quiero que contrate a una secretaria.- lo informa besando la nariz de la chica.

¿secretaria??, ¿para que?.- lo pregunta, sin entender.

Para que ocupe el puesto de Rin.- se lo contesta.

Pero Rin va a regresar.- se lo dice a su esposo, no le agradaba la idea de tener a una mujer en la oficina.

Si lo se, pero tal vez ya no este en su puesto, Kouga desea mas ayuda… ahora que ambos estamos embarazados.- lo ultimo lo murmura a escasos centímetros de los labios de Kagome.

Oh…- lo dice antes de que Inuyasha tome posesión de sus labios.

-.-

Piensas estar todo el día acomodando esas cosas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, observando a s esposo, arreglando el cuarto que ocuparía el bebé cuando naciera, había decidido deshacerse de su cuarto de estudio e iba a pasarlo al cuarto donde tenía todos esos aparatos de ejercicio, había mandado poner en aquel cuarto, todas las repisas de los libros, dejando vació el del bebé.

Se sentía aburrida, había hombres trabajando de un lugar a otro, acomodando las cosas de un cuarto al otro, el del bebé era en el medio y el de los ejercicios hasta el fondo.

Ahora veía como aquellos hombres ayudaban a su esposo a terminar con el cuarto de ejercicios, para dejar otras cojas en el cuarto del bebé, junto con el mueble que Inuyasha le compro el día de su cumpleaños.

Apenas había escuchado cerrar la puerta, para dejar todo el departamento en un silencio rotundo… desde muy temprano Inuyasha había iniciado con ellos, y ahora después de la tarde, casi para anochecer había terminado y ella lo mas aburrida…

Si tan solo hubiera localizado a Sango, no hubiera estado tan aburrida, pero pareciera que a su prima se la trago la tierra, por que no aparecía por ningún lado…

¿Qué tienes amor?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, saliendo de la habitación, con una toalla en mano.

¿Kagome?.- la llama al ver que esta no le hace caso.

Estoy aburrida.- se lo dice, para ver como su esposo esta solo en pantalones y aquellos tenis, debió de haber estado haciendo mucho ejercicio por que su pecho se encontraba lleno de sudor.

¿Si quieres podemos salir?.- lo sugiere Inuyasha

¿A dónde?.- se lo pregunta

No lo se, tu decide el lugar.- se lo dice, para acercarse hacia su esposa

Es que no se donde, y no tengo ganas de salir.- se lo confiesa

¿entonces?.- se lo pregunta,

Por que no retamos unas películas, comemos palomitas y cenamos pizza.- se lo dice Kagome, le agradaba la idea de hacer aquello, desde hacia tiempo no compartía una noche así con Inuyasha y sinceramente extrañaba cuando ambos eran novios y quedaban ver aquello.

Me parece una excelente idea, tan solo dame unos minutos, me voy a bañar y regreso para irnos.- se lo comunica Inuyasha, para tomar rumbo hacia la habitación.

¿bañar??, que mas daba si se tardaban una hora en arreglarse… escucha la llave del agua abrirse, al mismo tiempo que el agua cae chocando con el azulejo del baño, se tomaría un tiempo en estar con Inuyasha y después saldrían a rentar las películas…

-.-

¿Qué película te interesa ver, Kag?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, buscando en aquella tienda llenas de películas, observando a su esposa en una de las secciones de "estrenos", vestida de un tono azul celeste, encima su gabardina, el había insistido en que se la llevara, no quería que se enfermera ahora que esta de encargo.

No lo se.- se lo contesta viendo a su esposo, un hombre guapo y con personalidad que intimidaría a cualquier individuo…

Voy a ver en acción.- lo anuncia Inuyasha pasando a lado de la chica, para ir a la sección de "acción".

Bueno, ella vería en comedia o romance, también pondría ser en terror, aunque no le gustaban mucho.

Había una película que le llamo la tención lo único malo es que estaba afuera de su alcance por algunos centímetros, pero por mas que se estiraba no lograba alcanzarla, la portada se veía interesante al igual que el titulo "La casa del lago".

Hace otro intento en estirarse, pero no lo logra, apenas iba hacia el último intento antes de ir por Inuyasha, pero ve que alguien la toma.

Tome.- se lo dice aquella persona.

Gracias.- lo contesta Kagome recibiendo la película entre sus manos antes de darse la vuelta.

Una joven como usted no debería de andar sola.- lo dice aquel individuo.

Ando con mi esposo, pero el se encuentra en otra parte del local.- lo informa Kagome con tranquilidad.

Oh ya veo.- lo contesta aquel individuo.

Se sentía rara ante aquella persona, estaba segura que no podía ser un espíritu por el hecho de él la toco sin traspaso al igual que el objeto, y también por que las personas a su alrededor lo veían.

Señora Taisho…- lo dice aquel individuo.

¿Cómo sabe?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, no recordaba haberlo visto en algún lugar.

No importa como la conozca, debo de advertirle que tenga cuidado.- lo comienza a decir aquel señor de edad adulta- debe de tener mucho cuidado, procure estar con su esposo, hay personas malas que andan detrás de usted.- se lo dice, observando la cara de confusión – debe de mantenerse alejada de aquellos espíritus, pida ayuda, localice a su abuela, pida ayuda, en una feria hay una bruja que puede ayudarle, debe de pedir ayuda antes de que usted este en peligro al igual que esa criatura que lleva en su vientre… ellos buscan dos cosas _"la venganza y la perla de Shikón".-_lo concluye aquella persona.

¿pero como…

¿Kagome, hasta que te encuentro, que te parece esta película?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha interrumpiendo a su esposa.

¿Kagome?.- la llama al ver que no le hace caso - ¿sucede algo malo Kag?.- se lo pregunta.

¿Inuyasha viste al señor con el que estaba?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

He si, ¿pero creo que se fue demasiado rápido no lo crees?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, apenas se había dado cuenta de que aquel "señor" ya no estaba, lo había visto hablar con su Kagome, pero cuando puso la atención en Kagome había desaparecido.

Entonces no había sido una ilusión y tampoco había sido un fantasma o ¿si?... oh kami estaba tan confundida… no había entendido sus palabras… ¿la perla de Shikón??, ¿Qué diablos era aquello?.

¿te sientes bien Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha acercándose hacia su esposa – te ves algo pálida.- se lo dice, poniendo una mano en su frente, notando si tiene algo de fiebre o esta fría, y lo segundo era lo que sucedía.

Ven amor, tomemos asiento.- se lo dice Inuyasha para conducir a Kagome en uno de los sillón de aquel local.

¿Qué paso?.- lo pregunta, una ves sentado a lado de Kagome

¡¡oh Inuyasha!!.- lo exclama lanzándose hacia sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, y dejando que este la siente encima de sus piernas, para poder abrazarla con mayor libertad.

¿Qué sucede, amor?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Inuyasha.

Tengo tanto miedo.- lo murmura Kagome entre sus brazos, dejando que Inuyasha la apriete hacia su cuerpo.

¿me vas a decir que sucede?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con una voz demasiado suave.

¿podemos ir a casa?.- lo pregunta Kagome, separándose del cuello del chico, mostrándole aquel rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Claro pequeña.- lo contesta, dándole un corto beso en sus labios, después de ellos retirar aquellas lágrimas de sus mejillas y por ultimo ponerse de pie junto con Kagome.

¿quieres llevarte esa película o simplemente volver a casa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha avanzando hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que la caja.

Nos llevamos la película.- se lo dice entregándole aquella película a su marido.

Ve como paga aquella película y algunas palomitas de extra mantequilla, para salir con ella de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

-.-

¿ya te sientes mejor?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome se acorruque mas encima de su cuerpo, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando ambos se quedaron en casa después del cumpleaños de su Kagome.

Si gracias.- lo contesta Kagome

¿ya me vas a decir que paso?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Veras….- lo comienza a decir Kagome, mientras deja que Inuyasha acaricie su espalda – ese señor me dijo que no me separara de ti….-

Hasta que alguien te dice algo bueno.- se lo dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Baka, no me refería cuando estoy en ese estado… - lo murmura, dejando que Inuyasha comience a subir sus manos por debajo de su propia playera.

Bueno, bueno… perdón.- se lo dice el chico.

En ese caso, te cuento todo cuando estemos en la cama, ahora quiero ver la película.- lo menciona Kagome, mientras se estira por el control de la tele para apretar el botón de avance.

Mujeres…- lo murmura Inuyasha, con una que otra maldición, que chiquilla siempre lo sacaba de quicio, nunca terminaba de contarle nada y eso no le agradaba, ¿pero que podía hacer?.

-.-

¿Qué tal va mi sobrino?.- lo pregunta Sango entrando a la oficina de Kagome.

Bien.- lo contesta la pelinegra

Me alegro, estuve viendo ropita para bebé, por dría cómprale algo.- se lo comienza a decir a su prima.

Lo siento Sango, pero Inuyasha se te adelanto, ya tiene casi todo…- se lo dice, observando la decepción en los ojos de la chica – ese baka, tan solo le falta el bebé.- lo termina de decirlo con una sonrisa entre sus labios, ocasionando una sonrisa en los labios de Sango.

Supongo que esta emocionado.- lo dice la chica

Demasiado, con decirte que ayer no me dejo salir con mi suéter, me tuvo que poner su gabardina.- se lo informa, con un suspiro entre sus labios.

Es algo exagerado.- lo admite Sango, a ella no le gustaría que la tuvieran atrapada todo el día de esa forma, bueno, también depende del individuo que sea, si es alguien fuerte, guapo, bueno en la cama y un cuerpazo wow… ella misma se encerraría con él.

¡Sango!.- se escucha que alguien lo grita.

¿he?.- lo contesta la misma pelicafé una vez vuelta a la realidad, una cruel realidad.

Te estoy hablando como loca y no me haces caso.- lo reprocha Kagome - ¿en que pensabas?.- lo pregunta, observando aquel sonrojo en las mejillas de su prima.

En lo excitante que sería estar con un hombre, alto, guapo, condición física perfecta, fuerte, romántico, amable, algo celoso, y sobre todo… excelente amante.- lo último lo dice, haciendo que s prima se sonroje, jajaja a pesar de que estaba casada con Inuyasha, Kagome se ponía colorada al hablar de aquellos temas.

¡oh Sanguito!!, tan solo tienes que pedírmelo.- se escucha aquella voz detrás de Sango, la cual se encuentra de pie enfrente de su prima.

Kagome fija su mirada hacia la puerta, observando que esta de pie Miroku, y atrás de el su marido, con una sonrisa que bien podría derretirla.

En tu sueños pervertido…- lo dice Sango, hacia Miroku que tan solo pone una cara de desilusión

Pero Sanguito….-

Ya te he dicho que no soy SANGUITO!.- lo ultimo lo grita, para salir de la oficina echando chispas.

Espera sanguito…- lo murmura Miroku saliendo detrás de la chica, tratando de alcanzarla, unos segundos después se escucha un fuerte golpe, y para rematar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con toda la fuerza posible.

Inuyasha puede ver como su hermano, camina tambaleándose ante sus ojos y los de Jakotsu afuera de la oficina, para murmura "me ama" y caer al piso.

Kagome tan solo se hecha a reír, entre los brazos de Inuyasha, ¿ese Miroku cuando va a entender que esa no era la forma de conquistar a Sango?.

Inuyasha, lindo ¿va a ayudar a su hermano?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu, observando como la pareja se acerca hacia aquel hombre que se encuentra inconciente en el piso.

Claro.- lo contesta Inuyasha, con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿podrías darme un vaso de agua?.- lo pregunta a Jakotsu, que tan solo este se mueve para llenar aquel baso en alguno de los garrafones de la oficina.

Tome.- se lo dice al entregarle aquel vaso.

Se mantiene un poco alejada de Inuyasha, esperando a que este le haga algo a Miroku, pero este bien merecido se lo tenía.

Puede ver como su Inuyasha, vacía el vaso de agua encima de la cara del mismo Miroku, el cual reacciona con un "me ahogo" y a su vez se incorpora rápidamente.

Haber si aprendes a dejar de dormir en el piso.- lo murmura Inuyasha con una sonrisa entre sus labios, para dejar caer el vaso en la cabeza de Miroku, el cual tal solo lo ve con una cara "me las pagaras hermanito".

¿acaso se te cayo el agua?.- lo pregunta Kouga, apenas saliendo del ascensor, observando a su primo en el piso y mojado, con aquel vaso de agua en su cabeza.

No les digo nada, por respeto a mi cuña y a mi futuro sobrino.- lo dice aquel hombre, para levantarse del suelo y salir maldiciendo todo a su paso llegando a su oficina.

¿Qué le sucedió?.- lo pregunta Kouga

Sango…-

Ya no me digas mas, ya se que paso…- la interrumpe el mismo Kouga, para salir el hacia su lugar de trabajo, ya después vería a Kagome para terminar con aquellos arreglos.

Por fin solos.- lo murmura Inuyasha, acercándose de nuevo hacia su Kagome, hoy viste aquel conjunto de verde agua que le quedaba a la perfección, enseñando aquella pancita que comienza a crecer, donde su hijo se encuentra.

No del todo.- lo dice en el mismo noto que su esposo, dejando que este pase sus manos por su cintura y ella acomode las suya en el cuello del chico.

Bueno, ese no es un gran problema.- se lo susurra a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Mmmjmmm…- es la única respuesta de Kagome, al sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos.

-.-

Señor Taisho, le hablan por teléfono.- lo dice Jakotsu al otro lado de la línea, estaba muy molesta por que su "Inu" se beso con Kagome delante suyo.

Si yo contesto.- se lo dice el chico.

¿todavía esta molesto?.- lo pregunta Kagome, la cual se encuentra sentada en las piernas de su esposo.

Parece ser que si.- se lo dice, para apretar el botón de la siguiente línea, dejándolo en altavoz.

Hablo con el señor Taisho.- se escucha por aquel aparato.

Si, dígame.- lo contesta Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome se acorruque entre sus brazos.

Quisiera proponerle un negocio.- lo menciona aquella voz

Dígame de que se trata.- se lo dice Inuyasha, interesado en el tema

Vera…- comienza a decirlo- quisiera que asistieran estos dos días a la feria que estoy organizando, claro con su desfile y aquella ropa.- lo concluye aquella voz - ¿le parece?.- lo termina de decir

Se me hace atractiva la idea, y de cuanto estamos hablando en ganancias…- lo comienza da decir aquel ojidorado.

¿feria?...

_pida ayuda, localice a su abuela, pida ayuda, en una feria hay una bruja que puede ayudarle, debe de pedir ayuda antes de que usted este en peligro al igual que esa criatura que lleva en su vientre…_

recordaba que aquello se lo había dicho aquel señor, ¿acaso estaban hablando de la misma feria?

Kagome… amor… ¿Qué te parece?.- lo pegunta Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿he?.- es la respuesta que obtiene de la chica

¿Que te parece??, ¿aceptarías estar tres días en la feria?.- lo pregunta el chico, le preocupaba la condición de su esposa…

He si claro.- lo contesta, si se trataba de la feria que había mencionado aquel hombre, debía de ir.

Aceptamos.- escucha que Inuyasha lo contesta aquel individuo a lado de la línea.

Perfecto, los espero estos tres días comenzando el jueves para terminar el domingo, hablaremos el miércoles de dinero.- lo concluye aquel hombre para que después la línea se corte.

Haber si terminamos el evento, tenemos tiempo para recorrer los juegos.- lo dice Inuyasha, hacia Kagome, parecía que esta se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos no le hacía caso del todo.

Kagome, ¿estas bien?.- lo pregunta el chico

¿he??, si.- se lo contesta, dejando que Inuyasha la siga abrazando.

Estoy cansada eso es todo.- se lo dice, al notar la preocupación de Inuyasha, no quería alarmarlo, mejor dejaba que aquellos brazos le brindaran seguridad.

Podríamos irnos temprano, pero tan solo quiero contratar alguien que nos ayude en la recepción y aprovechar que vienen mas chicas para pedir ayuda en lo del arreglo.- lo informa el chico, tomando el teléfono y comunicarse con Miroku debería de estar arreglando eso.

-.-

Ese incompetente de Miroku, no hacía más que darle dolores de cabeza, todavía no tenía contratada a la secretaría e urgía una, al igual que personal que ayudara en la feria, pero este no podía hacerlo, ya que se dedicaba a ligar que a trabajar.

Me voy a casa Jakotsu, le dices a mi hermano que se mueva con las contrataciones.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

Si señor Taisho.- lo contesta de mal humor aquel individuo.

Ese hombre o mujer, lo que fuera lo iba a sacar de quicio, por lo menos no andaba con sus cosas de "lindo Inuyasha" eso le alegraba por una parte, pero lo veía con cara de perro feo, y a Kagome no quería dirigirle la palabra, hombre sentido, él tenía derecho a besar a su esposa cuantas veces sean necesarias y enfrente de quien sea.

-.-

¿Qué tienes?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la abrace como suele hacerlo todas las noches.

Estoy preocupado.- lo confiesa.

¿por?.- se lo pregunta

Por ti.- se lo dice mientras acaricia aquella espalda desnuda, mantenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, la cabeza de la chica encima de su pecho y aquellos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo.

¿por mi?.- lo pregunta, alzando su rostro a la altura del de Inuyasha.

Si, a veces creo que deberíamos de hablar con Mioga.- se lo dice, observando aquellos ojos marrones.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta sin entender.

Solo son tonterías, Kag…- se lo dice sin tomarle mas importancia en el asunto, tal vez puras alucinaciones suyas, Kagome estaba bien, y no había por que preocuparse.

Si tú lo dices.- lo murmura Kagome para volverse a acomodar en la posición en la que se encontraba antes, su cabeza encima del pecho del chico, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, si mano en el abdomen de su Inu dándole caricias de la misma forma que lo hace el en su espalda.

Buenas noches cariño.- lo susurra Kagome, para dejar que aquellos fuertes brazos la lleven al mundo de los sueños.

Buenas noches amor.- lo contesta Inuyasha, solo que el tarda tiempo en dormirse, necesitaba pensar, ¿Qué podría hacer para que Kagome confiara en el??, estaba seguro que no le había dicho toda la verdad acerca de aquellos individuos que la perseguían y mucho menos lo que sucedió ayer en la tienda de rentas, y aquello le preocupa de la misma manera que debería de hablar con Mioga para saber si todavía es bueno, que ambos mantengan relaciones intimas, lo decía por aquel pequeño, no quería dañarlo aunque hiciera él mismo un sacrificio enorme.

Pero sabía que todo esto valdría la pena, lo último que quería era dañar a Kagome o a su pequeño, ya después hablaría seriamente con aquella madre terca, que no lo incluye en sus cosas y aquello le molestaba.

Pero había tiempo… mucho tiempo… ahora se dedicaría a dormir con aquel pequeño ángel, con _su Kagome…_

-.-

Te espero dentro ¿si?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo como su esposa comienza a platicar con Totosai, el que se encarga de guardar los carros, este no hacía mas que preguntar acerca del nuevo bebé… pero el debía de trabajar y ver a la nueva recepcionista que contrato el baka de Miroku.

Apenas entra a la empresa, lo primero que ve es una figura femenina, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, y labios carnosos… y sin contar la hermosa figura.

Ya entendía la contratación de esa mujer, el pervertido de su hermano debía de contratar a la mujer mas hermosa, ¡arg! Cuando entendería ese hombre…

Hola, supongo que eres la nueva empleada.- lo menciona Inuyasha enfrente de la chica, daban ganas de estrangular a ese hombre, ¿no pudo contratar a una mujer mas discreta?.

Si señor y usted ¿es?.- lo pregunta aquella joven, posando sus ojos en toda la figura de aquel hombre, no estaba nada mas, mmmm era un bombón.

Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho.- se presenta, sin dar la mano ni nada por el estilo, no le interesaba aquella chica.

¿uno de los dueños?.- lo pregunta la joven, sonriendo para si misma, aparte de apuesto, dueño de aquella empresa, no estaba nada mal…

Si.- lo contesta el chico – si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo.- se ofrece el mismo ojidorado.

Seria un placer…- lo murmura para si misma aquella chica

¿Su nombre?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, necesitaba saber por que nombre iba a estrangular a su queridísimo hermano

Que tonta soy, me llamo Mitsuki Kamilla.- se presenta, mostrándole una mano al chico, si este planea saludarla como es debido, y pareciera que es así ya que le corresponde.

Inuyasha….- se escucha una voz detrás de él, ocasionando que retire aquella mano.

Kagome, te presento a la nueva secretaria de la compañía.- lo dice el chic, dándole paso a su mujer de estar enfrente de él.

Mucho gusto.- lo contesta Kagome, mostrándole una sonrisa y a su vez estrechando la mano de la chica – Kagome Taisho, para servirte.- lo concluye.

Es mi esposa.- lo termina de decir el mismo Inuyasha, debía de aclarar aquello no quería que Kagome tuviera problemas y mucho menos el tener problemas con ella, ya habría aprendido la lección durmiendo en la sala, y estaba claro que no quería volver a repetirlo.

Oh, mucho gusto.- lo dice aquella chica fingiendo una sonrisa, estaba claro que Inuyasha Taisho no era soltero, pero podría serle infiel a su esposa, ningún hombre se había resistido a sus encantos y esa fue una de las formas en las que obtuvo el trabajo, aparte Inuyasha Taisho no estaba nada mas y sobre todo es muy rico.

Cariño, ¿vamos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, rodeando la cintura de su esposa con sus manos, para guiarla hacia el ascensor, no le daba buena espina aquella mujer, veía a su Inuyasha de una forma que ni siquiera el mismo Jakotsu lo hace.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha una vez dentro del ascensor.

Si, no me gusta esa mujer.- lo confiesa de una vez por todas Kagome, cruzando sus brazos, sin prestarle la atención a Inuyasha.

Oh ya entendía las cosas, su pequeña Kagome estaba celosa… rodea con sus brazos a aquella pequeña, por detrás dejando que su pecho se pegue a la espalda de Kagome y su rostro se hunda en el cuello de Kagome respirando su aroma a jazmín.

Te ve una forma que no me gusta.- lo comienza a decir Kagome, sintiendo aquellos pequeños besos en su cuello – creo que deberías de hablar con Miroku.- lo concluye Kagome, debía de hablar con ese pervertido y saber por que la contrato.

Planeo matar a ese pervertido después…- lo murmura Inuyasha entre besos, haciendo que su esposa gire dentro de sus brazos – pero ahora, quiero besar a mi esposa…- lo menciona para inclinarse hacia los labios de la chica.

Deja que Inuyasha tome posesión de sus labios, poniéndose repuntitas y enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, mientras esperan a que lleguen al piso destinado.

Pasan algunos segundos, ambos sienten un pequeño jalón, como si se detuviera el elevador y después cayera un poco y volvería a subir para quedarse quieto…

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Kagome, separándose de los labios de Inuyasha.

No lo se, tal vez alguna falla.- lo sugiere el chico, sin deshacer aquel abrazo, debía de darle seguridad a su Kagome.

Pero-pero… no nos vamos a quedar aquí ¿Verdad?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de tranquilizarse y no dejar que el pánico la invada.

Claro que no pequeña… verás que ahora todo pasa.- lo dice Inuyasha, consolando a Kagome, dejando que se acorruque entre sus brazos, mientras con una mano comienza a sacar su celular y llamar ayuda.

Mientras habla por teléfono puede sentir temblar a Kagome, comienza a escuchar pequeños sollozos, y su nombre balbuceado entre sus labios….

La aprieta mas hacia su cuerpo, dejando que aquella seguridad se traspase a la chica, apenas cuelga el teléfono comienza a susurrarle palabras dulces… y a su vez acariciando su espalda.

¿falta mucho?.- lo pregunta Kagome entre sus brazos…

No, tan solo son unos minutos, en lo que avisan a mantenimiento.- lo explica Inuyasha, una vez tomando asiento en el piso con Kagome entre sus brazos.

Ahora voy a besarte, y concéntrate solo en mi labios ¿si?.- lo menciona Inuyasha, acercándose hacia aquellos labios, para comenzar a besarlos… delicadamente y despacio, tratando de hacer que Kagome se olvide de su miedo…

Los labios de Inuyasha son tan deliciosos, que podría pasarse todo el día disfrutando de el y sus caricias, claro la mejor parte estando entre sus brazos.

Esta disfrutando de los labios de su Inuyasha cuando siente otra respiración cerca suyo… se separa un poco de sus labios y abre sus ojos, ocasionando que de un salto y un grito y a su vez entierre su rostro en el pecho del chico.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**Bueno, haber que les parece este capitulo…**

**Quiero decirles que el que hablo no era NARAKU!. En el anterior capitulo, era alguien pero no Naraku, si se dan cuenta la persona dice:**

Tal vez Naraku quería la venganza de aquella familia, pero él quería aquella joya que estuvo buscando desde hace quinientos años atrás y ha desperdiciado toda su vida, desde que murió en el campo de batalla con aquella sacerdotisa.

**Si se dan cuenta dice que Naraku solo quiere la venganza y él quiere la perla de Shikón, es una persona totalmente distinta a Naraku… bueno espero haberme explicado bien… si no diganme.**

**Espero traerles el otro capitulo pronto, pero para serles sincera mis "ánimos" andan por lo suelos… así que tal vez no me tarde mucho, la historia para mi es una forma de distracción…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a por cierto una disculpa a Mayra 6314, por lo que le puse en el mensaje, respecto a aquella palabra, lo siento… gommen.**

**Bueno, pues muchas gracias…**

**Ahome 23, TLAP, Willnira, Elizabeth-236, Lorena, Kikila Otaku, Yuiren31, Mayra6314, Draku, Hikarikamilla, InuKagDQ13, Kagome QF, SesshoDan 1208, Caro San Kev, Hereshka125.**

**Quiero agradecerle a "ANONIMO" con el correo chikititamybaby por su mensaje, créame estuvo cómico y por lo menos me hizo pasar un rato de risa que se lo agradezco, pero le advierto que hacer enojar a los demonios o brujas se paga muy caro :-) disfrute de su vida… y gracias por el mensaje, como le dije me reí de mil maravillas, jajajaja….**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	8. Feria

**Capitulo VIII.- Feria.**

Kagome, cariño…- puede escucharlo, como algo leve… ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba??, todo esta oscuro… y le da miedo.

¿Inuyasha donde estaba??, puede sentir como alguien la mantiene entre sus brazos, pero todo esta oscuro y le da miedo no poder salir de aquel lugar…

Kagome, despierta… despierta…- lo escucha, de nuevo… ocasionado a que sus ojos comiencen a abrirse… como si se trasportara a otro lugar.

Oh kami, hasta que abres tus ojos…- lo menciona Inuyasha a lado de Kagome, manteniéndola entre sus brazos, después de que su Kagome grito se desmayo, en eso volvió a llegar la luz o eso parecía y el elevador se abrió dando paso a su oficina, depositando a su esposa en el sillón, pero pareciera que no quería abrir y trataba de hacerla despertar y así estuvo dos horas hasta que acaba de dar resultado.

¿Qué sucedió?.- lo pregunta, observando a su Inuyasha, a su lado… con aquel rostro de preocupación.

Te desmayaste…- lo contesta acariciando el rostro de su pequeña.

Oh.- es la única respuesta de los labios de Kagome, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Hey pequeña no te duermas….- lo menciona Inuyasha, tratando de mantener despierta a su esposa.

Solo un rato….- lo murmura, acomodándose cerca del pecho de su Inu.

Me obligaras a quedarme…- se lo dice, al sentir como se acomoda cerca de él.

Un rato…- lo vuelve a murmurar…

Feh!!.- lo dice mientras abraza a su pequeña, ¿que importaba un rato mas?

-.-

Anda pequeña, vente a dormir…- lo murmura Inuyasha, acostado en la cama, esperando a que aquella mujer saliera del baño, y se fuera a acostar con él.

Me estoy cambiando, Inuyasha.- se lo anuncia, desde el baño

No me gusta eso… pero como quieras.- lo menciona, dejando que el control remoto que tiene en mano cambie el canal.

¿y dices que el pervertido es Miroku?.- lo pregunta y comenta Kagome, saliendo del baño con aquel camisón de algodón puesto.

Hay una diferencia entre él y yo.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha, observando a su esposa caminar hacia él – ese pervertido no tiene esposa y yo si…- lo concluye recibiendo a aquella mujer entre sus brazos.

Buen punto… déjame masticarlo.- lo dice Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios, aquello lo había visto en un comercial.

Chistosa…- se lo dice, apretando a la joven hacia él, dejando que ella misma enrolle sus piernas con las suyas, recargándose en su pecho y cuerpo.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que el mismo sueño comience a vencerla.

Yo también…- lo contesta en el mimo tono, para seguir pasando los canales…

Sabe que mañana debe de levantarse temprano, por él hecho que comienza la feria y los preparativos de esta, llevaría a su Kagome y procuraría también estar con ella en cada momento.

Le costaría que aquella terca mujer le confesara todo, pero estaba seguro que lo lograría tarde o temprano…

-.-

¿Dónde ayudo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, esta se encuentra sentada en una se aquellas sillas que alquilo su esposo.

En nada.- lo contesta Inuyasha, cambiando algunas cosas del escenario.

Pero, ¡¡no he hecho nada!!.- lo chilla Kagome, poniéndose de pie, para golpear aquel piso.

Kagome entiende a Inuyasha, no quiere que te lastimes.- lo dice Sango al rescate, sabía que iba a ver pelea entre ambos.

¡¡Bah!!, él no quiere que los ayude… me considera un estorbo.- lo concluye Kagome, comenzando a caminar fuera de aquel lugar, quería irse a un lugar donde no estorbara.

Hey tú pequeña, a ¿Dónde vas?.- lo pregunta, Inuyasha bajando de aquel escenario para comenzar a perseguir aquella mujer.

A donde no sea un estorbo…- lo murmura Kagome, mientras camina hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

Hey tú no vas a ningún lado…- lo anuncia Inuyasha, tomando del brazo a su Kagome, deteniéndola.

Déjame…- se lo dice Kagome, sin verlo a los ojos, no quería que viera su vulnerabilidad, aquellos ojos cristalinos y esas lágrimas que están a punto de salir

Tú no eres ningún estorbo…- lo murmura Inuyasha, obligando a Kagome a subir su rostro, con ayuda de su mano.

Claro que lo soy…- se lo contesta con un pequeño murmuro apenas para que lo escuche.

Oh, claro que no….- se lo vuelve a repetir, limpiando con su debo pulgar aquella pequeña lagrima que comienza a salir de su ojo izquierdo.

Te amo…- se lo dice el ojidorado, acercando su rostro al rostro de la pelinegra, para sellar sus labios con los suyos, dejando que Kagome recargue sus manos en su pecho y se entregue a aquel pequeño regalo.

Se escucha un pequeño grito, y algo ahogado al final, sin tomarle importancia a aquello… pareciera que alguien mantiene sus manos tapando la boca y aquellos grandes ojos verdes muy pero muy abiertos mientras observa aquel beso entre la pareja.

Ayame a un lado de su novio, escucha aquel grito y gira hacia la chica, pareciera que es la única que lo escucho ya que los demás continúan con sus deberes, ¿pero que sucede??, se pregunta mientras dirige su vista a la dirección que mantiene aquella rubia.

¿acaso no sabía que Inuyasha estaba casado?.

Pero aquello era imposible, según lo que le contó Kagome todo mundo sabe acerca de su matrimonio con el chico, o caso… ¿caso ella pretendía conquistar a Inuyasha??, no… aquello no podía ser posible, aquella rubia no tenía ninguna ventaja para atrapar a Inuyasha Taisho, mas si este esta profundamente enamorado de Kagome…

Ven pequeña vamos a platicar.- lo murmura una vez que se separa de aquellos labios.

¿platicar?.- lo pregunta Kagome con una exhalación.

Si, necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas.- se lo dice el mimo Inuyasha, tomando la mano derecha de Kagome entre la suya – vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.- lo sugiere al mismo tiempo que comienza a caminar con su esposa.

Pero-pero… ¿Por qué no hablamos en un lugar, que no-no tengamos que-que volar?.- lo pregunta y a la vez balbucea, le daba cosa estar tan arriba y pelear con Inuyasha…

como quieras.- se lo dice, para detener la marcha – vamos al…- lo dice mientras ve a su alrededor, primero un carrusel, no eso no se podría hablar, después una casa de terror, ni soñarlo, juegos de destreza… mmmm, definitivamente no, y por ultimo una casa de espejos, eso estaría mejor…

ya se donde.- se lo dice, para comenzar a jalar a su esposa.

Podía ver como su jefe comienza a avanzar hacia otra dirección pareciera que no va a volver al trabajo, ¿Qué podía hacer??, estaba claro que el no puede abandonar el proyecto y menos por esa mujer…

Así que en aquellos momentos haría algo, traería de vuelta al señor Taisho con ella, y que esa mujer hiciera lo que quisiera, de todos modos ella tenía razón, es un estorbo.

Hey señor…- se escucha cerca de aquella pareja

Mitsuki, que Kouga, Sango y Miroku, se encarguen de las cosas… regresare por la noche.- lo informa el mismo ojidorado.

Pero…-

Pero nada, que mi hermano este a cargo al igual que ese lobo…- la interrumpe, en aquellos momentos no le interesa otra cosa que no sea hablar con su esposa y de una vez por todas aclarar todo aquello… lo demás tendría que esperar.

Esta bien...- lo dice aquella chica entre diente, no le agradaba la idea de que Inuyasha estuviera con su esposa, sonaba tonto, pera ella misma lo quiere para sí sin importar que tenga que destruir aquella relación.

Háblame al celular si surge algún inconveniente.- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa de los espejos, todavía es algo temprano y no hay gente, por ello podrían platicar en aquel lugar sin ninguna interrupción.

Ahora sí pequeña tú y yo tendremos nuestra platica y sin interrupciones.- lo menciona ya caminando el mismo ojidorado, para ver como Kagome se encuentra un poco molesta, pero ¿por que?.

¿Hey que tienes?.- se lo pregunta una vez, llegando a la entrada del lugar.

No me agrada Mitsuki…- lo confiesa de una vez por todas, era la verdad no le agradaba, ve de una forma a Inuyasha que ni siquiera Jakotsu o alguna chica lo ve…

¿puedo saber por que?.- lo pregunta el chico con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios.

Esa… ella…- lo corrige – te ve con unos ojos que no me gustan.- se lo informa, para cruzar sus brazos y poner una cara de enojo, aquello le parece algo lindo y tierno al mismo Inuyasha… esa pequeña tiene celos, y por cierta parte le agrada, por que bien así podría sentir ella lo que el mismo siente cuando algún hombre se le acerca o la ve.

Pues yo no lo creo así.- se lo dice, para seguir con aquella sonrisa, y a su vez se acerca hacia su Kagome para comenzar a abrazarla, posando sus manos en la cintura de esta, que poco a poco comienza a desaparecer a causa del embarazo.

¡Pues deberías!.- lo chilla Kagome, dejando que sus brazos caigan a los costados.

Yo solo tengo ojos para una sola mujer…- lo comienza a murmurar cerca del oído derecho de su Kagome, acercando a su misma esposa hacia el mismo.

¿Quién?.- lo pregunta Kagome en un balbuceo, y a su ves cerrando los ojos sintiendo la respiración de Inuyasha en su oreja, al mismo tiempo que comienza a encaminarse hacia su labios…

Solo tu pequeña…- lo murmura a escasos centímetros de los labios de Kagome, para comenzar aquel beso, dejando que cierta persona los vea y arda de coraje

-.-

Ahora si vamos a hablar…- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha, una vez dentro de aquel lugar, caminado en medio de aquellos grandes espejos, observando su imagen al igual que la chica.

¿de que vamos ha hablar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tomando asiento en una de las bancas que se encuentran en el centro de aquel lugar.

Veamos, primero… quiero que me digas todo sobre las personas que ves.- lo informa Inuyasha, observando los ojos de Kagome.

Ya te he dicho todo…- se lo dice, claro lo miente…

Me estas mintiendo, oh Kagome ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me tengas confianza?.- lo pregunta, poniéndose en cuclillas y a su vez tomando las manos de la chica.

Yo…yo… yo…- comienza a balbucearlo, al mismo tiempo que agacha su cabeza, tratando de soportar que aquellas lágrimas no se resbalen por sus mejillas, pero aquello ya es demasiado tarde ya que una se desliza, cayendo en la mano de Inuyasha y la suya.

No llores Kagome, no me gusta que llores…- lo dice Inuyasha, tomando el mentón de la chica y con ello alzando la carita de esta observando aquellos ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas que desean salir.

Haber, dime pequeña… ¿Qué sucede??, solo dime la verdad…- se lo dice aquel ojidorado, al mismo tiempo que se incorpora para tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos, y cargarla, sentándose él en la banca.

Tenía que confiar en Inuyasha, no quería que aquel amor que siente el chico por ella, se estropeé por mentiras… debía de decirle todo… y ya con el tiempo saber que puede hacer…

Bueno….- lo comienza a decir Kagome entre sus brazos.

_Te buscamos por todas partes… Kagome Sué Higurashi.- lo menciona una de aquellas tres personas_

_Te dije que la había visto.- lo dice aquel hombre que conoce a la chica gracias a aquel funeral._

_¿Qué esperamos?.- lo pregunta el otro, los tres al borde de la cama, observando aquella mujer asustada._

_Paciencia amigos, ella debe de decidir, si desea que vivan las personas que quiere a cambio de su alma.- lo dice el señor del medio, un poco mas maduro que los otros dos…- tienes tiempo de decidir Kagome, tu alma por la de cientos…- lo termina de decir para desaparecer, en aquellos momentos llega Inuyasha a la habitación para tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos consolándola._

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, observando a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Tengo miedo…- lo contesta.

Todo estará bien… yo siempre estaré para protegerte.- se lo dice, dejando que Kagome continué con todo lo que le oculta.

En la tienda…- lo comienza a decir, dejando que Kagome la abrace…

_Señora Taisho…- lo dice aquel individuo._

_¿Cómo sabe?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, no recordaba haberlo visto en algún lugar._

_No importa como la conozca, debo de advertirle que tenga cuidado.- lo comienza a decir aquel señor de edad adulta- debe de tener mucho cuidado, procure estar con su esposo, hay personas malas que andan detrás de usted.- se lo dice, observando la cara de confusión – debe de mantenerse alejada de aquellos espíritus, pida ayuda, localice a su abuela, pida ayuda, en una feria hay una bruja que puede ayudarle, debe de pedir ayuda antes de que usted este en peligro al igual que esa criatura que lleva en su vientre… ellos buscan dos cosas "la venganza y la perla de Shikón".- lo concluye aquella persona._

_¿pero como…_

pero yo soy una persona normal…- lo ultimo lo dice, sin querer hacer menos a Kagome - ¿Cómo pude verlo?.- se lo pregunta, observando los ojos marrones de la chica.

No lo se….- se lo contesta, sintiendo como Inuyasha se pone de pie con ella en brazos.

¿Qué es la perla de shikón?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, y a su vez depositando a Kagome en el suelo.

No lo se…- lo vuelve a contestar Kagome.

Bueno, no importa ambos investigaremos…- se lo dice, para acercarse a los labios de la chica.

Gracias.- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha tome sus labios, como suele hacerlo en algunas ocasiones suave y lento, en otras profundo y tentador, solo que en esa ocasión bien pareciera que no tuviera ninguna prisa.

Apenas comienzan a separarse a causa de un molesto ruido que se escucha por toda aquella habitación, reflejando en uno de los espejos un pequeño celular que comienza a moverse en la gabardina del chico.

Retira una de sus manos de la cintura de su Kagome, para sacar aquel celular de la bolsa, así contestarlo.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, esperando la contestación del otro lado del teléfono.

Sr. Inuyasha, ¿podría venir a supervisar el trabajo?.- lo pregunta cierta voz al otro lado de la línea.

Mitsuki…- lo menciona Inuyasha, observando que la cara de su esposa cambia a una llena de celos, ja! se ve graciosa en aquel estado – lo siento Mitsuki, pero llevare a comer a mi esposa, tendrán que arreglárselas por mi.- se lo dice escuchando un suspiro de decepción.

Es que… son para ver lo de la…. Ropa.- lo termina de decir, quería que Inuyasha fuera a ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero este no se despega ningún segundo de su esposa, y aquello comienza a molestarle.

Oh, a eso le corresponde a Kagome, ahora te la comunico…- se lo dice Inuyasha, para apartar el teléfono de su oído – te hablan, creo que hay problemas con las modelos…- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome toma su teléfono y contesta.

Aish me colgaron.- lo menciona Kagome al notar que no hay contestación

Lo siento pequeña, no lo sabía.- se lo dice, acariciando su mejilla, con una mano y la otra guarda el teléfono – anda vamos a la casa…- lo concluye saliendo con Kagome, tomando de la mano.

-.-

Hey, ¿A dónde vas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, una vez entrando al departamento, después de terminar de comer en una de las fondas cerca de la feria, había Kagome insistido en regresar a casa, según ella había algo que necesita consultar.

Una vez dejado la gabardina en el sillón camina hacia una de las habitaciones, donde observo desaparecer a Kagome, puede ver a Kagome de pie enfrente de aquellas repisas de pared a pared, donde hay infinidad de libros, recién acomodados.

¿Qué buscas?.- se lo pregunta, observando a esta encima de un banquito para alcanzar algún libro de arriba.

Dime cual quieres y te lo bajo.- lo menciona Inuyasha, bajando a Kagome de aquel lugar, podría hacerse daño y también aquella criatura, y es lo menos que quiere.

El que dice, familia Higurashi y el de leyendas antiguas.- lo contesta Kagome, cruzando sus brazos en signo de enojo, ese Inuyasha no hacia más que limitarla.

Aquí están.- se lo dice Inuyasha, dándole aquellos dos libros, pero antes de que su Kagome reaccione le logra robar dos besos, de sus labios y salir así de la habitación.

-.-

Apenas se esta quitando aquel saco, y la camisa para quedar completamente con los pantalones negros y los zapatos del mismo color, cuando divisa a su esposa entrando a la habitación, para regresar a la feria debían de ir con ropa casual y cómoda…

¿Qué ves?.- lo pregunta una ves que observa como su esposa, se sienta en la cama para seguir leyendo aquel libro.

Hay cosas interesantes…- lo murmura Kagome sin despegar la vista de aquel libro, recargándose en una almohada mientras sigue leyendo.

Haber veamos….- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha, una ves que se quita los pantalones, con los zapatos y aquellos calcetines, acercándose hacia Kagome.

¡hey, que haces!.- lo chilla al sentir como este la toma entre sus brazos y deja el libro a un lado.

Voy a consentir a mi esposa, ya después veremos esos dos libros…- lo murmura el ojidorado, dejando a Kagome en la cama, así comienza a besarla delicadamente, quedándose encima de ella sin lastimarla.

-.-

Hey, mira Inuyasha…- lo dice Kagome, una vez que comienza a tomar aquel libro de nuevo.

¿no quieres seguir durmiendo pequeña?.- lo pregunta el chico, mientras se pone de costado observando a Kagome debajo suyo con aquel libro algo pesado.

No.- se lo contesta- aparte hemos dormido mucho.- lo concluye recordando como después de hacer el amor ambos durmieron mínimo dos horas y aun es algo temprano para regresar a la feria.

Bien, bien… pero no se me esponje.- lo dice Inuyasha, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, acomodando a Kagome en sus brazos, para tomar aquel libro y comenzar a leer lo que esta andaba haciendo.

Aquí viene lo de la perla…- lo menciona Inuyasha, observando aquella pequeña imagen, que bien se puede leer debajo de ella _Perla de Shikón_, una pequeña joya color rosado algo brillante y a su alrededor parece ser colgada por algunos dientes de algún animal.

Léemelo ¿si?.- lo pregunta Kagome… para acorrucarse entre los brazos de este, quería escuchar la voz de Inuyasha… es lo mas relajante que pueda existir.

Bien…- lo comienza a decir el mismo Inuyasha para comenzar a leer, lo que relata de la perla…

Joya nació en la villa Taiji, durante una época de guerras, en la que la sacerdotes y guerreros luchaban contra demonios, entre ellos hubo una gran sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko que purificaba las almas de los demonios.- lo dice Inuyasha escuchando como Kagome sigue poniendo atención en sus palabras.

Shikón, significa Aramitama, Megimetama, Kushimetama y Sakimetama.- lo lee el mismo ojidorado, sin entender bien aquello.

Aramitama significa valor, Megimetama significa amistad, Kushimetama significa sabiduría y Sakimetama significa amor...de estas cuatro cosas esta hecho el espíritu. En el cuerpo, estos viven en el corazón, esto es lo que mantiene con vida y consciencia a los seres humanos...- lo explica el mismo Inuyasha, comprendiendo aquello…

¿Entonces, es real?.- lo pregunta Kagome entre los brazos de este, enrollando sus piernas con las del chico.

Parece se que si.- lo contesta Inuyasha, para continuar con aquella lectura- Para que Midoriko fuera asesinada por un youkai necesitaron un alma malvada masiva. Porque sin esta, ella habría podido purificar a cualquier demonio. Al parecer había un hombre del que estaba enamorada Midoriko y esta debilidad fue utilizada por el youkai para cambiar sus almas. Tenia que poseerlo pues así era más fácil asumir el control.- lo informa el ojidorado, observando la cara de susto de su Kagome, lo mas segura es que esta comience a imaginarlo, tan solo le besa la cabeza en forma de protección.

Una vez combinadas sus almas, la batalla entre Midoriko y el youkai empezó, continuando durante 7 días y 7 noches. Ella empezó a sentir que su poder disminuye, y el youkai comenzó a devorarla. Su alma iba siendo absorbida. Antes de morir, ella utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para expulsar el alma del youkai. El youkai y Midoriko murieron dejando sus almas...- lo dice, para cerrar el libro, no quería que Kagome se siguiera asustando con las cosas

No, sigue.- lo menciona Kagome, para aproximarse al cuerpo desnudo de sus esposo, pasando su mano por el estomago y abdomen de este, así sintiéndose mas segura.

Así nació la Perla de Shikón, se cree que aunque se han destruido sus cuerpos, el alma de Midoriko y el youkai todavía luchan dentro de la joya.- termina de leer aquel párrafo, observando la foto de aquella sacerdotisa, cabello negro como la noche, ojos marrones, cejas finamente delineadas, una armadura de batalla con una espada, a su lado parecía haber un hombre pero algo borroso, con una mascota de gran tamaño.

Los seres malvados buscaban el poder de la joya y en el pueblo que la protegía. Pero la perla de Shikón se ensucio con toda el mal y perdieron el control, así que fue donada a la sacerdotisa de un pueblo cercano, para que fuera purificada, pero esta fue engañada por un demonio, perdiéndose la joya junto con la sacerdotisa, desde ahí no se ha vuelto a ver la joya… y tal ves sea para bien.- lo concluye el mismo Inuyasha al terminar de leer aquella hoja.

¿Qué piensas, pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, cerrando el libro, para observar a su Kagome.

En que pensé que solo era una leyenda.- lo confiesa Kagome, observando los ojos dorados de su Inuyasha.

Ya vez que no es verdad… una vez llego a existir…- se lo dice, para inclinarse a besar aquellos labios, dándoles una suave caricia.

Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me buscan a mi?.- lo pregunta, una ves separándose de los labios de su esposo.

No lo se, pero juntos lo averiguaremos.- lo promete el chico, para entrelazar la mano de Kagome con la suya, aquellas manos que tienen los anillos de casados.

Te amo…- lo menciona Kagome

Lo se, y eso me fascina…- lo murmura Inuyasha, abrazando a Kagome, para comenzar aquel ritual, todavía hay tiempo para volver a la feria, donde pasaría con Kagome el tiempo antes de volver a casa.

-.-

Se tardaron mucho, ¿Dónde se metieron?.- lo pregunta Miroku, con cierto aire de pervertido.

En el departamento…- lo confiesa Inuyasha, con una Kagome sonrojada a su lado.

Oh, entonces están perdonados.- lo dice Miroku, al observar la cara de su cuñada.

Baka…- lo murmura Inuyasha, para ver como aquel desfile de ropas esta por comenzar, iban a lanzar toda su línea de ropa, incluida la de verano, infierno, otoño o primavera.

¿Por qué nO se divierten un rato?.- lo sugiere y pregunta Miroku- déjenmelo todo a mi, aparte debo probar que estoy hecho para tener mi herencia…- lo menciona el mismo Miroku, con la tontería que hizo en Inglaterra, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha quedaron que el no recibiría ninguna herencia, tan solo tendría su sueldo y lo que le corresponde al mes.

Bien, pero recuerda que es mucho el esfuerzo.- lo menciona el mimo Inuyasha, para comenzar a caminar con Kagome, esta hubiera querido ir a ver a Sango, pero ella junto con Kouga se encuentran arreglando todo el desfile y aquello le es difícil.

¿va algún lado señor Taisho?.- lo pregunta Mitsuki, saliendo de la nada.

Si, Miroku esta a cargo.- se lo contesta, para caminar con Kagome hacia la rueda de la fortuna…

Hey pequeña no te enojes.- lo murmura Inuyasha, para abrazar a Kagome, una vez que suben a la rueda de la fortuna.

Feh!, es que esa….- lo susurra, dejando que Inuyasha, la abrace, para seguir observando por esa pequeña ventana las luces de la cuidad, que bien se pueden observar por aquella altura.

¿Por qué no disfrutamos del bello paisaje, y después continuas con esos celos?.- lo pregunta y sugiere el mismo ojidorado con una sonrisa entre sus labios, ambos sentados en la misma banca, dejando que aquel cubito donde se encuentran, les brinde una vista demasiado hermosa.

¡Ja! ¿celosa yo??, si claro…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha le comience a dar besos por el cuello, una vez que retiro su bufanda de el.

Te amo tanto…- lo murmura el chico, para comenzar aquel recorrido hacia los labios de Kagome, inclinándola un poco entre sus brazos, alcanzándolos y tomando posesión de ellos…

Una persona, gracias a aquel artefacto, los binoculares puede observar aquella "dulce" escena que no le parece y aquello se nota, por el hoyo que comienza ha hacer en el suelo gracias a aquellos zapatos de tacón.

No había querido aceptar la proposición de su tío, pero ahora lo haría, quería acabar con Kagome Higurashi de una vez por todas… ella quiere a Inuyasha para si misma, desde el primer momento en que lo vio… iba a ser suyo o de nadie… de nadie!.

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**Oh kami, me tarde mucho tiempo, pero aquí ya anda la continuación, lamento no responderles pero me sacan de la casa, esa manía de salir de la casa, así que aquí va y rápido….**

**Nos vemos y disfrútenlo, les traigo pronto la continuación….**

**Y gracias por leer mi fic "No Me Enseñaste", muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	9. Cena

**Capitulo IX.- Cena**

Hey pequeña vamos tarde.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, viendo el reloj de la sala… esa Kagome se toma todo el tiempo del mundo en arreglarse, como si importara que se arreglara, es demasiado bella sin necesidad de ello.

Eres un insensible Inuyasha Taisho…- lo dice Kagome, saliendo de la habitación, con aquel vestido color azul celeste- estas apresurado a una mujer que esta embarazada, y bien sabes que ya no me queda la ropa…- se lo termina de decir, señalando con sus palmas aquella pancita abultada… unos cuatro meses según Mioga.

Por eso te digo que te quedes en casa, pero la señora es terca y todavía quiere seguir trabajando…- lo murmura entre dientes Inuyasha, algo molesto, esa pequeña no sabía estarse quita, se preocupa demasiado por ella y ella bien gracias por sus atenciones.

Pero desde que la bruja o adivina de la feria menciono aquello, anda a la defensiva con cualquiera que se le acerque a su Kagome.

_Recuerde señor Taisho, su esposa esta en peligro, una mujer quiere hacerle daño, pero usted debe de evitarlo, si llega a hacérselo puede perder la criatura…- lo concluye aquella mujer de ojos azules, y aquella túnica que parece que le llega por debajo de los pies, al estar arrastrándola._

Desde la feria, sabe todos los secretos y peligros que corre Kagome, pero esta pareciera no importarle, la misma hechicera o bruja le dio un consejo para que aquellos espíritus no entraran a la recamara, y aquello lo había puesto en practica, el hecho de que su Kagome se mantuviera tranquila.

Pues sabes que me aburro baka…- lo dice Kagome sacando de sus pensamientos a Inuyasha, caminando hacia donde se encuentra su portafolio, debía de terminar los bocetos de la ropa navideña y andaba haciendo también ropa materna… algo nuevo que quería darle de sorpresa a Inuyasha.

Hay, ¿Qué demonios haces?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, acercándose hacia su Kagome, para quitarle aquel portafolio.

Cargo mis cosas.- lo contesta Kagome, tratando de arrebatarle su portafolio, pero no lo logra.

Eso si que no, mientras yo este tú no vas a cargar cosas.- se lo dice en forma amenazante.

Nunca me dejas cargar cosas, ni siquiera las mas simples.- lo reprocha, recordando que ni siquiera la deja bajar algún vaso del estante o un plato, todo lo hace ÉL!.

Ya estas cargando a nuestro bebé, ¿deseas cargar algo mas?.- lo pregunta el chico, para tomar el abrigo de Kagome… con la llegado de invierno debía de abrigarse esta.

¡Si, mis cosas!.- lo exclama la misma pelinegra.

Bien, comienza con tu abrigo.- se lo dice, depositándolo en las manos de Kagome.

¿Qué demonios….-

No continua con aquella maldición, ya que este se inclina a sellar sus labios con los de el, dejando que Kagome se rinda ante aquel beso, sintiendo como esta da un paso hacia delante, quedando entre sus brazos… dejando que Kagome se sostenga de aquel saco sin que pierda el equilibrio, cuidándola de que no se caiga a causa de que este en puntitas.

-.-

Las puertas del elevador se comienzan a abrir dejando salir a cierta pareja, este riendo de todos los berrinches infantiles que hace su Kagome, sin importar sus esfuerzos de protegerla…

¡no te rías!.- lo chilla Kagome, enfrente de Jakotsu, que bien se encuentra detrás de su escritorio, observando aquella pelea.

Deja de gruñir y deja que te bese…- se lo dice de una manera que hace que las piernas de Kagome se pongan como gelatina, aquella voz demasiado sexy, solo la utiliza cuando quiere acabar en la cama y todo el día disfrutando del uno al otro.

¡¡un momento!!.- lo grita Jakotsu, poniéndose enfrente de Inuyasha – nada de besarse enfrente de ¡mi!.- lo ultimo lo chilla.

Bueno, si ese es el problema.- lo comienza a decir el mismo Inuyasha- Jakotsu desaparece.- lo concluye con una sonrisa entre sus labios, observando con aquellos ojos obres a su esposa, de pies a cabeza, con solo mirarla se siente con tanto calor que es difícil controlarlo.

¡Nadie me toma en cuenta!.- lo grita y comienza a chillar el mismo Jakotsu, para retirarse e irse con Sango, ella por lo menos no le gritaría y mucho menos lo echaría, ¿Cómo podía querer a ese tonto de Inuyasha?... pero es que es tan guapo…

Kagome se recarga en el escritorio de Jakotsu, tratando de controlar sus piernas que bien parecen gelatina apunto de derretirse por causa del calor y la mirada de Inuyasha no ayudaba en nada.

Puede verlo acercarse hacia él, para sentir como este la toma de la cintura acercándola con cuidado hacia aquel cuerpo musculoso, comenzando con la lluvia de besos por todo su rostro, que lo único que puede hacer es dejar que Inuyasha la sostenga fuertemente y sostenerse ella con algo de fuerza no tanta del saco del chico, cerrando sus ojos, para dejar salir aquellos suspiros.

Se siente tan bien estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha, disfrutando de aquellos lentos besos, de aquellas caricias que comienza a darle por toda su espalda, y algunas en el vientre donde crece su hijo.

Escucha el sonido del elevador abrirse, pegándose más hacia Inuyasha en aquellos momentos no quiere separarse de Inuyasha.

No te la vayas a comer bestia, que es esencial en mi trabajo…- se escucha que lo dice Kouga, observando aquella escena, por lo menos Kagome es feliz con aquel baka, y de aquello se alegra.

Lo único que recibe como respuesta Kouga, es un gruñido, pata ver como toma a Kagome entre sus brazos, sin dar ningún paso.

¿Qué se le haría aquel hombre??, parece mas enamorado de Kagome que nada… pero aquello es felicidad en la relación de ellos, si Kagome se llega a quedar mas tarde en algunas ocasiones, ese baka se queda con ella hasta la hora que es necesario que importa si el se siente demasiado cansado, se queda con ella, y en algunas ocasiones ambos se quedan a dormir en la oficina de Inuyasha, para irse temprano a cambiar.

¡Bah!, los dejaría estar a solas, así que lo mejor… es irse y continuar con el evento de navidad que se hará en Francia, apenas es noviembre, pero a finales de este tenía que irse a arreglar todo en aquel lugar, junto con Sango, Kagome y por lógica aquella molestia bestia.

Siente como Inuyasha comienza a descender hacia su cuello, dejando sus ojos todavía cerrados, escuchando de nuevo el elevador, pero en esta ocasión escucha como algo se cae, una bolsa o algo por el estilo, obligándola a abrir sus ojos, enfocando con algo de dificultad… pero logra ver a una joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y piel blanca, ligeramente maquillada, con aquella ropa algo provocativa pero sin dejar de poner orden como una ves Inuyasha se lo hizo ver, debía de presentarse con la ropa adecuada…

Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura Kagome, tratando de detener a su esposo, pero este parece que no desea escucharla ya que la calla con sus labios, comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina del chico, bien este se sabe el camino a unos cuantos pasos.

Se detiene enfrente de ella bajando a Kagome de entre sus brazos y separarse de aquellos dulces labios.

No te muevas, ni una palabra…. Espera a que abra.- lo dice el chico para comenzar a buscar las llaves por toda su chamarra pero con la desesperación parece que no logra encontrarlas.

Inu…-

Oh ya las encontré.- la interrumpe para abrir aquella puerta, volviendo a tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos, y callar aquellos labios, entrando a la oficina, lográndola cerrar con el pie, dejando que las llaves se vayan directo al suelo.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ese era el colmo… ¿Qué tiene Kagome que ella no tenga??, trato de presentarse mas provocativa, pero en lugar de que el la tomara en cuenta, había recibido una llamada de atención.

-.-

¿Dónde te metiste toda la mañana?.- lo pregunta Sango viendo como Kagome entra a su oficina.

Estaba con Inuyasha…- lo confiesa con un leve sonrojo.

Aya veo…- es la única respuesta de Sango, observando a su prima, aquella pancita que bien ya se hace notar, obligado a Kagome comprar ropa de maternidad, llevando una falda celeste y a su vez una playera del mismo color.

Sango, vamos a trabajar ¿si?.- lo suplica Kagome – quiero irme a casa.- lo confiesa al ver aquella mira de curiosidad de su prima – estoy cansada.- lo concluye.

Bien, bien, vamos a trabajar antes que el baka de tu esposo venga y te vea cansada…- lo comienza a decir – estoy segura que te lleva a casa, y al paso que vamos nunca terminaremos las cosas, y recuerda prima que debemos de terminarlo todo antes de este mes.- lo informa tomando todas aquellas hojas.

-.-

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta Kagome, contestando aquella llamada.

Kagome, regresa tramposa…- se escucha a lo lejos, como si Inuyasha se mantuviera en el baño encerrado.

Por su parte tan solo se ríe, había dejado en la regadera al pobre de Inuyasha, para contestar el teléfono, apenas estaban jugando cuando este sonó, no hubiera contestado pero espera la llamada de su madre aunque duda que esta se comunique con ella.

¿se encuentra el señor Taisho?.- lo pregunta aquella voz del otro lado de la línea.

Si, ¿de parte de quien?.- lo contesta Kagome y pregunta, sintiendo un frió por todo su cuerpo desnudo, bueno algo tapado por la toalla pero tan solo poco.

Mitsuki…- lo contesta del otro lado de la línea.

Esa mujer, ¿Qué pretendía llamando a su casa??, ese día no se trabaja ¿Qué diablos?.

Un momento…- se lo dice Kagome, para caminar hacia el cuarto de baño

Inuyasha, te hablan…- lo informa, para ver como su esposo corre la cortina y se muestra denudo ante ella…

¿no deseas seguir bañándote conmigo?.- lo pregunta en tono seductor, dejando que Kagome le entregue solo aquel aparato.

Ahora me deshago de esto, y continuamos lo que interrumpieron.- lo promete el chico, para salir de aquella tina.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta y contesta

Sr. Inuyasha, quisiera pedirle permiso de faltar solo estos dos días.- se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

Si, yo no le veo ningún problema.- se lo contesta, observando a Kagome, como esta deja caer la toalla y se mete a la tina.

Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable…- lo agradece Mitsuki.

No tiene que darlas, es usted un buen elemento, señorita Mitsuki.- al decir aquella palabras, observa el rostro de su esposa cambiar rápidamente a uno de ira, ja! Celosa.

Me halaga…- lo menciona aquella chica.

La veré el miércoles… nos vemos señorita Mitsuki.- lo termina de decir, para colgar aquel teléfono inalámbrico, dejándolo en el mueble.

Eres una diosa en ese estado…- lo murmura el mismo ojidorado, aproximándose hacia su presa.

No estoy contenta…- lo hace saber aquella pelinegra, sin hacer caso a las caricias que le proporciona su esposo.

Eres una celosa…- lo murmura el mismo ojidorado, dejando que sus labios comiencen hacer magia, que bien es contestada con suspiros, ja! Esa pequeña no puede resistirse.

-.-

Hey chicos, no ven que hay niños presentes.- lo menciona aquel ojidorado, observando que apenas entrando en el edificio esta su hermano y ahora su esposa, disfrutando de un dulce beso.

Perdóname Inuyasha, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.- lo contesta Sesshomaru, sin soltar de aquel abrazo a Rin.

¿Qué insinúas?.- lo pregunta el chico

Yo no insinúo nada.- lo contesta este hermano, dejando que Rin contesta aquella risa de la misma manera que lo hace su cuñada, a lado de su hermano.

¡Me dijiste niño!.- lo chilla este…

Yo no dije nada…- se defiende Sesshomaru.

Claro que si.- lo contesta

Claro que no.- se lo vuelve a decir.

Que si.- lo dice Inuyasha

Que no.- se lo contesta Sesshomaru

Que no.- ahora lo dice el mismo Inuyasha

Que si.- lo dice Sesshomaru

Hey niños, tranquilos….- lo dice la misma Kagome poniéndose en medio de ambos – estamos en una empresa, así que compórtense.- lo termina de decir, observando a Rin conteniendo aquella risa.

Ven Rin, vamos a platicar.- lo sugiere Kagome, dejando aquel par de niños discutir si tanto les place, quiere saber que tal le fue en la luna de miel.

Y tú me platicas como va mi sobrinito…- se lo dice esta acariciando aquel vientre abultado.

Si.- lo contesta esta, apretando el botón del elevador.

¡¡hey esperen nos!!.- lo gritan ambos ojidorados, corriendo atrás de sus esposas, alcanzado apenas aquel elevador.

-.-

¿Qué tal tú vida de pre-papá?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru con algo de burla, al enterarse todas las locuras que hace este, obliga a Kagome descansar, no la deja hacer casi nada, la vigila cada minuto que pasa, la consiente y anda entusiasmado en comprar los juguetes de aquel pequeño.

No te burles, ya quiero ver cuando tú estés en mis zapatos.- se lo contesta, conocía a Sesshomaru tal vez se ponga peor que el mismo

¡Ja! No estoy tan loco.- se burla.

Eso ya lo veremos…- lo murmura el pelinegro.

-.-

¿Tú Rin cuando?.- lo pregunta Kagome, recibiendo aquel pequeño regalo que esta le trajo.

Espero que pronto…- lo contesta- me muero por se madre.- lo confiesa la chica.

Ya verás que pronto tendrás esa noticia.- se lo menciona Kagome, pasando su mano por aquel vientre ya abultado.

¿Qué se siente?.- lo pregunta Rin.

Maravilloso.- se lo contesta- pero Inuyasha no me deja hacer nada.- lo concluye con una cara de fastidio.

Oh Kag, ¿tú crees que Sesshomaru sea así?.- se lo pregunta

No lo se, esos hombres son todo un misterio.- se lo dice, ahora quien es parte de su familia.

-.-

Hey chicos por que no vamos a cenar todos.- lo sugiere Rin, una vez que Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga y la misma novia Ayame, se encuentran reunidos para salir cada quien a sus respectivas casas.

Rin, ¿no me digas que no quieres estar con tu flamante esposo?.- lo pregunta Sango, ya ella quisiera estar con un hombre como Sesshomaru o Inuyasha.

Bueno… si…- lo confiesa la chica, pero quería pasarse un rato con sus amigos.

va haber una cena, y por supuestos todos estamos invitados.- lo comienza a decir Kouga – después de la cena podemos ir a bailar algún lugar tranquilo, ¿les parece?.- lo pregunta el chico, observando aquellos rostros de felicidad de Rin, Sango, Ayame y la misma Kagome.

¡excelente idea primo!.- lo exclama el mismo Miroku.

-.-

¿Qué tal esta mi bebé?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, acercándose hacia la cama, donde esta su Kagome acostada, observando la tele.

Bien.- lo contesta la pelinegra.

Kagome.- la llama el chico - ¿te gustaría que Mitsuki, nos acompañara al viaje?.- lo pregunta este, acostándose a lado de la chica.

¿¡¿Qué?!?.- lo grita esta.

No te alteres Kag, le puede hacer daño al pequeño.- lo dice Inuyasha, acariciando el vientre de la chica, por encima de aquella tela.

Entonces, no me digas tonterías.- lo reprocha esta, apagando el televisor.

Es que Miroku, quiere que ella nos acompañe, como este debe de "ir" a Francia, quiere llevarse a Mitsuki.- lo explica el chico, dejando que su esposa se acorruque entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué a ella?.- lo pregunta la chica.

¿Por qué crees, amor?.- se lo dice con una pregunta algo lógica, conociendo a su hermano.

Mmmm no, no quiero saber la respuesta…- lo menciona Kagome, dejando que aquel aroma masculino comience a recorrerla, al igual que el calor que comienza a sentir de los brazos del chico, con lo fresca que es la noche, dándole la bienvenida poco a poco al invierno…

-.-

Bonita cena.- lo dice Rin, a un lado de su esposo.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, observando a su alrededor, aquel salón de fiestas, alquilado para aquel gran evento, en el se podría decidir cuales de las empresas de diseño irán a Francia, hacia el debut de navidad.

Me agrada que Kouga pudiera encontrarle pareja a Sango…- lo confiesa Kagome, observando a su amiga disfrutando de aquella velada con el apuesto amigo de Kouga, un joven llamado Lin, ojos azules y cabello café, una confinación algo rara al igual que el color de su piel bronceada.

No entiendo que le ve Sango.- lo reprocha una voz detrás de Inuyasha, apenas entrando aquel salón.

¿celoso, hermano?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo no conozco esa palabra…- lo contesta este, entrando con aquella chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, una figura envidiable podría decir cualquier hombre que pose sus ojos en ella.

Si claro…- se vuelve a burlar aquel ojidorado a lado de su esposa, que en aquella noche un precioso vestido color violeta, mostrando su pancita, debido al embarazo.

¿Señores pueden acompañarme?.- lo pregunta cierto individuo de uniforme, guiándolos hacia la mesa que les corresponde, dejando solo dos lugares para Sango y su amigo, ya que en esos momentos se encuentran bailando.

¿desean algo por el momento?.- lo pregunta un camarero, que bien se acerca hacia ellos.

¿deseas algo Kag?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sentado a lado de su esposa.

Me gustaría comer un helado de chocolate.- se lo hace saber…

¿algo mas señora?.- lo pregunta aquel joven.

Tráiganos, un jugo de naranja, y también algo de vino no muy fuerte.- lo termina de decir el mismo Inuyasha, para que su hermano siga ordenando.

¿segura que no deseas otra cosa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, hacia su Kagome.

Segura.- lo contesta Kagome.

Yo no se que le ve Sango a ese…- lo murmura Miroku sin perder de vista aquella chica, de vestido azul oscuro, el cual marca perfectamente las curvas de la chica, pareciera que aquel vestido es uno de los diseños de Kagome.

No se de que te quejas, si tu vienes con acompañante…- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, con una sonrisa burlona, ¿Quién es el que se burla de quien?.

Miroku no responde a ello, por el hecho de ser verdad, el tuvo la oportunidad de salir con Sango, pero no, el terco y necio que quiere salir con Mitsuki y por que no revivir lo de aquella noche, antes de contratarla, pero ¡arg! No contó con el hecho de que Sango tuviera pareja y fuera un amigo de Kouga, su primo… su propio primo lo esta llevando a la perdición.

Ayame, ¿quieres bailar?.- lo pregunta aquel ojiverde, levantándose de su asiento para conducir a su novia a la pista de baile, tomándola de la cintura y así acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

¿ya saben que es mi sobrino o sobrina?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, interesado en el tema, cosa que Rin, parece ilusionarse demasiado, el quiere llevar su matrimonio algo lento y que pueda disfrutarse, sin tener alguna carga.

No.- lo contesta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha deslice sus manos encima de aquella pancita.

Kagome, no quiere que sepa…- lo reprocha el mismo Inuyasha, como si fuera un pequeño niño ante los regalos de navidad.

Yo quiero que sea sorpresa.- se justifica la chica, sin importarle que eso le cueste el que Inuyasha compre ropa para niño y niña.

¿Ustedes cuando?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, con una sonrisa burlona, ya quisiera ver a Sesshomaru en su misma posición de pre-papá.

¡Ja!!, no creo que tan pronto, antes quiero disfrutar de mi esposa…- lo contesta Sesshomaru, sin pensar en que aquello pueda herir los sentimientos de Rin.

Oh, no lo sabía…- lo murmura la misma Rin, a lado de su esposo, concentrándose en el vaso de agua que tiene enfrente…

¿sucede algo malo, amor?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, captando la actitud de Rin, ¿acaso dijo algo malo?

¿Kagome, me acompañas al tocador?.- lo pregunta aquella chica de ojos castaños, levantándose del asiento, para dirigirse hacia aquel lugar.

He si claro.- lo responde, al ver que Rin ya ha entrado al baño, levantándose para alcanzarla.

¿y dices que yo soy el baka?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, una ves que ve como su esposa entra por el pasillo donde quedan los tocadores.

¿Qué hice?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, sin entender, donde metió la pata.

Rin se muere de ganas por tener un bebé, y con esas contestaciones, estoy por seguro que cree que tú no quieres tener bebés.- lo explica el mismo ojidorado, algo molesto por el hecho de que Kagome se aya ido sin el, pero esta claro que no puede entrar al baño de damas para besarla.

Yo….yo… no quería decir eso.- lo concluye Sesshomaru, comprendiendo ahora la actitud de Rin, el si quiere tener bebés, pero quería tiempo para disfrutar a Rin, llevarla a conocer el mundo, ir a lugares románticos… todas aquellas cosas que como pareja pueden hacerlo.

Pero lo dijiste o más bien lo diste a entender.- se lo dice su propio hermano.

Tengo que hablar con ella.- lo anuncia el mismo Sesshomaru levantándose y a su vez dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, donde bien desapareció su esposa

¡hey!.- lo grita el mismo Inuyasha, alcanzando a su hermano.

¿quieres bailar Mitsuki?.- lo pregunta Miroku, una vez ve como desaparecen sus hermanos.

No, por el momento.- se lo contesta educadamente, tratando de con tener las ganas de matar a Kagome por el hecho de que por su culpa Inuyasha no este en la mesa y mucho menos le haga coso, parece invisible ante sus ojos.

-.-

¡Oh Kagome!...- lo comienza a decir la propia Rin, recargándose en aquel mueble donde bien se puede ver los lavabos.

¿sucede algo malo, Rin?.- lo pregunta la chica.

¿Qué voy hacer?.- lo pregunta esta, dejando que pequeñas lagrimas sigan escurriendo por todo su rostro.

¿Qué vas hacer, de que?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra sin entender, las palabras de la chica.

¡Oh Kagome!.- lo vuelve a repetir la misma Rin, acercándose hacia su amiga, para abrazarla, llorando entre los brazos de esta

Se dedica a consolar a Rin, algo andaba mal o bien, no entiende la actitud de Rin y mucho menos la de Sesshomaru y este que se ve que adora a Rin con toda el alma, ¿pero que demonios sucede?.

¡Oh Kag!!, no sabes cuanto te envidio.- lo dice Rin, una vez que se separa de los brazos de Kagome.

Pe-pero, ¿Por qué?.- es la pregunta que formula la pelinegra.

Inuyasha, se puso muy contento cuando tú le diste la noticia.- refiriéndose al pequeño, que ahora lleva Kagome en su vientre – yo misma vi como se puso, yo misma he visto como te cuida, yo misma he visto como él no separa ningún momento de tu lado, y te comprende.- lo concluye, reprochando de que Kagome se quedara con aquel hombre, tan distinto a su hermano, pero ella ama demasiado a Sesshomaru sin importar como sea.

Rin, acaso tú…..- lo dice Kagome, con un tono de sorpresa.

Si Kagome, creo que estoy embarazada…- lo confirma y confiesa la chica, tratando de guardar la compostura.

¿estas que…..- se escucha la pregunta sin terminar, cerca de la puerta de damas.

Sesshomaru…- lo murmura la misma Rin, al observar como su esposo entra por completó del baño, seguido por el mismo Inuyasha, que tan solo se acerca hacia su Kagome, abrazándola…

Etto, Inuyasha vamos a fuera ¿si?.- lo pregunta y sugiere Kagome, al observar la tención que hay en aquel lugar, Inuyasha y ella estorban, y aquel problema es entre Rin y Sesshomaru.

He si.- lo contesta aquel chico, guiando a su vez su esposa hacia la salida del tocador de damas, cosa que cuando comienza a abrir la puerta esta, se topa con una señora de edad.

Hey depravado que le hace a esta señorita…- lo menciona aquella viejecilla.

Hey, ella es mi esposa.- lo contesta el propio Inuyasha

Pues será su esposa, pero ella necesita tranquilidad mas en ese estado, depravado…- vuelve a decir aquella ultima palabra, haciendo que Inuyasha pierda los estribos.

¿depravado??, ¿depravado yo?... depravado mi hermano.- lo asegura el chico, observando los ojos de sorpresa de aquella anciana

Te recomiendo hija, que si estas a tiempo, deshazte de este baka, a y no se te olvide pedirle el dinero que puedas para la criatura…- lo dice aquella mujer, entrando al baño de Dama, que bien se escucha un grito.

-.-

Señores, pueden pedir a la carta o bien tomar la comida del buffet…- lo menciona y sugiere aquel camarero, especialmente sirviendo aquella mesa.

Yo prefiero ver del buffet…- lo menciona Sango, levantándose del siento.

Espera Sango, te acompaño.- lo menciona Lin, el amigo de Kouga, acompañando aquella dama hacia el lugar de aquellas mesas.

¿Tu que deseas Mitsuki?.- se ofrece Miroku, levantándose del asiento, si Sango quiere guerra, pues guerra ¡tendrá!.

¿tú Rin?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru alado de su esposa.

Vamos a ver el buffet…- dejando que Sesshomaru le ayude a levantarse

En ese caso, regreso en un rato mas…- lo anuncia aquel camarero, regresando a atender otras cosas pendientes.

-.-

Amor, ¿Por qué no vas por dos vasos de leche?.- lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha, de pie enfrente de todos aquellos platillos con un plato extendido en mano y con la otra sirviendo un poco de todo, gracias a los antojos de la chica.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, caminando hacia unos cuantos metros donde bien se ve los garrafones llenos de diferentes tipos de sabor al igual que no de leche, que bien la chica toma dos vasos y comienza a llenarlos.

Apenas va a tomar el tercer vaso, deseaba llenarlo de jugo de naranja… aquellos gustos raros que le daban, pero se toma con una mano.

Disculpa.- lo dice Kagome, quitando su mano, dejando que aquella persona tome el vaso.

Es mi culpa señorita…- lo contesta aquella persona ofreciéndole el vaso a la chica, que apenas esta subiendo su rostro, para ver aquel joven.

Ka-Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquella persona sorprendido por el encuentro.

¿Ho-Hoyo?.- lo pregunta y balbucea Kagome, mientras abre sus ojos enormemente ante aquel encuentro.

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**Oh Kami, tomo mucho tiempo este capitulo pensaba hacerlo mas largo, pero no… no podía seguir dejándolos en suspenso… muajajaja, lamento no ponerlos en el fic, pero no hay tiempo!!**

**Espero que en el otro capitulo se pueda, espero traerlo este fin de semana, muajajaja, y para las que preguntan cuantos capítulos serán, no tengo la menor idea, y solo es esta temporada y termina, así que no se cuantos capítulos abarque esta ultima temporada…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	10. Celos, Hoyo

**Capitulo X.- Celos, Hoyo.**

¿Ka-Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquella persona sorprendido por el encuentro.

¿Ho-Hoyo?.- lo pregunta y balbucea Kagome, mientras abre sus ojos enormemente ante aquel encuentro.

Veo que estos tres años te hicieron cambiar de opinión…- lo dice aquel joven de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta la misma Kagome.

Asuntos de negocios, ¿y tu?.- lo pregunta, observando aquel cambio en Kagome, mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, embarazada le da un toque de ternura y belleza único.

Kag, todos esta esperándote.- se escucha decir a tras de la joven, Hoyo observa unas fuertes manos y brazos rodeando aquella cintura y panza, apareciendo un hombre alto, algo alto, tal vez llevándole media cabeza – ¿este quien es?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, observando aquel joven, nunca antes lo había visto.

Akitoki Hoyo, para servirle.- se presenta el chico, dando como saludo cordial aquella mano, que parece que el ojidorado tan solo lo observa recordando algunas palabras.

_No quiero que me dejes, como lo hizo una vez Hoyo… ¡oh Inuyasha!, el me dejo después de que le confesara acerca de mi don…- se lo dice Kagome, a su lado, dejando que Inuyasha la rodé con sus fuertes brazos._

Inuyasha Taisho, esposo de Kagome…- lo contesta el pelinegro, sin hacer ningún indicio de soltar a su esposa para saludar…

Un placer señor Taisho…- lo saluda ahora de forma diferente, pero pareciera que este no pretende saludarlo, ¿sabría lo que le hizo el a Kagome?.

Kagome vamos, ¿con los demás?.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, tomando aquellos vasos que lleno sus esposa, dándoselos a ella, para comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa, ignorando por completo aquel joven.

No entiende el por que de nuevo volverse a topar con Hoyo y ella que se había desecho de aquel fantasma que la atormentaba estando en los brazos de Inuyasha, esta segura que lo ama a él, a su Inuyasha.

Siente como su propio esposo le quita aquellos vasos, y la gira para darle un fuerte abrazos, dejando que ambos aspiren sus aromas, cuanto ocupaba aquel abrazo, Inuyasha siempre leyéndole la mente.

-.-

Pequeña, ¿en verdad no quieres irte?.- lo vuelve a preguntar Inuyasha, insistiendo que es mejor que ambos se vayan a estar soportando las miradas de ese baka.

En verdad…- lo contesta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha se incline hacia sus labios y continué abrazándola.

Aunque sabes, tengo algo en mente.- lo comienza a decir el mismo Inuyasha, dejando que su esposa se recargue en su pecho, mientras se encuentran observando desde el balcón aquella bella luna nueva que muestra el cielo.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejándose consentir por aquellas caricias que este le brinda en su vientre abultado.

Oh, pero solo te puedo decir que podemos ver una buena película.- lo menciona el ojidorado, inclinándose a besar aquellos labios de nuevo.

Se comienzan a escuchar pequeñas toces, algo fingidas, como si aquel sonido quisiera separar aquel beso entre la pareja, lo cual aquello lo logra.

Veo Kagome que olvidaste demasiado rápido el amor que sentías por mi.- lo dice aquel individuo saliendo de entre las sombras.

Por su parte Inuyasha puede verlo, aquel mismo joven que vio con la muchacha hace una hora atrás, y ahora este le comienza a decir aquellas palabras, que descaro, le daban ganas de romperle la cara por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado a Kagome.

sería tan amable de dejar a **mi esposa** en paz.- lo menciona Inuyasha con toda la calma posible pero recalcando aquellas dos palabras "mi esposa".

¿sabe por que la deje?.- lo pregunta Hoyo, con una sonrisa ampliamente, piensa que contándole aquel secreto a Inuyasha, pueda deshacerse de él, ¡ja! Que ingenuo.

No.- lo contesta y miente el mismo Inuyasha, apretando a su esposa en sus brazos, dándole protección.

Pues déjeme decirle señor Taisho, que su "esposa" puede ver a los muertos.- lo menciona Hoyo, con una sonrisa burlona.

Oh eso…- lo comienza a decir son importancia en el asunto, osa que confunde al mismo Hoyo – yo pensé que la dejo, por el hecho que se dio cuenta que Kagome es demasiado para usted.- lo concluye el mismo Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

¿Qué diablos sucede??, ¿acaso Kagome le confeso todo a aquel Taisho y este le gusto la idea??, debería de estar loco…

Amor… ven quiero presentarte al señor Fuji.- lo menciona Inuyasha, tomando entre sus manos la mano de su esposa, inclinándose a darle un beso, restregándole a la cara que Kagome es suya y de nadie mas.

-.-

Se siente inmensamente feliz, con Inuyasha a su lado… apenas Inuyasha se la llevo a conocer al señor Fuji, se ha mostrado demasiado cariñoso y comprensivo en todo, aunque claro un poco celoso.

La velada aun no termina, su esposo se encuentra con empresarios que bien compran su mercancía.

Señor Taisho déjeme felicitarlo.- lo menciona uno de los señores.

Muchas gracias señor Kakeguada…- lo dice Inuyasha, estrechando la mano de este.

Usted tiene una mujer hermosa, un bebé en camino y tiene una de las empresas mas cotizadas en mercado, se merece más que una felicitación señor Taisho.- lo menciona otro hombre.

Creo que soy demasiado afortunado.- lo dice este ojidorado, dejando que su esposa este a su lado, ama demasiado a esa pequeña y aquel pequeño que viene en camino para perderlos.

¡Oh mire señor Taisho!.- lo exclama unos de los hombres que se acerca hacia la mesa, donde todos se encuentran platicando – le había mencionado a mi hijo, y ahora que lo he encontrado quiero que lo conozca…- lo dice aquel hombre, para hacer una seña.

Para mi es un placer señor Fuji.- se lo dice Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie junto con Kagome, que la mantiene entre sus brazos.

Hijo te presento al señor Taisho y su señora.- lo dice aquel hombre, dejando que su hijo se pose a lado de él- el es Hoyo Fuji Akitoki…- lo termina de presentar aquel hombre, dejando que Inuyasha no le agrade aquello, el no sabía que ese, era hijo de un empresario.

Es un placer…- lo contesta Hoyo, con una sonrisa demasiado burlona.

Se que no sabían de mi hijo, pero apenas hace dos años me entere de su existencia…- lo comienza a decir aquel hombre – ya lo hemos comprobado y el es mi hijo, el hijo de la señora Akitoki y mió… ¿no lo creen un milagro?.- lo pregunta esta ilusionado por el hijo que encontró, todo mundo sabe que el nunca puso tener hijos en su primer matrimonio, pero aquello parecía un milagro del destino.

Bienvenido al mundo de la sociedad.- lo menciona un hombre que se pone de pie, dándole la bienvenida aquel hombre.

Aprovecho también para decirles, que mi hijo viajara a Francia para el evento navideño, así que seño Taisho espero que le enseñe como es este medio.- lo dice aquel hombre, para continuar con la plática.

-.-

¿te sientes bien amor?.- lo pregunta Kagome, acostada en la cama, lista para dormir, después de despedirse de medio mundo antes de que termine el evento Inuyasha decidió que era buena idea irse a descansar.

No…- lo contesta con un suspiro, mientras esta en perfil, observando debajo de el a su Kagome.

¿seguro?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin creer en sus palabras, los ojos de Inuyasha nunca han mentido y algo le pasa.

Pienso, en ti… en mi… en ese bebé, y ahora ese baka de Hoyo…- lo menciona, delineando el rostro de su Kagome – no se si agradecerle el hecho de que te abandono o golpearlo por ello…- lo confiesa, deslizando su mano hacia el vientre de la chica.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra.

Por el hecho de que ahora estas conmigo, si ese baka no te hubiera dejado ahora no estarías conmigo, te amo tanto Kagome… tanto…- lo murmura inclinándose de nuevo hacia sus labios.

¡Oh Inuyasha, yo también te amo!.- lo exclama Kagome, dejando que este la abrace fuertemente.

Hey, pero no debes de llorar, pequeña.- lo dice este retirando las pequeñas lágrimas que salen por sus ojos – ven acá, hay que descansar para mañana ir a comprar cosas…- se lo dice, al acomodarla cerca de él.

¿Qué cosas?.- lo pregunta esta con un bostezo.

¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que te falta ropa?.- lo pregunta esta, con una sonrisa entre sus labios – aparte es necesaria por el embarazo…- lo concluye, sabía que estar hurgando entre la ropa de Kagome se daría cuenta de ello, la pancita mas se le nota y por consecuencia la ropa ya no le queda.

-.-

Jakotsu, ¿he Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, enfrente del chico, desde la mañana que no ve a su esposo, por el hecho de que ella se mantuvo con Kouga y Sango arreglando las cosas para las modelos.

Esta con Sessho, arreglando las cosas del viaje.- lo informa este con algo de reproche, Inuyasha no quería llevarla a ella, en cambio lleva a su esposa, eso es injusto, ¡muy injusto!

Bueno, en ese caso voy a esperarlo en su oficina…- lo anuncia Kagome, comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina del chico.

Espera Kagome…- lo dice Jakotsu – hay un regalo en tu oficina, llego en la mañana.- lo termina de decir, para volverse a concentrar en el monitor.

Gracias…-

-.-

Unas hermosas flores son las que aparecen en su escritorio, se acerca cuidadosamente hacia ellas, aspirando su dulce aroma…

Lo mas seguro es que Inuyasha le aya mandado las flores, al no verla en todo el día, ese hombre siempre le da cada sorpresa.

Comienza a buscar la tarjetita que debe de tener, con el mensaje incluido… la encuentra abriéndola.

_Te amo, Kagome_

Es lo único que dice aquella carta, le da la vuelta tratando de saber si Inuyasha se la envió pero no hay nombre… bueno que importaba, el único que le manda cosas es Inuyasha, así que no cabe la menor duda.

¿Kagome?.- se escucha afuera

En su oficina Inu.- lo contesta Jakotsu.

Comienza ha abrir la puerta de aquella oficina observando a su Kagome de pie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera feliz de algo.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin comprender a su esposa

Gracias…- lo murmura Kagome, acercándose hacia el chico.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta este sin comprender la actitud de Kagome, ¿le estaría haciendo daño el embarazo?

Por amarme…- lo contesta.

Oh bueno, eso no es raro, así que su Kagome esta en el diagnostico perfecto, como diría un buen doctor.

Siente como su esposa se acerca hacia el hasta el punto de ponerse de puntitas y comenzar a besarlo, pasando aquellos finos brazos por su cuello.

No sabe que le sucede a Kagome, pero no le agrada la idea de averiguarlo, lo mejor de todo es disfrutar de aquella dulce sorpresa.

Kagome se separa de aquel beso, para abrazarlo, dejando un pequeño espacio que ocupa entre ellos su hijo ahora en el vientre de esta.

Respira el aroma de su Kagome, cerrando sus ojos… dejando que por lo menos aquello le recuerde que su segunda luna de miel ocurrirá en Francia, y las ideas que tiene para esta.

¡¡Lindo Inuyasha cierra la puerta!!.- lo grita Jakotsu, dejando que pequeñas lagrimas se deslice, ¿Qué pretende Kagome restregándole en la cara que su lindo Inuyasha la prefirió a ella?.

¡¡feh!! Jakotsu desaparece.- lo dice este, dejando que su esposa siga entre sus brazos, si tanto le molesta verlos ¿Qué hace espiando el baka?... gays ¿Quién los entiende?

Me gusto tu regalo… gracias…- lo murmura Kagome entre los brazos de este

¿Cuál regalo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, algo confundido, separándose un poco de aquel abrazo, que el recuerda no le ha regalado nada a Kagome todavía.

Las flores que están en mi escritorio…- lo informa la chica, tratando de saber que broma le esta jugando su esposo.

Yo no te he regalado esas flores Kag.- se lo confiesa, yendo con todo y Kagome hacia aquel escritorio, observando la pequeña tarjeta que esta a lado de aquel florero.

"_Te amo, Kagome" _puede leerlo en la nota cosa que comienza a causarle celos, destrozando aquel pequeño papel.

¿Quién te las envió Kagome?.- lo pregunta este con enojo e insistencia, encontrar aquel maldito hombre y matarlo.

Si te estoy agradeciendo a ti, es por que no se….- lo contesta la pelinegra, enojándose por aquella conducta infantil del chico.

Yo no te las regale, y no quiero que las conserves.- lo pone como ultimátum el chico, sin tomar el cuenta la opinión de Kagome.

¡Feh! Da igual…- lo menciona Kagome algo enojada por la actitud de Inuyasha, saliendo de la oficina, quería irse a casa y lo último que desea es pelear por una tontería con el chico.

¿¡Kagome a donde vas?!.- lo grita Inuyasha saliendo de la oficina observando a su esposa apretar el botón del elevador.

A mi casa.- lo contesta la chica demasiado enojada, entrando al elevador que se abre.

Mujer debes esperarme…- lo menciona este, tratando de alcanzar a su esposa, cosa que lo logra, sacándola de nuevo del elevador.

Eres un tonto, cabeza hueca, celoso y sobre todo un gruñón amargado…- lo termina de decir Kagome al estar sentada en uno de los sillones de aquel piso.

Mira quien habla… la señorita que esta celosa de la recepcionista…- se lo recuerda, sabiendo que sus palabras son ciertas.

Bueno…. ¡pero yo tengo motivos!.- lo chilla Kagome, al sentirse acorralada por su esposo, sabe que es verdad, su actitud es igual que infantil que Inuyasha.

¡yo también!.- lo exclama este.

Lindo Inu, ¿Por qué peleas?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu saliendo del baño para damas…

Por que un idiota le reg….- no lo termina de decir el mismo Inuyasha, cuando se le ocurre una idea- Jakotsu, ¿te gustarían las flores que están en la oficina de Kagome?.- lo pregunta este, observando una sonrisa en el rostro de su Kagome y al mismo tiempo en el de Jakotsu.

Si, ¿me las vas a regalar?.- lo pregunta este, demasiado ilusionado, de que su Inu le vaya a regalar algo.

Si, claro si quieres…- lo contesta este con cierta voz que intimida.

¡¡por supuesto!!.- lo grita Jakotsu, para correr a abrazar a Inuyasha, besarlo en la mejilla y después irse por las flores, que su mismo inu le regalo y el que pensaba que estaba perdiendo a su Inu…

Oh kami, que asco…- lo murmura Inuyasha limpiándose con su manga aquel beso… - ven acá esposa mía, y quíteme este beso y la sensación de muerte…- lo termina de decir Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo que la pone de pie y reclama aquellos labios.

-.-

Domingo por la mañana, apenas algo temprano para que Inuyasha y ella se levanten, solo que en esa ocasión el teléfono es demasiado insistente a que lo contesten, obligándose a poner el altavoz, que gracias a kami la tecnología lo permite.

¿bueno?.- lo murmura Kagome con voz soñolienta, lo suficiente fuerte para ser escuchado…

Que bueno que me contesta tú, Kagome…- lo dice la otra voz del otro lado de la línea.

¿Quién habla?.- lo pregunta esta, acurrucándose entre los brazos de Inuyasha, aun estado acostada.

¿te gustaron las flores?.- lo pregunta este, sin responder aquella pregunta, ocasionando que Kagome se levante de un solo golpe, despertando por completo a Inuyasha, algo asustado, por la salud de la chica.

No…- lo contesta secamente - ¿Quién diablos eres?.- lo vuelve a preguntar la chica, sintiendo como Inuyasha se acerca hacia ella y la abraza por detrás, como si le brindara seguridad y protección.

Hoyo…- lo contesta aquella voz.

Señor Akitoki, pudo saber que maneras de molestar a las parejas que se encuentran durmiendo…- lo dice la grave voz de Inuyasha – sería tan amable de dejar de incomodar a mi esposa, lo cual me obligara a romperle la cara si es que llego a verlo.- lo termina de decir este, acercándose hacia el aparato telefónico, para terminar aquella llamada.

Inuyasha…yo….- lo trata de decir, Kagome… pero no sabe que decir.

No te preocupes Kagome, ven vamos a seguir durmiendo, que a los tres nos hace falta.- lo concluye este, para tomar a Kagome y acostarla en la cama junto con el y aquel pequeño que crece en el cuerpo de su madre.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la tape, volviendo al mundo de los sueños…

No sabes cuanto, te amo yo….- lo murmura este, abrazando a su Kagome, que ahora duerme de perfil a causa de aquella pancita abultada.

-.-

¡Te he dicho Miroku que me dejes en paz!.- lo exclama Sango, tratando de pasar por la puerta de la oficina pero este parece negarse a ello.

Tú no puedes salir con ese tonto…- lo dice este con algo de suplica, ¿Sango prefiere a ese tonto que a él?.

Lin no es ningún tonto.- lo defiende la misma pelicafé.

Claro que si, con sus cosas cursis, sus regalos, y sus flores…- lo dice de una forma en que muestra todos aquellos celos.

Y que te importa, tú estas con Mitsuki y nadie te dice nada…- lo contraataca Sango, tratando de deshacerse de aquel pedazo de baka, tenía que llegar temprano a la cita con Lin y no podía fallarle.

Pero Sanguito….-

Pero nada, deja de molestarme y ve a atender a tu novia…- lo termina de decir esta para pasar a lado de este.

Sanguito, no te vallas….- lo dice este observando como la chica toma el ascensor, para ignorarlo por completo.

Sanguito….- lo murmura, al ver que su "amor" ha desaparecido.

-.-

Ahora, ¿Qué mosco te mico?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, apenas entrando al piso donde trabaja con Kagome a su lado.

Sanguito…- es lo único que murmura Miroku tira en el piso, abrazando un peluche.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, observando a su propio hermano en el piso, como si lo hubieran matado o lo mejor del caso arrollado con una aplanadora.

Sanguito se fue con ese baka…- lo confiesa, mintiéndose en el suelo.

¡oh es cierto!.- lo exclama Kagome – Sango me dijo que saldría con él…- lo informa la chica.

Mi propia cuñada traidora… ¿hasta donde ha llegado el mundo?.- lo murmura aquel joven.

¡Keh! Déjate de babosadas, y a trabajar…- se lo dice Inuyasha pasando encima de su hermano, sin importar el dolor que este sienta.

Ya decía yo que te le caíste de los brazos a nuestra madre…- lo dice este – nunca has entendido los dolores del corazón.- lo termina diciendo con un acto de lagrimas.

No estoy ahora para tus dramas, ¿Por qué no vas por Sango y la traes?.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

Oh hermano hasta que por fin se te ilumino el cerebro…- lo dice este levantándose rápidamente del suelo, corriendo hacia l elevador.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste baka?.- lo grita y pregunta a la vez Inuyasha, tratando tener paciencia y no estrangular a su hermano

Que a veces piensas…- lo dice este con burla cerrando las puertas del elevador rápidamente antes de que a su hermanito se le ocurra estrangularlo.

Voy a matar a ese pervertido cuando regrese…- lo amenaza Inuyasha entre dientes, tratando de no romper nada en su paso.

Oh clama, el pobre esta celoso…- lo dice Kagome, entrando con su esposo a la oficina – recuerda que Miroku quiere a Sango, pero el baka no sabe como decírselo.- lo confirma con todos los hechos y locuras de este.

¿Y yo tengo la culpa de que ese sea un idiota?.- lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado.

Bueno… si, es tú hermano.- se lo dice Kagome con una risa…

-.-

Tengo que matar a ese mujeriego….- lo dice Sango con cierto enojo.

¿Qué te hizo ahora?.- lo pregunta Kagome, recibiendo a su prima en su oficina.

Me arruino mi cita…- se lo dice, sentándose enfrente de su prima.

¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta, sabía que Inuyasha había tenido una mala idea en mandar a Miroku por Sango, pero ya estaba hecho, ¿que se puede hacer?

Primero se viste de camarero….- lo comienza a decir la chica.

_Vengo a traerles la carta, esta para el señor y esta para la señorita…- lo informa Miroku vestido de camarero._

_Sango, ¿quieres que te pida algo?.- lo sugiere Lin enfrente de la pelicafé._

_Si tú deseas…- lo contesta_

_¡No!.- lo grita Miroku – que la señorita vea la carta…- lo dice con algo de insistencia._

_No comprende por que aquella insistencia de arruinar su cita de Miroku, pero no le daría el gusto, así que si quería que ella pidiera su comida bien, eso haría._

_Comienza ha abrir su carta, observando que hay una nota de papel pegada en el menú de esta…_

_Sanguito, Cásate conmigo…_

_Miroku._

_Es lo único que dice aquel papel, aquello obliga a que esta alce el rostro hacia donde este Miroku de pie, tratando de digerir aquella información._

_¿en enserio?... ¿acaso Miroku en verdad le pide matrimonio?_

_Pero todo aquello se derrumba, al ver como pasa una hermosa mujer a lado de aquel pelinegro con coleta, dejando que este ya no se ocupe de su mesa y se vaya a atender a aquella dama con demasiada coquetería._

Etto… no se que decirte hermana.- se dice Kagome, con una gota en la cabeza, ¿acaso nunca aprendería Miroku que aquella no es la forma de conquistar a Sango?.

Es… es… es…¡un BAKAME!.- lo ultimo lo grita Sango, con demasiada ira…

-.-

Sango debe de estar detestándote…- lo dice Inuyasha, escuchando toda la historia de su hermano.

Es que… soy débil ante la carne hermosa…- se justifica este, aunque bien merecido de traer dos cachetadas marcadas en cada mejilla.

No se que hacer contigo Miroku…- lo menciona el ojidorado, tratando de comprender las dos neuras que debe de tener este en la cabeza, el pedirle primero matrimonio a la chica y después irse con la primera mujer, eso si es para matarlo.

-.-

¿Qué piensas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha hacia Kagome, una vez que está, esta descansado entre sus brazos, después de tener aquella sesión.

En lo baka que es Miroku…- lo menciona para escuchar una risa de su esposo.

Bueno cariño, es Miroku.- lo dice este, sin parar aquella caricia que hace en su espalda desnuda.

Eso no hay duda…- se lo dice, dándole a su vez un suave beso en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

Un agradable silencio se hace presente, cosa que es aprovechado por Kagome, para acorrucarse de tal forma en que su Inuyasha pueda tenerla entre sus brazo toda la hoce y sin dañar al pequeño, sintiendo la suave piel de este.

¿Kagome?.- la llama Inuyasha.

¿mmmmm?.- lo contesta esta, sin abrir sus ojos.

¿no te ha molestado mas ese tal Hoyo?.- lo pregunta de una vez por todas el chico.

Mmmm, no…- lo contesta Kagome, sin tomarle importancia, con Inuyasha se siente más segura que nunca.

Si te molesta, ¿me vas a decir verdad?.- lo pregunta, necesita saber que si llega a pasar algo Kagome le va a contar todo, no quiere que aya mas secretos y mucho menos alguno que si tenga que ver con los vivos.

si…- lo contesta, dejando que las caricias de Inuyasha se prolonguen más en su espalda.

Está seguro que si ese baka se atreve a decirle o hacerle, o bien mandarle algo a **su ** Kagome es capaz de ir a golpearlo y mandarlo al hospital, el no debe de meterse en sus territorios.

Lo que mas le agrada de todo esto, es que dentro de tres semanas, tendrá su luna de miel con Kagome, aparte de que podrían aprovechar la salida a Francia y comprar cosillas para el bebé, se muere de ganas por saber que será niño o niña, pero Kag, no quiere que se sepa, y Mioga es muy dado a su ética profesional _"si la madre no quiere que se sepa, yo debo de reapartar eso" _ ¡¡feh!! Si él es el padre, ¿Qué tiene de malo?.

-.-

¿no hay forma de que Mitsuki se vaya?.- lo pregunta Kagome, estando sentada en las piernas de su Inuyasha.

Uy pequeña, eso es casi imposible.- lo contesta este, observando a su esposa.

Es que no la quiero cerca.- lo confiesa, es la verdad, cada mañana no pierde la oportunidad de coquetearle a Inuyasha, y aquello no le parece.

Miroku la contrato por un año…- lo informa, sabía que aquello decepciona a la chica.

¡Eso es injusto!.- lo chilla la misma Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha le de un poco de jugo, al estar en la hora del desayuno, este se empeño a que ambos desayunaran en la oficina, mas si esta no quiere desayunar.

Oh vamos Kag, un año pasa demasiado rápido.- lo dice tratando de animar a su joven esposa.

Pero….-

Pero nada amor, verás que pronto se va…- la interrumpe para darle otro trozo de melón.

Aunque déjame confesarte, que me agrada que estés celosa…- lo dice el chico, dándole un corto beso en los labios a Kagome.

¿Qué me dices de ti?.- se lo pregunta, recordando todas las ocasiones que la celo a causa de Kouga, Miroku o bien cualquier hombre que se le acerque.

¡Ja!, yo no conozco esa palabra.- lo dice de forma arrogante ante su actitud.

Si claro… bien la cono….- no termina de decir aquella frase cuando es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tan solo apretando aquel botón que da automáticamente el altavoz.

Lindo Inu, hay una llama para Kagome, pero como ella esta contigo se la paso…- lo informa el chico para dar clic en uno de los botones pasando aquella llamada al teléfono de Inuyasha.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta Kagome, que ella sabe sus únicas llamas son internas a causa de que Inuyasha lleva todas las relaciones con los compradores.

¿te gustaron mis chocolates Kagome?.- lo pregunta la voz de la otra línea.

¿Qué chocolates?.- lo pregunta esta sin comprender de que diablos habla.

Los que te mande hoy a tú oficina…- lo responde este.

No sabe de que chocolates le habla, por dos cosas, la primera se la ha pasado todo el día en metida en la oficina de Inuyasha que no se le ha ocurrido pasar a su oficina y la segunda Jakotsu no le ha avisado de nada.

¿Ho-Hoyo?.- lo balbucea Kagome, al reconocer aquella voz.

Querida Kagome, hasta que acertaste…- lo dice este.

¿Qué quieres?.- lo dice de forma grosera.

Hablar contigo…- lo contesta.

Puedes hacerlo por teléfono.- se lo dice, observando el rostro sombrío de su esposo, lo mas seguro es que quiera matarlo.

Lo prefiero en privado…- lo dice este dándole un toque de doble sentido.

Ni soñarlo, amo a Inuyasha y no voy a salir sin él.- se lo dice, escuchando un fuerte golpe.

Bien, pues entonces… quiero decirte… que aunque estos años te deje todavía te amo Kagome.- lo concluye aquel hombre.

Yo ya no te amo Hoyo, mi alma, cuerpo y corazón le pertenece a un solo hombre, y ese es Inuyasha.- se lo dice, mientras observa los ojos dorados del chico.

¡¡Tú me amabas!!…- lo grita por el teléfono el mismo Hoyo.

Te ame… y a veces pienso que ni siquiera sentí eso por ti… tal vez cariño, pero ya no más…- lo termina de decir Kagome, para terminar aquella conversación colgándole el teléfono aquel individuo.

Voy a matar a ese hombre…- lo murmura entre dientes Inuyasha, controlando las ganas de ir a golpearlo.

No tiene caso…- se lo dice Kagome, mientras se acorruca en el pecho del chico, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

Yo si le veo el caso…- lo comienza a decir este, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su Kagome – tú eres mía, egoístamente mía, al igual que ese pequeño que viene en camino….- se lo dice, dándole posesión a aquellas palabras.

Eso da, a que tú también eres mió…- lo dice Kagome de la misma forma posesiva que dijo Inuyasha.

Si ese mecretefe te sigue dando regalitos, Jakotsu pensara que en verdad me interesa.- lo dice este, con algo de coraje al recordar los chocolates que deben de estar en la oficina de Kag.

Bueno, puedes verlo por el lado positivo…- se lo dice la pelinegra – así Jakotsu no estará celoso…- lo termina e decir con una risita, recordando que Jakotsu se queja de que su Inu no le hace caso.

Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa Kagome….- lo contesta Inuyasha con fastidio, ¿Qué es lo gracioso en ser acosado por ese tonto?.

¿sabes…- lo comienza a decir Kagome – tengo ganas de comer chocolates.- lo concluye, aquellos antojos de ser madre…

Pero no puedo darte los de ese baka, tal ves si te mando a comprar otros…- lo sugiere el chico, tomando el teléfono y a su vez marcando la extensión de recepción.

Mitsuki, ¿puedes mandar a Kenshin a comprar una caja de chocolates?.- lo pregunta este, cosa que Kagome le agrada que su Inu… se preocupe por ella.

Si, señor.- lo contesta la chica del otro lado de la línea- en un momento se los subo.- lo termina de decir, así tiene la oportunidad de ver a Inuyasha.

¿y bien?.- lo pregunta la chica, viendo como Inuyasha cuelga el teléfono.

Ahora suben, de una vez le das los chocolates a ese Jakotsu, si se los doy yo, vendrá a secuestrarme…- lo termina de decir, recordando la ocasión de las flores, como lo beso y abrazo dándole escalofríos y el simple hecho de recordarlo le surgen otros escalofríos.

-.-

¿Es usted Inuyasha Taisho?.- lo pregunta cierta voz que aparece de entre las sombras.

¿Quién es usted?.- lo pregunta el chico, viendo hacia todos lados de aquella habitación oscura.

Kaede Sué Higurashi…- lo contesta esta, apareciendo enfrente del chico.

Es la abuela de Kagome…- lo menciona Inuyasha, asombrado de él pueda verla- pero ¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta sin entender que demonios sucede.

He entrado a su sueño…- lo comienza a explicar – por favor escúcheme tengo porco tiempo.- lo dice esta observando que Inuyasha iba a comenzar a hablar pero después guarda silencio.

Mi nieta esta en peligro… se que sabe de los espíritus que la rondan, ellos me tiene atrapada a causa de un campo de energía, pero aquello no me preocupa, yo estoy bien.- se lo dice – lo que me preocupa es mi nieta, ellos quieren la perla de Shikón, no me explico por que dicen que ella la tiene… pero algo malo le va a ocurrir a Kagome….- lo sigue diciendo con una desesperación grande – aparte de aquellos espíritus hay tres personas que quieren hacerle daño a Kagome, la principal de todas es Naraku, pero las otras dos no las se… por favor cuídela…- lo termina de decir Kaede para desaparecer de aquel lugar.

¡¡Inuyasha despierta!!.- lo escucha, la voz de Kagome…

¡¡Inuyasha!!.- lo vuelve a escuchar, con mas fuerza que antes.

¡¡Oh Inuyasha!!.- lo escucha de nuevo… con un fuerte movimiento.

Sus ojos obres se abren, viendo a su Kagome a lado de él, sentada en sus piernas, y a su ves mirándolo preocupado.

¿Qué paso?.- lo pregunta el propio Inuyasha, recibiendo a Kagome de nuevo entre sus brazos… lo ultimo que recordaba es que ambos se habían ido a casa a descansar… y puede suponer que todavía es de madrugada.

Tuviste una pesadilla…- lo informa Kagome – te movías mucho…- lo concluye, abrazándolo, dejando que el aroma del chico recorra sus fosas nasales.

Tranquila pequeña, solo fue una pesadilla…- lo murmura este, recordando las palabras de la abuela Kaede _por favor cuídela…_ eso esta de mas, pero el hecho de que él tuviera ese sueño, es por que algo anda realmente mal…

-.-

¿Por qué esa insistencia en ir a comprar mas cosas para el bebé?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con las bolsas de aquellas tiendas que visitaron en la mañana.

Por que soy feliz…- lo contesta este, subiendo las escaleras que dan para la entrada de empresas Taisho.

¡¡Cuidado!!.- se escucha aquel grito, seguido por un fuerte sonido.

Al escuchar aquel grito proveniente de una señora, lo último que recuerda es que Inuyasha la abraza dejando que cualquier cosa que suceda le pasa a él.

¿Inuyasha estas bien?.- lo pregunta, sintiendo como este sigue de pie abrazándola sin mover ningún solo músculo.

¡¡Inuyasha!!.- se escucha aquel grito por parte de Kagome, al sentir como su esposo se desvanece y deja ver una herida de bala en su costado derecho.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡¡Oh Kami!! Acabo de matar a mi Inu T.T!... bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo que sigue en el fin de semana, disfrútenlo… y espero que no quieran matarme.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**TLAP, Nikole, Kagome-taisho, Serena Tsukino chiba, Sofita, Ahome23, Seishime, SesshoDan 1208, Kagome QF, Yuiren 31, Kikila Otaku, aomedulce y Leilita 4d16.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de la misma forma a las personas que leen mi fic y no dejan mensaje!!...**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Fesabi.**


	11. Hospital

**Capitulo XI.- Hospital.**

Ka-Kagome….- lo murmura aquel individuo.

Ka-Kagome ¿Dónde estas?.- lo pregunta de nuevo este solo que en esta ocasión abriendo sus ojos, observando a su alrededor, pero lo único que ve es a su hermano con una enfermera a su lado.

Tranquilo hermano…- lo murmura Sesshomaru, acercándose hacia la cama donde esta el chico.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta de nuevo, no la ve por ninguna parte, ¿acaso sufrió alguna herida?, lo ultimo que recordaba es el hecho de que protegió a su pequeña de cualquier cosa.

Fue con Rin a desayunar.- lo informa este, viendo como aquella enfermera comienza a revisar los signos vitales de su hermano, gracias Kami, que en aquel momento iba llegando con Rin a la empresa, así todo se hizo lo mas rápido posible.

¿le paso algo?, ¿esta bien?, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?, ¿Qué…..-

Tranquilo Inuyasha, Kagome esta en perfectas condiciones, debes de descansar…- lo interrumpe el mismo Sesshomaru, dejando que su hermano poco a poco vuelva a cerrar sus ojos.

-.-

Sesshomaru le dijo que su Inuyasha acaba de despertar, pero por el calmante que le aplicaron al operarlo volvió a quedarse dormido.

Mantiene entre sus manos la mano del chico, sentada a un lado de la cama, tratando de que las lagrimes no vuelvan a salir.

No puede creer lo que le sucedió a Inuyasha, primero ambos vienen de compras y después Inuyasha en el hospital a causa de una herida de bala, que todavía no se encuentra el culpable.

Ho-hola…- se escucha aquel murmura, ocasionado que Kagome levante la vista hacia su Inuyasha.

Hola…- lo contesta esta, viendo como su esposo esta despierto.

¿estas bien?.- lo pregunta este…

Oh kami... tuve tanto miedo…- lo expresa Kagome, dejando que las lagrimas recorran por su rostro.

Tranquila amor, le ara daño al pequeño…- lo dice este, acercando la mano de la chica hacia sus labios, besando para darle consuelo.

¡¡Casi mueres y me dices que me tranquilice!!.- lo exclama Kagome, algo alterada por el hecho de que casi lo pierde.

¡Ja! ¿crees que te voy a dejar?, eso ni en sueños pequeña…- se lo dice, para recibir un abrazo de la chica.

Auch…- se queja al sentir aquel movimiento brusco, parece que aquel pequeñín esta pateando su vientre.

¿te duele algo?.- lo pregunta el chico, preocupado por aquel quejido.

Me dio una patada…- se lo dice en forma soñadora al incorporarse, para llevarse la mano del chico y la suya al vientre.

Se esta haciendo notar ¿heee?.- se lo dice, a sentir como viene otra pequeña patadita…

¿te vas a quedar?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado.

Si lo deseas.- se lo contesta, tomando asiento a lado del chico.

Sabes que si…- se lo dice, haciendo un poco de cancha en aquella cama de hospital – anda ven acá esposa mía…- lo dice tomando de la mano de Kagome, guiándola para que se acueste a su lado, cosa que lo consigue.

¿no te hago daño?.- lo pregunta Kagome insegura, por el hecho de quedarse a dormir así con Inuyasha, él debe de descansar, no estar consolándola y mucho menos consentirla.

¡bah! Sin ti no puedo dormir, así que señora Taisho deje de quejarse.- lo concluye Inuyasha abrazando a la chica, con cuidado de no lastimarla e interferir con aquellos cables que tiene en una de sus manos y por supuesto el vendaje que lleva en su abdomen derecho.

Con un bostezo que se hace presente en Kagome, se acorruca entre los brazos de su esposa, dejando que él la cubra con aquellas dos mantas…

Descansa Koibito…- lo murmura este, dejando que las luces tenues ilumine aquella habitación.

-.-

Hey Inuyasha despiértate…- lo dice una voz demasiado conocida para él.

Un rato más…- lo murmura este abrazando a la chica que tiene entre sus brazos.

Vas hacerle daño a Kagome.- lo dice este, viendo como Inuyasha se levanta instantáneamente, cerciorarse de que su esposa este en buen estado.

¡Feh! Mioga ¿Qué demonios quieres?.- lo pregunta, al recostarse de nuevo en aquella cama de hospital.

Vengo a ver como esta mi paciente favorito y me encuentro de que Kagome esta durmiendo contigo, ¿Qué no tienes decencia?.- lo dice Mioga, examinando la herida del chico, y pensar que estuvo a punto de mandar a una enfermera, si hubiera visto esta escena en lugar de reírse se desmaya.

Es mi esposa…- se lo contesta en tono irritado.

Si eso lo veo por la panza que lleva…- se lo dice, sabiendo bien de que habla el chico.

No puedo dejar que Kagome se duerma en un sillón incomodo…- lo dice, haciendo caso omiso ante las palabras de ese viejo, Mioga nunca cambiaría y aquello ya esta probado de mil maneras.

Nunca pensé verte en este estado cariñoso, responsable y preocupado, un Inuyasha nuevo para mi punto de vista.- lo dice burlonamente Mioga recordando como era su pequeño Inuyasha, un niño rebelde, despreocupado de la vida y sobre todo mujeriego.

¡Feh!.- es el único sonido que hace este.

Creo que aprovechando que Kagome esta aquí, le are algunos estudios…- lo dice Mioga terminado con el ojidorado.

¿Qué estudios?.- lo pregunta preocupado, ¿pasa algo malo con su bebé?, ¿le sucede algo malo a su Kagome?

Hey tranquilo hijo… solo son de rutina…- lo dice Mioga notando el rostro de preocupación que tiene este.

Voy con ustedes.- se lo dice de forma autoritaria, no piensa dejar que Kagome vaya sola.

¿Así y cuantos mas?, usted debe de descansar si quiere salir de este lugar al terminar la semana…- se lo informa, sabiendo lo terco que es este.

¡eso es injusto!.- lo gruñe.

Ande gruñón despierte a mi nuera…- se lo dice Mioga con una carcajada, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando Inuyasha iba con él al ser curado de una pelea que armaba en el colegio.

¡¡Keh!! Ese viejo siempre reclamándole por todo, pero lo que si es real, el hecho de que él mismo lo considere como un segundo padre… Mioga siempre se porto como si lo fuera aunque él mismo tenía a su verdadero padre…

Kag, Kagome… pequeña despiértate…- lo murmura esta cerca del oído de la joven, escuchando como respuesta aquellos suspiros con su nombre combinado.

Esa Kagome, en algunas ocasiones como esa, prefiere seguir durmiendo con ella, esa mujer si que lo vuelve loco, loco de amor, loco de deseo y sobre todo loco de celos, pensar en perderla o que cualquier hombre se le acerque lo vuelve loco…

mmmm….- escucha aquella respuesta que proviene de Kagome.

anda Kagome arriba, ha de hacerte estudios.- lo dice Mioga, sabiendo ante mano que con ello la mujer se va a levantar como un resorte, dicho y hecho esta hace lo que predijo, tapándose con las cobijas al ser descubierta por Mioga.

Hey por que no me avistas…- lo murmura Kagome hacia su Inuyasha, sonrojada al ser encontrada en aquella situación comprometedora con Mioga.

Trate cariño, pero duermes como un oso…- se lo dice con una burla y sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Oso he?.- lo pregunta algo enojada, olvidándose de que Mioga este presente, ¿Qué pretende Inuyasha llamándola oso, ¡ella no duerme como un oso! Y mucho menos ¡ronca!.

Hey cariño, yo…yo no quería decirlo de esa forma…- se lo dice, captando la forma en que Kagome lo interpreto, observándola algo enojada.

¡Ja si claro!.- lo dice sarcásticamente, levantándose de la cama.

Kagome….- la llama, ¿acaso es tan baka para tener una pelea con la chica en pleno hospital?, no… no quiere saber la respuesta.

Uuuyyy no me hables oso…- lo dice esta enojada, mientras se pone sus zapatos, sin importar que Mioga este conteniendo aquella risa.

Seré oso, pero no ronco…- lo miente el mismo Inuyasha acostándose en la cama, sabiendo que aquella mentira puede poner de mucho peor humor a su Kagome.

Eres… eres… un ¡¡baka!!.- lo grita la chica, dejando que todo el hospital escuche el grito y un golpe, cosa que el mismo Mioga no resiste mas y estalla a carcajadas, observando a su hijo con una almohada en su cara.

"¡¡me voy!!" Aquel grito se escucha junto con un golpe en la puerta, parece que su nuera tiene el mismo carácter que su hijo, ahora puede preguntarse ¿Quién manda a quien?.

Observa a Inuyasha, gruñendo por la actitud de Kagome, poniendo aquella cara que suele hacerla cuando esta algo enojado o mas bien muy enojado, esta seguro que si no fuera por que no puede ponerse bien de pie, estaría peleando con Kagome afuera.

Pero así como surgen las peleas, así de rápido surgen las reconciliaciones más si se trata de Inuyasha y Kagome.

-.-

¿Dónde diablos dejaste a Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo entrar a Mioga.

Tranquilo, esta afuera, la señora Taisho no quiere entrar, dice que te pudras solo en esa cama…- lo ultimo lo dice con burla, recordando las mismas palabras de Kagome, una vez que le pregunto si estaría toda la noche con el chico.

¿así?...- lo comienza a decir el chico- pues yo la quiero aquí conmigo.- lo concluye, dando aquel ultimátum o bien orden.

Pues no se como le vas hacer, pero ella no quiere entrar…- se lo contesta, sabiendo que su hijo dará el primer paso, conociendo lo orgulloso que es, es un milagro de la vida, ¿acaso tendría fiebre?... mmmm no, acaba de revisarlo y nada.

Yo no puedo dormir sin ella.- lo informa el mismo Inuyasha, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, demonios ahora Mioga va a pensar que es un débil, romántico y miedoso.

El nene ¿no puede dormir sin su peluche?.- lo dice con burla Mioga, sabiendo que Kagome piensa de la misma forma que Inuyasha, pero el orgullo parece que esta primero antes que el placer.

¡Feh! Cállate y dile que vega.- arrepentido de haber dicho lo que piensa…

Eso será inútil, con el hecho de que le pidió a Sango que viniera por ella…- lo miente, sabiendo que aquello ara que su hijo se ponga furioso, y lo esta logrando.

¿Qué?, esa mujer no puede abandonarme y dejar que me pudra en esta cama…- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha, tratando de levantarse pero aquello es inútil gracias a que ahora la enfermera lo volvió a vendar, no puede moverse.

Lo esta haciendo…- lo menciona, mientras cierra la libreta del diagnostico.

No, no y no… dile a esa mujer que estoy muriendo…- se lo dice – no en balde hice que trajeran una cama mas grande.- lo informa para que su "padre" vea que tiene razón, con razón siente el cuarto un poco mas chico.

Bien, actuare algo, pero debes de estar fingiendo… no se que se te ocurra, pero, cuando te hable no te muevas ¿entiendes?.- lo menciona esta, resignado a que Inuyasha no ha cambiado en nada y el sigue siendo su cómplice en todo.

-.-

Como detesta en ocasiones a Inuyasha, pensar que este le dijo OSO y por si fuera poco que ella ronca, eso no es cierto… ella nunca ha roncado…

Y las ganas que tiene de dormir entre los brazos de Inuyasha, ninguna noche desde que están casados ha dormido sin él, tanto se ha acostumbrado al chico que le es difícil conciliar el sueño.

Tal vez lo más conveniente es que le hable a Sango y le pida que la lleve a casa, podría ser que en la cama que tiene el perfume del chico logre dormir, aunque lo duda.

Deja escapar un suspiro pesado, ¿Qué puede hacer?, esta claro que no va a entrar a la habitación a pedirle perdón al chico, ella no debe de pedir perdón, ese es Inuyasha, ¡no ella!, y mucho menos puede entrar a decirle "Inuyasha puedo dormir contigo aunque estemos enojado", ¡ja! Eso sería absurdo.

No le queda de otra que hablarle a Sango… es lo mejor, se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse hacia donde esta una de las enfermeras pero antes de llamar a una, el doctor Mioga sale de la habitación de Inuyasha.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta, ¿acaso algo malo le paso a Inuyasha?.

Kagome, Inuyasha no quiere despertar, tan solo te llama en sueños.- lo dice este doctor, dejando que la piel de Kagome se ponga pálida, y corra dentro de la habitación.

Se arrepiente de haberle hecho aquella broma a su nuera, por ese tipo de bromas podría ponerse grave, como medico lo sabe, pero como padre es otra cosa… ¡arg! Como odia cuando Inuyasha le hace hacer eso, el baka le pone cara de perro a medio morir y él como buen padre hace lo que ese le pide.

¡Inuyasha!, ¿Inuyasha!, ¿estas bien?.- lo pregunta la chica, al llegar a su lado, dejando su bolsa en el sillón, para ponerse a lado del chico, que parece que no le responde.

¿Qué puede hacer para que le responda este?, ¿estará tan grave?, ¡oh kami! Si le llega a suceder algo malo a Inuyasha seguro que se muere, se muere con él.

Sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos dejando que su vista se nuble, perdiendo cualquier imagen del chico… ¡si tan solo hubiera estado con él!.

Inuyasha escucha un pequeño sollozo, ¿acaso su Kagome esta llorando?, abre sus ojos, viendo como su Kagome esta de pie a lado de él, llorando, dejando que pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas se resbalen por sus ojos, ¡si que es un tonto, ha hecho llorar a Kagome!.

Hey, pequeña…- lo murmura….

¡¡Estas vivo!!…- lo exclama Kagome, abrazándolo, mientras llora en su pecho, sin importar que este no quiera abrazarla por la pelea que tuvieron antes.

Ven acá…- lo dice este, mientras con ayuda de sus brazos y manos, pone a Kagome en la cama, dejando que los zapatos de esta se deslicen por sus pies para caer al piso.

¡¡gracias a kami que no te a pasado nada malo!!.- lo balbucea y exclama entre sollozos la pelinegra, dejando que sus lagrimas sigan saliendo.

Se siente como el peor de los bichos aplastados, hacerle aquella broma no estuvo bien, no pensó en la consecuencia que tendría en su Kagome y mucho menos en su pequeño, si se hubiera desmayado, esta seguro que no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Sshh… tranquila estoy bien…- se lo dice, dándole un poco de consuelo entre sus brazos, acariciando la espalda de Kagome, por debajo de aquella blusa.

¿no te duele nada?.- se lo pregunta, entre un hipo, una vez algo calmada.

No…- lo contesta, aspirando el aroma silvestre de Kagome – solo quiero estar contigo…- lo termina de decir, besando su sien.

Escucha pequeños hipos salir de la boca de Kagome, dejando que sus caricias la calmen un poco, no piensa decirle que aquello es broma, esta seguro que si lo hace Kagome es capaz de echarlo de la casa o bien golpearlo hasta cansarse, aparte de que se siente ya culpable por hacer llorar a su pequeña y también ponerla algo pálida.

Buenas noches Inu…- lo susurra con un hipo acompañándolo.

Buenas noches Koishii.- lo contesta de la misma forma, dejando que el sueño los lleve aquel mundo.

-.-

¿¡¿Qué pretendías obtener diciéndole todo eso al esposo de tú nieta?!?.- lo pregunta y grita una voz demasiado enojada.

Proteger a mi Kagome…- lo contesta de la misma forma, gritando, sin importar que su alma este en peligro.

¿crees que salvándola de esa bala has logrado demasiado?.- lo pregunta en forma sarcástica, pegando en los barrotes que separan a ambos.

Por lo menos… se que no esta en peligro de muerte…- lo contesta, sin importarle que reciba una descarga eléctrica a causa de aquella barrera.

Bien, pues así lo quiere… me encargare de mandarte a la "luz" así no estorbaras en mis planes, Naraku quiere a la mocosa y yo quiero la perla ¿lo entiendes?.- lo dice aquel hombre, dejando que su rostro por primera se logre ver, ojos cafés, cabello negro, piel blanca con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha…

Oni…Onigumo…- lo murmura la abuela de Kagome, llevándose las manos a su boca, ¡¡oh kami!! Ese hombre…

-.-

Según ella, Inuyasha debe de estar solo, se entero por medio de Jakotsu que este, el día anterior tuvo una fuerte discusión con Kagome, cosa que le conviene si desea verlo.

No se lleva bien con Sango por el hecho de que es hermana o prima de Kagome, con ella mucho menos al compartir el amor por aquel hombre, Miroku ahora esta deprimido cosa que ni siquiera le hace caso y Kouga, bueno ese no se mete en los asuntos al igual que Sesshomaru; así que con el único que "platica" es con Jakotsu.

Lo que le contó este, fue que la discusión surgió a causa de que alguien le llamo a la chica y parece ser que también le mandaron un peluche algo grande…

Se imagina que Kagome no quiso decirle nada a Inuyasha y este por lógica se entera y así surge aquella discusión, por celos, pero quien esta ahí para aliviar y consolar a su Inu… nadie, así que ella ara ese sacrificio y consolara a este.

Entra con sumo cuidado al numero de la habitación que le dieron en la recepción al preguntar por Inuyasha Taisho.

Con mucho cuidado cierra la puerta, cerciorándose que sus movimientos no sean escuchado por el chico, que bien puede verlo acostado en la cama.

Se acerca con mucho cuidado hacia la cama, observando dormir a Inuyasha, tratando de ver que fue lo que sucedió, no entendía muy bien que diablos había sucedido… pero algo le dice que ella sabe algo del asunto, pero lo que no recuerda es ¿como?.

Bueno eso no importa ahora… ahora es besar aquellos labios que tanto desea probar desde que vio al chico por primera vez en la recepción presentándose como uno de los dueños, solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente y es, aquella esposa que tiene…

Se inclina un poco hacia delante, dejando que nada pegue hacia la cama, sin alertar los sentidos del chico… esta a punto de alcanzar sus labios, pero hay algo que se mueve, cosa que hace que se enderece como resorte, observa que se esta moviendo, pero parece que se puede ver una cabellera azabache, aparte la de Inuyasha, cosa que se le hace extraño.

Observa desde aquel lugar junto a la cama, como el chico se acomoda más a la cama dejando que un poco de aquella sabana se resbale y deje al descubierto aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches, piel blanca… dormida placidamente entre los brazos de este.

¡¡ARG!! Eso es injusto. ¡¡muy injusto!!, ¿acaso nunca se podrá deshacer de esa mujer, Inuyasha debe de ser suyo, no de ella… no le importa que ella no lo aya visto primero, pero ningún hombre se había resistido a sus encantos e Inuyasha no sería el primero.

Gira sobre sus talones, para salir de la habitación con un único propósito en mente, visitar al tío Naraku, ya es hora de ayudarlo en aquella propuesta.

-.-

¿Qué haces Kagome?.- lo pregunta este, observando que su esposa se pone encima de aquella pijama de dos piezas un suéter algo grueso.

Tengo frió…- se lo contesta, yendo hacia la cama con él.

Entre mis brazos no lo padecerás…- se lo dice, viendo como esta gatea por la cama para llevar hasta él.

No importa, recuerda que Mioga dijo que nada de esfuerzos.- lo dice, sabiendo que aquel hombre desde que regresaron del hospital no hace otra cosa que persuadirla para terminar ambos en la cama y ya sabrá ella en que estado.

Entonces sigue muriéndote de frió.- lo dice algo enojado, desde hace días que se muere por estar con Kagome, y esta no hace mas que impedírselo, ¿acaso es un castigo por la forma tonta que se porto cuando supo que Hoyo le mando aquel peluche a la chica?.

No seas enojón, sabes que te amo…- lo menciona Kagome, metiéndose debajo de las cobijas, que rico es estar en su propia cama, no es que se queje de haber dormido en las de hospital, pero nada es mejor que la propia.

Si me amaras, me dejarías estar contigo…- se lo dice en capricho, como si un niño no recibiera nada de regalo por algo bien hecho.

Anda Koishii… abrazadme y vamos a dormir…- lo murmura de forma juguetona Kagome, esperando a que este la deje entrar entre sus brazos, ese hombre no solo se conforma con que ahora ambos no vayan a trabajan…. Quiere tenerla todo el día para él.

¡Feh! Esa mujer planea volverlo loca de la misma forma en que lo hace Mioga… ¿Qué planean ambos dejándolo descansando en una cama por una semana?, cuando él ya esta en perfectas condiciones de hacer lo que sea.

No puede negar que de cierta forma le conviene, el estar con Kagome todo el día es lo mejor que ha pedido, pero él no poder hacer el amor con ella es un castigo.

Si no sale de esta cama, o bien si no termina acostándose con **su** esposa terminara vuelto loco… loco de amor por esa mujer.

Bien, si esa mujer quiere guerra pues guerra tendrá, esos días intentaría seducir a Kagome, un plan maligno pero tal ves funciones, tiene todas las de ganas y todas las de pender…

Comenzaría mañana…. Muy temprano… muajajajaja….

-.-

¿ya sabe quien le disparó a mi hermano?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, hablando por teléfono en su oficina, ahora que Inuyasha no va a la empresa y mucho menos Kagome, él debe de hacerse cargo con Rin, pero bien esta no debe de esforzarse por que pequeñín que crece en su vientre.

Lo sentimos señor Taisho, pero no...- lo dice la voz de la otra línea, parece ser comandante, especializando el caso de aquel Taisho, pero no hay ninguna pista.

Esperare a que me mantea informado…- lo termina de decir este ojidorado para colgar el teléfono… tratando de saber quien desea la muerte de su cuñada o hermano.

¿sucede algo malo Sessho?.- lo pregunta Rin, entrando a su oficina, necesita que su esposo firme algunas cosas, para el proyecto de Francia, cosa que se encargaría Inuyasha y Kagome de ir junto con Kouga, Sango y Miroku, claro si este no sigue deprimido por el hecho de que Sango no quiera hablarle.

No saben nada de quien le disparó a Inuyasha.- lo suelta este, dejando que su esposa se siente en sus piernas.

Hey, tranquilo verás que todo se resuelve.- lo dice Rin tratando de darle ánimos al chico, daba gracias a Kami, que aquella bala no afectara ningún órgano vital de su cuñado, así que la operación se hizo con éxito.

Ya entiende ahora a su hermano, de ser un tonto romántico adolescente, aquellas dos mujeres los traen vueltos locos a ambos, con aquella ternura y sinceridad…

Acerca a su esposa hacia sus labios, dejando que ambos comiencen aquel beso, y siga prolongándose, sin que nadie interrumpa…

-.-

¿Kagome?... ¿Dónde estas?.- lo pregunta aquella grave voz, desde que se levanto por la mañana no hizo otra cosa que despertar a su esposa con una lluvia de besos, que bien parece que esta salio corriendo, por ello de estar buscándola por toda la casa.

Con un poco de dificultad comienza a caminar por todo el departamento, buscando a aquella mujer que no hace otra cosa que escapar de sus encantos, cuando la atrape ya sabrá ella quien es Inuyasha Taisho y de la forma en la que puede hacer que le pida y suplique que él le haga el amor.

Escucha un pequeño sonido en la cocina… cosa que con cuidado se acerca hacia la puerta de esta, que se mantiene cerrada observando por el cristal circular lo que hace su Kagome, parece que esta tomando leche de un vaso.

¡Ja! Ahora la tiene en sus brazos… no se puede escapar de eso.

Con mucho cuidado empuja aquella puerta, dejando que se abra lo suficiente para entrar a la cocina sin ser escucho por la chica.

De la misma forma se acerca hacia su Kagome, que esta, se encuentra de pie enfrente del refrigerador comiendo un poco de ensalada rusa que preparo el día de ayer… disfrutándola con pan.

Ya atrás de ella, estira sus brazos, rodeando a la chica desde la espalda, pegándola hacia su cuerpo.

¡hey!, debes de estar en cama.- lo reprocha Kagome sintiendo como el chico comienza a besar su cuello…

Solo si vienes conmigo…- lo murmura bajando sus labios hacia la nuca de la pelinegra, con ayuda de una de sus manos retira el cabello de Kagome, siguiendo así el recorrido, escuchando los suspiros de ella.

Siente como poco a poco Inuyasha le da la vuelta, para continuar con aquellos besos que lo único que causan es que suspire y cierre sus ojos disfrutando de ellos; apenas siente cuando este le comienza a quitar aquel suéter, dejándolo tirado en la cocina.

Sintiendo las manos de Inuyasha que comenzar a subir aquella camisa que cubre la parte de arriba, ya que se puso como pijama un pantalón y playera… antes deque este logre su objetivo Kagome sale de sus brazos, corriendo hacia la sala, bien sabe que si se queda otro segundo mas con aquel hombre caería rendida ante aquellos brazos, y Mioga dijo que el no puede hacer grandes esfuerzos.

¡¡Feh!! Esa mujer será lo más difícil en convencer, ¡ja! Pero no hay nada difícil para Inuyasha Taisho, camina afuera de la cocina buscando a su Kagome, sin hacer mucho ruido, puede escuchar como algo se cae, haciendo que se voltee hacia la salida de la casa encontrando a su Kagome tratando de escapar hacia la recamara sin ser vista por nadie, pero aquello es demasiado tarde.

Esta a apunto de correr, pero aquello es inútil sintiendo, como unos brazos la encarcelan entre la puerta y cierto individuo; abre sus ojos lentamente observando los ojos ámbar del chico, fundidos en fuego, parece que este no le importa la herida por que no hace el mayor esfuerzo en mantenerse quieto.

Se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, tomándolos por completos, obligándola ha abrirlos sin importarle que esta pose sus manos en su pecho desnudo… comienza a devorar aquellos dulces labios, queriendo caminar hacia el sillón tan solo para continuar con la posesión de la chica, ¿Quién iba a ganar?, obvio que él, y eso lo acaba de comprobar; De un momento a otro escucha el sonido del timbre interrumpiendo aquel momento, desconcentrándose en un segundo, del cual la chica lo aprovecha, y sale de aquellos brazos corriendo a abrir la puerta, solo que no contaba con aquella aparición.

Hoyo…- lo murmura…

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios me han sido de ayuda, y como estuve viendo sus mensajes, tengo que admitir que estos últimos capítulos si les ha faltado algo, pero con tantas cosas en mi cabeza y aparte de que he andado triste, pues se me juntan, pero prometo mejorar, y sobre mi redacción se que me falta mucho para mejorar pero poco a poco espero darlo, y si repito palabras gommen, pero se me van el capitulo no lo hago en un día y se me olvidan que palabras ya he utilizado… así que por eso…**

**Tratare de mejorar y dar mi esfuerzo…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco…**

**Draku, Aomedulce, Leilita 4b16, goleen€ris06, tu amiga 1912, Aome 19961, BiskeAyashi991, InuKagDQ13, Kagome QF, Lorena, Seishime, Nikole, Twindpd1, Elizabeth-236 y Ahome23.**

**Me gusto recibir sus amenazas de muerte n.n!, pero cualquier reclamación a mi secretaria por favor… jajaja…**

**Me despido**

**Fesabi.**


	12. Pelea

**Capitulo XII.- Pelea.**

Hoyo…- lo murmura…

¿Hoyo?, que demonios esta haciendo en su casa, ahora sí tiene la oportunidad perfecta de romperle la cara a ese tipo y aquello es lo que ara en esos momentos.

Kagome siente como su esposo comienza a caminar cerca de ella, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, ve como este mantiene aquella cara sombría dejando que todo aquel hombre romántico desaparezca y comience a surgir un hombre posesivo y celoso capas de romperle la cara aquel individuo sin importar aquella herida.

¿Qué demonios quieres?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha a lado de su esposa

Quiero hablar con Kagome.- se lo contesta este, observando como Kagome se mantiene con aquella pijama, sus labios un poco hinchados y el cabello revuelto, como si apenas se aya levantado, en cambio su "rival" mantiene en su cuerpo un pantalón y aquel pecho desnudo con un vendaje que cubre todo su abdomen, ambos con pies descalzos.

¡Ja! Y eso que te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo.- lo menciona este, tratando de controlar aquellas ganas de romperle la cara, no quiere que Kagome tenga un disgusto y aquello afecte el embarazo…

Tengo derecho de hablar con ella.- lo dice este algo irritado por el comportamiento de aquel ojidorado.

¿¡¿derecho?!? ¡JA! No me hagas reír, Kagome es **mía.- ** se lo dice, dándole énfasis a mía.

Eso lo tienes que decidir Kagome, no tú Bakamon…- se lo dice el mismo Hoyo, sin dar marcha atrás, sabe que fue un error dejar a Kagome dos años atrás, pero ahora estaba ahí para recuperarla no importa si esta ya esta casada y esperando un bebé.

Cariño, ¿puedes decirle a este idiota, que se vaya de nuestra casa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha observando los ojos de la chica, tiene tantas ganas de estrangular aquel individuo, que es capas de matarlo ahora mismo, pero debe de tener consideración a la chica y aquel pequeño que crece en su vientre.

¿Inuyasha acaba de decirle aquello?, no puede creerlo, primero le arma una escena de celos y ahora quiere que ella se deshaga de Hoyo, lo mas seguro es que él mismo Inuyasha no quiere que ella tenga un disgusto y trata de controlarse, lo nota por el hecho de ver la mandíbula algo tensa.

Hoyo, por favor vete…- lo menciona Kagome, dejando que su Inuyasha la mantenga entre sus brazos.

No, no, y no… yo te amo Kagome, no me voy hasta que me escuches…- lo concluye el chico, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

No diga que ama a **mi **esposa, por que no le creo, si la hubiera amado de verdad la hubiera aceptado como es, no huir en el primer avión y dejarla…- lo dice aquel ojidorado, tratando de contener la ultima gota que trata de derramarse de su paciencia.

No estoy hablando con usted señor Taisho, y se que cometí aquel error y lo lamento, pero he regresado para arreglarlo.- lo termina de decir, posando de nuevo sus ojos en Kagome, mas bella de lo que recordaba, aquel matrimonio y la maternidad le sientan de maravilla.

Haga el favor de irse señor Akitoki, antes de que lo eche de mi casa, usted no puede venir y declararle el amor a mi esposa, cuando esta ya pertenece a otro hombre.- se lo dice el mismo Inuyasha, tomando la puerta y comenzar a cerrarla, dejando que su Kagome este detrás de el, nade, pero absolutamente nadie puede arrebatarle aquella mujer, es suya y de nadie mas.

Claro que puedo y es lo que voy a seguir haciendo…- lo anuncia el chico, deteniendo la puerta, quedando cara a cara con aquel ojidorado.

Le romperé la cara.- lo amenaza Inuyasha… preparándose para golpearlo.

Pues tendrá que hacerlo, por que no planeo darme por vencido…- lo concluye el mismo Hoyo, dando un paso hacia enfrente, observando la altura de Inuyasha, un cabeza más alto que él.

Bien…- lo dice, acertando un golpe en la mandíbula de aquel pelicafé, dejando que de dos pasos hacia atrás, saliendo de aquel departamento.

Hoyo se limpia aquella sangre que sale de su boca con el dorso de su mano, observándola, viendo después aquel ojidorado, lanzándose a darle un puñetazo en el mismo lugar que este le dio.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita la pelinegra, tratando de ver lo que ambos chicos, hacen pero es algo difícil cuando Hoyo se le lanza como un toro, golpeándolo en el estomago y tratando de arrastra a su esposo, cosa que este de detiene después de unos cuantos pasos, lanzando a Hoyo hacia una de las puertas de aquel ascensor.

¡no vengas Kag!.- lo exclama el chico, observando a su esposa, que quiere ir con él, pero no puede arriesgarla.

Bien si ella no puede detener la pelea, lo ara Totosai, el portero, es lo suficiente fuerte para detener a Hoyo, a Inuyasha lo duda…

Toma el teléfono comunicándose con el portero.

¡¡Totosai, por favor suba!!.- lo dice algo exaltada, tratando de ver que sucede, y vuelve a ver a Hoyo salir volando hacia la pared en esta ocasión.

¿sucede algo malo señora Taisho?.- lo pregunta este

Inuyasha, Hoyo… por favor suba…- lo último lo dice sollozado, observando como Inuyasha recibe un golpe en la herida de la bala, cosa que le preocupa al ver el rostro de dolor del chico, que aun sigue peleando.

¡desee prisa!.- es lo ultimo que grita Kagome antes de colgar aquella línea, corriendo de nuevo hacia la entrada, observando un ultimo golpe dado por parte de su marido, en el estomago de aquel joven, dejándolo tumbado en el piso sin moverse.

Ve como su esposo comienza a desvanecerse en el piso, corriendo hacia él, sin importar que Hoyo este al otro extremo tal vez en pésimo estado.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos se inca alado del chico gritando su nombre, observando como este abre aquellos ojos obres, sonriéndole.

Cuidado pequeña, no quiero que nuestro bebé se ponga mal…- lo apenas lo murmura, tomando la mano de su esposa, llevándosela a los labios, dándole confort ante aquellas lagrimas.

Eres un baka…- lo solloza, lanzándose al pecho del chico llorando toda aquella angustia que tuvo y tiene al ver el estado de este.

Sshh, tranquila Koishii…- lo murmura, acariciando el cabello de su esposa, solo son unos cuantos golpes, y parece que la herida esta abierta, pero nada de que alarmarse.

No puedo tranquilizarme… ¡oh tu herida Inuyasha, esta sangrando!.- lo exclama al notar como aquel vendaje esta cubierto de sangre.

Te he manchado pequeña.- lo menciona este, observando la playera de la chica.

No importa, debo de llamar a Mioga…- se lo dice, con un hipo que sale de sus labios.

¡feh! Ese viejo me va a regañar.- lo dice algo incomodo por aquella situación, pero parece ser que su pequeña esta demasiado preocupada y angustiada, sabiendo que aquello puede hacerle daño a su bebé… tendría que ceder – pero llámalo si te hace sentir eso mejor.- lo concluye, observando el rostro de alivio de Kagome.

-.-

No comprendo por que no te cuidas.- lo menciona Mioga, terminando de guardar sus cosas en aquel pequeño maletín.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta del chico, sin mirarlo…

Ten por lo menos consideración con tu esposa, no hace mas que llorar, ¿pretendes que el bebé nazca antes de tiempo?.- se lo pregunta, observando como este ahora si le pone atención.

¡por supuesto que no!.- lo exclama acostado en la cama.

Pues bien, entones sigue mis instrucciones.- lo dice, mientras se dirige a la salida de aquella habitación- por cierto nada de ejercicio… nada y sabes a lo que me refiero hijo.- lo concluye al salir de aquella habitación.

¡kah!, ese hombre no hace mas que regañarlo por todo, y lo peor del caso es que le dijo "bueno no es tan grave como aquella vez que casi te matan", lo que mas le molesta es que aquello se lo dijo enfrente de Kagome, que esta se puso pálida insistiendo en saber, y como buen padre este le cuenta "pues todo sucedió por una pelea cuando Inuyasha estaba en la universidad, parece que no termino muy bien que digamos, por que le tuve que operar en una herida profunda de navaja, gracias a kami que sobrevivió", ¡ja! Así se lo concluye a su esposa, y claro esta se suelta a llorar en su regazo, lo que le faltaba.

Ya se fue tu papá…- lo anuncia Kagome, trayendo consigo algo de la cena.

¡feh!, no entiendo por que lo tengo que soportar…- lo murmura, sin incorporándose, sabe que Kagome no lo dejaría, entonces ¿para que intentar?.

Sencillo, por que lo quieres como a un papá.- se lo contesta su esposa, mostrándole aquella linda sonrisa, bien sabe que son ciertas sus palabras.

¡ja!, si me quisiera así, me diría que es mi bebé.- lo reprocha, ante eso… sabiendo que Kagome tampoco quiere saber prefiere la sorpresa.

Ya he dicho que lo quiero sorpresa…- lo vuelve a decir, ¿Cuántas veces se lo ha dicho? y este parece no escucharla en nada.

Buey no te enojes, pequeña…- lo dice este – anda mejor dame de comer y después, tú y yo tendremos que compensar aquella interrupción.- lo ultimo lo dice con una voz demasiado sensual, ocasionado que las piernas de la chica comiencen a temblar.

_Se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, tomándolos por completos, obligándola ha abrirlos sin importarle que este pose sus manos en su pecho desnudo… comienza a devorar aquellos dulces labios, queriendo caminar hacia el sillón tan solo para continuar con la posesión de la chica, ¿Quién iba a ganar?, obvio que él, y eso lo acaba de comprobar; De un momento a otro escucha el sonido del timbre interrumpiendo aquel momento._

¡oh! Ahora si que recuerda, ¿pero como decirle que no?, es tan débil entre los brazos del mismo Inuyasha, que su voluntad queda en otro lado… que bien no sabe donde se mete.

-.-

Le queda claro que Kagome prefiere a su esposo, pero una vez lo quiso, todavía debe de quedar aquel amor… así que por ello no piensa darse por vencido.

La paliza que le dio Inuyasha no se compara con el sufrimiento que este tendrá cuando Kagome lo deje por estar a su lado, que importa si ahora tiene que luchar por ella, sabe que fue un estupido al dejarla ir, pero siempre existen las segundas oportunidades.

Y aquello es lo que va a aprovechar…

Ser Akitoki su padre esta aquí…- lo anuncia una joven enfermera entrando al cuarto del chico.

-.-

¿Kagome por que me huyes?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha desde la cama, esperando que aquella mujer salga del baño, desde que termino de cenar, trato de seducirla y esta no hace mas que irse al baño.

No te estoy huyendo.- se lo miente la misma Kagome entrando a la habitación, con aquella bata blanca ya que su otra pijama quedo manchada de sangre, tiene que usar aquella y no esta muy convencida por el hecho de que sería con ella presa fácil para aquel depredador.

¿y que se supone que haces?.- lo pregunta curiosamente y a la vez con burla por que sabe que su esposa miente

Lavándome la cara…- se lo contesta nerviosa, ahora si no le miente, pero ese hombre no hace mas que intimidarla y hacer que su cuerpo se inflame.

¿Qué pretende aquella mujer diciéndole aquello?, como si el cayera tan rápido en aquella mentira…. Bah!

Anda cariño, ven a la cama…- lo menciona el mismo ojidorado con aquella mirada e seducción, esta de acuerdo que no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos pero aquello valdría la pena.

Pero… pero…- lo balbucea la misma pelinegra, caminando hacia aquel hombre, como si su mente quisiera que aquello se detuviera a consideración de la herida del mismo ojidorado, pero su cuerpo le pide a gritos ser confortada entre aquellos fuertes brazos y manos, que fueron capaz de romperle la cara a Hoyo con demasiada facilidad.

Anda amor…- lo murmura tomando la mano de su Kagome, conduciéndola dentro de las cobijas de aquella cama matrimonial.

Se siente como una muñeca con la cual Inuyasha puede utilizar y someterla como cualquier cosa, sin voluntad propia.

Siente como este la mantiene entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello azabache abundante por toda su espalda, se acorruca entre el pecho de este, dejando que su mejilla se recargue en el, disfrutando aquellas caricias.

¿sabes que te amo verdad?.- lo murmura y pregunta aquel pelinegro, respirando aquel aroma a jazmín que tanto le agrada.

Shiii…- se lo contesta de forma mimada, dejando que este la consienta.

Nunca me dejarías verdad Koishii…- lo menciona y pregunta a la vez, ese es su peor miedo, que Kagome lo deje y se olvide de él, o bien perderla para siempre.

¡oh claro que no!.- lo exclama la misma Kagome, abrazándose hacia aquel hombre, ¿nunca sería capaz de dejarlo, lo ama demasiado tanto que sin él le duele respirar.

Me alegra escucharlo…- se lo hace saber mientras besa la cabeza de la chica.

¿Y tú Inu?.- ahora se lo pregunta ella.

Yo… mmmm creo que tampoco… me gusta estar contigo…- lo murmura junto con un ronroneo al recibir una caricia en su pecho desnudo.

Mas te vale.- se lo dice en forma de amenaza, dejando que el lo tome como broma, pero bien sabe en el fondo que su pequeña esta celosa de Mitsuki, cosa que no debería de estar por el hecho de que él esta perdidamente enamorado de su Kagome.

Ahora si pequeña eres toda mía…- lo susurra a lado de aquel oído femenino, ocasionando que esta se estremezca de pies a cabeza.

-.-

¿ya tienes los boletos del viaje?.- lo pregunta Miroku, entrando aquella gran empresa.

Si.- lo contesta el mismo Jakotsu.

Qué no son en el mismo lugar.- lo menciona este, observado los nueceros de asiento.

Oh eso… Sango me dijo que te quiere fuera de su vista.- se lo dice recordando las palabras de la chica "mas te vale no ponerme a lado de ese pervertido".

¿en que habíamos quedado?.- se lo pregunta el menor de los hermano Taisho.

Ya se, pero Sango… - se lo dice, aquel individuo.

Hacemos un trato, yo consigo que mi hermanito Inu te regale flores, pero debes de ponerme a lado de Sanguito.- lo informa, sabe bien que Jakotsu es débil ante Inuyasha, y aquello es perfecto para conseguir lo que desea.

Mmmm, no lo se.- se lo dice algo indecisa, es que cambiar e engañar a su amiga por unas flores de Inu no esta nada mal, pero ¿después?

Ya se unas flores con una tarjeta…- lo ofrece al ver que aquel "hombre" se la esta poniendo algo difícil.

¡Acepto!.- lo dice toda exaltada, unas flores con una carta perfecto… lo haría de todos modos Sango cuando volviera se olvidaría del asunto.

Trato hecho…- lo murmura, para dirigirse hacia su oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-

Inu, ¿sabes quien va a pedir nuestros boletos?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra, en aquel amplio sillón.

Creo que Mitsuki.- lo dice este, mientras pone atención en la película que ahora pasan por cable.

Por que esa…- lo se lo dice sin poner atención a la película, quien sabe de que se trata… entre los brazos de este lo único que hace es relajarse y dormirse, según Mioga explica que ahora embarazada debe de dormir un poco mas, de la misma forma en comer, cosa que Inuyasha aprovecha como una vez le dijo "si tú duermes yo duermo, y si tú comes por dos, ¿por que yo no?".

Por que parece ser que Jakotsu esta enojado, aparte de que Mitsuki debe de arreglar también su boleto, ¿no recuerdas que nos acompaña?.- lo informa sin prestar atención a ello.

¿no puede ir Jakotsu en lugar de esa?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha se estire por todo el sillón, y la mantenga así entre sus brazos, al ver la televisión

No lo creo, Jakotsu no quiere acompañarnos, aparte si va lo mas seguro es que este todo el tiempo persiguiéndome y yo quiero estar con mi esposa…- lo ultimo lo murmura con aquella voz grave, deslizando su mano debajo de aquella camisa.

¡ja! ¿Y pretendes que con Mitsuki va a cambiar la cosa?.- se lo pregunta, sabiendo bien la respuesta ¡NO!.

Lo se.- se lo dice estallando en carcajadas, sabiendo que su esposa se ha vuelto una celosa, ¿de donde abra aprendido tan malas maneras?.

Tú eres mió…- lo murmura con demasiada posesión, si Inuyasha es posesivo ¿Por qué ella no?.

Y tú eres mía…- se lo contesta con una amplia sonrisa.

Anda pequeña vamos a terminar de ver esta película…- lo sugiere el chico, dejando que por lo menos termine de ver aquella película.

Pero…pero… me da miedo…- lo murmura, al esconder su cara en el pecho del chico, gracias a Kami que Kagome había tenido la brillante idea de cambiar los muebles de la sala por unos mas grandes, cosa que perfectamente caben en aquel gran sillón.

Por su parte Inuyasha se ríe, tratando de entender aquella actitud infantil que tiene su esposa, pero como tal la ama de esa forma… apaga el televisión, cosa que confunde a su Kagome, con ayuda de su mano, se estira lo suficiente, alcanzando una colcha debajo del mueble continuo, para después extenderla encima de ambos y poder dormir un rato mas, al cabo dentro de dos días tendrían que salir

Anda Koibito, duerme…- lo murmura, abrazando a su esposa, ¡feh! Aunque su urgencia es hacerle el amor a la chica, no puede por dos cosas, se le había olvidado preguntarle a Mioga si aquello no le afecta al bebé, y su herida esta en segundo termino.

Mmmjmmm…- es la respuesta de Kagome, cerrando sus ojos.

Hace días que no sabe nada de Hoyo, después de aquella paliza no supo nada de nada, ni siquiera la cancelación del trato que tiene con su padre, aunque le hubiera gustado matarlo en aquellos momentos, si no fuera que estaba herido, tal vez hubiera salido ileso en aquella pelea…. Pero como decía su padre "el hubiera no existe".

Ahora lo único en que debe de concentrarse es en tres cosas, la última no tan importante, pero las primeras dos si… que serían su Kagome, su bebé, y aquel evento en Francia.

-.-

_Pasajeros del vuelo 85010 con destino a Francia, pasen a abordar… primera llama_

Se escucha aquel anuncio por todo aquel lugar lleno de personas, llegando algunas de diferente lugar y otras yéndose de Tokio.

Bien, ahora debe de abordar, hace una hora que dejo su equipaje… así que lo único que hace es caminar hacia donde se encuentra la salida, donde enseña su boleto entrando un pequeño carro que la conduce hacia el avión con demás pasajeros.

Sube las escaleras de aquel avión con los demás pasajeros escucha como dice una de las señoritas "que tenga un buen viaje", para conducida por el pasillo donde bien puede localizar el numero de su asiento.

_23… 25…27…29…31…… 33 bingo._

Lo primero que hace es depositar su pequeña maleta en la guantera de arriba, para después fijar su mirada en el asiento que piensa compartir… observando a alguien conocido ¡oh no!, es Jakotsu…

Sanguito…- lo murmura aquella persona dejando espacio suficiente para que aquella mujer entre y se ponga en medio de la ventana y él… todo calculado.

Estaba segura que se las pagaría muy, pero muy caras ese Jakotsu de primera…

-.-

¿podré hacer el viaje?.- lo pregunta aquel pelicafé, sentado enfrente de un gran escritorio, observando a su padre contemplar por aquel gran ventanal la cuidad.

No lo se…- se lo hace saber, ¿Cómo podría mandar a su hijo, si este no hace mas que cazar a la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho?.

Pero… habíamos quedado que yo iría.- lo chilla aquel joven.

Si, pero eso fue antes de que estuvieras atrás de la esposa de Taisho y aquel hombre te golpeara como una pelota…- se lo hace saber algo enojado, dándose la vuelta para observar a su hijo.

Yo amo a esa mujer.- lo vuelve a decir, como se lo dijo la primera vez que le contó todo a su padre.

La amaras tú, pero ella esta casada… ya no te ama hijo…- se lo hace saber, como se lo ha dicho toda aquella semana, pero un capricho, esta seguro que si su hijo sigue con aquello Taisho es capaz de cortar cualquier trato de negocios y aquello no le conviene.

Kagome fue mía y ahora lo será…- lo concluye, a pesar de que su padre trata de converserlo, sabe que esta casada pero aquel matrimonio no hay nada que fluya… Kagome sigue enamorada de él… el lo sabe, aunque ella no se de cuenta.

Hijo… como quisiera apoyarte, pro no puedo…- lo comienza a decir- si Taisho planea demandarte tú solo saldrás de eso, mis negocios no serán estropeados por tu capricho…- lo concluye, sabiendo que esta siendo duro con aquel joven, pero su negocio es el patrimonio de sus nietos y por muchas generaciones mas.

Lo haré…- lo concluye saliendo de la habitación, esta dado que no cuenta con el apoyo de su padre y no lo necesita, pero de que va a Francia ira…

¿Qué ara con aquel muchacho?, no puede controlarlo, y este que se encapricha con la esposa de aquel empresario, solo esperaba que Inuyasha Taisho fuera lo suficiente cuerdo para no caer en las redes de su hijo… aunque bien sabe que aquel hombre es demasiado celoso y posesivo con su mujer, cosa que pronto terminaría pidiendo piedad por su hijo…

-.-

Kagome… pequeña…- se escucha una voz llamando a la joven, que pareciera que esta no se encuentra por ningún lado.

¿Dónde se abra metido aquella mujer?... desde hace días que tiene una hambre insaciable por tenerla entre sus brazos, y esta solo le huye.

Especialmente hablo con su padre al respecto de aquello y este le aseguro algunas cosillas

_Kuso, hombre habla… es si o no.- lo pregunta aquel hombre por medio de aquel teléfono._

_Por parte de Kagome, no creo que allá ningún problema, pero hijo… sabes que no debes de hacer esfuerzos…- lo informa este algo preocupado, pero conociendo a Inuyasha como lo conoce aquello no es un impedimento._

_Es lo único que quiero saber…- lo concluye este colgando el teléfono de una vez por todas._

_Ese hijo ¿Qué haría con él?, tan solo esperaba que no se hiciera algún daño y después él como buen padre tenga que ir a repararlo…_

Ya Mioga le aseguro que tener intimidad con Kagome no le haga daño a su bebé, así que no hay ningún problema y aquello planea aprovecharlo, pero cada vez que trata hacerlo esta huye hacer otras cosas… ¡arg!

Ahora que se empeño en despertarse temprano para comenzar aquella lluvia de besos, lo hubiera logrado si ese maldito teléfono no hubiera sonado a esa maldita hora, pero claro Mitsuki no podía aguantarse las ganas de hablar en otro momento, ¡arg! Empezaba a detestar aquella mujer, tal ves tanto como su Kagome.

Bien puede esperarse hasta mañana que ambos toman el vuelo hacia Francia, pero ¡bah! Esta claro que no desea esperar, así que ahora tendría que buscar aquella mujer sin importarle que tenga una trampa preparada para él.

¿Kagome?.- la vuelve a llama, esperando a que esta salda de su escondite.

Nada, ningún ruido ¿acaso saldría de la casa?, no… no lo cree, hubiera escuchado la puerta cerrarse y no estarían las llaves de la chica.

Kago….-

No puede continuar, al escuchar como algo se caer dentro de la habitación como si unos libros estuvieran cayendo al suelo, abre la puerta, algo preocupado por su esposa, si esta se había lastimado tratando de escapar de él, nunca se perdonaría aquello.

¿Qué demonios paso?.- lo pregunta este viendo la habitación, algunos libros en el suelo junto con una caja que contiene mas, ¿acaso esa no es la caja, que Kagome compro hace días en un remate?...

Etto…- lo comienza a balbucear la chica, ¿Qué podía decirle?... quería acomodarlos y antes de que tomara los primeros dos, la caja resbalo de la mesa…

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico esperando alguna respuesta de su joven esposa, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirle aquella mujer? "Que ella no debe de cargar ningún artefacto pesado"…

Te juro Inuyasha que no la cargue… antes de que yo la tomara se cayo…- lo dice desesperadamente, observando el rostro de su ojidorado algo molesto.

Esta claro que le cree… pero ahora tiene otra cosa en mente, comienza a caminar hacia su Kagome de forma demasiado sensual, cosa que esta lo percibe, al sentir como Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, de forma nupcial sin importarle aquella herida, tomando sus labios al momento que trata de protestar, dejadora dócilmente domada, caminando hacia la habitación.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, deposita con cuidado a su Kagome, posándose encima de ella y a su vez se inclina a susurrar algo en el oído de la chica.

_¿Ahora quien gana?_

Lo murmura con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, comiendo con la mirada aquella mujer embarazada de su primer hijo, y si por él fuera sería el primero de millones que tendrían…

-.-

Kagome Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho.- lo informa una de una vez Inuyasha hacia aquella señorita que recibe el equipaje de ambos, para después verla ingresar sus nombres en aquella computadora que les dará el número de asiento de cada uno, al igual que los boletos de regreso.

Señor Taisho su numero de asiento es el 14, y el de Kagome Taisho el 24…- lo informa aquella dulce joven.

¿Qué demonios esta diciendo?.- lo pregunta aquel ojidorado, según él los dos boletos están destinados para tener el asiento juntos, ¿Qué diablos sucede?... – debe de haber un error…- lo concluye el mismo Inuyasha.

Mmmm, no… no hay ningún error, así fueron reservados…- lo informa aquella joven de ojos azules.

¿Quién demonios dio esa orden?.- lo pregunta furioso, no puede aceptar aquello, no va a volar en aquel avión sin tener a su Kagome a su lado, eso si que no señor.

Mitsuki Kamilla… me parece.- lo concluye aquella mujer al dar una revisión en aquella computadora.

_Esa Mitsuki…_

**Continuaraaaa!!.**

**¡oh Kami!, bueno aquí les traigo ya el capitulo, siento haberme tardado mucho, pero mi tiempo ¡puf! No me alcanzo para nada… T.T y ahora en exámenes buaaaaa!!!**

**Espero que les agrade la continuación y siento no poder ponerlos, pero de verdad tengo muy corto el tiempo, apenas pude acabar este capitulo, donde lo planeaba hacer mas largo, pero por lo menos ya esta listo…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… se los agradezco…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	13. Francia

**Capitulo XIII.- Francia.**

¿Quién demonios dio esa orden?.- lo pregunta furioso, no puede aceptar aquello, no va a volar en aquel avión sin tener a su Kagome a su lado, eso si que no señor.

Mitsuki Kamilla… me parece.- lo concluye aquella mujer al dar una revisión en aquella computadora.

_Esa Mitsuki…_

¿ahora que podía hacer?, esta claro que no puede ir a la sala de espera con Kagome por que esta le va a hacer preguntas y terminara confesando todo antes de subir. Sobre todo le preocupa el hecho de que su Kagome quiera matar a Mitsuki, de la misma forma que el lo desea.

¿puedo hacer algo?.- lo pregunta este ojidorado, tratando de arreglar algo y que ambos estén juntos.

Lo siento señor Taisho, pero es imposible que podamos hacer algo a estas alturas…- lo informa la chica, revisando que todos los asientos ya se encuentran ocupados – pero bien puede cambiar el boleto con uno de los dos pasajeros que comparten los asientos continuos.- lo concluye.

¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?.- lo pregunta, interesado en saber quien compartirá el asiento con su Kagome, ¿no sería tan malo o ¿si?

El asiento numero trece, pertenece a la señorita Mitsuki Kamilla, y el asiento veinte tres al señor Akitoki Hoyo…- se lo informa, observando el rostro endurecido del chico al saber de aquel ultimo nombre.

¿Aki-Akitoki?... ahora si tiene motivos suficientes para matar a esa mujer, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió poner ¡su! Kagome con aquel idiota?, pues si guerra quieren ambos, guerra tendrán…. De eso esta muy seguro.

¿señor Taisho?.- lo llama la recepcionista.

Señorita quiero pedirle un favor…- lo comienza a decir el mismo ojidorado cuidando a su vez de que su Kagome no vaya hacia él, y no se entere de nada, ya él mismo le explicaría las cosas con mas calma.

-.-

Disculpe, ¿sabe si ya Inuyasha Taisho abordo el avión?.- lo pregunta aquella voz femenina.

Mmmm, si me parece que si… se ha confirmado ya su llegada, lo tengo marcado…- lo informa aquella joven.

Gracias…- lo concluye con una sonrisa en su rostro… aquel viaje Inuyasha Taisho sería suyo, ya Hoyo le debe un favor al ponerlo con Kagome…

Camina hacia el lugar donde debe de abordar y así dirigirse hacia el avión que bien la llevara a Francia donde podrá conquistar a Inuyasha.

-.-

Mitsuki, ¿Dónde diablos esta Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre, tomando asiento momentáneamente a lado de la joven.

Se que Inuyasha y ella llegaron hace rato, pero no me explico que sucede.- se lo hace saber, algo desconcertada.

¿se habrán ido en otro vuelo?.- lo pregunta algo temeroso este.

No lo creo, Inuyasha debe de llegar a una junta, y apenas llega con tiempo exacto…- se lo dice, tratando de tranquilizar aquel hombre traumatizado.

Eso espero… deseo ver a Kagome…- lo ultimo lo dice con voz soñadora.

_Y yo estar con Inuyasha.- _lo piensa esta mostrando una sonrisa maléfica.

-.-

¿no vamos a abordar el avión?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sentada desde hace treinta minutos en una silla de las cuales se sirve la comía rápida que hay dentro del aeropuerto.

No.- se lo contesta, observando como las maletas de su equipaje comienzan a llegar hacia ellos.

¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta.

Feh Kagome, ¿Por qué nunca puedo mentirte?...- se lo pregunta en suplica – lo que sucede es que… Mitsuki hizo algo que no me gusta para nada… no podemos abordar el avión, esperaremos el siguiente…- lo concluye tratando de no dar muchas explicaciones, cosa que parece que su Kagome entiende al brindarle aquella calida sonrisa.

¿y la junta?.- lo pregunta, al recordar que el chico tiene una junta apenas llegando al hotel.

Le hable a Miroku el se ara cargo con Sango de ello…- lo comunica, sentándose a lado de su esposa, rodeándola con sus brazos.

¿y nosotros?.- lo murmura en forma de pregunta, dejando que su esposo la mantenga abrazada de alguna forma que ella recargue sus manos y cabeza en el pecho de este.

Nosotros, esperaremos el siguiente vuelo…- lo comienza a decir de una forma suave – después iremos al hotel, a descansar, tomar aquel baño de burbujas y deléitanos mutuamente…- lo concluye con aquella voz profunda.

Eso le parece una idea estupenda, el posponer el vuelo no le hizo gracia en su momento, pero ahora le sentó de mil maravillas, si tendría a su esposa ¿Qué mas da lo demás?, aparte de que por algo Kami hace las cosas…

-.-

Por favor abróchese los cinturones, en unos momentos despegaremos…- lo informa la chica encargada de la supervisión.

¡Pero hacen falta dos pasajeros!.- lo exclama un joven de atrás.

Lo siento señor, pero en mi lista no hay ninguna falta…- lo informa una segunda señorita a bordo, y bien con una libreta en manos, revisando que su respuesta sea correcta.

Pero… Kagome….- lo murmura lo suficiente fuerte para que una la escuche y revise la lista.

Lo siento, pero ella al igual que el señor Taisho irán en el siguiente vuelo, parece ser que el señor Taisho tuvo algunos problemas…- lo informa y concluye, así continua con su labor.

Eso es imposible, Kagome debía de estar ahí con él, estrechándola entre sus brazos como lo hizo cuando fueron novios, se arrepentía de no haber guardado ningún recuerdo como el hacer el amor con ella, pero esta se negaba hasta que se casaran, una mujer con principio y por supuesto con carácter, y aquel Taisho la tuvo primero… ¡arg!

¿ahora que haría?, todos los planes, el que Inuyasha no se enterara de nada parecía que no había servido… por el hecho de no tenerlo ahora con ella… eso es injusto, ¡muy injusto!, todo le sale mal… absolutamente todo… ¿acaso Kami esta en su contra?.

-.-

¿Cuándo llegan?.- lo pregunta aquella joven de vestido elegante, entrando al recibidor con un humor de los mil demonios y todo gracias aquel hombre de coleta que no hace otra cosa que fastidiarla.

Inuyasha hablo conmigo, Sanguito…- lo comienza a decir – él me pidió el favor de recibir a estas personas, por algo que surgió, supongo que tú hermana te lo explicara cuando llegue…- lo concluye al ofrecer su brazo, dejando que Sango lo tome y ambos comiencen a caminar hacia el restaurante del hotel donde aquellas personas deben de estar esperándolos.

Ese hombre si que a veces la desconcentra, no puede predecir que es lo que ara ahora… no se espero la reacción de Miroku, el que esa recepcionista se lanzara casi hacia su brazos se le hizo lo mas común, pero el que este la rechazara si que eso le sorprendió.

¿Podría darle una oportunidad a Miroku?.

-.-

_Pasajeros del vuelo 20150 por favor de abordar el avión ultima llama_

Se escucha por todo el lugar, ocasionando que una pareja se levante de aquellos asientos en los cuales se mantuvieron esperando, para caminar hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el avión.

Con cuidado y claro con ayuda de Inuyasha Kagome comienza a subir las escaleras, entrando al avión, siendo guiada por el chico hasta los asientos que ambos les toca.

Inuyasha deja que su esposa, tome asiento, para pedir algo de comer, sabe que esta desde hace rato debe de tener algo de hambre y el vuelo por lo menos debe de duran ocho horas o mas.

¿a que hora llegaremos a Francia, Inu?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que este la abrace, al estar en aquellos dos asientos amplios para ellos dos, se presta a que ambos estén cómodos, por algo Inuyasha le dijo, que había perdido los boletos y no importaba si ocupaba comprar otros, bueno fue la explicación que le dio también.

Llegaremos en la noche me parece.- se lo contesta, sintiendo como aquel avión comienza a despegar deseando un buen viaje hacia todos los pasajeros que comienzan algunos a dormir, otros comen o bien escuchan algo de música en la tele o simplemente la ven como lo hacen ellos dos.

Ya llegando a Francia, haría dos cosas… se encargaría de Mitsuki, pero antes tendría que hablar con Miroku para que este se deshiciera de ella, ya que él la contrato y la segunda poner las cosas en claras muy en claras con Hoyo….

Ahora a descansar y disfrutar de aquel vuelo….

-.-

Aquí tiene la llave de su habitación señorita Mitsuki…- lo dice aquella joven, al entregarle esa tarjeta que mantiene orificios al final.

Gracias…- lo contesta, dirigiéndose hacia el elevador junto con aquel hombre que se encargara de llevar su equipaje a la habitación.

Al estar dentro comienza a sonar un sonido algo familiar para la joven, obligándola a buscar dentro de su bolso el causante de aquel ruido, lo toma entre sus manos, contestando.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta

Mitsuki…- lo dice aquel hombre del otro lado de la línea.

¿Sucede algo malo tío?.- lo pregunta esta.

No hija, pero tu prima se reunirá contigo…- lo menciona aquel hombre.

Pero…-

Pero nada… ella debe de estar contigo, ya te explicara bien las cosas…- la interrumpe ante la protesta, sabe que ambas primas no se llevan de todo bien, pero ocupa a ambas para terminar con aquella venganza.

Si…- lo contesta entre dientes, algo enojada, con su prima se arruinan sus planes, y cuanto detesta su prima Kikio…

-.-

No se por que debo de ir con la incompetente de Mitsuki, yo bien puedo hacerlo sola…- lo reprocha.

No con esto… me he informado que Kagome mantiene algo oculto… y necesito que lo investigues… parece ser que es algo valioso…- se lo informa, tratando de saber que demonios esta pasando con aquellos espíritus que contrato.

Bien…- se lo dice contra su voluntad, ¿pero que hacer?, aunque con ello podría entrar de nuevo a la vida de Inuyasha… conquistarlo no estaría nada mal, sabe que fue una tontería dejarlo por ese Bankotsu, pero como ya esta hecho todo eso, no puede hacer otra cosa que resignarse.

Ya dentro de poco tendría toda la información que necesita para proceder si en verdad a su venganza o bien revelar aquel secreto que de todos modos sería una gran venganza hacia Kagome y mucho mejor para Inuyasha.

-.-

_Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones para el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Paris._

Se escucha aquella voz por todo el lugar, despertando de su sueño a Kagome que bien se mantenía entre los brazos de su Inuyasha.

Siente como poco a poco el avión pierde nivel, entrando a la pista que se ve por la venta del chico…

Después de unos minutos se logra escuchar de nuevo "_gracias por volar con nosotros, esperemos que disfruten de su estancia en Paris."_

Inuyasha se levanta de asiento, tomando la pequeña maleta que trajo consigo Kagome abordo las demás deben de estar en la cajuela de aquel aeroplano.

Al igual que todos los pasajeros comienzan a bajar a tierra firmes, sintiendo un aire frió, ya sabía que Paris tendría aquellas temperaturas extremas y mas al estar en diciembre, con cuidado se comienza a quitar aquella gabardina brindándosela a su esposa, lo ultimo que desea es que esta pesque un resfriado.

Ambos caminan hacia el interior del aeropuerto donde buscaran sus maletas en aquellas grandes pistas donde el equipaje se mueve.

-.-

Si me permite guiarlos.- se ofrece uno de los jóvenes que ve entrar a la pareja con aquel equipaje, claro al caballero dejando en el piso aquellas tres maletas.

Con ayuda de aquel gran carrito del cual se encarga en trasportar el equipaje, Inuyasha y Kagome siguen aquel joven, hacia el elevador, habían pedido una suite queriendo tener su segunda luna de miel.

Caminan por aquel largo pasillo, deteniéndose en una de las habitaciones, y así abriendo aquella puerta, antes de que Kagome entre Inuyasha lo impide al tomarla entre sus brazos, dejando que su esposa rodee su cuello con sus brazos.

Bienvenida señora Taisho a la habitación donde estará pasando una de las mejores lunas de miel…- lo murmura cerca de sus labios el mismo Inuyasha.

Con aquellas palabras entran a la habitación, dejando que aquel hombre se encargue de depositar su equipaje en la entrada de aquella grande habitación, por algo es una suite ¿no?.

Inuyasha lleva a su Kagome hasta la cama que se encuentra en medio de toda la habitación, enfrente de ella la televisión de gran tamaño con su reproductor de DVD, todo decorado de tal forma que de algún toque de pareja.

Con sumo cuidado deposita a su esposa en aquella cama, dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios, para dirigirse después hacia aquel chico y darle propina, así dejando que este desaparezca de la habitación.

Escucha una pequeña risita, lo cual le sorprende, dándose la vuelta para ver a su Kagome, pareciera que algo le causo risa pero ¿Qué?.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta en voz alta

Es que, es graciosa tú manera de deshacerte de aquel hombre…- lo dice dejando que la risa sea un poco mas prolongada.

Ja ja ja, que chistosa.- se lo dice en forma sarcástica.

¿quieres bañarte conmigo koshii?.- lo pregunta Kagome, incorporándose de la cama, caminando hacia una de las maletas…

Glup, eso es mas tentador que nada, poder utilizar el jacuzzi que se ve desde aquel punto donde esta…

¿Qué dices?.- se lo pregunta, ya entre sus manos su camisón y sus pantuflas.

Por que no le hablas a Sango, mientras yo voy a arreglo algo…- lo sugiere, esta claro que si desea bañarse con Kagome, pero antes ocupa ir hacer algo.

¿Cómo le hablo a sango, si no se su numero de habitación?.- lo pregunta.

Fácil, habla a la recepción y pídelo… anda Koshii.- lo suplica.

Solo te hago caso por que quiero hablar con ella…- se lo dice, al ir hacia aquel teléfono.

Pero no te bañes sin mi…- se lo dice como un ultimo ultimátum

Si…- se lo responde, al ver como este sale de la habitación.

-.-

Antes que nada necesita saber en que habitación esta Hoyo, lo quiere muy pero muy lejos de Kagome y por ultimo ir a hablar con su hermano, que si no fuera por el no estaría metido en nada de esto y mucho menos a su Kagome la estarían molestando aquellos celos.

Aprieta el botón que pide el ascensor, tiene que ir a la recepción a pedir aquella información, el ascensor se abre dejándolo entra, aprieta el botón de planta baja.

¿Qué puede hacer para que Hoyo deje en paz a su Kagome?, esta claro que ni siquiera con aquella paliza se dio por vencido… no puede ir contra su padre y los negocios no sería justo que por culpa de aquel idiota su padre perdiera gran parte de su fortuna.

Espera algunos minutos para que de nuevo se abran las puertas del elevador, al salir, camina unos cuantos pasos hacia delante chocando con cierta persona.

Disculpe…- lo dice Inuyasha.

Querido Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo…- lo murmura aquella persona.

¿Kikio…?.- lo pregunta.

¿Qué demonios?... ¿Kikio?...

**Continuaraaa!!.**

**Hola!!, bueno aquí esta la continuación, salio algo rara, pero parece ser que ya no falta mucho para el final… **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… espero sus criticas… y tambien amenazas si es el caso.**

**Lamento no ponerlo, pero ahora que tengo tiempo quiero aprovechar para continuar con el otro capitulo así poder traérselo mucho antes.**

**Cuídense y gracias a todas ustedes….**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	14. Secreto

**Capitulo XIV.- Secreto.**

Disculpe…- lo dice Inuyasha.

Querido Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo…- lo murmura aquella persona.

¿Kikio…?.- lo pregunta.

¿Qué demonios?... ¿Kikio?...

¿no piensas saludarme Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta esta cínicamente.

¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?.- se lo pregunta sin rodeos.

He venido a apoyar un familiar.- se lo dice, y es verdad, viene a apoyar a un familiar cosa que es por obligación.

Tan solo aléjate de mí y de Kagome…- lo dice este, retirándose de aquel lugar.

Inuyasha siempre tan sexy, y pensar que esa noche se encuentra envidiablemente sensual, con aquella camisa blanca desabrochada los primeros tres botones, el pantalón negro ajustado mostrando el contorno de su trasero y esas piernas al igual que sus músculos fuertes.

Bueno ya después se ara cargo de Inuyasha, ahora a ver aquella chiquilla que tiene como prima, aunque le lleva dos o tres años a su prima esta se sigue comportando como chiquilla encaprichándose con cualquier cosa, importándole muy poco las consecuencias, por eso su tío Naraku la mando, aparte que necesita averiguar algo.

Entra al ascensor, ya después de instalarse en su habitación tendría tiempo de hablar con su prima…

-.-

Comienzan a tocar en su puerta, lo cual da como contestación un "voy" para ir hacia la puerta ha abrir, ¿Quién estará tocando?... ¿será Sanguito?, sabía que ella no resiste ante sus encantos.

Sanguito amor…- lo dice al abrir la puerta sin fijarse quien esta enfrente de él.

No soy tú amor baka, soy tú hermano…- lo contesta este molesto, guardándose aquel impulso de golpear el rostro de su hermano.

¿Cuándo llegaste?.- lo pregunta este algo desilusionado, el esperaba a Sanguito no ha ese baka.

Hace una hora…- se lo contesta al entrar a la habitación-quiero hablar contigo.- se lo dice como orden.

Antes de que me regañes no he hecho nada malo…- lo dice como autodefensa, siempre que Inuyasha utiliza aquellas palabras hay algo que lo perjudica.

¡Feh!, cállate y escucha…- se lo dice.

Bien…- lo dice este, sentándose enfrente de su hermano como perro apunto de ser castigado.

Comienza a decirle todo, lo relacionado con Mitsuki y el hecho de querer deshacerse de ella, la pelea de Hoyo y todo lo involucrado hasta que Kikio esta en el mismo hotel

No me gustaría estar e tus zapatos…- lo concluye Miroku después de escuchar todo lo queso hermano le acaba de decir.

Déjate de babosadas.- se lo dice- haz el favor de deshacerte de esa que contrataste, si Kagome le sucede algo, el pescuezo que pienso sacrificar será el tuyo…- lo termina de decir, para salir de la habitación

Glup, esta seguro que Inuyasha cumplirá con aquella amenaza… y lo que realmente le conviene es deshacerse de aquella hermosa mujer.

Pero ¿Cómo?.

-.-

Mmmm… que delicioso se siente estar en aquel jacuzzi relajando todos sus músculos, sabe que debe de esperar a Inuyasha, pero unos minutos de adelanto no le afectaría.

Recarga cómodamente su cabeza en el borde de la tina, dejando que todas aquellas burbujas que salen por los orificios le den a su cuerpo desnudo debajo de aquella agua llena de espuma.

Cierra sus ojos, escuchando atentamente aquel agradable silencio, el crujir de las llamas al consumir las velas que la rodean, las encontró con suerte debajo del mueble de aquel baño, prendiéndolas.

La puerta de aquella habitación comienza a abrirse lentamente, dejando pasar aquel individuo, con mucho cuidado cierra la puerta, caminando por aquel pasillo, llegando hasta donde se ve la cama matrimonial desocupada, una luz se ve en el baño, la puerta se encuentra emparejada, del mismo cuidado con la que abrió la puerta principal comienza a empujar la puerta del baño, viendo como la cabeza de Kagome se encuentra recargada en la horrilla de la tina, con sus ojos cerrados.

Con mucho cuidado se acerca hacia donde se encuentra teniendo una vista magnifica de aquella pelinegra.

Siente como alguien se encuentra observándola obligándola abrir sus ojos.

Lo primero que se escucha por toda la habitación es un grito… para seguir con unos sollozos.

Hey pequeña… solo soy yo…- lo dice aquella suave voz, hincándose alado de la tina, tomando la mano de su Kagome entre las suyas.

¡Baka!, me asustaste.- se lo reprocha con aquellas lágrimas en sus ojos, dejando que este la tome entre sus brazos, sacándola de la tina.

¿Quién podría ser?.- se lo pregunta suavemente.

No lo se, pero me asustaste…- lo murmura dejando que este la lleve a la cama, aun con las gotas de agua en su cuerpo.

Prometo no asustarte mas, pero anda Kobito deje de llorar…- se lo dice, al dejarla en la cama, magnifica visión que tiene de su esposa, antes que nada debe de asegurarse de poner el letrero que dice "No molestar" o bien "Non déranger" en francés.

Kagome por su parte toma una toalla y comienza a secarse, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que aquel hombre que estaba en el baño era Hoyo, por eso se asusto, y al ver que es Inuyasha sintió un gran alivio… lo mas seguro es que el embarazo comience a afectarle un poco.

Mmmm ¿Qué haces?...- lo murmura una suave voz detrás de ella, dejando que unos labios comiencen a posarse en su cuello desnudo.

Estoy secándome…- lo contesta – por culpa de que alguien interrumpió mi baño.- lo ultimo lo dice como reproche, que le costaba a Inuyasha no asustarla y bañarse con ella.

Ya pedí la cena…- lo informa mientras empuja con sumo cuidado a Kagome hacia la cama, tan solo para que quede de acostada – y así podré tener a mi esposa para mi…- lo murmura al inclinarse a besar los labios de Kagome, lentamente, sin importar que esta se encuentre desnuda debajo de él.

Un par de suspiros se dejan escuchar por la habitación, observando como la camisa de aquel ojidorado ya se encuentra en el piso, la tolla de la chica que hace unos momentos servía para secar aquel cuerpo, ya esta haciéndole compañía a los pantalones de aquel hombre en el piso.

Un pequeño gemido se escucha salir de los labios de Kagome, que mantiene sus ojos cerrados dejando que aquellas caricias que se presentan en su cuello se hagan cada vez mas prolongadas.

Sus besos comienzan a bajar desde la garganta de Kagome hasta el valle de aquellos deliciosos senos, sintiendo como estos cada vez comienzan con las transformaciones para que su pequeño pueda tomar leche de aquel lugar.

Continua hacia el ombligo de Kagome, saboreando la piel a su paso, puede escuchar como esta deja escapar una serie de suspiros, siente como aquel ombligo comienza botarse a causa de aquel pequeño que lleva su Kagome, si mal no recuerda debe de tener cinco meses.

No esta seguro de continuar, la pancita de Kagome cada vez crece más y aquello le alegra, pero ¿y si daña al pequeño?...

Regresa hacia los labios de Kagome, colocándose encima de ella sin hace ningún peso sobre ella que pueda lastimarla, tan solo disfrutando de aquellos dulces labios.

Con sumo cuidado se acuesta a lado de la chica, quedando de perfil, observando a su esposa como mantiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración sube y baja con algo de dificultad, pareciera que también ella tiene problemas por mantenerse tranquila, aquella mujer le hace despertar todos sus sentidos y apagar otros en cambio.

Si continuo puedo hacerte daño…- lo menciona este, dándole suaves caricias en el cuerpo de la chica, delineando con sus dedos cada contorno.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome con un suspiro.

Por el bebé Koshii, recuerda que estás embarazada de nuestro pequeño…- se lo dice, dándole un beso en cada parpado.

Yo…yo… quería que continuaras…- lo dice con aquella voz de niña chiquita, como si quisiera seguir probando de aquel chocolate que le es prohibido.

Inuyasha suelta un pesado suspiro.

Yo también koshii, yo también.-

-.-

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- lo pregunta al abrirle la puerta aquella mujer que detesta aunque sean familiares.

Vigilarte ¿Qué mas?.- se lo contesta en forma sarcástica.

¡no soy ninguna chiquilla!.- lo chilla.

Déjame decirte querida que te comportas como una.- se lo contesta al pasar dentro de aquella habitación.

¡eso no es cierto!.- lo grita al ver como su "adorada" prima toma asiento en la cama.

¿Entonces por que el tío Naraku me mando?.- se lo pregunta

Para fastidiarme.- lo contesta esta.

Aparte de eso, tengo que hacer otras cosas.- se lo informa, observando el rostro de fastidio de su prima.

¿así cuales?.- se lo pregunta

Algo con Kagome Higurashi, y por supuesto tratar de conquistar a Inuyasha Taisho…- lo concluye con una amplia sonrisa.

¿¡¿Qué?!?.- lo pregunta y grita Mitsuki

Como escuchaste pequeña prima, ese hombre es mió…- se lo vuelve a repetir con otras palabras.

No, no, y ¡NO!...- lo grita algo histérica aquella mujer.

Oh ya comprendo…- lo murmura Kikio, sin quistar aquel semblante de seguridad- ¿lo quieres verdad?.- se lo pregunta, comprobando que sus palabras son ciertas al ver la cara de su prima – lo siento quería pero Inuyasha ha sido mió mucho antes de que llegaras tú.- lo concluye con aquella sonrisa de maldad.

¡Arg! Como detesta a su prima, siempre ella le quita todo, TODO, absolutamente todo, y esta claro que Inuyasha Taisho será suyo, solo suyo.

Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué se caso con Kagome y no contigo?.- lo pregunta ahora ¿Quién es la que sonríe?.

Un golpe bajo para Kikio.

Antes de que esta responda la pregunta, llaman a la puerta interrumpiendo aquella "pequeña y agradable" conversación de familiares.

Hoyo…- lo murmura aquella mujer de ojos verdes.

Necesitamos hablar.- lo dice este en tono de orden, sin importarle que aquella otra mujer este presente.

¿podrías esperar?.- lo pregunta Mitsuki, no quiere que su prima se entere de sus planes, sería capaz de estropearlos.

Si.- lo contesta este, esperando a que la otra mujer los deje solos.

Parece que Kikio capta aquella indirecta, para salir de la habitación y decir un "adiós querida prima".

-.-

Apenas los rayos solares comienzan a entrar por aquella gran ventana cubierta por dos cortinas una transparente debajo de la otra sumamente obscura, apenas haciendo notar que es de día.

Kagome gira por aquella gran cama, dejando que Inuyasha la estreche entre sus brazos aun dormido, sin importarle que los trozos de leña de aquella chimenean estén dando sus últimos signos de vida.

Kagome se estira un poco mas, enrollando de manera mas intima sus piernas desnudas con las del chico, dejando que sus brazos se acomoden en aquel amplio pecho.

Unos pocos minutos después escucha como un quejido sale de los labios de su Kagome, alarmándolo, abriendo sus ojos de un golpe y así observar a su esposa si tiene algún daño o si él lo causo.

¿Qué tienes?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado.

Nada…- lo contesta esta, acurrucándose un poco mas hacia el chico, pero otro quejido se hace presente.

eso no es nada…- se lo contesta y reprocha, separándose de aquella mujer.

Es que el bebé se esta moviendo…- lo confiesa con un tono soñador.

mí…mí… be…be….bé…- lo balbucea dejando ver aquellos ojos daros que se encuentran brillando como el astro rey.

Se esta haciendo notar…- lo dice Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha deslice una de sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo hasta aquella panza, siento de nuevo otra patada, observando los ojos de su Inuyasha demasiado ilusionados y soñadores, sin creer que aquello es real.

Podríamos quedarnos en la cama a seguir disfrutando de este pequeño….- lo murmura Inuyasha extasiado por aquellas raciones que tiene aquel pequeño dentro de su madre.

mmmm… suena perfecto…- lo dice esta, dejando que Inuyasha la mantenga con aquellas suaves caricias.

Desayunamos en la terraza… nos damos un baño de burbujas y si quieres bajamos a la piscina a besarnos en aquella gran alberca…- lo ultimo lo murmura de forma sensual cerca del oído del chica.

Kagome tan solo suelta un pequeño ronroneo al escuchar todas aquellas palabras e imaginarse aquellas acciones, estando entre los brazos de Inuyasha se siente como si estuviera en el paraíso, del cual nunca quisiera bajar.

Inuyasha da un pequeño beso en los labios de su Kagome, saliendo de la cama dirigiéndose hacia aquel baño, para prepararlo mientras habla por teléfono a pedir aquella orden de desayuno, conociendo a su pequeña mujer debe de tener algún que otro antojo que este claro esta le cumplirá.

Escucha como este cuelga el teléfono y el chorro de agua que hay en el baño, lo mas seguro es que este preparando la tina para ambos.

Toma entre sus brazos aquella suave almohada, cerrando sus ojos y con un suspiro se abraza hacia ella, dejando que el aroma masculino se impregne en ella…

Se siente la mujer más feliz del planeta, estando Inuyasha a su lado no hay ninguna pesadilla y nada que temer, aunque solo teme que aquella mujer Mitsuki pueda arrebatarlo de sus brazos… pero ella ara todo para retenerlo con ella.

Sale del baño observando a su esposa dándole la espalda, dejando que aquella sabana blanca delinee su figura, desde las nalgas redondas que se ven hasta las piernas finas, regresando su vista a la espalda desnuda de esta, con aquel cabello azabache desparramado por la cama.

Oh kami… eres como un ángel…- lo menciona Inuyasha con aquella profunda voz.

Kagome se ríe ante aquel comentario y por el tono que utiliza su Inuyasha, y si el supiera lo que piensa ella de él, bien podría decirle "y tu pareces un sueño"

Anda mujer ven a mis brazos…- lo dice este, observando como su esposa se estira perezosamente en la cama, dejando que una pulsada se haga presente por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo aquel calor recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Cárgame ¿si?.- se lo pide Kagome.

Esa mujer lo altera de pies a cabeza, y eso es que apenas llevan ocho meses de casados, algunas ocasiones siente como si apenas llevaran una semana y aquel fuego sigue fluyendo o bien sigue aumentando al paso de los días.

Me siento sola…- escucha que lo dice esta, dejando que aquella sabana blanca comience a caer por un costado dejándola ante sus ojos desnuda, traga un poco de saliva ante aquella visión…

Le fascina la idea de tener a Inuyasha en aquella forma, siempre ha sido débil cuando ella usa todos aquellos encantos, aunque debe de reconocer que también es débil ante las insinuaciones, besos y caricias de su esposo.

Ve como su Inuyasha camina hacia ella, para tomarla entre sus brazos dejando que ella se sujete por su cuello, y así llevarla hasta el baño, donde se escuchan aquellas risas por parte de Kagome, después algunos suspiros y para terminar aquellos gemidos seguidos por el nombre del chico.

-.-

Señor Naraku, ¿espera noticias pronto?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre que vine a visitarlo, según lo que pudo darle de información a su jefe fue el hecho de que pronto saldría de la cárcel.

Quiero que localices a mi sobrina Kikio y le digas que haga el trabajo lo antes posible, si resulta ser verdaderas mis sospechas aquella venganza se detiene ¿entendido?.- lo informa aquel hombre de cabello un poco ya blanco a causa de lo años.

Si señor…. ¿pero que sospechas?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre.

Pronto se sabrá todo… también quiero saber mas acerca de la perla… de Shikón…- lo concluye con un suspiro.

Si.- lo contesta este.

Muy pronto sabría la verdad, si resultara ser cierto lo que piensa… podría ser un milagro, el nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener algo relacionado, algo suyo… pero ahora podría tener aquella posibilidad, no es que no quiera vengarse, pero todo depende de aquella confirmación…

Muy pronto saldría de la cárcel… muy pronto se verían las caras… muy pronto…

-.-

¡que lindo!.- lo exclama Kagome…

Vamos mujer, quiero tenerte en esa alberca para mi solito…- lo dice este conduciendo a la chica a dejar aquellas toallas en el pasto artificial, y así deshacerse de aquella bata que cubre a su esposa, al traer un bello conjunto de maternidad.

Apenas comienzan a caminar hacia la escalera de aquella alberca, Inuyasha es el primero en bajar por ella, dejando que el agua le llegue hasta el abdomen, cubriendo aquel traje de baño.

Con cuidado deja que Kagome comience a descender por la escalera, sosteniéndola fuertemente, por cualquier cosa, ya que esta llegue a tocar el azulejo de la alberca que bien el agua le llega un poco arriba de la barriga del bebé.

Una vez ya dentro de aquella alberca, Kagome se sostiene de los brazos de su Inuyasha, había algo no que no ha dicho y es el hecho de que le teme un poco al agua y mas estando en ese tipo de alberca, muy baja por un lado y por el otro demasiado onda.

Anda vamos un poco más hacia aya.- lo dice Inuyasha, guiando a su Kagome hacia el agua un poco más profunda.

Siente como su esposa comienza a detenerse, ¿acaso no quiere nadar un rato?, se lo pregunta mentalmente al sentir como esta se mantiene estática entre sus brazos.

¿sucede algo, kag?.- lo pregunta este.

Etto, ¿no podemos quedarnos aquí?.- se lo pregunta, es que sentir el agua llegar un poco mas arriba de su barbilla le causa miedo.

¿Qué tienes cariño?.- se lo pregunta ahora de forma demasiado cariñosa sabiendo bien que las mujeres embarazadas son algo sentimentales.

Etto… yo….- lo comienza a balbucear la misma Kagome – hay algo que debo de confesarte…- lo concluye rápidamente.

¿Qué sucede?.- se lo pregunta

Yo no se nadar…- lo confiesa de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- lo reprocha el ojidorado.

Es que… contigo no tengo miedo…- lo murmura, algo avergonzada.

Oh cariño, si hubiera sabido antes no insisto en venir…- lo dice guiando a Kagome caminar hacia la horrilla.

Espera…- lo dice esta al parar a su esposa en medio de aquella extensa piscina- no quiero irme, quiero estar aquí contigo… pero necesito que estés conmigo…- lo termina diciendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿me estas diciendo que quieres estar en este lugar sin saber nadar?.- se lo pregunta el mismo pelinegro sin entender bien a su esposa.

Ve como esta siente afirmativamente, acercándose a el lo suficiente para rodear su cuello con los brazos bronceados de la chica.

Mmmm, puedo enseñarte a nadar…- lo murmura este, dejando que su esposa se pegue a su cuerpo.

Me encantaría…- lo murmura esta de la misma forma, mostrándole un sonrisa.

Deja que su pequeña Kagome se incline a besar sus labios, apenas es demasiado temprano para que alguna alma esté cerca de la piscina cosa que bien podría estar haciendo algunas cosillas con su Kagome.

Haciendo algunos movimientos con sus pies comienza a caminar, lo suficiente para que su Kagome solo se mantenga entre sus brazos agarrada mientras sus labios estén unidos.

Se escucha un leve gemino salir de los labios del mismo Inuyasha, deslizando aquellos labios hacia el cuello de la chica, dejando que esta se mantenga en suspiros.

Un chapuzón a lo lejos hace que Kagome recobre la cordura en si misma, obligándose a separar lo suficiente de su esposo pero sin salirse de aquellos brazos.

Aquí no…- lo murmura entre aquella voz entrecortada.

¿Por qué no?.- lo reprocha este con aquel toque de seductor.

Le dan ganas de matar a su esposo o mejor ahogarlo, ¿Cómo puede preguntarle eso?!, ¿¡que no ve que están en un lugar publico?!.

Anda Koshii te enseñare a nadar… - lo murmura este para irse a un lugar mas profundo, esta segura que entre los brazos de su Inuyasha no le pasara nada malo, así que le confía su vida.

-.-

Apenas a pasado una larga semana donde tuvo que contarle algunos otros secretos a Inuyasha, por ejemplo el del agua… recordando que cuando estaba chica por culpa de algún fantasma casi la ahogan al aprender a nadar con su abuelo Saito, cosa que este se ocupo de ella y ya no la obligo a nada mas, su abuelo siempre entendió el don de su abuela y el suyo, aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo ante la actitud de su mamá.

Inuyasha le comprendió de la misma forma que lo hizo su abuelo, solo que esté algunas veces que iban a la piscina trataba de enseñarle, aunque se canso y prefirió mantenerla entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que duraran dentro de aquella piscina.

En el transcurso de esa semana pudo ver a Hoyo cosa que no le sorprendió ya que su Inuyasha le confeso aquello al igual que la llegada de Kikio y Mitsuki.

Aunque se siente algo celosa de que ambas estén detrás de su Inuyasha, pero en algunas ocasiones este también se siente celoso de Hoyo aunque ambos ya se explicaron que no hay nada entre esos tres, que solo se aman entre ellos y aquello la mantiene tranquila.

En la semana sufrió una pequeña herida en la mano cosa que Inuyasha se puso como paranoico… atendiéndola hasta casi la lleva a un hospital por una cortada demasiado chica.

Un hombre demasiado terco, cosa que le dijo Miroku al verlo en aquel estado, pero ni modo son las consecuencias de pre-papá, aunque a Rin tampoco le va bien, dice que Sesshomaru la mantiene sin hacer nada, cosa que le desespera de gran manera y ella que se muere de ganas de estar con su esposo y este no le deja hacer nada de nada… pobre Rin, pero ellas tienen la culpa por enamorarse de aquellos par de bakas Taisho, pero ni que hacer ambas los adoran y así será.

Vamos cariño, tenemos una reservación.- se escucha la voz del chico desde el baño.

Si.- lo contesta afirmativamente, al verse en el espejo, maquillada suavemente y con aquel vestido de noche, aunque con aquella panza de cinco meses no se puede hacer mucho con su figura.

Te ves hermosa ¿lo sabias?.- lo murmura esta apareciendo detrás de la chica.

Shiii…- lo contesta está al mimarse entre los brazos de su esposo, dejando que este le comience a dar pequeños besos en su hombro desnudo.

Vamos hermosura…- lo concluye el mismo Inuyasha, tomando entre sus manos aquellos dos abrigos, a causa de la firma de negocios en la misma Francia.

-.-

Señor, le ha llegado esta carta…- lo dice aquel individuo, entrando aquella gran estancia.

Déjala y retírate.- lo ordena aquel hombre de voz demasiado grave, apenas hace dos días esta en libertad y quiere gozar de ella.

Si señor…- lo contesta este y cumple lo ordenado.

Ahora vera que le mando su sobrina Kikio, necesita aquella información para proceder de aquella manera y mejor que comprobarlo por medio de un papel, los análisis los mando hacer antes de salir y ahora ya están listos el momento de la verdad ha llegado.

Comienza a abrir aquel sobre y mirar el contenido mientras desdobla aquella hoja, lo primero que ve es su nombre Naraku Takeguada y el de Kagome Higurashi, comienza a leer aquella hoja y termina… sabiendo.

Kagome es mi nieta….- lo murmura en aquella habitación, dejando que aquel papel comience a caer lentamente hacia el suelo.

**Continuaraaaa!!!.**

**¡¡Hola!!, buf este capitulo si que me costo mucho, pero mucho acabarlo, pensaba dejarlo para otro momento o de por si ya no continuar la historia lo admito, es que hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza respecto a la historia que me he hecho bolas… sobre todo estos eventos que están sucediendo y el que ya termine y no se como va a acabar.**

**Bueno como ven no la he abandonado todavía y espero que no, aunque créanme mi hermanasa mili, se ha encargado en que continué este capitulo día y noche, no deja de decirme por el y aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Lamento no responderles nada, pero como dije en el otro fic ando en exámenes y no tengo tiempo de nada, por mi este capitulo lo pondría hasta el fin de semana pero como ya les dije CIERTA personita ¬¬ anda que quiere el capitulo!.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios….**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	15. ¿abuelo?

**Capitulo XV.- ¿abuelo?.**

_24 de diciembre… Navidad._

¡yo no quiero!.- se escucha aquel grito por toda la habitación

Pues lo harás si quieres que te siga dando mi apoyo…- lo dice como ultimátum el mismo Naraku del otro lado de la línea.

Pero... ¡por que!.- lo exclama sin razón alguna.

Por que es mi dedición, ahora harás lo que yo te diga y venirte de nuevo a Japón con tú prima y nada de peros.- lo concluye colgando la llamada.

Lo siguiente que se escucha, un fuerte golpe como si el teléfono o algo se estrellara contra la pared, cosa que es acertada al ver aquel aparato desecho en el suelo.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta aquella mujer entrando a la habitación viendo aquel completo desastre.

¡El tío nos quiere de regreso a Japón ahora!.- lo grita sin importarle quien pueda escucharle.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta esta pelinegra.

Por que, dice que Kagome ya no le interesa, que el se las arreglara cuando venga ella del viaje, ¡¡por favor!!.- lo vuelve a gritar demasiado alterada, dándole explicaciones a su prima.

Tío Naraku tendrá sus razones.- lo dice demasiado tranquila Kikio, sin tomarle importancia aquel berrinche.

¡¿Qué?!, así te quedas de tranquila, ¿no te importa Inuyasha?.- lo dice esta, observando el comportamiento de su prima al tomar asiento.

No, Renkotsu me pidió matrimonio y pienso aceptar…- lo informa esta, dejando a su prima sorprendida

¿desde cuando sientes ese gran amor por ese tonto?.- lo pregunta

Desde que deje a Inuyasha por él, de todos modos… no amo a Inuyasha…- lo concluye.

¡bien!, yo luchare por Inuyasha…- lo termina de decir esta, sin importarle las advertencias de su prima respecto a la opinión de su tío la anterior llamada.

_Más les vale dejar a Kagome Higurashi en paz y a su esposo, yo me encargare de ellos, si por su culpa le sucede algo a mí ni… a Kagome me las pagaran…_

Esa fue el último mandato de su tío y le molestaba…

-.-

Por Kami mujer apúrate, se nos hace tarde…- se escucha la voz del chico impaciente desde afuera del baño.

No desesperes Inuyasha, el evento será aquí mismo…- lo menciona Kagome dentro del baño arreglándose, cosa que por los encantos del chico debió de darse otro retoque.

Feh mujeres, se tardan siembre horas en arreglarse…

Ya estoy tonto…- lo escucha haciendo que voltee hacia la puerta.

Ve a una Kagome algo maquillada solo lo suficiente para resaltar su lindo rostro junto con aquellos ojos azules con negro, su cabello azabache finamente cepillado y decorado con una rosa como moño.

Aquel vestido entre blanco con colores azules, desde arriba que son los tirantes un tono negro desentiendo hacia los pies para convertirse en blanco… los zapatos azules dándole un toque de combinado perfecto… deliciosa para atraparla y comerla a besos.

¿nos vamos?.- lo pregunta esta algo impaciente.

Por supuesto mujer…- lo murmura al tomarla de la mano, guiándola hacia la salida, sería el evento que los trajo aquella luna de miel triple con aquel pequeño en el vientre del madre pero al fin de todo una luna de miel con sus inconvenientes y aquel se llama Hoyo y Mitsuki principalmente.

-.-

Prima… que bueno que llegas…- lo dice Sango al ver como su prima entra junto con su esposo.

No planeaba faltar mujer, así que tranquilízate.- lo contesta con una sonrisa, desde hace algunos dos días tiene molestares como si estuviera de buenas o de malas, con aquellos movimientos y una desesperación, según Mioga es normal, pero se siente muy incomoda.

Deberías de estar descansando…- lo sugiere Sango al ver como el vientre comienza a crecer cada vez mas de su prima, si no mal le salen las cuentas debe de estar entrando al sexto mes de gestación y los meses que viene son los mas sensibles.

No, no… no quiero descansar.- lo dice como reproche, dejando que Inuyasha le siga tomando de la mano.

Esta mujer terca no quiere quedarse en cama… pero ya me are cargo de regresarla a la habitación…- lo promete Inuyasha al ver como Sango se preocupa de su prima.

Sanguito que bueno que te veo…- lo dice alguien acercándose aquel trío.

Miroku…- lo murmura algo sonrojada al recordar el compromiso que tiene con este.

Amor de mi corazón, por que no dejamos a esta pareja un rato y vamos a bailar…- lo sugiere el chico, dando una inclinación hacia delante tomando la mano de su novia ahora.

Sango no contesta tan solo deja que sus mejillas sigan al rojo vivo, al ser descubierta por su prima y ahora cuñado.

Anda Sango veo con este hombre…- lo murmura Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona, ¿ahora quien es el tonto?... recordando que su hermano se oso a decirle así al verlo de aquella forma con Kagome.

Ve como su cuñada se va con su hermano hacia la pista de baile, dejándolo con su Kagome en aquel lugar, algunos saludos y las felicitaciones por el bebé… pero su Kagome necesita descansar, según Mioga los meses más difíciles están por comenzar.

Sigue a su mujer hacia la barra de alimentos, donde comienza a servirse un poco de comida… yendo después hacia la mesa donde reservaron.

¿quieres que te de, de comer?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

No…- lo contesta esta sin importarle que su esposo este con ella.

¿quieres algo?.- lo pregunta ofreciéndose en cualquier cosa.

No.- lo vuelve a contestar de la misma manera.

Buf, ser pre-papá si que es demasiado cansado debe de estar cuidando a su Kagome de que no haga nada tonto, y duras penas a veces descansa en la noche por lo mandatos de la chica, según ella los antojos que tiene o hace dos días hacia estas fechas esta demasiado sensible que cualquier cosa se pone a llorar o se enoja…

Inuyasha necesito hablar contigo…- se escucha que lo dice aquella mujer de ojos azules.

Dime que deseas…- lo contesta el ojidorado.

Quiero….-

No puede termina ya que un pequeño sollozo la interrumpe dejando que Inuyasha deje de tomar atención hacia ella y se dirija hacia su esposa.

¿Qué tienes Koshii?...- lo pregunta de forma tierna el ojidorado, hincándose enfrente de su Kagome.

Kagome no dice nada tan solo se dedica a llorar, dejando que Inuyasha la consuele poco a poco… mientras las lagrimas se siguen deslizando por sus mejillas.

¿podemos hablar después Mitsuki?.- lo pregunta este, tomado entre sus brazos a su Kagome, no pesa demasiado por ahora– puedes decirle a Miroku que se encargue tal vez ya no regrese…- lo concluye, al desaparecer entre las personas con aquella mujer que lo único que hace es abrazarlo por el cuello e hundir su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras llora.

Y ella que mañana se va a primera hora de Paris, necesita informárselo a Inuyasha y es lo que ara aquella noche y tendrá por lo menos un beso de ese hombre.

-.-

Entra con mucho cuidado a su habitación cerrando con su pie la puerta, así caminar hacia la cama matrimonial, todavía puede escuchar como su Kagome sigue llorando pero ahora levemente como si poco a poco el sueño la venciera.

La deposita con mucho cuidado en la cama en medio, dejando que poco a poco esta deslice sus brazos por su cuello para dejarlos en la cama descansar.

Ve como un pequeño hipo sale de los labios de su Kagome, con aquellos ojos cerrados durmiendo tranquilamente sin importarle ahora lo que suceda a su alrededor, con mucho cuidado comienza a quitarle el vestido a su mujer al igual que las joyas y los zapatos, después de ellos va al baño por aquella crema y limpiar el rostro de su Kagome, esa chiquilla algunas veces lo mata del susto, no sabe por que el motivo de su llanto pero piensa que debe de ser por el bebé.

Con mucho cuidado toma el algodón y comienza a retirar la pintura del rostro de su Kagome ahora que tiene aquella pijama calientita puesta.

Una vez terminada su tarea escucha como el celular comienza a sonar, contestándolo con demasiada rapidez temeroso de que su Kagome despierte.

Puede escuchar como su primo le habla, explicándole el por que no pueden bajar y que bien el los represente, de todos modos el sabía que llevando a su Kagome a Paris estando embarazada sería un problema en el negocio por ello llevo también a Miroku.

Gracias a Kami que Miroku logro comprender y mantener su puesto de representante gracias a Sango, parece que su cuñada esta haciendo largos y grandes cambios en su hermano… y aquello le agrada.

Regresa su vista a su Kagome, es hora de taparla y meterse él también a la cama a descansar, se siente algo cansado y debe de mantenerse con su mujer, se lleva las manos hacia los botones de su camisa para desabrocharla y deshacerse de ella junto con los zapatos, saco calcetines y pantalón cambiándolo por una pijama sola de una pieza que es un pantalón a diferencia de su Kagome.

Antes de acostarse con Kagome cierra bien las cortinas, pone la calefacción en una temperatura media, y las luces la baja pero solo lo suficiente para descansar, mete a su Kagome debajo de las cobijas, y él hace lo mismo.

Con mucho cuidado abraza a su Kagome dejando que esta se acorruque inconscientemente entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre al mismo tiempo que aquel suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

Ahora puede descansar un rato y bien lo piensa aprovechar de todos modos dos días antes de año nuevo planea salir de nuevo a Japón pasando aya aquella festividad.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos da un pequeño beso en los labios de su pelinegra, acomodándose de tal manera que pueda abrigarla de cualquier mal.

-.-

_6:30 a.m.…_

Se comienzan a escuchar pequeños golpes en la puerta, haciendo que poco a poco Inuyasha comience a despertarse, preguntándose ¿Quién demonios se le ocurre molestar a esas horas?.

Retira su mano con mucho cuidado de la pancita de Kagome donde su pequeño hijo se mantiene protegido, con otro mismo cuidado se retira del lado de la chica, dejándola bien tapada.

Con pasos perezosos camina hacia la entrada de la habitación quitando el seguro, para abrir la puerta.

Inuyasha…- lo murmura la persona de afuera

Mitsuki…- lo contesta este al verla en aquel lugar, con una maleta a su lado - ¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta.

Veras tengo que regresar a Japón, pero tampoco podré trabajar de nuevo en la empresa…- lo dice aquella mujer.

¿eso por que?...- lo pregunta el ojidorado tratando de no tener alguna sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mi tío ocupa de mis servicios, lo siento…- lo concluye viendo aquel hombre que tanto adora, deleitándose de aquel fuerte pecho que tiene como visión.

Se que Sesshomaru te dará tu liquidación y espero que algún día vuelvas con nosotros…- lo dice este aunque por sus adentros esta la palabras "ojala no vuelva y gracias Kami."

Si lo se…- lo murmura sintiendo pena de dejar a Inuyasha, pero ordenes de su tío no se pueden desobedecer.

Entonces, hasta pronto Mitsuki…- se despide Inuyasha extendiendo su mano en forma de despedida.

Hasta luego señor Taisho…- lo responde estrechando la mano de aquel ojidorado y con un pequeño impulso se abalanza hacia los labios de este dándoles un pequeño beso.

No sabe que hace o que decir, sus ojos se mantiene abiertos recibiendo aquel beso, siente a continuación como esta se separa, ve como toma la maleta y sale corriendo hasta los elevadores.

Oh kami solo deseaba que Kagome no hubiera visto aquello, con sus ánimos y sentimientos por lo suelos a causa del bebé esta seguro que le armaría una tercera guerra mundial.

-.-

¿señor esta seguro?.- lo pregunta este al saber las intenciones e su jefe.

Por supuesto que si.- lo confirma

Pero….-

Nada de peros, son mis deseos y mas te vale que sean cumplidos…- lo termina de decir el mismo Naraku tomando aquella copa de vino.

Sabe que nadie podría entenderlo, pero aquel testamento ha sido redactado y para bien, Kagome Higurashi seria la dueña de todos sus bienes sin importar que esta quiera o no, si lo rechaza la misma Kagome su hijo sería el que tuviera aquella herencia al cumplir la mayor edad.

Sabe que aquella chiquilla lo mando a la cárcel, y juro vengarse, pero como vengarse de aquella nieta que por sus bienes corre la misma sangre, Kagome su nieta y aquel pequeño su bisnieto… y el viviendo con la idea de que nunca pudo tener hijos propios una descendencia de su propia sangre, adoptando desde muy joven a sus sobrinas.

Pero ahora sabe que Kaede aunque nunca quiso decirle tuvo una hija, que parece ser que esta sabe la verdad al confirmas sus sospechas, fue a visitarla y esta tan solo se comporto fría con él, confirmándole que él es su padre biológico pero también aclarándole que su único y verdadero padre que piensa reconocer es Saito Higurashi el hombre que la crió y no le importa que él fuera el que dio aquella semilla de su nacimiento.

Aquello lo acepto y es verdad que después de tantos años quiera regresar a criar a su hija, sabiendo que aquello es imposible, lo que no sabe es por que Kaede nunca se lo dijo, y el por que Kagome su nieta no sabe que él es su abuelo biológico… ¿Por qué la mentira?.

Pero aquello se acabara desde él día que su nieta regrese a Japón, necesita hablar con ella y lo hará aunque tenga que pasar encima e Inuyasha Taisho, pero antes es necesario que Kaede este presente, y aquello lo va a conseguir bien sabe donde se encuentra y la ara hablar, que importa si esta muerta el sabe que ella no se ha ido del todo.

-.-

¿Por qué Miroku y Sango se van después?.- lo pregunta Kagome terminando de guardar todas sus cosas en la maleta.

Parece ser que mi hermano se le ha ocurrido la idea de cortejar a Sango en un ambiente romántico, planea pedirle matrimonio…- lo concluye al darle un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica.

¿no es demasiado pronto?.- lo pregunta.

No lo creo, mas bien creo que Miroku se ha a tardado….- lo murmura al pasar sus manos alrededor de Kagome.

¡Feh!... hombres…- lo murmura al acercarse hacia los labios de su esposo, dejando que este le brinde un calido beso.

Inuyasha sonríe en aquel beso, sintiendo las pequeñas pataditas de su bebé en su abdomen, como si este no quisiera que él besara a su madre, concluyendo que aquel bebé es todo un varoncito, demasiado celoso…

-.-

¿Qué tienes Koshii?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha entrando a la habitación viendo a una Kagome llorando.

Es que… es que…- lo balbucea dejando que las lágrimas sigan en su recorrido por aquellas rosadas mejillas.

¿es que… que?.- lo pregunta acercándose hacia su Kagome.

Estoy gorda y fea…- lo confiesa balbuceando con un hipo.

Oh kami, ahora entiende las cosas… ya algo le había dicho Mioga al respecto _"hijo, tu esposa tendrá algunos sentimientos de que se ve fea y gorda"…_

Claro que no Kibito…- lo murmura, abrazando a ala mujer de su vida.

Shiii…- es la única respuesta de aquella pelinegra, dejando que su Inuyasha retire la almohada que esta abrazando y se ponga a su lado para consolarla.

Dime que me amas….- lo murmura y pide Kagome entre sus brazos.

Te amo…- lo contesta este con una sonrisa tierna.

¿Enserio?.- lo pregunta con aquella inocencia infantil que suele tener los niños chiquitos ante una pregunta.

Si y te amo mas que a mi vida…- se lo dice, besando la frente de esta.

Yo tambiiien…- lo contesta de forma infantil, acurrucándose entre los brazos de este, dejando que su cara este pegada al pecho de su esposo escuchando los latidos de su corazón y aquella respiración tranquila.

¿deseas dormir Kag?.- lo pregunta este con voz suave, observando los ojos de su esposa cerrarse

Shiiii…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que la mano del chico se deslice dentro de su camisa para que se detenga en su espalda.

Bueno ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer?, tendrá que sacrificarse en dormir un rato con su Kagome, dejando que las maletas sean desechas para otro momento… apenas llevan una dos horas en su piso para deshacer aquel equipaje, aparte Mioga recomendó el descanso y en aquello se esta fallando…

-.-

entonces que dices Sanguito, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?.- lo vuelve a repetir Miroku estando en aquella posición hincado enfrente de una Sango radiante con aquel vestido de noche que le dio para aquella ocasión.

¿Qué podía decirle?, una parte de su mente le dice _"arriésgate, acepta" _ y otra le dice _"¿es un pervertido, planeas que te sea fiel?"._

¿deseas casarse conmigo Sango Kinomoto Higurashi?...- lo vuelve a repetir, sin retirarse de aquel estado, siendo viendo por todas las personas a su alrededor.

Si….- lo murmura con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, dejando que Miroku la bese ante todos.

Puede escuchar algunas exclamaciones de decepción por parte de las mujeres en aquel lugar otras de sorpresa y bien por ultimo unos suspiros, tal vez no sea la mejor decisión que aya tomado pero ama demasiado a Miroku para pasar desaprovechada aquella oportunidad…

-.-

Hey mujer no debes de comer mucho helado, ¿planeas resfriarte?.- lo dice aquel ojidorado.

¡feh! Inuyasha…- lo murmura, sin darle importancia a las palabras de su esposo que se encuentra en la cocina haciendo la comida.

Mejor ven acá cariño a ayudarme…- lo menciona este desde la cocina viendo como su esposa esta entretenida viendo la televisión con aquel bote de helado y su cuchara.

No… si voy, yo querer comer…- lo menciona como toda una niña chiquita.

_Y claro Inuyasha tu has todo solo…-_ lo escucha decir su subconsciente ante aquella escena.

Puede escuchar el sonido del timbre…

Kagome…- la llama, escuchando como esta contesta _"yo abro"_

Durante unos segundos escucha un pequeño grito junto con aquel traste caer al piso, dejando que todo lo que tiene en la lumbre lo apague, corriendo a lado de su Kagome, rogando a Kami que lo le aya sucedido nada malo.

Ve como su esposa esta en la puerta viendo aquella persona que no logra reconocer en algún momento, acercándose hacia su Kagome, revisando que esta no le aya pasado nada al tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a sentarse en el sillón.

Kagome…- la llama sin percatarse que aquel individuo acaba de entrar al departamento cerrando la puerta.

Na….Na….Nara…ku….- lo murmura viendo a su esposo y después aquel hombre detrás de él.

Koshii, él esta en la cárcel…- lo dice este, acariciando las manos de su Kagome

Eso no creo que sea cierto señor Taisho…- lo escucha el mismo Inuyasha haciendo que su vista se fije ante aquel individuo detrás de él.

¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí?.- lo pregunta poniéndose enfrente de aquel enemigo.

Quiero hablar con Kagome…- lo informa.

No creo que ella lo desee…- lo murmura este.

Tiene que escucharme.- lo dice el mismo Naraku, observando el rostro pálido de su nieta.

No lo creo…- lo dice el mismo Inuyasha, sin dejar que este se acerque más hacia su esposa.

Entiendo que deseas proteger a Kagome, pero créeme no vengo con intenciones a lastimarla…- lo informa Naraku.

¡Ja! ¿Y pretende que le crea?.- lo pregunta este en forma sarcástica.

Se que lo que hice no fue lo mejor de este mundo, pero necesito hablar con ella…- se lo dice.

Y como se que no viene armado listo para vengarse…- lo dice el ojidorado sin dar alguna señal de querer apartarse en medio de Naraku y Kagome.

¿no puedes confiar en mi?.- lo pregunta este.

De la misma forma en que creo que usted mando matar a mi esposa…- lo contesta sabiendo bien, que aquella bala que recibió era dirigida hacia su Kagome y precisamente fue Naraku el que mando aquello.

Se que no me he portado muy bien, pero necesito hablar con Kagome… es respecto a su abuela…- lo termina de decir, haciendo que Kagome ponga atención a sus palabras.

¿mi… abuela…?.- lo pregunta y murmura.

Si, sobre ella…- lo afirma.

Inuyasha…- lo llama Kagome, sabiendo bien que su Kagome desea que se siente con ella a su lado, brindándole apoyo, con un suspiro pesado se siente a su lado viendo como este Naraku hace lo mismo pero enfrente de la chica.

¿Y bien?.- lo pregunta Kagome, esperando aquellas noticias.

Kagome, sabias que yo conocía a tú abuela mucho antes que se casara con Saito Higurashi…- lo informa el mismo Naraku.

No…- lo contesta sinceramente.

Quiero decirte, que apenas hace unos días descubrí… que bueno…- lo comienza a decir…- tú y yo… somos familia…- lo concluye.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin entender nada, apretando la mano de su esposo.

Lo que quiero decir Kagome es que yo soy tú abuelo…- lo termina de decir, observando la expresión de sorpresa de su nieta.

**Continuaraaa!,**

**Hola!, bueno este capitulo me costo muchísimo, como ya dije estoy escasa de ideas bueno mi mente anda revuelta.**

**Sobre la actitud de Kagome bueno, es verdad n las mujeres embarazadas, lo he estado viendo con mi prima-hermana que esta embarazada las actitudes que tiene en su embarazo, por ello me doy una idea con Kagome.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y de nuevo ando de prisa ya me llaman para dormir T.T, mañana escuela, así que aprovecho para mandárselos, adiós cuídense y suerte con los exámenes…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	16. La Verdad

**Capitulo XVI.- La Verdad.**

Quiero decirte, que apenas hace unos días descubrí… que bueno…- lo comienza a decir…- tú y yo… somos familia…- lo concluye.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin entender nada, apretando la mano de su esposo.

Lo que quiero decir Kagome es que yo soy tú abuelo…- lo termina de decir, observando la expresión de sorpresa de su nieta.

Pero…pero…- lo balbucea esta sin entender bien lo que dice aquel hombre, ¿Cómo es posible que él sea su abuelo?... no, no Saito Higurashi es su abuelo.

Kagome, se que no deseas creerme…. Pero bien puedes hablar con tu abuela… llámala ella vendrá…- se lo dice, con alguna pequeña esperanza.

¿Cómo sabe usted….

¿Cómo se de su don?.- la interrumpe acabando la idea, acertando en ella – por que tú abuela me lo dijo.- lo contesta, sabiendo que aquello es prueba suficiente para la chica.

Oh kami….- lo murmura Kagome, tratando de mantener la calma, sostiene fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha, como si temiera que toda su visión se perdiera.

Inuyasha siente como poco a poco su mujer comienza a perder aquel brillo, para cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, sintiéndose un inútil por no hacer algo, ve como esta se relaja entre sus brazos.

¿Qué le sucede?.- lo pregunta Naraku demasiado preocupado por su nieta.

Por su culpa mi Kagome se desmayo, ¿Qué pretende hacer, matarla de la impresión?.- lo comienza a decir el mismo Inuyasha, tomando aquella mujer entre sus brazos, para llevarla a la habitación que es bien seguido por aquel "abuelo".

No fue mi intención perjudicar a mi nieta, no sería capaz ahora de hacerlo….- lo hace saber el mismo hombre al ver como aquel ojidorado arropa a su esposa con mucho amor, y pensar que quería separarlos, pero ahora se da cuenta de que Inuyasha Taisho es la mejor elección para su nieta.

No se que se trae entre manos, pero no creo que sea el abuelo de mi Kagome, ella no tiene ninguna pizca de maldad, ¿Cómo se explica eso?.- lo pregunta desafiante ante aquel enemigo.

Debes por lo menos concederme el beneficio de la duda, quiero cambiar para Kagome, no tuve la dicha de criar y ver crecer a mi hija y nieta… quiero hacerlo con mi bisnieto…- se lo dice de forma desesperada y es lo que mas desea, nunca pudo ser padre con su esposa pero ahora desea saber que se siete aquello, poder malcriar a un pequeño, que aquel pequeñito corra a sus brazos llamándolo "abuelo" y que Kagome le diga de la misma forma, sabe que su hija es especial pero poco a poco se ganaría aquel corazón.

Si tanto es su deseo de cambiar, ¿Por qué no le dice a Mitsuki que nos deje en paz?.- lo pregunta aquel pelinegro, observando de ves en cuando a su Kagome dormida.

Ya lo he hecho, pero mi sobrina es demasiado persistente… esta encaprichada con usted y no se que hacer con ello….- lo confiesa.

Yo nunca le di motivos…- se defiende este al ver la mirada acosadora de Naraku.

Lo se, pero es demasiado guapo para tentar a una mujer…- se lo dice, recordando las palabras de ambas sobrinas solo que una se casa con uno de sus hombres y la otra todavía sigue con aquel capricho.

¿dejo a su abuelo por que se entero de su don?.- lo pregunta de repente Inuyasha, tratando de saber si es la misma historia que tiene con Hoyo.

Si deseas saber si hice lo mismo que hizo aquel baka de Hoyo, estás equivocado muchacho…. – se lo comienza a decir – aquel no fue un problema lo acepte por que ame a Kaede, el problema es que ella se entero de algunos negocios turbios yo tuve que irme del país y ella no quiso irse conmigo…- lo concluye, aquella historia debería de saberla su nieta, ya la sabe la madre.

¿Cómo conoce a Hoyo?.- lo pregunta.

Mi sobrina me ha hablado de él.- lo contesta- se que ha estado hostigando a mi nieta y planeo hacer algo al respecto, ya lo hice pero aquel hombre terco necesita un gran escarmiento…- lo sugiere pensativo.

Si se refiere a golpes aquello no sirve.- lo comenta, recordando la ocasión que se peleo con aquel baka.

Veo que muy poco me conoces Inuyasha….- se lo dice.

Escucha un pequeño quejido proveniente de los labios de su Kagome, llamando la atención de ambos hombres, haciendo que aquella platica se interrumpa para concentrarse en aquella pelinegra.

¿Amor… estas bien?.- lo pregunta el chico demasiado preocupado, por su mujer, ya Mioga le había dicho que nada de noticias fuertes.

¡Oh Inu….!.- se lo grita lanzándose entre sus brazos, dejando que las lagrimas se escurran por sus mejillas.

¿Qué sucede Koshii?.- lo murmura y pregunta acariciando el cabello de esta.

Es cierto…- lo susurra lo suficiente fuerte para el chico aquel hombre escuchen.

¿Qué es cierto, pequeña?.- lo pregunta, sintiendo como esta se separa un poco de sus brazos lo suficiente para ver aquel hombre que resulta ser su abuelo.

Naraku es mi abuelo…- lo murmura, terminando aquella frase con un leve sollozo.

Pero…..-

Supongo que tú abuela se encargo de contarte todo…- lo interrumpe Naraku al esposa de esta, sabiendo que Kaede ha dicho toda la verdad.

Si…- lo contesta, dejando que los brazos de su Inuyasha la protejan.

¿ya confías en mi palabra?.- lo pregunta con una sonrisa demasiado sincera cosa que sorprende al mismo Inuyasha, ¿acaso Naraku estará cambiando?.

Kagome asiente sin decir nada, por años creyó que Saito Higurashi fue su abuelo y ahora todo aquello se derrumba…

-.-

¿ya estas mas tranquila Koshii?.- lo pregunta este acostado a su lado, brindándole consuelo ante todo lo que paso en la tarde con la aparición de su "abuelo".

Shiiii….- lo contesta de aquella forma mimada que suele hacerlo cuando su esposo la mima demasiado.

¿me vas a contar?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, dejando que su Kagome respire profundo para aquella narración.

_Kagome hija….- escucha que alguien la llama_

_¿abu-abuela?.- lo pregunta entre aquella neblina espesa que comienza a aparecer._

_Si Kag, se para que me llamaste…- lo dice esta, posándose enfrente de su nieta que bien puede distinguir aquella pancita donde crece su bisnieto._

_¿es cierto?...- lo pregunta yendo al grano_

_Si hija, es cierto que Naraku es tu abuelo….- lo contesta._

_Pero… ¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta, ¿y el abuelo Saito?_

_Veras…- lo comienza a decir- a Naraku lo conocí cuando aun era muy joven, me enamore de el profundamente, planeamos casarnos y formar una familia, tuve temor en decirle sobre mi don pero, cuando lo hice lo acepto sin reproches….- lo sigue diciendo, observando los ojos de su nieta- antes de casarnos yo bueno… ya sabrás…- lo dice imaginado lo que paso aquellas noches- antes de la boda me entere que Naraku estaba en unos asuntos demasiados turbios, precisamente por aquel espíritu que llego a mi, comencé a investigar y acerté en todo lo que sigo aquel hombre, pele con él, pensé denunciarlo pero Naraku huyo…- lo informa, recordando aquello._

_Cuando supe que estaba embarazada él ya se había marchado y dejándome a mi suerte, no tenía cara con que explicarle aquello a mis padres… fue ahí donde conocí a Saito… el me apoyo, fue un gran apoyo para mi, pasaron unos meses y el acepto al bebé y mi don, y me case con él…- lo concluye._

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- lo pregunta Kagome._

_¿hubiera tenido alguna diferencia?...- lo pregunta, sabía aquella respuesta y es "no"- Saito, les dio apellido, les brindo apoyo, Saito fue mas que un padre para ti y tu madre, aunque Sumiko este maldiciéndome por todo esto…- se lo informa._

_¿lo sabe?.- lo pregunta asombrada por ello._

_¿Por qué crees que no me habla?...- lo pregunta en forma lógica._

_Kagome, tu padre abandono a tu madre por los problemas que tuvieron a causa de aquel don que rechaza ella… pero como yo y como tú, tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a estos hombres que nos amaron, aman y amaran por siempre…- se lo hace saber – Hoyo no era para ti, pero Inuyasha es para ti pequeña y se que igual que fui feliz yo con Saito tu serás con él.- lo concluye…_

_Pero…-_

_Yo se pequeña que Naraku es tu abuelo biológico, pero Saito fue mas tu abuelo que él mismo, ¿Qué importa la sangre?, como bien dice el dicho "el padre no es el que engendra y hace hijos, si no aquel que los cuida y protege"…- lo dice Kaede._

_¡oh abuela!...- lo exclama dejando que esta la abrace y brinde consuelo._

_Se pequeña que darás un buen juicio hacia Naraku... deja que tu corazón te guié pero nunca te olvides de tu verdadero abuelo…- lo murmura antes de desvanecerse en aquella espesa neblina._

Tu abuela tiene razón pequeña….- lo menciona Inuyasha después de escuchar aquella pequeña historia por parte de su esposa.

Pero…-

Una parte de mi no quiere que te acerques hacia aquel hombre… pero se que él es tú abuelo y debes de conocerlo aunque este no merezca ninguna oportunidad…- se lo hace saber dándole un pequeño beso en su sien.

¿tu crees?...- lo murmura con algo de inseguridad.

Eso creo….- lo contesta dejando que su Kagome se acorruque entre sus brazos, por ese serían todas las sorpresas que tendría su Kagome por ahora.

-.-

Veo que no le dijiste nada a tu nieta sobre la perla de Shikón….- lo dice aquel hombre saliendo de entre las sombras.

Cumplí mi palabra, tú cumple la tuya…- lo dice esta desafiante ante lo que puede hacer hombre contra su nieta.

Lo haré, dejare que pase un mes después del nacimiento del pequeño…- menciona aquella promesa que hizo.

_Solo un mes…después de aquel pequeño, y la perla de Shikón será suya…_

-.-

Comienza a sonar el teléfono algo insistente a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Una mano algo cansada tan solo comienza a tantear la zona, tomando el articular y llevárselo al oído a contestar, con un ¿bueno?.

¡¡Hermano!!.- se escucha por el otro teléfono.

¡Feh!, con un demonio Miroku ¿no tienes otra cosa mas interesante que hacer, que llamar a estas horas de la mañana?.- lo pregunta y reprocha aquel hombre.

Mmmm déjame pensarlo, no…- lo contesta en forma burlona.

Di rápido que demonios quieres, si deseas salvar tu apestosa vida…- lo murmura el mismo Inuyasha despertándose poco a poco con una Kagome a su lado.

Bien, pero no se me altere… quiero que le digas a Kagome que mañana se ponga demasiado hermosa…- lo comienza a decir- ya le avise a Sesshomaru y Rin… así que no hay problema…- lo informa- quiero que sean testigos de mi boda…- lo concluye, haciendo que aquella noticia el chico que levante de la cama como un resorte.

¿¡¿Qué?!?.- lo grita y pregunta, ¿acaso su hermano enserio se casa?.

Me caso hermano….- lo repite este como lo hizo con Sesshomaru antes de escuchar un gripo por parte de su nuera Rin, llamando por que este se cayo de la cama.

Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿donde?, ¿con quien?, ¿Por qué?...- lo dice rápidamente todas aquellas preguntas, haciendo que una pelinegra comience a despertar.

Me caso con Sanguito, mañana en la iglesia donde nos bautizaron, y quiero que sean nuestros padrinos…- lo dice este aun por teléfono.

Pero…-

Ya te había dicho que amo a Sango y planeo casarme con ella, no me importa si es televisada o no, yo solo quiero estar con la mujer que amo…- se lo dice de aquella manera tan sincera que hace que su propio hermano se comience a reír, nunca pensó ver el día donde Miroku estaría rendido ante el amor.

Bien, cuenta con nosotros…- lo dice este, para escuchar un "gracias hermano" y después aquella línea que es desocupada.

¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta una Kagome acostada en la cama, contemplando a su esposo.

Miroku se casa…- lo contesta para ver a su esposa, que se mantiene asombrada ante la noticia.

Pero…-

Lo se a mi también me pareció algo irreal, pero sabes como es este hombre… aparte se casa con Sango…- lo murmura mientras se acerca peligrosamente hacia su esposa.

¿con Sango?.- lo pregunta sin creer en todo lo que le dice Inuyasha.

Mmmjmmm…- es la única contestación del chico para atrapar aquellos dulces labios, sintiendo una pequeña patadita en su abdomen por parte de aquel bulto que lleve su esposa en el vientre.

Kagome tan solo disfruta de aquel pequeño beso que le da su esposo aquellas horas del día, dejando que aquellos labios hagan magia en los suyos… entregándose por completo ante las caricias de Inuyasha, hace días que no recibe aquellos tipos de mimo y eso se debe a que su esposo tiene miedo ante el pequeño si puede salir lastimado.

Un ronco gemido se escucha en la habitación con la interrupción del sonido de aquel aparato que funciona para recibir y hacer llamadas.

Se separa de mala gana de los labios de su Kagome, para contestar aquel aparato.

Dile a Kagome que quiero verla en la cafetería donde solíamos ir cuando andábamos…- lo dice aquella persona por la otra línea.

¡Ja! Y crees que se lo voy a decir…- lo contesta el ojidorado.

Mas te vale si no quieres que algo le pase a tu querida Kagome, te prohíbo acompañarla…- lo concluye para colgar el teléfono.

Ese hobo… se las pagaría pero muy pero muy caras, soñaba si Kagome iría con él.

¿Quién era Inu?.- lo pregunta, al levantarse de la cama.

Miroku…- lo miente.

¿Qué quería?.- lo pregunta esta dejando salir un pequeño bostezo.

Decir que te pongas hermosa, por que mañana se casan….- se lo dice, al ver como su Kagome esta de pie enfrente de él, mostrando aquella pancita de seis meses de gestación, tres meses más y nacería su pequeño.

¿mañana?, oh kami… tengo que hablarle a Sango…- lo dice esta pelinegra tomando el teléfono y marcando el numero de su prima…

Puede escuchar a su Kagome dar pequeños gritos, tal vez escuchando todo lo que Miroku le dijo a su prima para convencerla a aceptar el matrimonio… pero ¡bah! De todos modos Miroku andaba arrastrando la cobija por aquella prima.

-.-

Anda mujer… Sango se va a dormir si no llegamos a la hora…- lo grita Inuyasha desde la sala esperando a que su mujer se arregle.

Ya voy, ¿pero como a que hora vas por mi?.- lo pregunta saliendo de la habitación con aquel pequeño conjunto violeta.

¿Te parece antes de la cena?.-

Si, me gustaría platicar un ratote con mi prima….- lo contesta, dejando que su Inuyasha la cubra con aquella gabardina que es de él.

Más te vale no salir con sango sin llamarme y decirme a donde van, te cuidas y trata de estar lo mas tranquila posible… y….

No continua con todas aquellas indicaciones, ya que su esposa lo calla con un dulce beso en los labios.

Lo se…- lo dice al separarse de sus labios.

Es que… te amo tanto…- lo murmura cerca de sus labios, tomando de nuevo posesión de ellos dejando que el elevador los guié hacia la planta baja, donde su auto los espera.

Mmmm, yo también…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que su Inuyasha la guié hasta el coche, tal ves su abuela tiene razón Hoyo nunca fue para ella, Inuyasha si es para ella… es tan afortunada en tener un hombre cono él, que se preocupe y la comprenda en los momentos mas necesarios de su vida…

Y aquel bebé que crece en su vientre es de ambos… _ambos._

-.-

Dejo a Kagome en casa de Sango, prometió ir por ella antes de que se sirva lacena y Miroku llegue a la casa de Sango, pero antes debe de arreglar un asuntito con Akitoki Hoyo, tal ves golpearlo hasta matarlo para que deje en paz a su Kagome…

Llega al lugar acordado, una ocasión llevo a Kagome a aquel lugar, y esta le confeso que era el lugar donde iba con Hoyo cuando andaban, así que por ello no de preocupa de que Kagome sospeche algo.

Entra aquella cafetería, buscando con la mirada aquel idiota de hombre… ¿cuando aprendería que Kagome es **suya**?...

Pero esta decidido que ese día que será el momento donde Akitoki Hoyo sabrá que Kagome Higurashi pertenece a Inuyasha Taisho.

Localiza aquel hombre, esperando en una de las mesas, se acerca hacia él, haciendo este se pare de inmediato.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta

Ella vendrá solo en tus sueños.- lo contesta.

Yo quiero hablar con ella no contigo…- lo dice este desafiante.

Pues yo no quiero que hables con ella, Kagome es **mi ** esposa, ella me pertenece, si quieres salir vivo de todo esto, te recomiendo dejarla en paz…- se lo dice de forma amenazante.

Yo quiero saber si alguna vez me amo…- lo dice este algo desesperado – tu no comprendes el sufrimiento que es saber que cometiste un error y no poder volver atrás…- se lo hace saber, sin tener ganas de pelear bien ya le quedo claro que Kagome es feliz con aquel hombre… y que él nunca tendrá ninguna oportunidad con la chica.

Si lo se, se cual es ese sufrimiento, por culpa de mis actos casi pierdo a Kagome, pero en lugar de huir, luche por ella, seguí a su lado aunque me detestara…- se lo dice sorprendiendo al mismo Hoyo ante aquella declaración.

Pero yo…

Debes de dejar a Kagome, se que ella es feliz a mi lado me lo ha dicho y yo soy feliz a lado de ella, nuestro bebé nacerá pronto y no quiero que le suceda nada malo a mi mujer…- lo dice este ojidorado – no quiero decirle nada a tu padre ni estropear los negocios por ello, pero soy un hombre demasiado celoso lo admito y Kagome me pertenece…- lo concluye.

Lo se…- lo dice al soltarlo un pesado suspiro- ya no volveré a interferir entre ustedes, por mas que insista, Kagome no volverá a ser mía…- se lo dice con aquella voz derrotada – me dedicare a la empresa de mi padre, espero que seas muy feliz con Kagome, Taisho… - lo concluye levantándose de nuevo de aquel asiento.

Espero que encuentres a la mujer indicada…- lo dice este estrechando la mano de su rival, que termina en aquellos momentos de serlo.

Ve como Hoyo paga el café, saliendo de aquel lugar… demasiado abatido, pero aunque sea aquello no termino en una ida hacia el hospital y de aquello se alegra profundamente, así Hoyo desaparecería de sus vidas.

Deja salir un suspiro de sus labios, para salir de aquel lugar caminar por las calles llamándole la atención un pequeño peluche de felpa, algo adorable que en el centro dice un "Ai shitteru" en letras japonesas bordadas con dorado… perfecto para su Kagome, entra a la tienda y lo paga con una rosa azul cielo.

-.-

¡No puedo creer lo que me dices!.- lo grita aquella mujer.

Pues créelo, por que es verdad.- lo dice de la misma forma aquel hombre, no iba a soportar un berrinche de su sobrina Mitsuki.

¡no y no!.- lo grita, lanzando una botella de vidrio a la padre, dejando que se destroce por completo- Kagome no puede ser mi prima…- lo dice para termina de salir de aquella habitación.

¡Buf!, por lo menos no lo tomo de la peor forma en que pensó él, Kikio lo acepto con naturalidad, le da igual pero parecía que a Mitsuki no le parece del todo.

Ahora aceptar todas las decisiones que tome su nieta con respecto al parentesco que tienen.

-.-

Vaya, vaya… hasta que llega mi querido hermano, te habías tardo ¡heee!.- lo dice Miroku al abrir la puerta.

¡Feh!, tuve algunos asuntos que atender…- lo contesta, al entrar al departamento.

¿Y ese regalo?.- lo pregunta el mismo Miroku, al ver un peluca y una rosa en las manos de su hermano.

Para mi esposa…- lo dice este.

Esta en la cocina preparando la cena con Sango…- lo informa este, lo suficiente fuerte para que Kagome escuche, y salga a recibir aquel hombre que tiene como esposo.

Inuyasha que bueno que llegaste…- lo recibe Kagome con aquel delantal puesto.

¿No deberías de estar descansado, pequeña?.- lo pregunta este preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

Bah, esto no es nada… ¿Qué traes ahí?.- lo pregunta al fijarse en las manos de su esposo.

Un regalo para mi esposa…- lo contesta con una amplia sonrisa, observando como esta se acerca hacia el para besarlo en los labios mientras susurra un "gracias".

Kagome ve fijamente aquel peluche de felpa que bien en el centro dice un "te amo" en letras japonesas… con una pequeña flor color azul cielo, lo toma entre sus manos acariciando la suave piel de este.

¿te gusta?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, llevando una mano hacia la mejilla de su Kagome acariciándola.

Mucho…- lo dice esta, dejando que Inuyasha la abrazase sin lastimar a su pequeño.

Hey vamos a cenar par de tortolos…- lo dice en forma burlona Miroku, dejando en la mesa un sartén de comida junto con los platos.

-.-

Señor Naraku… he encontrado algo interesante…- lo anuncia aquel hombre entrando por la puertas de la oficina.

¿bien?.- lo pregunta mientras mantiene la vista fija hacia aquel hombre.

Onigumo…- lo expresa de repente.

¿Onigumo?, quien diablos es…- lo pregunta sin entender que demonios debe de tener ese nombre con la perla de Shikón.

Onigumo… es el que pelo con la sacerdotisa Midoriko por la perla de Shikón, es aquel que desea recuperar la perla…- se lo informa mientras presenta unas fotos demasiado viejas en algunos libros antiguos.

¿Y esto que tiene que ver con mi nieta Kagome?…- lo pregunta mientras ve la foto de aquel individuo, con ojos azules, cabello negro como la misma noche y piel blanca.

Resulta ser que Kagome Higurashi… es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Midoriko…- lo concluye aquel hombre, mostrando dos fotos, una de Kagome actualmente y otra de aquella mujer, dejando que el parecido sea evidente ante ello… solo que una tiene una armadura de batalla y la otra una ropa casual.

¿Kagome reencarnación de Midoriko?, ¿podría….?

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**Hola!!, bueno me parece que este fic ya esta llegando a su final, así que cada vez ya quedan muy pocos capítulos, las cosas comienzan a ponerse calientes del mismo modos que algunos secretos ya se están sabiendo, espero poner muy pronto el capitulo… **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Y gracias, mil gracias por sus mensajes!!...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	17. Accidente

**Capitulo XVII.- Accidente.**

_31 de diciembre._

La casa decorada de tal forma en que este año se pueda recibir con aquel espíritu navideño y a su vez el de felicidad… un año nuevo de felicidad y amor.

Su Kagome esta en la cocina preparando los bocadillos con Rin su cuñada, Miroku y Sango de luna de miel, después de que se casaron hace cuatro días atrás el baka de su hermano no quiso esperar mas y se la llevo de luna de miel, aprovechando aquellos días no se va a trabajar.

Rin y Sesshomaru se la pasarían con ellos, su cuñada apenas de cuatro meses de embarazo, Sesshomaru decidió ir por los vinos y algunas cosas que hacen falta para pasarlo cómodamente.

Él se encuentra todo aburrido en su sala, Kagome no le permite entrar a curiosear en la cocina, según por que la cena es una sorpresa, ya arreglo algunas cosas en la sala ya que decidió que él y Kagome dormirían en el sillón, y Sesshomaru junto con su cuñada en la recamara, al principio protestaron ambos diciendo "es tu casa", solo que los convenció diciéndoles "Kagome y yo a veces dormimos mejor en aquel sillón", era la verdad, en algunas ocasiones el sillón era mas cómodo que la propia cama por dos cosas, la primera estaban demasiado juntos sin pasar frió y la segunda es que le fascinaba tener de esa forma a su Kagome, aparte no le hacía ningún daño al bebé.

¡Buf!, en aquellos momentos deseaba tener a su pequeño en brazos, por lo menos se podría entretener en algo… pero por otro lado le agradaba la idea de ver a su Kagome embarazada, se ve tan linda y hermosa, que bien esta pensando que podrían esperar unos meses y encargar otro pequeñín, no estaría mal, así aquel bebé tendría con quien pelear y jugar, aunque bien tiene que comentárselo a su esposa, el no tiene nueve meses a un pequeño en su cuerpo y tampoco da a luz, sería egoísta de su parte hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

Hace algunos días atrás encontró a su esposa riendo en la sala, sin nadie a su alrededor, bueno que el pudiera ver, al darse cuenta ella de su presencia le presento un tal Mr. Jhon junto con una señora Matt, se incluyo en el tema aunque no los pudiera ver, le agrado que Kagome le tuviera ya la suficiente confianza para decirle aquellas cosas…

Se entero que aquellas personas fueron las primeras en habitar el departamento donde viven, pero que no desean irse por que se encuentran a gusto vigilando que las cosas en el edificio se encuentren en perfectas condiciones, ya Kagome le había hablado de que algunos espíritus se encuentran en el edificio pero nunca pensó que estos fueran a platicar con su esposa cuando él no se encuentra, como Kagome ya no debe de ir a trabajar se queda en casa.

¿en que piensas?.- escucha que se lo preguntan mientras siente como alguien se sienta en sus piernas y unos brazos rodean su cuello.

En ti y en mi…- lo dice este, pasando sus manos en la panza de la chica.

Oh, ¿planeas hacer un juego sexy?...- lo pregunta en forma sensual acercándose hacia los labios de su esposo.

Es lo que mas deseo…- lo confiesa rozando aquellos labios – pero debemos de cuidar a este pequeño…- lo último lo dice señalando la pancita de la chica.

Y si prometo portarme bien.- lo dice Kagome de forma infantil, enrollando en uno de sus dedos aquel pequeño mechón de cabello negro.

Aunque prometas estar en la cama todo el día… no aremos nada que pueda dañarle a nuestro pequeño.- lo dice aquel hombre, negándose ante los encantos de su mujer.

Pero yo quiero…- lo murmura con aquello voz demasiado sexy que en algunas ocasiones logra poner, dejando que Inuyasha vaya como buen corderito al matadero.

¡feh! Mujer no vas a lograrme convencer de…..

No continua con aquellas palabras ya que sus labios son sometidos bajo el control de otros, que bien comienzan ha abrirse poco a poco, sintiendo toda aquella explosión de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Hey par de tortolos no ven que tienen invitados…- lo dice una voz interrumpiendo aquel apasionado beso, que bien puede ver como su nuera quiere comerse a su hermano, ¿será a causa del embarazo?.

Se separa de los labios de su esposa, tratando de respirar tranquilamente, observando ya con sus ojos obres abiertos los labios hinchados de su Kagome y bien que se encuentra sobre sus piernas.

Da gracias a Kami el poder separarse de aquella mujer, unos segundo más y esta seguro que la hubiera tomado en sus brazos y llevado a la habitación acabar con aquella inflamación que tiene por todo su cuerpo especialmente en aquella parte que se encuentra en su entrepierna.

Ya esta la cena lista.- lo anuncia Rin saliendo con el ultimo plato de comida de la cocina, dejando que su esposo la acompañe del mismo modo que Kagome e Inuyasha.

-.-

¿Por qué se van?...- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tratando de comprender el por que de su hermano se va con su cuñada, ¿acaso no se iban a quedar?, nooo… ¿ahora quien podrá salvarlo de Kagome?.

Lo siento hermano, pero todavía no es año nuevo, y quiero celebrar el comienzo de otra forma…- lo dice Sesshomaru viendo a su esposa de forma sensual, mientras esta se despide de Kagome y toma aquellas maletas.

Ve como su hermano y nuera desaparecen por la puerta que Kagome su esposa comienza a cerrar, con un ¡glup! Que pasa por su garganta, ve aquella hermosa mujer acercarse hacia él con pasos demasiados sensuales, dejando que aquella prenda que lleva como suéter caiga al piso, viendo una pancita y aquel cuerpo que tanto le gusta.

Comienza a retroceder, tratando de no tropezarse por la sala, ¿ahora que podía hacer?, esta en las garras de su esposa y esa no quiere nada para dejarlo en paz un rato.

-.-

Se encuentra besando los labios de su esposa lentamente, dejando que esta se deshaga de sus ropas de la misma forma que el lo hace con las suyas, con mucho cuidado la conduce hasta la habitación, donde la tumba de manera en que pueda hacer el amor sin dañar a aquel pequeño, lo hará despacio y con mucho cuidado.

Se encuentra arriba de su Kagome, manteniendo el peso en sus rodillas, mientras besa aquella mujer de exquisita miel.

Recorre sus besos poco a poco desde los labios hacia aquello pechos hinchados preparándose para la alimentación de su pequeño, que crece día a día en aquel vientre.

De un momento a otro el se encuentra de espaldas con una Kagome sensual arriba de él, dejando que todo aquella belleza femenina lo deslumbre y deje que sus ojos ámbar se dilaten lentamente en aquel fugo que lo recorre.

Kagome se inclina a besar el pecho del chico, haciendo lo que este le hace cada vez que hacen el amor de aquella forma tan sensual, pero en aquellos momentos tiene tanda hambre de **su** hombre que no desea que este la apache, mas bien desea lo contrario.

Escucha un ronco gemido salir de los labios de su Inuyasha al succionar aquel pecho lentamente con sus labios, sabiendo que este esta sufriendo de la misma forma que ella al sentir esas sensaciones en su ser.

Continúa con aquellos besos, y uno que otro lo roba de los labios del chico moviendo sus manos dejando que ellas se encarguen de sacar suspiros y sus labios de aquellos gemidos con gritos con su propio nombre

_Diez…_

Lo besa anhelantemente en la boca.

_Nueve…_

Dejan que sus nombres salgan al ser separados por sus labios.

_Ocho…_

Siente como su ojidorado la pone de espaldas para hacer él mismo el final de aquel ritual.

_Siete…_

Separa sus piernas, mientras gime al sentir como este acaricia su cuello con aquella lengua experta.

_Seis…_

Une sus cuerpos con un pequeño grito y una lágrima que sale de sus ojos, sintiendo por primera vez una explosión al sentirlo por dentro de nuevo.

_Cinco…_

Comienza a moverse con su esposo dejando que el ritmo los una de nuevo.

_Cuatro…_

Siente como Inuyasha continua con aquellas embestidas pequeñas, con demasiada paciencia como si no quisiera dañar al pequeño.

_Tres…_

Acelera el rito, viendo a su esposa que es iluminada por la luz que entra a la habitación

_Dos…_

Besa los labios de Kagome, susurrando "te amo".

_Uno…_

Derrama aquella hermosa semilla, dejando que ambos peguen aquel grito, siendo convocación de por fin pudieron alcanzar solo la punta del paraíso para volver a la tierra…

_¡Feliz año!._

Se escuchan las felicitaciones del piso de abajo por el nuevo comienza de año, haciendo que el mismo ojidorado sonría ante ello, desde que escucho aquellos numero intento hacer el amor con su Kagome, para terminar aquel año viejo de una forma maravillosa sabiendo que el nuevo será una fantasía hecha realidad.

Ve como su Kagome apenas trata de recuperar aquella respiración que murió en aquellos últimos segundos, saliendo de ella para acomodarse a su lado, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa, para atraerla hacia él.

¿cansada?...- lo murmura con sonrisa burlona.

Muchooo.- lo dice Kagome, de forma mimada dejando que su esposo la tape.

¡ja!, ¿Por qué crees que te dije que no me seducirás?...- se lo dice, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios, tan solo una pequeña caricia.

¡feh!, yo te quierooo…- lo ultimo lo dice con aquel reproche infantil que tanto le gusta a su joven esposo.

Yo también te quiero…- lo dice este dejando que si Kagome entrelace las piernas con las suyas, ama tanto a esa mujer que es capaz de dejarlo todo por ella, hasta su propia vida.

-.-

¡feh!, ¿mujer donde demonios te metiste?….- lo pregunta este sentado en el sillón esperando impacientemente a su esposa.

Bueno fui de comprar con el abuelo…- lo contesta sonriendo, mientras deja las pequeñas bolsas a lado del chico para inclinarse a besar suavemente sus labios.

¿Por qué demonios no me hablaste a la oficina por lo menos avisarme?.- lo reclama, sin dar su brazo a torcer, estuvo todo el día preocupado por la chica y esta solo le dice ¿perdón?.

Es que… se me olvido.- lo informa, entrando a su habitación seguida por un furioso ojidorado.

¿¡Se te olvido?!.- lo grita y pregunta demasiado enojado, y él preocupado por ella y ella solo se olvido…

Bueno, si…- lo vuelve a confirma, sabiendo que hizo mal en ello, pero es que todo fue tan rápido, el abuelo Naraku paso por ella y bueno, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisarle a nadie.

Gracias al cielo eres muy considerada…- lo dice con sarcasmo Inuyasha, saliendo de la habitación echa una furia, tomando sus llaves de la casa para salir de ella, y él que se preocupaba por Kagome y esta se va sin decirle nada.

¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, viendo como su esposo sale de la casa, había sido una tonta… lo mas seguro es que estaba preocupada por ella y…

Aquellos ojos marrones se vuelven cristalinos, dejando que unas lagrimas se deslicen por aquel rostro, un sollozo se hace presente… camina de vuelta hacia la habitación, acostándose en la cama, olvidándose de guardar las cosas que compro aquella tarde, abraza una de las almohadas dejando que estas ahoguen sus sollozos.

Había sido una tonta, dejo que Inuyasha se enojada con ella, y ahora este se había ido a quien sabe donde a esas horas de la noche, ahora se siente tan sola… quiere a Inuyasha a su lado y este se fue… por sus tonterías…

Abraza un poco mas la almohada dejando que sus llantos no se escuchen por toda la casa, por lo menos Inuyasha no la vería llorar y después él es el que se tuviera que disculpar, cosa que no le gusta… ella es la culpable en esta ocasión no el chico.

Siente como algo la toma entre sus brazos susurrándole "perdón" dándole dulces besos en el cabello.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo dice con un pequeño hipo.

Sshh, no me digas nada pequeña, soy un tonto desconsiderado, perdóname ¿si?...- lo murmura, al recargarse con todo y su Kagome en la pared de la cama.

No es que yo…- lo dice entre sollozos, tratando de que su Inuyasha no la siga consolando.

¿Qué tal si olvidamos este incidente?...- lo sugiere el mismo Inuyasha.

¡no!.- lo exclama Kagome, alzando el rostro, para ver a su Inuyasha preocupado por su salud, eso es siempre, él es el que se preocupa no ¡ella!, él es el que siempre esta a su lado y ¿ella que?, él es el que siempre comienza un bello y ¿ella?... él es el que todo hace y ella nada…

Vamos Koshii.- se lo dice como si la tratara de convencer, pero parece que aquella fierecilla no quiere.

¡no!, y ¡no!.- lo grita saliendo de entre sus brazos.

Kagome, por favor…- lo dice este, tratando de detener a su mujer, pero parece que se encuentra furiosa y él debería de estar enojado, no ella.

¡no!, esta vez no…- lo comienza a decir la pelinegra sin dejar que sus lagrimas se detengan – tu siempre estas preocupado por mi, siempre me cuidas, siempre haces todo… ¿y yo?...- lo pregunta, haciendo que aquel reclamo sorprenda demasiado al mismo Inuyasha, nunca pensó que Kagome le reclamara todo aquello.

¡feh!, mujer lo hago por que te amo…- lo contesta, acercándose hacia su Kagome, que se encuentra de pie.

Ese es el problema Inuyasha…- lo comienza a decir, dejando que este la abrace- me amas demasiado que a veces siento que no merezco tu amor…- lo concluye, dejando que su esposo la trape entre sus brazos.

No vuelvas a decir eso Kag, no lo hagas…- lo suplica separándose de los brazos un poco de su esposa lo suficiente para verla a los ojos- tu eres lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida… y sin ti simplemente muero…- se lo dice, observando aquellos ojos marrones – tu eres tan importante para mi como lo soy yo para si, te amo de la misma forma que tu me amas… y no me importa si puedes o no ver espíritus o cosas súper naturales, yo te adoro por ser simplemente Kagome…- lo concluye.

¡oh Inuyasha, te adoro tanto!...- lo exclama esta abrazando a su esposo.

Yo también, kag… yo también…- lo murmura cerca de su oído.

-.-

¿Qué conseguiste?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre, tratando de guardar todo aquel miedo que siente por su sobrina en algún lugar que nadie pueda encontrarlo.

Solo esta pequeña carta antigua mi señor…- lo dice aquel individuo sacando aquel sobre de su saco para dejarlo en la mesa.

_Época Feudal…_

_Cuando leas esto mi amor, sabrás que he muerto, se que es injusto para ti, pero aunque no lo creas este amor puro y sano que siento por ti fue usado en mi contra, aquel demonio llamado "Onigumo" supo como tenderme una trampa…_

_Te enojaras por no haberte incluido en esto, lo se, pero entiéndeme por favor, no podía arriesgarte y tampoco arriesgar a esa pequeña que es la muestra de nuestro amor, por favor cuídala y nunca permitas que nadie la lastime._

_Estaremos juntos eternamente, cuando reencarnemos, seremos solo tú y yo._

_Te amo…_

_Siempre tuya._

_Midoriko…_

Algo sabía de aquella historia, pero nuca pensó que fuera real, ahora lo mas importante de todo ¿Dónde demonios quedo la perla de Shikón?, sabía que su nieta no la tiene por que le pregunto de ello y parece no saber nada, ¿entonces por que la buscan con ella?.

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, y ahora Kaede no esta para poder arreglarle todas esas dudas, todas esas dudas que bien puede ser contestadas por medio de un espíritu.

-.-

Puede escuchar un pequeño suspiro salir de los labios de su Kagome, sabiendo que se encuentra ya dormida, esa mujer es todo un dolor de cabeza, pero un dulce dolor de cabeza que adora tonto…

Ese día decidió no ir a trabajar quedándose con su mujer, según Mioga que Kagome necesita mas atención gracias a que acaba de entrar al séptimo mes, y no tarda en ser el nacimiento del pequeño volviendo a la chica mas sensible de lo normal, y aquello lo había comprobado aquella mañana que tan solo se levanto a hablar por teléfono y cuando llega de nuevo a le recamara esta ya esta hecha un mar de lagrimas, simplemente por que él no estaba a su lado.

Tuvo que darle muchos besos a la chica para que se quedara de nuevo dormida entre sus brazos, mientras le acaricia aquel vientre abultado.

¿Qué haría sin aquella mujer?... parece que aquello no tiene respuesta no se imagina un mundo sin su Kagome, no podría, simplemente se muere.

Miroku y Sango ya han llegado apenas de u viaje de luna de miel, par de tontos, parecen mas que unos tortolos, no se les puede ver separados, aunque Miroku ya se comporta de mejor manera, parece que Sango lo educo muy bien en aquella luna de miel, parece un nuevo hombre, sin manías ni vicios.

¡bah!, pero de todas maneras sigue siendo Miroku aquella mente pervertida ni Sango ni el mismo demonio podrá sacarlo.

Da un ligero bostezo, como quisiera poder dormir con aquella tranquilidad que lo hace su mujer, pero ahora necesita terminar algunos puntos de la empresa, gracias a que no va a la oficina, hay trabajo en casa…

Otra cosa que da gracias a Kami no ir, parece que Jakotsu esta demasiado "cariñoso" con él, lo acusa de mandarle unas flores con una tarjeta, y bien recuerda él, que solo a Kagome se las ha mandado, pero algo le hace sospechar de su "queridísimo" hermano Miroku.

Deja que Kagome se siga acorrucando hacia su cuerpo, viendo como esta aferra sus mano en su pecho desnudo, y aquella cabeza en el mismo lugar de siempre, parece que aquella posición es la que le agrada mas a la chica, se lo menciono una vez, según ella por que así puede escuchar su corazón que le da tranquilidad.

Hace días que todo esta demasiado tranquilo y aquello le sorprende, algunas ocasiones algún fantasma que se le ocurre pasar a saludar a la casa según su Kagome algo "normal", bueno para ella, pero para él le falta acostumbrarse bien al asunto, se pregunta si su pequeño nacerá con los mismos dones que su madre, tan solo espera que no salga con aquel don extra que tiene cuando se enoja… ya recordaba aquella ocasión que sin pretender ser burlón con ella y fue un caos total, por lo menos ahora no ha tenido ningún tipo de ello, así que puede estar muy tranquilo.

De la "querida" suegra ni sus luces, parece que esta se ha olvidado de su hija, solo la conoció el día ese que fue a calmar los poderes de su hija y nada mas, parece que ella no quiere saber nada de Kagome, lo mas seguro es que separa que tendrá un nieto por los medio pero solo eso…

En algunas ocasiones Kagome ha querido hablarle a su madre pero esta no contesta el teléfono, dejando que Kagome decida, ella sabe que hacer en esos casos, pero él siempre estará a su lado, siempre…

-.-

Sabe que en aquellos momentos Inuyasha ha salido del departamento, queriendo aprovechar el que aya dejado sola a su "querida" Kagome.

Con discreción pasa el lobby sin ser reconocida por nadie, toma el elevador hacia el número del departamento de la pareja, esperando impacientemente que este se detenga en el número.

Sale de aquel ascensor caminando hacia él piso, solo que antes de llegar ve a Kagome salir del departamento, teniendo que esconderse… en un lugar seguro.

Ve como esta planea tomar el ascenso pro mejor decide irse por las escaleras… esa sería su oportunidad.

La persigue lentamente… viendo como ya esta en los últimos diez escalones, solo que se detiene al buscar algo en su bolsillo de mano.

Kagome…- lo dice aquella persona haciendo que la misma Kagome preste atención.

¿Mitsuki?.- lo pregunta esta, algo confundida.

Si, y deseo que mueras…- lo termina de decir, dando un paso hacia delante, cosa que Kagome da otro hacia atrás…

¡oh Kami! Y ahora que Inuyasha no esta con ella, ¿Cómo diablos se dejo convencer para que el fuera a la oficina?.

Espera Mitsuki, podemos hablarlo…- lo murmura Kagome, cubriendo con sus manos aquel vientre.

¡Ja!, ¿hablarlo?, si como no… yo deseo a Inuyasha…- lo termina de decir, estando frente de su rival – nos vemos en la otra vida.- lo concluye dándole un empujón por las escaleras, haciéndola rodas cuesta bajo.

Pudo escuchar un pequeño grito por parte de Kagome, y ahora la ve en el suelo, ¡ja!, su tío tenía la culpa, ella no hubiera actuado de esa manera si él hubiera mantenido su palabra… pero como el _hubiera no existe…_

**Continuaraaaa!!!...**

**Hola!!, lo se muy chafa el capitulo, pero en verdad es necesario para el penúltimo capitulo y el final, parece ser que esta historia se rige sola y ha decido solo tener dos capítulos mas, lo siento pero ya no puedo alargarla mas… así que Una estrella en la noche acabara junto con Búsqueda….**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que sigan por lo menos viendo esta historia…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	18. Sin Don

**Capitulo XVIII.- Sin Don.**

Abre lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que ve es un techo color blanco, trata de incorporarse pero parece que algo se lo impide.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura con aquella garganta seca, tratando de recordar que fue lo que sucedió.

_Kagome…- lo dice aquella persona haciendo que la misma Kagome preste atención._

_¿Mitsuki?.- lo pregunta esta, algo confundida._

_Si, y deseo que mueras…- lo termina de decir, dando un paso hacia delante, cosa que Kagome da otro hacia atrás…_

_¡oh Kami! Y ahora que Inuyasha no esta con ella, ¿Cómo diablos se dejo convencer para que el fuera a la oficina?._

_Espera Mitsuki, podemos hablarlo…- lo murmura Kagome, cubriendo con sus manos aquel vientre._

_¡Ja!, ¿hablarlo?, si como no… yo deseo a Inuyasha…- lo termina de decir, estando frente de su rival – nos vemos en la otra vida.- lo concluye dándole un empujón por las escaleras, haciéndola rodas cuesta bajo._

Es cierto, cayó rodando de las escaleras… ¡oh kami! Su bebé…

Suaves lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, rogándole al cielo que no le quite a su bebé…

¡oh cariño por fin despiertas!.- lo exclama Inuyasha, escuchando unos leves sollozos…

Inuyasha, mi bebe…- lo murmura entre lagrimas, queriendo mover su mano hacia su vientre pero Inuyasha no se lo permite.

Sshh, koshii… él esta bien…- lo contesta de la forma mas tierna posible, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su Kagome.

Gracias al cielo que por fin despertó.

_Hola viejo Totosai, ¿Qué pasa?.- lo contesta aquel hombre, en su móvil, estaba en una junta pero por saber que es Totosai contesto._

_Inuyasha, debes de venir rápido…-lo dice este hombre._

_¿Qué sucede?, ¿Kagome?...- lo ultimo lo pregunta tratando de que no sea verdad_

_Oh Inuyasha, cayo de las escaleras, debes de venir, ya pedí la ambulancia…- es lo ultimo que dice para colgar aquel teléfono y atender a la chiquilla que esta agonizando en el piso._

Todavía las palabras de Totosai siguen retumbando en su cabeza, su Kagome se había caído de las escaleras… si tan solo no hubiera sido tan baka para salir ese día.

-.-

Vuelve a abrir sus ojos, viendo de nuevo aquel techo color blanco, recordando que sintió unos labios en su frente antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura, queriendo levantarse para ver donde se encuentra, no puede ser la recamara que comparte con el chico, por que sabe que el techo esta pintado de azul cielo.

Hey cariño…- lo dice aquella voz recostando de nuevo a la pelinegra – no puedes moverte…- lo concluye el ojidorado, estado a lado de su mujer.

_Mi bebe_

Oh Inuyasha, nuestro bebé…- lo dice con un pequeño sollozo…. ¿acaso lo había perdido?.

Sshh… pequeña el todavía esta aquí contigo…- se lo dice al mismo tiempo que toma una de las manos de su Kagome para depositarla en aquel vientre gracias al cielo todavía ocupado.

Oh gracias kami…- lo murmura, dejando que Inuyasha le de pequeños besos en su rostro…

Anda koshii duérmete, te ara bien…- lo menciona el ojidorado tratando de guardar la calma, hace tres días que esta en el hospital y trata de no desesperarse.

Y ¿tu?...- lo murmura con un pequeño bostezo.

Yo me quedare velando tu sueño…- se lo dice con un dulce beso en sus labios.

Shiii….- lo murmura de aquella forma tierna, para quedar profundamente dormida.

-.-

Veamos muchachitos…- lo dice Mioga entrando a la habitación, viendo que su nuera ya se encuentra mejor, solo era una semana de reposo… pero por si las dudas se quedaría otra.

La caída fue algo fuerte, cosa que es un milagro que el bebé este vivo…- lo comienza a decir, viendo a los futuros padres- Kagome has recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, puedes tener algunos dolores de jaqueca…- lo continua – no puedes hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio, nada de nada….- lo ultimo lo dice viendo a su hijo, dándole entender a lo referido- y reposo mucho pero mucho reposo…- lo concluye, viendo como Kagome se mantiene todavía en la cama pero ya algo mas inclinada.

¿cuando puedo salir de aquí?...- lo pregunta una pelinegra impaciente.

Dentro de una semana, como ya dije… revise a la pequeñita y parece que algo la cubrió mientras te caías…- lo menciona Mioga.

¿Pe…peque…ñi…ta?...- lo murmura y pregunta un ojidorado emocionado por saber por fin que es aquel bebé…

Quedamos que iba hacer sorpresa…- lo reprocha Kagome al ya saber el sexo de aquel bebé.

¡Ups!, se me fue… ¿perdón?...- lo suplica el abuelo de aquella criatura.

Yo te perdono…- lo dice un radiante hombre a lado de aquella mujer enfadada…

Él te perdona, pero yo no…- lo termina diciendo con un puchero.

Oh pequeña, ya se que comprarle a ese retoño….- lo murmura un Inuyasha ilusionado, por las cosas que quería cómprale…

Bueno pareja, los dejo que mis otros pacientes me esperan…- lo menciona aquel medico saliendo de la habitación.

Oh kami, Kagome… si no estuvieras en ese estado te hago el amor aquí mismo…- lo anuncia Inuyasha radiante de felicidad al plantarle un fuerte beso a su esposa.

Las mejillas de Kagome se tillen de color rosado, recordando las tantas veces que ha hecho el amor con su esposo y eso que apenas van a cumplir un año… recordando el comentario de su prima.

_Tendrán un hijo por año…_

Eso no es cierto… no pensaba tener tantos hijos, solo dos o tres…

-.-

¡no puedes mandarme a estados unidos!.- lo chilla aquella mujer de ojos verdes

Te dije que nada de lastimar a mi nieta y los has hecho…- se lo dice aquel hombre en tono amenazador.

Tío… yo…

Nada te vas hoy a estados unidos, y me importa tus razones…- lo concluye aquel hombre, dejando a su sobrina en aquel lugar.

-.-

Con cuidado Kagome, no quiero que nada le pase a nuestro pequeño…- lo dice este entrando a la casa con una Kagome a su lado.

¡Me estoy moviendo lo mas lento que me lo permites!.- lo chilla aquella pelinegra, sin hace mayor esfuerzo.

¡feh! Mujer no grites le puede ayer daño a la criatura…- lo menciona Inuyasha, tratando a su esposa como una flor delicada.

Le dan ganas de llorar y precisamente gritar, desde que salieron del hospital ni siquiera Inuyasha le dejaba tocar el piso, es desesperante, sabe que el chico esta preocupado por ella y por la pequeña pero no debe de exagerar.

Toma a su Kagome entre sus brazos a apenar de las protestas de esta, llevándola hacia la habitación, depositándola en la cama, y tapándola, sabiendo que esta reprocha a todo lo que hace, pero es por su bien.

Anda Kobito duerme…- lo murmura, dándole un suave beso…

Pero yo… no tengo sueño.- lo dice siendo delatada por un bostezo que escapa de su boca.

Si claro…- lo dice riéndose ante aquella actitud infantil.

-.-

¿Inuyasha no has visto a los señores?...- lo pregunta una Kagome acostada en aquella cama con él chico a su lado, dándole pequeños masajes en su hombro.

Kagome… sabes que yo no puedo verlos…- lo contesta con cara de pocos amigos, esa mujer le pregunta como si él pudiera ver todo lo que pasa supernatural.

Uuuyyy, perdón lo olvide…- se lo dice en forma juguetona,

¡feh! Mujer siento que te burlas de mí…- lo contesta, dejando de prestar atención en aquel libro.

No es cierto…- lo dice con aquel acento infantil, como si ella no cometiera ninguna travesura.

Sigue así mujer y te daré un castigo…- lo murmura en forma burlona.

Inuyasha, no se atreverá a castigar a koshii, o ¿si?...- todo aquello lo dice de forma tierna, cosa que causa en el mismo Inuyasha una carcajada, es verdad, él no puede castigar a Kagome.

Eres una tramposa…- lo murmura, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se inclina a besar suavemente aquellos deliciosos labios.

Shiii…- lo contesta dejando que este profundice el beso.

-.-

Apenas escucha el teléfono sonar, apretando más a su Kagome hacia su cuerpo, tratando de no despertarla… alarga su otra mano libre tentando la zona para alcanzar el aparato.

Lo logra tomar, llevándoselo al oído para contestar.

¿bueno?.- lo contesta soñoliento.

Hermano prende las noticias…- lo menciona la voz del otro lado de la línea.

¿para que demonios Miroku?.- lo pregunta reconociendo la voz.

Se estrello un avión, hombre prende la televisión…- lo informa para colgar el teléfono.

Deja el teléfono a un lado, haciendo lo que su hermano le pide, viendo el canal de noticias donde comienzan a pasar las fotos de aquel accidente, un avión destrozado con _doscientos_ pasajeros, todos muertos…

Parece ser que nadie se explica la causa del choque, según los reporteros de los aviones dicen que estaba todo en perfectas condiciones.

Empieza a escuchar un pequeño llanto, proveniente de su Kagome, dejando que su vista se concentre en la televisión para que aquella joven capte toda su atención.

¿Qué sucede cariño?.- lo pregunta.

¡abrázame!.- lo pide la misma pelinegra dejando que su Inuyasha la consuele entre sus brazos.

_Te habrás dado cuenta que tu don desapareció…- lo murmura aquella voz entre las sombras._

_¿Quién eres?.- lo pregunta esta._

_La persona que quiere acabar con tu vida…- lo contesta._

_¿yo no te he hecho nada…- se defiende Kagome_

_Claro que si… en tu vida pasada me mataste…- se lo dice, dejando que un poco de claridad en aquel lugar se haga presente distinguiendo la sombra de aquel hombre._

_¿mi vida pasa?...- lo pregunta sin entender…_

_Mujer, eres la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, y tu debes de tener esa perla por la cual yo luche hace quinientos años atrás…- lo informa aquel hombre._

_No es cierto…- lo contesta Kagome…_

_Fácil Kagome… acabo de capturar todas esas almas… las de aquel avión que hice que se estrellara… deseo tu alma por las de ellas…- lo dice aquel hombre, dejando que de una vez todo se vaya al punto._

_¿mi alma?...- lo pregunta sorprendida la pelinegra._

_Tu alma, deseo esa alma que contiene la esencia de Midoriko, con ella puedo hacer que la perla tenga poderes ilimitados...- lo informa, dejando ver un poco su rostro, algo pálido._

_Tienes un mes después del nacimiento de esa hija que tanto esperas para decidir…- lo concluye, desapareciendo de aquel lugar, dejando a una Kagome confusa._

Oh kami, pensó que todo había sido un horrible sueño, pero no es verdad, al despertarse ve las noticias y sabe que todo es verdad… el avión esas personas, sus almas… y todo por culpa de esa maldita perla de Shikón… que no sabe que demonios tiene que ver con ella.

¿ya estas mas tranquila?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al no sentir los sollozos de su Kagome.

Shii…- lo contesta… dejando escapar un pequeño hipo.

¿Qué paso?.- lo pregunta este.

Es que… es que…- lo comienza a balbucea, sabe que no es correcto que le diga a Inuyasha o si, aunque no esta segura, mejor no hay que alarmarlo, ya tiene suficiente con las preocupaciones de aquella caída hace un mes pasado- las imágenes me asustaron…- lo miente.

Oh, no debes de preocuparte pequeña, yo no dejare que nada malo te pase…- lo murmura acariciando el cabello de su Kagome y dejando que esta se acorruque dentro de sus brazos.

-.-

Oh vamos Mitsuki, ¿por que no te casas conmigo?…- lo pregunta aquel hombre de ojos azules.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea aquella mujer, no es que no quiera casarse con él, pero e ¿Inuyasha?

Yo te amo…- lo confiesa aquel hombre.

Yo también…- lo contesta la misma Mitsuki, comprendiendo en aquel instante que Inuyasha Taisho solo fue un capricho para su corazón… y aquel hombre enfrente de ella es el amor de su vida... lanzándose a sus brazos, gritando de nuevo "te amo".

-.-

¿Muchos problemas cuñado?.- lo pregunta Sango en tono burlón.

¡feh!...- es la única respuesta del chico.

Ya veo que si…- lo murmura viendo a su hermana en la cama, haciendo pucheros.

Hey Kagome, deberías de entender a este hombre, solo quiere lo mejor para ti…- lo apoya Sango, sabiendo que su hermana quiere ahora salir a caminar.

Pero… yo…

Kagome ya te he dicho… que no…- lo repite sabiendo que aquellas palabras duras aran que su Kagome llore, y dicho y hecho esta comienza a llorar.

Bravo baka, la acabas de hacer llorar…- se lo dice su hermano a su lado.

Mioga menciono que estaría mas sensible estos días por que no tarda en nacer nuestra bebita…- lo comenta Inuyasha, al ir con su esposa consolándola.

Oh cielos, si esto será cuando sean los últimos días, no quiero que lleguen…- lo murmura un Miroku a lado de su esposa, hace días que recibieron la noticia que serían padres.

Cállate baka, que la que se pondrá como pelo soy yo…- lo dice Sango, pegándole a su esposo.

Se escucha el llanto de Kagome más fuerte, balbuceando _"me dijeron pelota"_, haciendo reír un poco a su Inuyasha.

¿ahora quien la hizo llorar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo a Sango.

-.-

Escucha el despertador soñar, ¿Quién diablos lo había puesto?.

Con una mano la apaga para continuar durmiendo con aquella mujer, en la anterior noche se había quedado a dormir con su Kagome en la sala, al ver una película como anteriormente lo hacían.

Volviéndose a acorrucar contra aquella mujer.

Escucha un grito provenir de si kagome, alarmándolo, despertándose de un golpe y voltear a ver a la chica, que se encuentra sosteniendo con una de sus manos el vientre.

Kagome… Kagome ¿Qué tienes?.- lo pegunta este asustado.

Inuyasha, va viene….- lo contesta, tratando de aguantar aquellos dolores.

Ya viene?...- lo pregunta, tratando de procesar aquella información

¡Oh demonios, que si!…- lo grita Kagome, desesperada que aquel hombre se quede pasmado.

¿Qué hago?...- lo pregunta…

¡Llévame al hospital baka!...- lo grita al sentir otro dolor, si hubiera estado en otra situación se hubiera reído ante la pregunta de Inuyasha, el hombre que lo sabe todo, en aquellos momentos preguntaba ¿Qué hacer?...

Si…- lo responde Kagome marcando el teléfono y pedir una ambulancia.

-.-

Kuso no sabe que hacer, hace dos horas que se llevaron a su Kagome y no sabe nada de ella… esta que se muere de la desesperación, no deja caminar en círculos o bien de ida y regreso desesperando a sus hermanos que ya le han pedido muchas veces que se siente.

En cambio Kagome, se encuentra en la sala de partos, lista para sacar aquella bebita por e método tradicional, sigue con los dolores, Mioga se encarga de ayudar al igual que los demás doctores y enfermeras…

Bien Kagome… por favor empuja…- lo pide Mioga…

Kagome hace lo que le piden, solo que no puede, tratando varias veces agotándola en cada momento.

Una vez mas empuja…- lo vuelve a pedir Mioga…

_Inuyasha…_ es en lo único que piensa para hacer aquel último intento, dejando que la sala se ilumine de un color rosado intenso… con un destello y un grito suyo, del mismo modo que el llanto de aquella pequeña.

**Continuaraaa!!**

**Hola a todos!!!, bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo así, que espero traerles pronto el final!!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	19. Ghost Whisperer

**Capitulo XIX.- Ghost Whisperer.**

¿puedo pasar a ver a Kagome?...- lo pregunta un Inuyasha esperando afuera de la habitación donde se supone que ya se encuentra su esposa.

espera unos minutos mas hijo, podrás hacerlo… así viene también tu pequeña.- lo dice Mioga saliendo de la habitación de Kagome

Se siente mas impacienté y nervioso como en toda su vida, apenas se esa recuperando de toda aquella espera en la hora del parto y tiene deseos de ver a su Kagome.

Ve como una enfermera viene con una pequeña cuinita de seguro es su bebita, reconociendo la ropita que le trajo junto con aquella manta.

Señor Taisho, si desea pasar…- lo dice la enfermera abriendo la puerta para entrar a la habitación seguida de un hombre ilusionado.

Le dejo a su pequeña, vendré por ella en dos horas…- lo informa, retirándose de la habitación, dejando a la bebita en la cuna.

Lo primero que hace es ver en dirección donde esta su Kagome dormida, algo pálida, sintiéndose culpable y vació, aquella mujer es su todo, su vida, su luz, su alegría, su… su todo.

Se acerca hacia aquella cunita, destapándola, para ver a una pequeña cosita muy hermosa, apenas bostezando, la toma entre sus brazos con cuidado tratando de que la cabecita quede perfectamente recargada en su codo y aquel cuerpecito en sus brazos, viendo aquel pedazo de cielo que les mando kami, un fruto del amor entre Kagome y suyo.

Hola pequeña… yo soy tu papi…- lo murmura con voz dulce, caminando hacia donde se encuentra su esposa dormida, contemplando sus dos mas grandes tesoros.

En aquellos momentos se siente el hombre mas feliz de la faz de la tierra, tiene una pequeña a la quien cuidar y querer, y a una mujer espectacular a su lado…

¿Sabes?… que te parece un hermanito mas adelante…- lo dice Inuyasha, hacia la pequeñita.

No… crees… que primero… debes… ver como… funcionas… como papá…- lo murmura una Kagome sonriente, viendo a su esposo con aquella pequeñita a su lado.

¡feh!, por hacer insuperable…- lo dice con aquel orgullo de hombre.

Eso espero…- lo murmura, guardando aquella imagen hermosa en su mente.

Anda Koshii, descansa…- se lo dice, inclinándose a besar los labios de su Kagome.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

-.-

Señora Taisho, puede hoy salir…- lo anuncia una enfermera entrando a la habitación, despertando a un ojidorado acostado en el sillón.

¿Mi bebita?.- lo pregunta una Kagome ya radiante.

En un momento la traigo…- lo menciona aquella mujer, saliendo del lugar, solo fue a entregar las cosas de la señora Taisho para que se cambie.

Inuyasha, ¿puedes ir por Izayo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, levantándose poco a poco de aquella cama, al ayudarse de Inuyasha, ambos habían acordado ese nombre, al recodar que gracias a la mamá del chico se conocieron.

Claro Koshii…- lo murmura cerca de sus labios, dándole un suave beso, para después salir de la habitación dejando que su Kagome se cambie.

Abre la pequeña maletita que Inuyasha lleno con sus cosas y las de la bebita, viendo a simple vista una perla rosada, con un collar de dientes de algún demonio, reconociéndola por la foto… _la perla de Shikón._

Eso fue lo que siento en el parto… la aparición de aquella perla… ahora todo encaja perfectamente… _todo._

-.-

Bienvenidas a casa pequeñas…- lo dice un pelinegro feliz, entrando a la casa con una Kagome a su lado y una bebita entre sus brazos.

Yo pido la cama…- lo menciona Kagome, yendo hacia la cama, se siente todavía algo agotada.

¿no quieres comer nada Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha entrando a la habitación, viendo a su esposa acostando en la cama, que después de cuatro días es ocupada de nuevo.

Al ratito…- lo murmura, con un pequeño bostezo, al igual que su pequeña hace lo misma, solo que esta se acorruca en los brazos de su padre.

¡feh!, me van a dejar solito…- lo reprocha un Inuyasha, acomodando a su pequeña bebita en la cama con su mami solo que decide mejor acostarse a lado de esta, dejando aquel retoño en medio.

¿Qué tiene de malo dormir un poco mas?, después de todo… él tampoco ha podido dormir bien en aquel sillón incomodo.

-.-

_Unos días mas y la perla de shikón sería suya, completamente suya…_

-.-

Un pequeño llanto se escucha por toda la habitación… haciendo que aquel ojidorado se despierte al llamado de su pequeño retoño.

Kagome… hey… koshii… Izayo tiene hambre…- lo dice aquel hombre algo soñoliento, viendo a su pequeña entre sus brazos que lo mira fijamente con aquellos ojos dorados que saco de su padre.

mmmm…- es la única respuesta de Kagome, incorporándose del mismo modo que su esposo, para recargarse en una de la almohadas.

Si quieres puedes darle tu esta hora y yo le doy en la siguiente…- lo sugiere aquel padre, colocando aquella bebita de ya casi un mes en los brazo de su esposa, lista para ser amamantada.

Me gustaría…- lo murmura, recordando que en algunas ocasiones Inuyasha se hacer cargo de Izayo, dándole el de comer con la leche que le extrae o aquella fórmula.

¿sabes que te amo tanto?...- lo murmura aquel ojidorado, viendo a su esposa con aquella pequeña.

Mmmm, no…- lo contesta de forma juguetona.

Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes…- se lo susurra a escasos centímetros de sus labios, siendo observados por un par de ojos dorados, que solo hacen un pequeño ruidito, para interrumpir a sus padres.

Kagome se ríe ante la actitud de su pequeña, conociendo bien que esta no desea ser interrumpida en la hora de su comida.

¡feh!...- es la única respuesta de su esposo, sin dejar de ver a sus dos grandes tesoros, aunque una de ellas lo despierte a altas horas de la noche y madrugada.

-.-

Que bonita bebita tiene entre sus brazos, aquel día su princesa Izayo cumple un mes, un mes desde que esta con ellos, se siente el padre mas afortunado del mundo, aunque también el padre que tiene mas sueño, pero lo ultimo se arregla con una pequeña sonrisa que le regale su bebita.

Se encuentra en la sala ya que su Kagome no ha podido descansar nada, según Mioga aquello es normal, ya que los bebés comen cada dos horas, pero a veces siente que su Kagome esta algo cambiada en especial ese día, como si temiera algo…

¡bah! De seguro son alucinaciones suyas, Kagome ya no puede ocultarle nada mas, el descubrió la perla de Shikón en el bolso de la bebita, y esta tuve que explicarle, como apareció mientras nació aquel retoño y aquello indica que Izayo tiene el mismo don que su madre.

Camina hacia la habitación con una Izayo dormida… viendo desde la entrada a su Kagome de la misma forma, ¡bah! Y el como siempre tiene que quedarse despierto…

Entra a la habitación y de la nada aparecen tres personas…

Inuyasha Taisho… mucho gusto… soy Onigumo…- lo dice uno de aquellos hombres precisamente el que se encuentra en medio.

¿Qué haces en mi casa?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, yendo hacia donde esta su Kagome con aquella pequeña en brazos.

Vengo por algo que me pertenece…- lo dice este, caminando hacia la cuna de la bebita.

no se acerque…- lo exclama Inuyasha, sin temerle miedo a nada.

piensas que siendo mortal vas a derrotarme, estas muy equivocado…- se lo dice aquel hombre de ojos cafés, al tratar de tomar aquella joya, solo que esta lo rechaza.

Así que tendré que hacerlo por la forma fea Midoriko…- lo dice aquel hombre, como si hablara con la perla…- bien.- lo concluye.

Todo lo que esta a su alrededor desaparece, dejando que su Kagome que se encuentra a su lado se mantenga en el aire, solo que el la sostiene entre sus brazos con su pequeña a lado, ¿Dónde demonios se encuentran?.

A lo lejos se escucha una fuerte risa, y en medio de aquel lugar una luz tenue rosada, perteneciente a la perla de Shikón que esta flotando en el aire.

Inuyasha…- lo dice una voz, pensando que es su Kagome ve el rostro de esta pero no es ella… sino una persona que aparece enfrente suyo.

¿Kaede?...- lo murmura y pregunta a su vez…

Si soy yo… yo me are cargo de mi bisnieta…- lo dice la abuela de la chica, tomando entre los brazos aquella pequeña que se encuentra muy sonriente.

¿pero como…

Como puedes vernos?...- lo interrumpe Kaede, sabiendo lo que aquel hombre quiere decir- tu eres la reencarnación de aquel ser que amo demasiado Midoriko…- lo anuncia la misma abuela.

_Al parecer había un hombre del que estaba enamorada Midoriko y esta debilidad fue utilizada por el youkai para cambiar sus almas. Tenia que poseerlo pues así era más fácil asumir el control.- lo informa el ojidorado, observando la cara de susto de su Kagome, lo mas segura es que esta comience a imaginarlo, tan solo le besa la cabeza en forma de protección._

Pero me niego a que la historia se repita…. Me niego a que mi nieta se sacrifique por todos, si tu reencarnación hubiera peleando, tal vez Midoriko se hubiera salvado… por eso Inuyasha debes de pelear con Kagome…- lo informa Kaede, sabiendo que su nieta esta despertando poco a poco.

Pero yo no tengo esos poderes…- lo murmura sabiendo bien de que esta hablando él tan solo es un mortal común y corriente.

Los poderes del corazón son ilimitados, pueden vencer hasta la mas cruel tempestad, solo deja que aquel amor florezca…- lo murmura Kaede, desvaneciéndose con su pequeña en el aire escuchando unas suaves palabras _yo cuidare de Izayo…_

Escucha un leve quejido, al ver a su esposa, observa como esta comienza a abrir sus ojos marrones, sabiendo bien que aquella "batalla" esta por comenzar, pero lo que bien sabe es que no esta dispuesto a perder su mas grande tesoro, ni a Izayo ni a Kagome.

¿Dónde estamos, Inuyasha?...- lo pregunta una Kagome sosteniéndose de las ropas del chico para incorporarse un poco mas, lo suficiente para quedar completamente de pie.

¿Por qué no me dijiste de Onigumo?...- lo pregunta y reprocha Inuyasha, viendo como esta comienza a evitar su mirada- Koshii habíamos quedado nada de secretos…- lo dice este alzando la cara de Kagome con su mano.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea.

anda koshii, tenemos una batalla en la cual dar…- lo murmura, besando lentamente los labios de su Kagome, como uno de aquellos besos que solía robarle cuando apenas iniciaban el noviazgo… dulce y lento, saboreando cada rincón de aquella boca…

yo Inuyasha, prefiero hacerlo sola…- lo murmura después de separase de aquel beso.

¡ja! Y planeas que me quede esperando, a que mi Kagome nunca mas regrese a mi lado… eso olvídalo pequeña… tu eres mía… egoístamente mía…- lo murmura, abrazando el cuerpo de su esposa, el no planea perderla tan fácilmente… no cuando apenas tienen a una pequeña con la cual disfrutar un sin fin de cosas.

Oh gracias, gracias Inuyasha…- lo murmura Kagome, correspondiendo aquel abrazo, dejando que una luz tenue entre blanca y rosado ilumine a la pareja, por primera vez mostrando aquella mujer de la época antigua abrazada de aquel hombre de cabello negro, con armadura de la misma forma que la chica… ambos en un abrazo.

-.-

La batalla ha comenzado…- lo murmura Naraku, observando aquella cuidad a su alrededor, ajena a que su nieta y aquel hombre están peleando para que un demonio no se quede con la perla de Shikón.

Señor, usted cree….- lo dice aquel chico sin terminar aquellas palabras.

No lo se, no lo se…- lo susurra, teniendo fe de que su nieta salga con vida y aquella historia no se repita…

_Te enojaras por no haberte incluido en esto, lo se, pero entiéndeme por favor, no podía arriesgarte y tampoco arriesgar a esa pequeña que es la muestra de nuestro amor, por favor cuídala y nunca permitas que nadie la lastime._

Esas eran las palabras de la ultima carta que dejo Midoriko aquel hombre, sabiendo que la historia se repite solo que la perla de Shikón esta en aquel mundo y en esos momentos hace quinientos años atrás apenas se formaba.

_Que kami este contigo mi Kagome…- _lo piensa aquel hombre, rogando una oportunidad de conocer a su nieta y bisnieta… el ha cambiado, y necesita que todo mundo lo compruebe.

-.-

Así que por fin llega Kagome e Inuyasha, vaya. Vaya… Midoriko nunca permitió que aquel hombre estuviera en la pelea…- lo dice recordando la batalla con aquella sacerdotisa.

¡feh! Cállate, yo defenderé a mi esposa…- lo dice Inuyasha, apretando la mano de su Kagome con la suya, dejando que en aquel gesto una intensa luz aparezca rodeando los cuerpos, para dejar ver unas armaduras antiguas.

Así que Midoriko ha regresado y con aquel hombre… mmmm esta lucha será interesante…- lo dice aquel hombre, dejando ver también una armadura de quinientos años atrás.

Feh mas te vale rezar, para tu alma no se vaya al infierno…- se lo dice Inuyasha, dando un paso hacia delante de su Kagome, tomando la espada que se encuentra en su cintura.

Primero acabare contigo hibrido y después, me concentrare en tu bella esposa…- lo concluye Onigumo viendo el físico de Inuyasha, cambiado radicalmente, unas orejas de perro en la cabeza, el cabello plateado, sus colmillos y garras afiladas, del mismo modo que un poder de youkai sorprendente… ¿sería el amor por aquella mucha?

¡¡Inuyasha!!.- lo grita Kagome, viendo como su esposo se abalanza hacia aquel ser, comenzando aquella lucha de espadas.

_Rescata a las almas… Kagome…_

Aquellas palabras fue lo que Inuyasha le pidió antes de entrar en aquel lugar, sabiendo bien lo que debe de hacer para entrar en la batalla con su esposo, tampoco esta dispuesta en perderlo, aunque su alma tenga que ser cambiada por la de miles.

-.-

Un libro antiguo se abre en la hoja, donde esta la foto de Midoriko con aquel hombre que tiene una apariencia borrosa, dejando ver claramente poco a poco el mismo hanyou que esta peleando con aquel ser… un hombre con una sonrisa radiante a lado de aquella sacerdotisa, la cual esta de la misma forma feliz con una pequeña en sus brazos, del mismo físico que Izayo, una familia…

_El amor lo vence todo…_

Aquellas palabras se encuentran debajo de aquella fotografía.

-.-

¿Dónde demonios habrán encerrado aquellas almas?, a penas acaba de acabar con unos demonios y no encuentra nada, e Inuyasha le preocupa demasiado.

Ve a lo lejos una luz tenue algo blanca, como si un grupo de almas estuviera enjaulado, se acerca hacia ellas corriendo, alcanzando unas rejas…

Midoriko….- lo exclama una de las personas dentro

Etto, yo soy Kagome…- lo corrige la chica, abriendo con sus poderes aquella cárcel.

Entonces la leyenda cambiara…- lo murmura otro, sabiendo que todavía hay esperanzas, la leyenda cambiara y la perla de shikón desaparecerá.

Por favor, váyanse a la luz…- lo dice una Kagome desesperada por un Inuyasha que esta peleando con aquel ser.

Pero señorita…

Pero nada, ahí esta la luz, por favor váyanse…- lo suplica Kagome, tratando de mantener la calma, pero e Inuyasha…

Que kami la bendiga…- lo dice una persona abrazando a la chica, sintiendo como todo aquel poder que tiene oculto comienza a florecer.

-.-

Jajajaja, ¿planeas vencerme con ese estilo?, no seas iluso…- lo dice Onigumo lanzando al hanyou hacia el piso.

¡feh!, te derrotare…- lo murmura, limpiándose aquella sangre que sale de su boca, todavía no se acostumbra a aquel cuerpo, le cuesta algo moverse

La perla de Shikón será mía…- se lo dice con aquella voz perversa, observando aquella joya en lo alto de sus cabezas.

Eso en tus sueños..- lo contesta Inuyasha, abalanzadote de nuevo hacia aquel individuo.

Muere…- lo murmura, al enterrar la espada en su estomago.

Tu también baka…- lo contesta dejando salir un poco de sangre, pero de igual forma entierra aquella espada en el estomago del hanyou.

¡¡Inuyasha!!...- se escucha un grito…

Una luz rosada con blanco ilumina aquel lugar, deshaciéndose de todo ser maligno al igual que aquel hombre que comienza a desintegrarse dejando como único rastro de su existencia un pequeño polvo que poco a poco se evaporiza al igual que la perla en el aire.

Corre hacia el lado de su Inuyasha, que comienza a trasformarse hacia aquel hombre que tanto adora, desapareciendo las orejas de perro, los colmillos y el cabello dorado… dejando a un hombre agonizando…

¡oh kami!... Inuyasha, por favor resiste…por favor...- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que sus lágrimas comiencen a desvanecerse en aquel lugar llamado la nada, un lugar en medio de la muerte y la vida.

¡feh!, no soy tan débil Kagome…- lo dice con una sonrisa arrogante tan característica de su Inuyasha…

Te llevare con Mioga…- se lo dice, tratando de levantarlo pero aquello es imposible.

¡Keh! Ese viejo va a darme una regañada…- lo comenta con una sonrisa burlona – solo quiero dormir Koshii…- lo ultimo lo dice cerrando sus ojos lentamente…

¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!... ¡¡Inuyasha!!.- lo grita aquella miko, abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo.

-.-

Abre los ojos lentamente, reconociendo el techo azul de su habitación, se levanta rápidamente viendo a su Inuyasha dormido en la cama, sin ninguna mancha de sangre.

Dos luces aparecen en la habitación, formado dos seres, que alarman a la chica…

Muchas gracias Kagome…- lo murmura una de las voces dejando ver aquel rostro muy parecido al suyo…_Midoriko._

¿Inuyasha?, ¿Cómo?...- lo pregunta sin entender nada.

Inuyasha debía de pelear esta ves, hacer lo que yo nunca le permití a Inuyasha…- lo menciona aquella mujer, dejando que a su lado se forme la figura de aquel hombre, del mismo hanyou en que su Inuyasha se trasformo…- el esta en perfecta condición su muerte fue la muerte de Inuyasha… la maldición se ha roto gracias a ti Kagome… muchas gracias…- lo concluye aquella mujer desapareciendo con su hanyou, hacia la nada.

Comienza a llorar como tonta, escuchando también un pequeño llanto, que la hace reaccionar su pequeñita a lado de su Inuyasha acorrucada, solo que ahora le habla por aquella hambre que tiene.

La toma entre sus brazos, y comienza a darle de comer, agradeciéndole a Kami el no haberle rebatado a su Inuyasha ni a su bebita.

-.-

Aquel libro aun abierto, en la misma foto deja aparecer a otro pequeñito, un pequeño físicamente parecido al padre, sabiendo que aquella maldición y que la perla ha desaparecido… _eternamente._

-.-

Me alegra que tu madre aya cambiado…- lo murmura un inuyasha entrando al departamento con su esposa y una pequeña ya de tres meses que insiste mucho en caminar.

Si yo también…- lo murmura, dejando a su pequeñita en la cunita apenas dando un bostezo para quedarse profundamente dormida.

¿Crees que para tu cumpleaños la tengamos aquí?...- lo pregunta Inuyasha, entrando al baño para dejar aquella maletita de la pequeña Izayo, parece ser que antes de que la abuela de Kagome partiera había dejado todas las cosas claramente firmes, ya que la madre de esta acepto a su padre biológico, y aquel don que ella tiene se ha desecho dejándole una vida feliz.

No lo se, lo mas probable es que este toda la familia reunida…- lo dice Kagome desde la recamara, recordando que Sango ya esta en espera de sus bebé, Rin y Sesshomaru ya tuvieron a un pequeñito… y así la familia sigue creciendo…

¿Inuyasha?.- lo llama recargándose en la puerta del baño…

¿dime Kag?...- lo contesta, apenas dándose la vuelta, para ver a su esposa con aquel traje sensual lista para ser devorada como el los viejos tiempos… ahora nada que pueda empañar aquella felicidad.

¿planeas seducirme Koshii?.- lo pregunta de forma sensual, viendo venir a aquella hermosa mujer.

Oh si… - se lo contesta mientas desabrocha aquella camisa, y la deja en el suelo…

No lo creo…- lo murmura besando los labios de sus Kagome, mientras la toma entre sus brazos, para llevarla al dormitorio, ahora su pequeña esta durmiendo placidamente y él tiene la oportunidad de hacer el amor con aquella mujer…

Comienza a deshacerse de aquella prenda, dejando a su esposa completamente desnuda, con aquella urgencia de hacerla suya egoístamente suya, como se lo dejo en claro a Hoyo una vez en la cafetería…

Veo que tienes prisa cariño…- lo dice en una forma burlona Kagome, mientras los gemidos se hacen presentes en su garganta y pensar que soñaba con que este encuentro sería más salvaje, pero aquello fue solo un sueño por que resulta ser mejor que cualquier cosa.

Apenas siente cuando Inuyasha ya se encuentra dentro de ella haciendo magia en su cuerpo, dejándola perder la razón lentamente a paso de aquellas caricias, dejándola explotar mil luces por toda su cabeza, del mismo modo que besa sus labios para callar aquel grito y no despertar a su pequeña.

Entierra sus uñas lentamente en la espalda de Inuyasha, ahogando aquel grito al morder aquel hombro… sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comienza a vibrar lentamente debajo de aquel hombre, para sentir unos segundos después como aquel calido liquido entra por todo su cuerpo, sonriendo al imaginar otro bebé entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

¡feh! La próxima vez lo are mas lento…- lo dice aquel ojidorado tratando de calmar su respiración y sus músculos antes tensos ya relajados, abrazando a una pelinegra.

Una pequeña risita se deja escapar de los labios de Kagome, sabiendo la urgencia que tenía este.

Te amo tanto Kagome…- lo murmura cerca de su oído para morderlo lentamente.

Yo te amo mas Inuyasha…- se lo contesta al moverse lentamente con un Inuyasha dentro de ella, pero aquella forma sensual solo hace una cosa, volver a excitar aquel hombre, que se coloca de nuevo encima de su esposa.

Veo que tendré que seguir con esta sección…- lo dice con una amplia sonrisa demasiado sensual.

Kagome enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo, dejando que este la bese lentamente, pensaba cumplir con aquel trato y empezaba desesperarla…

Un pequeño llanto se hace presenten la habitación, interrumpiendo a sus padre en aquella actividad, haciendo sonreír a una Kagome ahora radiante, feliz por tener lo que tiene…

Izayo, tan exigente como su padre…- lo murmura risueña, tomando una camisa del chico para levantarse, pero este la detiene dejándola tumbada en la cama.

Yo me are cargo…- lo murmura besando los labios de su Kagome, para ir por aquella chiquilla algo inoportuna como el padre.

Le entrega a la bebita a su Kagome, para que esta empiece a darle de comer…

¿eres feliz Kagome?...- se lo pregunta el propio Inuyasha

Oh, muy feliz…- se lo contesta con una sonrisa, demasiado feliz… más que de lo que nunca llego a pensar.

Yo también…- se lo dice, viendo a sus dos amores…

_El llamado de un espíritu…_

Aunque el don de su Kagome y pequeña Izayo no hayan desaparecido, el aria cualquier cosa por protéjanlas a ambas… que importaba si su esposa se dedicara a llevar a la luz aquellas almas, el es feliz con lo que tiene… y nadie y nada los separaría… no secaría a esa familia…

_Siempre juntos Kagome…_

**Fin.**

**Jojojo…. Acabo!!!!**

**Oh kami, eso es para llorar!! Buaaa!!!...**

**Bueno chicas, ¿Qué puedo decirles?, que solo un GRACIAS!!!...**

**Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que me apoyaron:**

**3832 Aura,** **4604 Dinamita,Ahome13, Alma-sama, Andixainu-kag, Aome 19961, Aome23, Aomedulce, Bbkid, BiskeAyashi991, Dark Angel, deli, Draku, Elizabeth-236, eva chan, Feinytenrio, GoldenCristalazombie06, Hikarikamilla, InuKagDQ13, Inuyashajazmin116, KagInu160, Kagome 30002, Kagome QF, Kagome ran ran, KagomeChan 167, KagomeHigurashi13, Kagometaisho, Kagomelove322812, Katsurichan, Katy100pre, Kikila Otaku, Kikiokagomesama, Kikyoatv2710, Lady Dila, layeya 20991, leilita 4b16, lore.it92, Lorena, Madmasuelriddley, Magael, Marcelita, Marrufreakyvampire, Mayra 6314, Meryinustar, MirsukiHayase (hermanasa), Mitsumi, Miyuinthe dark 14, MoniKagomesweet, Musa 45763, Nagini 12, Nareshka125, Natalia, Nikole, Niyushi takamiya, Riyyu, RubertInulove, SailorKikyolove Shesshy, Sandrika, Serena Tsukino chiba, Seshime, SesshoDam1208, Sofita, TheJazz Livingsoul, TLAP, tu amiga 1912, Turien 31, Twindpd1, Willnira, Zoeyikai.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	20. Epilogo

**Epilogo.-**

La puerta blanca de aquel lugar comienza a abrirse, viendo como se asoma una pequeña de un año y medio aproximadamente, dejando ver aquellos ojos dorados y la melena azabache que se encuentra amarrada por un mal nudo.

¡mami!.- lo grita aquella pequeñita empujando la puerta para correr hacia la cama donde esta su mami.

Hola… pequeña….- lo contesta acariciando la cabecita de su niña.

Papi, dijo que tendría un hermanito…- lo dice con ternura aquella pequeñita.

Oh si…- lo contesta Kagome, viendo entrar a su esposo con aquel pequeño en brazos, la ventaja de tener a un doctor en la familia.

Hola cariño…- lo saluda Inuyasha acercándose hacia donde esta su esposa acostada.

Hola…- lo saluda, viendo aquel bebe entre los brazos de Inuyasha, tan parecido a él.

Pequeña este es tú hedmanito…- lo presente Inuyasha sentándose en aquel sillón con el bebé en brazos, dejando que su hija vea a su hermano.

¿es de nosotos?.- lo pregunta aquella pequeñita con aquel encanto.

Oh si, y podrás jugar con él…- se lo dice Inuyasha, viendo como su retoño ve aquel bebé dormido.

yo queded jugad mucho…- lo anuncia.

Hijo deja que Kagome le de comer…- lo dice una voz entrando a la habitación

¡abuelito!.- lo grita aquella criatura corriendo a los brazos de aquel hombre.

Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te trata tu papi?...- lo pregunta, viendo a su hijo entregar a su nieto a su esposa.

Papi me dio un hedmanito.- lo contesta estando en los brazos de aquel anciano.

Oh que bien…-

¿Cómo sea hacen los bebes?.- lo pregunta aquella pequeña de ojos dorados hacia sus papis y abuelo.

Kagome se ríe ante el comentario de su pequeña, mientras Inuyasha trata de conseguir las palabras exactas para explicarle a la niña, del mismo modo que lo esta haciendo el padre del chico… jajaja tenían que ser hombres.

-.-

Se escucha el timbre sonar dos veces, lo mas seguro es que aquellos pequeños se turnaron para tocar.

Si hija corre junto a su padre, para ver de quien se trata, aunque ella bien sabe de quien se trata, Sesshomaru y Rin con aquel bebé y del otro lado debe de también estar Sango y Miroku con su bebé.

Pero que grande estas Izayo…- se escucha la voz de Sango, desde afuera, lo mas seguro es que este cargando a su pequeña.

¡Feh!, ¿pueden apurarse?...- se escucha ahora Inuyasha – Kagome esta dándole de comer al bebé y quiero vestirlo.- lo concluye para que después se escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Escucha algunos comentarios de Sango hacia Rin… mientras Izayo lo mas seguro es que este jugando con el bebé de Sesshomaru y Rin, aquel pequeño casi de su misma edad.

¡Feh!...- escucha a un Inuyasha acercarse hacia la habitación abriéndola y a su vez entra cerrando esta - ¿Por qué debían de venir hoy?.- lo dice como reprocho, el solo quería disfrutar de su familia, pero desde que esos bakas que tiene como hermano se enteraron decidieron venir a conocer al otro heredero Taisho.

Se escucha por segunda vez el timbre solo que Miroku hace el anuncia de él abrir la puerta, dando la bienvenida a otros seres.

No seas malo Inuyasha…- se lo dice, cuando este toma entre sus brazos aquel pequeñín ya satisfecho de comer la leche materna.

Debieron de haberse esperado…- lo vuelve a decir con reprocha, dándole a su bebe suaves golpes en la espalda dejando que saque aquellos gases.

Izayo esta feliz…- se lo hace saber dejando que aquel padre escuche las risas de su hija al jugar con aquel sobrino.

¡Feh!...- la única respuesta de aquel hombre, que deja a su bebé en una cunita para tomar la ropa que debe de ponerse en aquel día.

Anda fuerte hombre, cambie a su hijo mientras yo lo espero afuera…- lo dice Kagome, al ponerse aquella bata, no puede hacer muchos movimientos ya que apenas una semana que salio del hospital, pero bien puede sentarse en la sala a ver a sus amigos.

-.-

Kagome estás hermosa…- lo dice Kouga sentado en aquella sala con su esposa Ayame, apenas unos meses atrás contrajeron matrimonio.

Gracias Kouga…- lo contesta Kagome, tomando asiento enfrente de los chicos. Viendo a su pequeña sacar sus juguetes para seguir jugando con Nataru.

Vamos chica, no te ves nada mal.- lo dice Sango al ver a su prima en aquel estado después de dos partos y esta mujer sigue luciendo de maravilla.

¿y donde esta ese pequeño?.- lo pregunta Ayame.

Inuyasha lo esta cambiando.- se lo contesta.

¡bah! Ese baka apenas puede cambiarse a si mismo.- lo dice Kouga de forma burlona por aquel padre, y recordar la primera vez que Kagome les dejo a Izayo en la oficina por que debía de hacerse unos chequeos por el nuevo bebé, y todo mundo sufrió por que la pequeña no dejaba de llorar.

¿y crees amor que tu puedas cambiar al bebé?.- lo pregunta una curiosa Ayame, esperando que su esposo diga que si, tal vez daría una noticia.

¡Claro!, será pan comido.- lo dice aquel orgulloso hombre.

Eso espero, por que nuestro bebe ocupara de los cuidados de súper Kouga.- lo confiesa dejando a un hombre gritar y al mismo tiempo caer al piso inconsciente…

Ayame creo que no resistió la noticia…- lo dice Sesshomaru al ver a su primo en el piso siendo aplastado por unos carros.

¡bah! Esa bestia no resiste nada.- se escucha la voz de Inuyasha salir de la habitación con aquel bebé en brazos, limpio y cambiando.

¡Papi!.- lo grita Izayo corriendo a los brazos de su papá, abrazando aquella pierna pata que este lo lleve de nuevo con su mamá.

Quiero ver a mi sobrino…- lo dice Sango, dejándole a su bebé a Miroku que este ahora toma el control de aquel pequeño que no lo deja dormir muy bien en las noches, pero se encuentra feliz, de por fin tener aquel bebé que siempre soñó y lo mejor de todo es que sea con aquella mujer que sostiene a su sobrino en brazos.

La tarde pasa muy rápido, dejando que aquellos cuatro pequeños se duerman entre los brazos de sus padres, Izayo en los brazos de Inuyasha, mientras que su hermanito este siendo alimentado por su madre.

Los hombres desde hace una hora terminaron de hacer la cena, dejando a aquellos pequeños dormir en la sala y bien tapados para que no pasen ningún frió, mientras ellos se encuentran cenando como la familia que son, una gran familia.

¿piensan tener otro bebé?.- lo pregunta Sango, viendo las miradas que se lanzan aquellos dos amantes.

Kagome se sonroja por el comentario de su prima, desea tener muchos hijos con Inuyasha, pero tal vez por el momento no, con Izayo e Inuyasha es más que suficiente.

¿Y ustedes?.- se lo pregunta desviando el tema

Yo quiero tener una niña, y completar la parejita.- lo dice Sango, viendo a su esposo, y aquello se necesita de cierta practica para lograrlo.

Yo quiero otro bebé.- lo anuncia Rin, dejando sorprendido a Sesshomaru que parece que esta apunto de ahogarse con la ensalada.

¿Qué cariño?.- lo pregunta tomando agua.

Quiero otro bebe…- lo vuelve a repetir, dejando que su esposo sonría ante ellos, pensando en la practica que se ocupa para hacer un nuevo pequeño, y las horas que tenía que dedicarle a su esposa.

Yo con el que viene en camino por el momento.- lo dice Kouga, tomando la mano de su esposa, feliz por aquella noticia.

-.-

La luz de la luna ilumina aquella habitación, un Inuyasha acostado a lado de una Kagome feliz por lo que tiene en aquellos momentos, su pequeña Izayo dormida en la cunita que tiene en la habitación del mismo modo que su pequeño, escuchando sus lentas respiraciones de ambos, de la misma forma que esta contemplando a Kagome.

Apenas pude creer que vayan a cumplir tres años de feliz matrimonio… se lleva bien con Naraku el abuelo de Kagome y el bisabuelo de sus adorados hijos, algunas ocasiones viene a visitarlos.

La madre de Kagome, también viene pero muy rara vez, trata de volver a tener aquella vida que perdió por aquel don, en cambio su Kagome se encuentra feliz de poder ayudar aquellas personas que se le cruzan en el camino, le cuenta todo lo que aquellos "fantasmas" le dicen, algunas veces llora con ellos y otras se pone muy feliz.

Y aquella Izayo heredando los mismos dones que u madre, solo quisiera saber si su pequeño Inu, salio con ello.

Gira de nuevo su vista hacia donde esta Kagome, dormida entre sus brazos, descansando, recordando todo lo que vivió a lado de aquella pequeña de ojos marrones, desde que la conoció en la empresa, hasta aquellos días, recordando las veces que se puso celoso sin entender el por que, cuando la perdió y cuando la volvió a recuperar, hasta aquella batalla y los nacimientos de ambos hijos.

Se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, dándoles una suave caricia, dejándola descansar al escuchar su nombre salir de sus dulces labios, por el momento no podía forzarla, pero ya después habría tiempo, mucho tiempo de sobra que pensaba aprovechar con aquella mujer entre sus brazos.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente, dejando que el sueño lo lleve poco a poco, imaginándose un futuro prometedor con una Kagome radiante, una pequeña y un bebé a su lado… siendo inmensamente feliz.

_Para siempre…_

**¡Fin!...**

**Bueno, chicas no se como me quedo el epilogo, espero que romanticon y algo cómico, pero la verdad, no tenía ninguna idea para el epilogo y estuve pensando mucho, y bueno este es el resultado… de todos modos muchas gracias por sus mensajes en todo el fic de Ghost Whisperer de la misma forma que en los otros fics…**

**Espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo… y que sigan con esta mania de leer y hacer fics…**

**Que todos sus deseos sean cumplidos…**

**Mil gracias a todas y todos**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


End file.
